


Wigan

by loveliestfirebird



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 84
Words: 187,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestfirebird/pseuds/loveliestfirebird
Summary: this was from a very old rpg i was part of for a period of time and probably won't make sense out of context. i compiled it for my best friend's bday. it's completely unedited and completely in paragraph format.





	1. I'll Never Make it Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a very old rpg i was part of for a period of time and probably won't make sense out of context. i compiled it for my best friend's bday. it's completely unedited and completely in paragraph format.

Prompt: Will is in a foster home and they also take in Regan

Will walked in the large double doors clutching onto a bear and the older lady's hand. She wrote on papers as he clutched onto his toy, holding it as tight against him as he could against his five year old self. He wanted to go back home and live with Angela. Here was scary. He didn't know anything here other than the lady who had him was named Caroline. She was bossy and tugged on his arm too much to get Will to walk or pay attention. He was busy talking to a little girl, not much younger than he was. "Where is your house?" She'd asked him before Caroline shooed her away. Will waved to her as she walked down a hall and into a room. When Caroline told him where his room was and to go ahead to find it, he went straight to the room where the little girl went instead. He saw one of the biggest kitchens he'd ever seen, but no girl.

She was there at dinner, sitting across from him as they smiled and giggled over nothing. Will thought she was a princess she was so pretty. After she was done, Will saw her run up to her room to which he followed thinking she was playing a game with him. Will saw her laying on her stomach and he knocked, but went in anyway. She finally noticed him and took out the things in her ears. "Sorry," he apologised. "It's okay." She smiled at him. She talked to him about this only being her sometimes home and he talked to her about how his mama and daddy and baby sister were on the boat he ran away from. He noticed her music player and she'd let him listen to it with her. To which he sat next to her on her bed and wiggled in his seat, singing with it after he picked up on the chorus. After that he laid down with her and they talked about everything under the sun. They became insuperable and a package deal. If Regan couldn't be taken in with him, he threw a tantrum and vice versa.

A few years later, a very nice couple offered for Regan. Will would have let her go alone, but the Meads saw the way Will held her hand when he escorted her to them. Lee knelt in front of Will to face him. "I've got a brother that would be really glad to have you. You'd be able to see Regan anytime you'd like." He offered, looking to Aly who was already on the phone the more Will's face lit up. He clasped his arms around Lee's neck before turning to Regan and hugging her. They stuck around with Will until Casey got there to which he talked to the child and his best friend. Will adored Casey within seconds and was his by the time the hour was up. Will ended up calling him dad for the first time the same day they got the call.

Regan had been staying with Casey while Lee and Aly were gone. Will held onto Regan as she cried and eventually crying with her. When social services came to take Regan back, Lee gave Will back too. They were too inseparable to split up and he couldn't do much more to get Regan too. When they were taken back to where they'd met, she slept in Will's bed with him. She continued to do so every night but after that he slept in the other bed. One night, Regan had a nightmare and Will accidentally fell asleep with her again. In the morning, she was gone. Will looked all over for her and finally Caroline told him a man named Jason took her in. Will got harder to take in until finally a family thought they could straighten him out. He was taking the garbage out for them when he saw her down the street.

Will ran to her fence and noticed she looked different. She was in a dress and had her hair in pigtails she stopped wearing after Lee and Aly's. "You can't stay here," she pushed at his shoulders and he saw the bruises on her arms. "I missed you, Rea. I woke up and you were gone. I want you to come back." He told her, pleading in his eyes. Regan shook her head and stepped back. "Go, William. He'll get mad if he sees you." She begged and he hid behind her fence when he heard someone yell her name. He could see a man through the cracks come out and order her inside. This wasn't right. Will knew it. He could very well smell it pouring out of that house.

They went to school together and were the social outcasts. The orphans who were always together. Regan didn't mind it, she liked being left alone. Eventually Will got his own group of friends but he was still right there with her. Between every class, during lunch, before school. She wouldn't let him walk her home from the bus stop after school though. Regan had changed so much and he thought it was Lee and Aly's death that still hurt her. After awhile of this, he knew it was something different. One night, he got the idea to find out. He went by Jason's house and went around to her bedroom window. He saw her sitting in a blue night gown, looking like she was going to be sick. Will knocked on her window and she ran over to open it. "You can't be here, Will, he'll be home in a few minutes. Go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She drew back and almost shut the window before he caught it. "I'm going to take care of this." He promised her as he heard the familiar screech of tires coming up the street.

Will snuck around to the front of the house and couldn't hear her protests anymore. Jason pulled into the driveway and Will picked up a rock and smashed his tail lights out. Jason came out slurring obscenities and before he realised he drew a crowed, slung Will into his car hard enough to break his arm. The police were called and Regan was taken out of there and put back into the foster house. As the police investigated Jason's house, specifically Regan's room, they found the nightgowns and most hadn't been cleaned and Regan covered in bruises on her thighs. Jason was sent to prison without parole or bail anyone could afford. Will lived with his adoptive family in enough distance to where he could visit her when they weren't in school. She'd gone to houses, but they all ended up the same. They took her back for a number of reasons that Will thought were stupid.

Will got a car for his sixteenth birthday and as soon as they handed him the keys he drove to the foster home. Regan came out on the phone with Casey, her bags already in his car. Will wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she got in with him. "Tell your dad you love him," she told Will handing the phone to him. Casey had let Will call him that since they'd spoken and Will asked if it was okay for him to. "Yeah, we'll be there by next August. We will be safe. She loves you too." He grinned at Regan. Will had tracked down Casey for most of the year and gave Regan his number for her birthday. It took them all of five seconds to convince Casey to not say a word that they were running away from Seattle to California. Will's adopted family thought he was at some meeting and wouldn't be back until late. They'd been strict on him, horribly so but definitely better than what Regan had. Will had taken care of her though, regardless of if she wanted him to. He knew six days out of seven she didn't.

"You know we can detour off to Vegas and just married." He said as he drove with her hand in his. Regan rolled her eyes at him and he pulled into a gas station. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Blood brothers can't get married." She teasingly argued as she kissed him back. "I'm fine with rolling around in the dirt with you again." He grinned and heard a laugh from her buried beneath a scoff. "You're giving up a lot of stuff to be with me, William." She reminded him for the millionth time since they kissed for the first time at a party he'd been invited to when he was fifteen, she fourteen. They'd made it all the whole while being just friends and the spin the bottle game ruined it. He called her beautiful and he loved her every day for the past year. They'd been insuperable for a dozen years and nothing was going to take them apart. "Nothing I have is more important than you." She held his arm, thumbing over the scar where it'd gotten broken then took his hand and matched their scars. "You're my family." She said with a smile, letting him kiss her again before pulling out the drive and heading towards Casey.


	2. They'd Never Believe We're Just Friends

Regan has an unrequited love for Will and when she admits it to him, he tells her he is in love with someone else.

There's a different feel about you tonight It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things I even think I saw a flash of light It felt like electricity

They had really been friends for too long for one not to have at least thought about the possibility of what it would be like. Will had watched her date guys just the same as she watched him bring girls up to his room. She knew for a fact they'd never done anything, her room was just down the hall and Will wasn't a one night stand guy. Regan was the only one that ever slept in his bed with him and it was so platonic that it should have been a crime. In one of the nights she did, it was between the time he was getting through with his unrequited love for her and she was beginning to feel something more for him. Or, at least, just accept friends didn't feel these things. It was the longest night of both their lives and it really took a while before she came back in again.

Will had been dating Theresa for a few weeks now and he wasn't in love with her, but she did have him on a leash. Not too willingly, he would defend. She was the daughter of a very prestigious music label and at first she was another face to schmooze. Theresa had taken a shine to him after learning all his weaknesses. She knew he was an accomplished lawyer, hating his job, and knew that her opinion on people mattered greatly to her father. If she said Will had talent, a million doors would fly open. If not, he'd be swept under the rug with the rest of the naive California dreamers. Will knew this but didn't want to believe those kind of people actually existed. It wasn't in his policy to turn down any case, rich or poor. In the early stages,he knew Regan was about to kill him because he accepted fish for weeks instead of rent money. She had stuck by him nonetheless. And he loved her for it.

Will knew there was always a part of him that would belong to Regan. A piece Theresa could never touch. Regan and Will had been there for each other since day one. Through the exams and tests and finals and all the other stuff that went on at school to the real life stuff. When Will handled his first very minor custody case and confessed to Regan he couldn't have kids. When Regan had that awful teacher that made her doubt everything all over again. They'd been there for each other. For always. Some point down the line, they fell for each other. Separate times, but it was there. In the air when they were making breakfast and he would hand feed her one of his berries. In that morning down the line when he'd come home for the first time smelling of Theresa's perfume and still had the audacity to hug Regan good morning. It was there because they held each other instead of hugged like friends do. It was loving and it was a them thing to do.

"Are you sure you can't come to dinner? It'll be so boring without you there to make fun of stuffed shirts with me." He asked of Regan as she fixed his tie for him. She looked up through her eyelashes he was halfheartedly counting and smiled that infamous tight lipped Regan smile. "Didn't you used to be one of those? You used to wear these things all the time." She reminded him. It had been awhile and they both blamed it on Los Angeles making an impression on him in more than just attitude. "Please go." He whined, putting his forehead to hers. She met his eyes with all if her beautiful ones and shook her head. "You go on. You haven't mixed me in your business yet and you don't need to start now." She pushed as she stepped away and into the kitchen to bake something. He hopped himself up on the counter and ate an apple out of the bowl. "You're right. I bring you, they love you, steal you away and I lose you. Can't have that happen." His grin faltered when she near dropped her muffin tin. He went to stand next to her and saw something very wrong. "Rea? You okay?"

Regan nodded then shook her head. "Regan, talk to me what's wrong?" He turned off her stove and held her shoulders to face him. Her hand went to his chest as she looked at his tie more than him. Her mouth moved without words coming out. The doorbell rang, pulling their attention towards it though there was a wall between them and the door. Will felt Regan's hands hold tighter on his shirt collar and her fingers through the ends of his hair. When he looked back to her, she was closer and was already looking at him. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it. "I have to go." He answered her. He cupped her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek before pulling himself away. She tugged him back, their lips meeting. His hands went to her waist after realisation hit that everything he ever wanted was right there. He didn't have time to kiss her back as his name was called throughout the house in a shrill voice that once sounded so melodious to him. "Don't go, Will. Stay." She asked and he shook his head. "I can't, Rea. She's my girlfriend. I have to go. I'll be back soon."

They both knew it was lies. Regan knew for a fact he was in this relationship for the business aspect more than actual love. But she had stayed, looking so disappointed it broke his heart as Theresa came in and pulled him away. She ignored his apologies and she could see the way Regan looked at him. Regan would never do that. She would never do any of the things Theresa had done or made Will suffer through to get where he wanted to be. Regan would have loved him like he still loved her. Will had known all of that, save for the last part and hoped Regan knew he didn't want to be with Theresa. He watched their home fade as the limo drove them to the stupid party. All had gone according to plan with Will being seen and not heard unless spoken to or the end of the night when they asked him to play. He sat down to begin and messed up his cue as he caught sight of her.

A few hours later, Will came home alone and went up the stairs to Regan's door. He knocked and when he heard it no noise aside from The Breakfast Club and he knew she was awake. He went in to see her pretending to be asleep and slid in under the covers with her. He wrapped his arm around her waist to find her hand, carefully seeing as they hadn't been this close before. He felt her lace her fingers through his and hold him close. "If you open your eyes, I promise I'm right here." He bribed and smiled at her when she rolled over to face him. "Where's your meal ticket?" She asked, bitterly but still holding on to his hand. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped himself around her. "She's not you. Never has been, actually and no woman ever could be. To answer your question, she met someone else she could leech off of for awhile. So I botched my piano playing." Regan looked at him and had anyone looked at her then they wouldn't have been able to see what he did. She'd been crying.

"You tanked an audition because your girlfriend broke up with you?" She asked a bit bewildered. Will shook his head and kissed below her eyes. "Because I caught the leech sucking life out of another guy." He heard a tiny laugh from her at that. "Sorry," she said in the way he knew she really wasn't sorry at all. "I deserve it. I almost gave up something really amazing for...her." He admitted. She bit her lip, thinking over his words before answering. "So if she hadn't, you'd be with her?" Regan was so quiet he had to strain to hear her but held her closer when he understood. "I was planning on coming back to you tonight. After I saw the look in your face, Rea, it tore me apart. I wanted to run back to you and finish that kiss. I don't want to see that look on your face again." Regan had that look on her face like he wasn't answering her question. "No one has ever kissed me and made me think about how really amazing it was hours later." She rolled her eyes at him before seeing he was serious. "Can you do it again?"

The way they kissed was really something like magic that had him believing things were going to be okay. Life was so much better with her than he could have ever imagined. The label was going to drop him, but after word got out people were already lining up at his door to take him under their wing instead. Through no fault of his own, it started with a simple phone call asking if Will had been signed yet. That one caller had spoken so much praises these labels were relying on that alone. Also, if they were going to allow someone to play that night, they had to at least been decent. Will didn't find out who that caller was until he introduced her to his chosen producer a year later.

"I'd like you to meet my Regan. I wouldn't be here today were it not for her." The older man had picked up Regan's voice quickly. She'd been at Will's side when he had to give interviews just the same as he was there with her when she was on the news for her bakery for being number one in the country in sales. "I should've known, thank you for this young man. He talks about you a lot." Will brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm proud of her." He answered, beaming with delight. "I gotta go talk to someone about getting you to play somewhere big so you two have fun. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Turner." He bid them goodbye. Will hugged his wife close to him. "You know you're the best decision I've ever made?" Regan wrapped her arms around his neck and just smiled. It was the happiest he'd seen her when he reminded her that. "I love you. Let's get out of here." She asked before pulling him to her level to kiss him.


	3. Yo Que te Quiero Tanto, Que Voy a Hacer

They've been just friends for years but Will learns that Regan had to sell herself to get money for his life saving operation

Will wasn't even aware of what was and wasn't real anymore. Fifteen grand was more money he could ever spend on himself even if he had it. Even for this. He talked about the options and felt the ground beneath him give way so he was constantly walking a tightrope. He made sure this stayed as quiet as possible, only keeping it between his doctors and Regan. Had she not taken him to the emergency room when he fell and heard about it herself, he doubted very much he would have ever told her. Will would have left it that he would be fine. He was a lawyer. Regan would have been taken care of.

There was one night he stayed up all night in his study after Regan had gone to bed. He was looking at his life's work that was supposed to be the assistant if this ever happened. Will was never one to crack. But there was so emotion pent up in him he couldn't take it. He yelled and screamed and shoved everything off his desk. Regan had run down to make sure he was alright and found this broken shell instead curled up in the floor. She stood him up, asking all the while if he was okay and if anything was hurting. He waited after his coughing fit to nod. "Just," he couldn't bring himself to say it. How difficult was it supposed to be to say he loved someone? That she was his safety net when he fell off his rope and he only felt safe right here with her? They could fight about whose issue this was but she had made it clear she wasn't going anywhere. And despite what he said, he needed her.

"I'm going out tonight for a few drinks with the guys at work." Regan told him as he sat in front of the television with soup. It was the only thing he could keep down and his body was showing the horrible weight loss. He knew when she said she was going out with the guys it wasn't just guys rather most everyone she worked with. "I'm fixing to take medicine, so call my cell if you need anything, okay, Regan?" He sounded so pitiful and looked at her like a child. He acted like one that wanted to be treated like an adult. In the early stages, he joked Regan's stubbornness rubbed off on him. They both knew though he wouldn't hear his phone. Once he took any medication he was out like a light and this stuff was stronger. He stood, slowly, to hug her and she felt him hold a little bit tighter. "Be safe."

When Will woke up it was mid afternoon and he was walking towards the phone to call Regan to ask if she was coming home for lunch. He'd lost track of days to realise her shop was closed today after lunch. The phone rang and he smiled a little more thinking it was her. His heart didn't have time to deflate at what he heard in the line. "You've an anonymous, paid in full donation. I'm pleased to tell you, Mr Turner, that everything has been taken care of. We can get back to you on the date, but I'm looking at the end of next week when our surgeon will be in. Is that good for you?" Will heard the door open and he turned to his Regan. "Yes, that's perfect. Thank you very much." He hung up the phone and relayed it all to her. Regan wrapped her arms around his neck as they held each other close. She smelled different. That wasn't Will's cologne.

It was a few days later that he was getting extra clothes together to come home in after surgery whenever they would release him. He'd gone into Regan's room to see if she had taken a shirt of his again and put it with hers. His bag knocked over the bin next to her bedside. He went to clean it up and found bits and pieces of horizontal red paper. He furrowed his brow seeing the phone number as he pieced it together. It couldn't hurt anything to call. Just to see what this Ladies in Red thing was. He reached on her nightstand to get her phone, which was what she really sent him up here for, and called. "Annie Wilson, how great of you to call again. Your client was very pleased with your services. Are you calling to set up another appointment?" Will had ignored her after she called him that name. He put it off that maybe one of Regan's friends had borrowed her phone and shrugged it off.

He was in the ridiculous gown outfit they put him in when they checked in. Regan had thankfully just laughed once at him and they dropped it. They put him under anaesthesia and he laughed about it some more. A nurse came in to read his clipboard and Will said something that got her to laugh. He didn't have a clue what it was but grinned anyway. "Miss Mead, you can go to the elevator with us if you'd like, but a nurse will escort you back down here as soon as he's asleep. Which looks like it will be soon." Will blinked at him and gave the doctor a look. "I'll be soon for what?" He asked drowsily. "I w-want R-Regan to go. Sh-she's my w-world." He blew air kisses to her and motioned to her with his finger. "I have something to tell you. Secrets. I wanna tell you now, but I bet you could figure it out. It's not brain surgery." He found this to be the funniest thing in the world. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. He smiled for her and opened his eyes to see her. "I l-l-la, la, la, love you, Rea. Don't cry. But you look pretty when you do. I don't like that pretty. I like your pretty. My pretty. You're my baby. Mine."

When Will woke up, he heard beeping. His eyes looked at a light and his heart rate skyrocketed. He heard Regan call for a nurse and one came in quickly. A few minutes later, he felt his veins go cold from the hydration in the IV. Will heard talking, but only caught the tail end of it. "You were in here the other day, right? You're Annie Wilson. I thought you weren't related to him or anything." He smiled when he could just feel Regan's glare. She was sitting on his bed with him, just a few inches too far. His hand reached for her shirt and tugged on it. She took his hand and he laced their fingers before he fell asleep, muttering something she didn't understand.

The final time he did, he wasn't in pain but did have the worst headache on earth. The lights had been dimmed, and he could look at them without feeling he was going to puke. Will looked to Regan who was asleep with her head on his bed. He nudged her carefully with his leg and motioned for her when she woke up. She moved to where she could face him and let him pet her hair. "How are you feeling, Turner?" She asked and he could hear the tire in her voice. "Thirsty. We should go out for drinks after this." He smiled and she looked like she was about to cry. "You should sleep, Miss Wilson." She blinked, her tears spilling over and she covered her face in shame. "I didn't know what else to do. I feel so horrible for it. I just wanted you to be okay. I couldn't lose you." She sobbed. He pushed her hand away to hold her cheek in his hand so he could wipe her tears. "What are you talking about? I just want to know how long you've been...servicing. I thought you were seeing somebody." He admitted and she shook her head.

"Not long. Just once. You needed the money. I wasn't going to let you take care of this yourself." Regan spilled and his jaw dropped. Never in a million years would he ever guess she would do something like this. "Oh, Rea. Come here." He moved over and let her lay with him on the side with the least amount of wires. "You're not mad?" Will shook his head slowly but as much as he could. "I could never be mad at you, first of all. Second, I wish you told me you were thinking about it. I sold my practice, Regan, for forty grand. So you'll be taken care of when-" she put a finger to his lips and stopped him. "Don't. You're better now. You'll get stronger and much better than you were before. You're not leaving me." Will looked at her and studied her face. "Then stay with me. We've been through hell and back together. Be with me." She looked to consider this for a minute before looking down at the no space between them. "When you went under, you told the doctors you were going to marry me one day." She sounded hesitant and he really couldn't believe those words had left his mouth. "I think we should date for a while first. Can I take you on a date?" She smiled and looked to him. "Okay. I'm paying."


	4. Saying Something Stupid Like I Love You

Will overhears Regans boyfriend calling her a tease (or something like that) as she won't sleep with him

 

Will hated him from the get go. There was nothing Riley had done or could do that would make Will change his mind. He was rude, self centered, and definitely didn't care as much about Regan as Will did. There was one person that he made an exception and that was her family. Will had met Casey and there was no doubt in his mind that Casey knew just like everyone else what Regan didn't. That she was beautiful and smart and funny and his best friend. She didn't go with Riley. Nothing was right about it. Even his friends were stupid.

When they went out for drink, Will, Regan, Riley and a few of his friends, Will made a point to keep her closer to him and not let her out of his sight. Riley got to steal her too many times but she always came home to Will. Their room was down the hall from each other on the second floor. As far as he knew, Riley never made it passed the fourth step on the stairs. Will had tried so hard to not stay up for her, but he always had. He'd go out of his room and if she was drunk, got her to her room alone. He was protective of her and grimly jealous Riley was in his place. That was definitely the case tonight as it was the passed few months.

The usual group was at a bar, tucked away into a corner as they left and drank. Regan was sitting between Will and her boyfriend, but was leaning closer to Will. She always had, knowing she could depend on him to be the sober one and keep her safe. It was during this night that it was the first time Regan hadn't gone with him in his car and she had been off ever since they arrived. Riley had made her change about five times, according to Regan when she apologized for them being late. Will had never seen her dressed like that and didn't even know she owned a dress that short or that tight or heels that high where she was barely an inch shorter than him. She had just stumbled once over some girl's spilled drink which he was really proud of. When she excused herself to go get another drink for Riley at his command, she let him kiss her cheek but she clutched Will's hand. Will didn't let go until she pulled away and gave almost a pleading look to him.

"Well that was the most boring threesome I've ever witnessed." One of his friends, the designated driver for them, laughed loudly at that. Before Will could speak, Riley answered. "She's a prude. She gets off on teasing the hell out of someone but apparently no one is good enough for a fuck. That's why I got her in that cute little number, so she'll remember who she belongs to. She'll learn her lesson tonight, don't you worry." The only reason he got that far with that sentence was Will was thinking of ways to kill him without getting caught.

He held his glass bottle between his fingers and slung it across Riley's face. Before Riley could look back to his attacker, Will grabbed him by the shirt collar and took him outside where he slammed him against the brick wall in the alley. Riley kicked and clawed at Will's fists that only clung tighter. "You are not going to talk about your girlfriend like that. Especially the one that deserves better than a shit head like you. Will got the first good punch to Riley's face when it caused his head to slam back against the wall. More kicks went against Will's legs getting him to let go. More punches were flown as Riley's friends came out to help and finally Will got Riley cracked down enough where they stumbled on somewhere. Out of breath and knowingly too physically beaten to go back in, he texted Regan to meet him outside. She drunk texted him back a slew of words he didn't know what to take them meaning, but waited awhile. He had thought she was drunk until they met with each other at the door.

"What happened to you?" She gasped as her hands went over his chest and face where evidence of a struggle was still there. "It's sort of a lung story. Can we go home and I'll tell you?" He asked, slowly taking his jacket off which she had to help him with. When they got it, he put it around and saw that was inches longer than her dress. "Of course, yeah, oh my god that's a lot of blood. Are you okay to drive?" He went to nod but shook his head as he tried to get the keys out of his pocket. She leaned forward to fix his hair, finding it more humorous than he did that she could. "I like you shorter. I mean, where you usually are." He smiled slightly as he looked to her from the passenger's side. Regan usually had to adjust the seating when she drove his car, but tonight she might have just a little. She was focused on the road, but did smile back.

They got each other inside, cursing Will for needing a step way up the slight hill to their two story home. He went to laugh, but it came out hoarse and dry he stopped. She rubbed his arm and as bad as he felt, her touch felt amazing. She rested her head in his shoulder, carefully so she wouldn't hurt him and he just held her closer. They went into the kitchen where she finally took her heels off. She gave him a bag of green peas from the freezer to hold on his eye and went to go change. When Regan had come back, she saw he had moved the two stairs down into the living room and onto the couch. She collected her things to help him and joined him on the couch. Regan stayed as close as Will let her but he just kept pulling her closer. "What hurts? Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

Will closed his eyes and leaned back slowly on the couch. "A lot and I really want to go to bed." He answered, honestly worried what Regan would say or do or think when he told her he beat the hell out of her boyfriend. Regardless of if it was good intentions. She sighed and moved to help him up until he made a noise to stop her. "Please don't be mad." He begged her as he set the peas on his rib. His eye was so chilled he couldn't feel it anymore and was glad she'd been there. "Why would I be mad?" She sat when he patted next to him. "He said things about you. Awful things that no one should say about any woman, but it was just worse to me because it was him and he said them about you." Regan gave him a look as she tried to figure who 'him' was. Her jaw dropped slightly and she put her face in her hands in his chest.

Will adjusted and wrapped his arms around her. She pulled out of him and tried to hide her face as she helped him up and got him upstairs to his room. It wasn't anything that they were in the same room while one of them got dressed. They knew so much about each other as it were that it didn't matter. Tonight though, as she stood by just in case he fell or strained something too much, everything had changed. The air felt like it had at least. He got himself changed, but that really only meant undressed seeing as he usually just slept in pyjama pants. Tonight it was just his boxers. She sat at his bedside when he asked her to and let him hold her. "Why?" She asked as she kept her hands over her face. "Why what?" He murmured, moving her hand and wiping her cheek with his thumb. "Why does every guy that might like me more than friends only like me for how I look? Why was I so stupid to think Riley was going to be any different? Why can't they just want to meet Casey or just lay with me for a little while or just understand that I want little things first? Something small for my birthday or taking me out for lunch when you know I had a bad morning or being with me for my first bad review?"

Regan stopped herself there when she realised who exactly it was that had done all of those things and more sense the day they met. She looked to Will who was listening to her, just with his eyes closed. He was waiting to see if she was going to continue before giving her some answer that didn't break his heart. She placed a hand on his chest and he felt the bed shift as she moved closer. He felt her breath close to his lips, what little she was breathing. His hand went to her cheek and they locked eyes. An act done countless times and only now had they both realized that fire that went through them at that look was something different. His heart beat like a loud drum against her hand. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers to make sure it's what she wanted. Her fingers went through his hair as she closed that difference. "How long have you known?" She asked in between kisses that neither of them felt would be right to stop. "Regan I've been in love with you since two weeks after I met you." She stopped again and looked to him. "I'm sorry," they both said along the same time. "I love you now. I don't know how long I have, but I know now." She explained and bit her lip. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought if I told you, you'd leave or something."

She shook her head, slowly at first and looked at his chest. "I might had once," she granted and kissed him again. "I can depend on you more than anyone. You're more home I've ever had. Casey's there, but my business and my entire life is here. Not here, California, but here. With you. You've been there always." He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here to protect you and take care of you even though you claim to not need me to." She smiled and curled up into his side as he continued to hold her. "I know you are. You always have been. I can't get rid of you." He moved slowly to face her and pressed his lips to her neck. "You kissed me. You're stuck with me. Like glue."


	5. Sweetheart

Prompt: Will goes shopping for his wedding cake and winds up at Regans bakery where he meets her for the first time

<

"Yeah, alright. Love you," Will said into his phone, the last two words more hopeful than he knew he should have. There was no love in this engagement. He knew if he was on fire Theresa wouldn't even spit on him to put him out. She had been leaving messages on his phone to pick up the cake for the wedding tomorrow. He would have pulled the forgetting about it card, but she made sure that wasn't a possibility. He groaned and rubbed his face as his partner in crime beckoned for him. "Come along, Turner, I need you." She took his phone from him and tossed it into her own bag. "One song. This is getting ridiculous and I'm going to get caught, Char." He said as he took his lawyer outfit off and changed into his pianist costume. After he played his piece, her background music as she sang, he went by a place he'd been going to for months for breakfast. It was also conveniently between his firm and where he played. He had called in that stupid cake months ago and told them to take their time with it. He walked in and as soon as he caught eyes with the girl behind the counter, jokingly dragged his feet. She cracked a smile at him and handed her current customer a receipt and less of a smile. Regan had caught on quickly he didn't want this wedding to happen. Whenever her customers dwindled down, she let him sit on the counter. "Alright, you want to talk?" She asked as she handed him a cloth. He cleaned her tables for her, both to distract himself and help her clean. "The wedding's tomorrow." Regan raised an eyebrow and gave a slight smile. "Which means bachelor party tonight, right?" They were out at some bar Will had long since forgot the name of but they'd been to before. Regan had suggested it after he'd told her about the engagement and how he'd spent more time fixing the ring than he had on cases. Which he really didn't mind. The less time he spent around Theresa the better. He liked being with Regan more. She smelled nice always and she was really soft right here close to him. His hand was on the small of her back to keep her balanced. She was too drunk to notice and he really really liked her there. No one else in that bar looked as pretty as she did under the dim lights. She looked at him ever so often as they laughed together between sentences. Regan ordered him a stronger drink and Will asked for another one for her. They clinked their glasses together and hooked their arms. His hand went under her chin as if to catch what she spilled. Regan leaned against him as the alcohol clouded her mind more and more. She looked up to him and held his tie. Will never blacked out from drinking so much, but after they took that one shot, everything went dark. He woke up with the worst hangover ever. He was just thankful he was in his own bed. He didn't register something was wrong until he felt someone else in his bed. She was facing away from him, had the same color hair as Theresa, but that was about it for similarities. His heart went to his throat and he was frozen there. The girl shifted so Will could feel their legs wrapped around hers with clothes between them. He sighed at that they were still clothed. She nuzzled herself more into him and he couldn't help but notice how natural it felt. He brushed his thumb over hers as she held into him so tightly. When he closed his eyes to think about what to do, it came back in flashes. He saw actions of him kissing someone from the bar to the cab and to his apartment. He saw what she was wearing and none if it looked familiar. He blinked a few times to open them and saw it. The rose tattoo. Regan. There had been a point during the six months of knowing her while using her business to cater affairs as well as his wedding that he did find her nice and easy to talk to increasingly attractive. They knew things about each other. He told her things not even Theresa had known. Regan told him about how she didn't do favorites, didn't have any family and didn't like talking about her future. He had respected that and never asked her about it anymore. He didn't like to think of life before he needed her for this wedding cake and other things. He watched her body stretch before she rolled over and just realized she wasn't alone. "Will?" She questioned in a breath. He found himself having to fight back touching her cheek or kissing her good morning. "What happened last night?" She asked, though it sounded almost like a demand. She sat up and took the sheet with her to cover her still clothed body. Will sat up and rubbed his eyes as he tried to figure a way to explain it without scaring her. "We kissed. A lot, I think and came back here to my place." Regan looked shocked for a moment then nodded. "I remember that." She said mostly to herself and rubbed her neck as Will remembered leaving a mark there. He moved just a half an inch closer to her. "I would never ever do something like this if you told me to stop. I'm so sorry." He apologized and their knees touched for a second longer than necessary before they both moved back. "You're getting married today." "I don't want to." He admitted and looked honestly terrified. They both stood on opposite sides of the bed before walking slowly to meet in the middle. An inch too much was between them. "I have an idea. But it's risky." He said as he looked at the ground between them. "During the wedding, the priest asks if anyone objects. You're the only one I could ask to. After that, I'll ask you on a real date. You don't even have to say you love me or anything like that. Then," He trailed off and she snapped to look at him. "Then what, Will?" She asked carefully as if letting what he was asking sink in. "Regan, at some point we have to talk about this." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair as she walked passed him to the living room. "There's nothing to talk about. It didn't happen. We can just go back to how it was." Will caught her arm lightly as she looked for her shoe. Regan turned to look at him, his face almost pleading for something as he held her shoes in his other hand. "Just sit. Talk with me while I get ready. Will you do that for me? Please?" He just didn't want her to go. It hurt to think that this could scare her away. She sighed and sat down on the sofa, watching his every move. He set her shoes in front of her and sat next to her for a minute. There was a little bit of space between them that Regan couldn't seem to take her eyes off. Between that and his hand resting palm up on his knee. "If you don't, I will. I'll stop the whole wedding and come find you. No one knows me better, Rea. Not even her. You're my closest friend and I like you so much." She placed her forehead to his shoulder and he closed the space between their legs. He just held her as she tried to sort through it all. "You mean you want to give up a life with someone just because you like me more?" He nodded, smiling slightly at hearing it summarized that way. "I'd give up a lifetime of horrible for one day of happy with you." Will walked down the aisle looking how he felt. His hair was hardly done, his socks didn't match and against Theresa's wishes his tie was clip on and some awful yellow color. It matched nothing in that room. His bride walked down the aisle, saw him and near screamed she looked so unhappy. She got to her place and whispered harshly asking what the hell he thought he was doing. "Eating lunch, took a nap, had a few drinks with a beautiful girl." He answered nonchalantly. Though he was only nervous in if Regan was going to show or not. Will had told her she could make use of his house if she wanted until she decided one way or the other. "If there is anyone here that has any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room got quiet, then the doors opened as in walked Regan looking stunning as ever in her jean shorts and a t-shirt. "Yeah, I hate to be that girl, but I object." Will's jaw dropped and he walked forward to meet her in the middle of the aisle. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she played with his tie after fixing it. "You're here," he breathed in surprise and picked her up. "I want you to be happy." She held his face between her hands as he took her out of the building. Her legs went around his waist and her fingers pushed through his hair. "Are you happy?" He asked when they were in the back of the limo. "I'm happy if you're happy." She answered and he held her close against him. She paused for a second, placing a hand on his chest and looking at his tie. "What?" He asked as he caught the look in her eye. "I've done what you wanted. Now what?" He looked at her for a second, bewildered. "Now? We-what do you want now?" Regan bit her lip and found herself moving closer against him. He held her waist as he watched her lips move to form words yet nothing come out. She sighed, frustrated with herself and leaned against him instead with her nose in his neck. "I can tell you what I want. Then you can tell me if it sounds alright to you, okay?" He asked and she made some sort of a nod. "I want to redo last night over where we don't get so drunk that I don't remember asking if it was okay or not to kiss you. If I didn't then I want you to know how sorry I am." He said, earnestly and looked at her in confusion when she rolled her eyes at him. She placed a careful hand on his cheek and moved her thumb against him. "You can. If you want. If you tell me where this limo is taking us." She chuckled, both of them did, nervously. He leaned forward and kissed her, smiling when he felt her do the same. "Home. We are going home."


	6. pirate

Regan as a pirate

Will only just stepped into the door and had time enough to set his sheet music down before he heard a knock at the door of originally his study. Now it contained the piano with their names in their writing, an art easel splattered all over and countless amounts of toys all over the floor. Will smiled and picked a few of them up as Patrick ran in after knocking to latch himself onto his father's legs. Will scooped his son up and blew raspberries on his cheek and carried him over to the piano. "How was school today?" He asked and Patrick told him all about how their party would be Friday and how they decorated things today in art. "And mama and baby can come too. Can you come, daddy?" Will held Patrick as he went to stand on the bench next to him. "I'll be there, of course." Patrick grinned and sat down. "Good. Mama said you might because they need someone to burn the cupcakes. You're not gonna do that are you, daddy?" Will laughed and shook his head. "I won't burn yours if you can show me where your name is." Patrick stood and leaned against the piano and pointed to Regan's. "That's mama's, that's yours, that's baby's, and this one is mine." He pointed them all out as Regan called for Patrick. "That's mama too. Are you going trick or treating with us tonight? Where's your costume?" Patrick said as he hopped off the bench and took Will's hand to go upstairs.

Regan was in Katarina's room, cradling her against her chest to ease her awake. Despite what Patrick said, there was a years difference between them. Patrick had problems saying Katarina and didn't like calling her Kat. He heard Will call her 'baby doll' once and called her that ever since. She was a definite daddy's girl, waking up as soon as he came in the door. Patrick in turn did the same for Regan. "Look at my princess." Will cooed as he saw her in her Halloween costume. Kat gave him a sleepy smile and pushed her hair out of her face. She reached on top of her head when Regan slipped her tiara on. "Tea-ruh!" She squealed and showed it to him. "It is a pretty tiara for such a pretty princess." Kat nuzzled her nose into his chest and stayed there, squeezing into his arms so tight Will was sure she could hold herself up. Will looked to his side to see Regan helping Patrick into his costume. After which, he began to fly around space. "I'm a spaceman!" He proclaimed, happy as anything and went to his parents closet with Regan close behind. "What are you looking for, kid?" Will asked and raised an eyebrow as Regan knelt and put her finger to her lips. She shooshed him and he did the same to Will. "C'mon, daddy, we gotta go do something else."

Patrick led Will holding Kat on his waist and his son by the hand. Kat woke up and wiggled out to go play with her brother. Will watched carefully from the doorway so they wouldn't spill anything on their outfits before tonight. He turned as he heard Regan coming down the stairs and had to laugh. "A pirate?" He asked in disbelief and hugged her waist close to him. She stood on her toes to kiss him, a smirk playing on her lips. "Your son liked it and couldn't find one in his size." She informed him, leaning against his chest as they watched their kids play. "Think I'd be the coolest dad ever if he got to meet a real one?" Will asked and Regan could feel that tone in his voice and hugged him a little tighter. "Patrick loves you and wouldn't think different if you told him. If you want to go to the Caribbean this year, just let me know so I can get someone in to cover shop." Will smiled slightly and rubbed her back. "No, because then Kat will think you're part princess. She already thinks Casey is the greatest thing to walk the planet."

Regan looked up to him and held his face in her hand. "Because you spoiled her. I'm waiting on her to ask you for a pony. Where are you going to out it?" Kat had heard that and ran right to her father. "We are getting a pony?!" She yelled at him. Regan gave her husband a look and went to collect Patrick and Kat's bucket to collect candy. "We are not getting a pony," he said and her pout broke his heart. "We can go visit one? It's gotta stay there though. If we take one home it'd miss their mommy and daddy and brother." Patrick looked confused at his father for a second. "Just its brother and not its sister? That's mean. Ponies are mean, Katarina." He decided and Regan ruffled his hair before they walked out. "They'd miss their whole families." Will answered and looked to Regan when they were all seated in the car. "Casey might go with us this time." He told her referencing back to their other conversation.

Patrick and Kat asked some variation of where Casey was going with them. Will looked at them in his rear view mirror and felt Regan take his hand. "Casey's taking you two trick or treating this year. We will pick you up tonight, okay? Daddy's got a party to go to." Will answered and frowned slightly when he saw them deflate. It didn't last long until Patrick and Kat started talking about something he'd done in school and she looked like she was about to throw a fit wanting to go to school until she saw Casey standing on his doorstep. He shared in Regan's amusement when he saw her costume. He knew Will couldn't have picked out, having been there at the wedding. He bid them goodbye as Patrick and Kat tugged him away. Will waited until he got Regan back into the car to kiss her like he only did when they were alone. "I do love your costume. If you'd been a pirate, I'd definitely change my rules about them." Regan smiled and pulled him closer. "Do you want to go to this party tonight?" Will shook his head, "No. But you'll be there so it'll be alright."

A few hours later Will tucked Kat in while Regan took care of Patrick. He motioned for her and kissed her nose when she faced him. "You're the prettiest pirate I ever saw, mama." Will smiled at the sight, feeling his heart warm. Kat crawled out of bed and reached for Will. "I didn't have my song yet, daddy." She reminded him and Will held her close to sing to her. She smiled in her limbo of sleep and awake when he sang her name. It took no time for Regan to get Patrick asleep, having already done so by the time Will put Kat in bed. Will joined his wife at her side at the door and hugged her from behind. "We have really wonderful children, you know." He said as he pulled her fluffy pirate shirt out of her pants so he could feel her slightly swollen belly. They'd raised Kat and Patrick since they were babies themselves, but this one was their first together. There was only twice in his life Will had shown such pure joy on his face. When she said she'd marry him and when she said 'I do'. Regan turned to face him and smiled at him like she always had. "They take after their daddy." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "More like their mother. If one of them wants to be a pirate, I'm blaming you."


	7. Vanity and Security

In the style of The Breakfast Club

It was early after the New Year and all of those that had skipped the half day the day before Christmas break was being held in detention on. There were four in total but only one Will really knew the name of because their cliques hung out together. He was musically talented and claimed to be friends with everyone yet he found after he parked his car he couldn't remember anybody other than the one person. And another he tried to forget. He couldn't believe he was actually here for this. He could get out of everything, but that ridiculous home economics teacher had it in for him sense day one. He'd skipped the class to hang out with his friends in the auditorium, so he'd said, who so happened to not be there that day. He groaned to himself as he sat down next to Theresa who he'd walked in with after she'd been dropped off.

They were talking as the kid who had ran and lost against Will for class president sat behind them. Regan Mead walked in and messed with everything on the library's checkout table before sitting behind Will and Theresa with her feet on the table, causing the girl who was sitting there to move. A few minutes later the teacher that had given Will detention walked in and ordered for the next nine hours for them to sit and think about who they thought they were. Will had tried to interject saying he didn't belong there, but his pushing was ignored. Regan smacked her gum and stuffed it under the table. Will fidgeted in his seat after seeing it while the teacher passed papers out.

"And you are not allowed to write the same word one thousand times. Are we clear, Miss Mead?" The teacher asked, slamming down the paper for the one she had skipped. "Crystal." She grinned and Will felt a twitch in his lip to smile at her which he quickly put down. "Good. Maybe this'll teach the rest of you to decide if you want to return." The girl Regan had caused to move raised her hand, claiming to not plan on it at all. "Sit, Brianna." The teacher ordered to which Brianna did. Will noticed she had a math book in her lap she was reading while pretending to write her essay. "Any questions?" Will watched as Regan raised her hand. "Does Betty Crocker know you raid her wardrobe?" She asked, looking as if she'd meant it and Will fought not to laugh. The teacher left after giving her a weeks detention and a paper wad went over Theresa's head as Regan came around to sit on their table.

"So, you two are what? Boyfriend-girlfriend? Because, Marilyn, you're Mr President keeps looking Brianna's way." She said to Theresa, nodding towards Brianna who had actually been looking at Will. "Oh, shut up, Regan. We're not together." Theresa rolled her eyes and leaned against Will who watched Regan lay on the table to level towards him. "C'mon, Mr President. She's a ballerina, right? Real flexible, isn't she? You oughta know." She smirked and hopped off the table as Theresa started to come after her yelling at her to go to hell. "Only if you're promising a date." Regan went back to sit in her original seat as the teacher yelled at them to shut up.

"Let's close the door," she told Will and got up to do it herself. "I don't think it's supposed to close," Brianna piped up. "And so?" Regan asked over her shoulder as she took the screw out of the door. "Regan, you know if you didn't act like such a bitch the whole time this might be enjoyable. No one would even notice you." Theresa argued and Will gave her a look. "Well maybe I can just join student council." Regan sighed, dreamily as she rested her chin on her fists and leaned in front of them. "There's a reason girls like you don't join things like council." Will stated and she dragged her elbows over to face him better. "And what reason is that, Presidente?" She asked and he leaned forward. "Because you're afraid they won't accept you so you knock all over it." Regan scoffed and put her hands in her face to fake sobbing.

"You're so right! Oh, how have I ever gotten on without a pretty little rich boy thinking he knows everything about me? Wait a sec. Are you saying something of importance?" Regan asked going to face Brianna. "I'm in the physics and chemistry and math club." Regan nodded to pretend to be interested and looked to Will. "Hey, Turner. Are you in the physics club?" Brianna shook her head to answer for him, but Will spoke that same answer verbally. "That's not the same. It's academic not social." Will argued and Regan walked slowly back to his table. "It's kind of. They load up and party-" She said as she took the middle seat between Will and Theresa. "Yeah, kind of but we don't get drunk." Brianna finished. "Only alcoholics like you get drunk." Will told Regan and he swore he saw her smile.

Their teacher came in a bit after that demanding why the door was closed and argued with Will about it after arguing with Regan. She gave Regan a month of detentions for vandalism to which Regan only reacted to when the teacher went out the door. Regan paced around before grabbing a book and tearing pages out of it while sitting on the side edge of the table. Theresa asked Will if he was coming over tonight. "Parents are in Europe." Will sighed and nodded. "Probably. My dad's coming home tonight so they won't care about me." Theresa rolled her eyes but moved to his side. "So we can go shopping tonight, right? You can get me that necklace you screwed up fixing over break. Will made a face only Regan caught before he smiled and nodded without saying a word.

"Princess, what do you do with yourparents money? I know you have it, but you've got Mr President here whipped to give you his too." Theresa flipped her off and Regan pretended to be sincerely hurt by this. They argued about money for a bit and how Theresa was a leech that sucked her boy toys dry and moved on to the next victim. Resulting in which, there was almost a fight with Theresa spouting names at Regan Will had heard her call girls she didn't like more than he could count yet this time he felt defensive about towards Regan. Theresa had Regan by her hair and Will saw Regan reach for her pocket. He stood and got her wrist before she pulled anything out. They stared at each other for a beat too long before Regan shrugged out of Theresa's grip and got her wrist back from Will.

Later, the teacher had sent Theresa and Brianna out to get drinks, leaving Will and Regan alone. He stood and walked over to sit with her. "Were you really going to hurt her?" He whispered, leaning forward to hear her not answer. "Is that why you're here today?" He pressed and Regan looked to him. "I didn't stab anybody yet. I know why you're here and it's not for skipping class. So can you quit passing the judgement on to me?" Will could almost see her walls being put up higher and he just moved closer. "If I asked you to stop harassing them would you? You can just do that to me if you need someone to aggravate." He smiled and for a second she looked to consider this. "Better get back to your seat before they see you with me." Regan nodded towards the table in front of her. "You're not a bad person, Regan. You know I know it." She glared at him after he said that. "I can take care of myself."

Theresa and Brianna came back then to see Will and Regan deep in conversation. Theresa saw how he looked at Regan and while their topic seemed serious, he was looking at her like she was the only one in the world. Had she not slammed their drinks in front of them, Will and Regan wouldn't have even noticed they were there. Will stayed sitting with Regan for a minute and whispered something to her. Regan nodded before Will moved back to sitting with Theresa. "I don't know why you bother, Will. Not everyone deserves your kindness. Especially someone-" Will raised his finger to stop her. "I'm asking you once to not finish that sentence." Theresa rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath that Will couldn't hear. Regan got up to get her drink and sat down next to Will who handed her his sandwich. "You're right," she said. "Too good for his own good. Especially to people who don't matter." She said as she ate like she hadn't in weeks. She took what Will discreetly gave her and went to sit by Brianna to pester her about having already completed her paper.

Will and Regan were walking side by side with Theresa and Brianna following along behind them. He wasn't exactly sure as to why they had to go to Regan's locker or how she'd convinced them all to go. When she opened her locker. Only Theresa noted how pristine it was. Regan pulled out a hidden flask with an inscription on it and Brianna squeaked at hearing their teacher coming back. "We will double through the lab and make it back." Regan spouted, putting the flask in the inside pocket of her jacket. "No, we go through the activities hall. It'll be quicker." Theresa argued. Brianna made another squeak and followed Theresa down the hall, to which Will did and Regan groaned to prove herself right when they reached an iron gate. She shoved her flask into Brianna's pants pocket and took off singing loudly.

Will sat in the library, scratching at his nails and his knee bouncing in anticipation waiting on Regan. Teacher came through, shoving Regan forward bad saying how she wasn't joining them the rest of the afternoon. "What if your alcohol was set on fire?" She yelled, pointing a finger as if to strengthen her argument. "Impossible, ma'am it's in Brianna's panties." Theresa scoffed and jumped when the teacher slammed her hand in front of her. "You think she's funny? Look at her, she's dirt. If you get time in five years from your productive life, look up Regan Mead and see how fucking funny she is then." Will stood, easily towering over his teacher. "Sit down, William Turner! Just because you can get out of everything doesn't mean she can. I waited four years of your miserable high school life to nail you and if you're sticking up for her, you've made that job well worth it." Will continued standing and pushed Theresa's chair out if the way before flipping the table towards the teacher. "Go ahead! You don't scare me at all. Take every damn thing I have, but I'm not listening to you talk to anybody like that."

Regan stayed in the library and the teacher put Will in some closet. "You sticking up for her makes you think what you did is forgiven? Let me tell you something about Regan Mead. She has been put in more homes than there are days in a year. You wanna know why? No one wants her when they get her." Will didn't listen to a word of it and after she left, he picked the lock and went back to the library to see them sitting in silence until they seen him. "You shouldn't have done that, Will. It's not worth it." Theresa told him. "Yeah, I think it is." Will answered, looking directly at Regan who got up and took her flask somewhere despite them yelling she shouldn't drink there. After Will followed, the rest did too.

They were not near as drunk as they all could be, but there was laughing and even Regan seemed happier. Theresa spun around to show off her athletic ability and Brianna played around in Theresa's purse. Regan and Will whispered into each other's ears about tiny little things. They continued doing that long after they weren't even drunk anymore. He whispered towards the end of it he was sorry. "I know." She answered and gave him a slight smile before Theresa and Brianna came back over. They talked for awhile and somehow got on the topic of why they were here. "I know Will skipped school to go fix my present." Theresa said proudly and Regan rolled her eyes but kept silent about it and outed what Theresa did instead. "Theresa slipped a girl a laxative to better her chances of winning first place." The accused girl shrugged, having no shame. "I drew on the girl's bathroom wall." Brianna answered and Will was honestly surprised. "What about you, Regan?" She asked, causing Theresa to laugh. "What didn't she do?" Will's hand went instinctively to Regan's back. "Got busted for PDA." She answered, letting Will keep her close. Theresa looked like she was going to cry, she laughed so hard.

"Whose drink did you have to roofie to make that happen?" Will tried to answer but Regan got there first. "Some asshole. Ditched me when he heard the teacher and let me take the blame." Brianna shook her head and frowned. "Was he at least a good kisser?" Will removed his hand and stood after slipping Regan a piece of paper he'd written in the closet. "I should get back. This topic is too girly for me." He was about to walk out the door before he heard a fight break out and ran back to see exactly who he thought it would be. He pulled Regan off and knelt in front of her. "Look at me," he ordered as she continued to glare at Theresa. "Stop fighting her. What's wrong?" He asked her calmly as Regan let her defence fall down for him and just show hurt. "Brianna asked if it was you I was with since you left so early and when I said yes Theresa called me a bitch and asked why in your right mind would you want to be with me."

Will had really thought that when word got out that he and Regan had been sneaking around that his world would fall apart. Instead it just felt broken seeing Regan like this. He realised then that he wasn't as worried about what anyone else thought of him but her. "Get away from me." Regan pushed and Will let her have her space after giving her the piece of paper back. "Don't you dare act like you care about me when you don't. You didn't when we got caught. You're just worried I'm going to fuck up your stupid pristine act we both know is indeed an act. You are the most fake person I've ever met, Will Turner." She yelled at him, stabbing him with each slap to push him out. "You're the most stubborn person in this word, Regan. You know for a fact I'm better a friend than that lot you hang out with." He argued with her. "How would you know? You wouldn't condescend to talk to them. They're not in your stupid campaign of people who have never seen you smile just so you'll have someone when you need to complain about your poor rich mother in the Caribbean."

There was a pause after that before Theresa said something about Brianna being the best one out of all of them. After Will had snuck back to the closet, Regan came in. They looked at each other before Will stood and wrapped his arms around her. "I'd be a real good candidate for rebelling against your parents, wouldn't I?" She muttered and he almost began arguing with her again before she held him close. He kissed her and was the one to break it off. "Why did you do that?" She asked and he placed his forehead to hers. "I knew you wouldn't. Regan, I'm sorry. I should have stayed with you. Are you still mad at me?" Regan shook her head, but smiled and answered yes. "Who else is going to get drunk with me and sing Ricky Martin after he leaves a party he hosted?" He held her closer and kissed her again. He took his ring off and slipped it onto her finger. "I promise I'd walk down the hall proud to call you my girl." After the ring was in her finger, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I like the sound of that. But only if you fix my ring. It's less karat then I deserve from you." She teased before she kissed him again.


	8. Love Is Blindness I Don't Want to See

Will meets Regan- his partners wife- for the first time at a Christmas party

Will had heard about her sure enough, but there was only so much he could pay attention to when Landon was always complaining about one thing or the other. Will had handled divorce cases with less bitterness between spouses, but Landon was his partner since they met in class. They were good friends and better partners. So Will left Landon's personal life under the table and took him out for drinks when his wife was doing, or not doing, something. Will hadn't paid attention to who was or wasn't entering his home that night in mid December, trusting the person he'd hired. So he hadn't seen his partner enter with the most beautiful woman in the world on his arm.

He met Regan by the bar when they asked for the same drink. They struck up a conversation and Will found her so easy to talk to. "I'm sorry, I didn't even catch your name." He asked as he found that he hardly touched his drink after letting her have the one they both reached for. "Regan. You're Will, right? I've heard much about you from Landon." Will nearly dropped his glass. Regan was supposed to be horrid, someone to lose interest in when the conversation got boring. This woman wasn't. She was smart, able to talk to him about cases and use legal terms correctly and easily. "Are you a lawyer? You know more than I do." He joked and told the bartender to put her drinks on his tab. "Thanks, maybe we can go to a bar that's not open and run you a bill up there." She teased him, causing Will to just grin. "No, but I'm a baker. I own the shoppe not far from your firm. I've heard it all through my husband." She shrugged it off and he smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if it's offensive I didn't know that. I know the place though." Regan shook her head and told him not to worry about it.

It continued exactly like that for a few months later. Will stopped taking Landon out in exchange for Regan. Which on more than one occasion Landon thanked him for. One night, Regan came in looking for her husband for them to go out to their planned anniversary dinner. When Will covered for him, saying he'd gone and should be back soon, Regan saw right through him. "Please, make yourself at home." He motioned towards the black leather sofa. "Sure?" Will nodded and smiled warm to her. "I'll be working late tonight. I don't mind staying up with you." He worked for hardly an hour before they got to talking again. He brought his work to sit by her and leaned against the back of the sofa as he ordered food. They talked about everything under the sun like they'd been friends forever.

"So how did you two meet?" Will asked, seeing it appropriate as it was her anniversary. She shifted in her seat before mimicking him by leaning how he was. "Uh, he lived across the street when I was younger." His hand rested on her arm and she smiled appreciative before pulling it back. "He talks about how the two of you are having problems." He brought up carefully, not sure why he had at all. Regan shook her head and looked at the floor. "We got married quickly and realised it was a mistake faster. Vegas won't annul the marriage and he thinks divorce is too messy." She shrugged and took the plate from him after he retrieved it. Will furrowed his eyebrows and watched her eat. He found this alluring in the simplest of ways. After she ate, he drove her home where she thanked him and let him kiss her cheek. "Can I see you again?" He asked quickly before she shut the door. "You see me everyday," she teased lightly but nodded. "Sure." Regan answered seriously when he gave her a look.

Over the next few months while Landon paid less and less attention to both his work and Regan, Will was the one who had breakfast on some days, lunch on others, and dinner most every night with her. There wasn't a day which they didn't see each other. He even met their daughter who adored Will. So when Regan quit coming by almost a week before the Christmas party, Will knew something was wrong. He'd call ever so often wanting her to answer but never asking for her if Landon picked up so he wouldn't be suspicious. Suspicious of what? That you love her, stupid. Definitely more than that husband of hers. That husband of hers is your partner. Not for long. He decided then and there what he was going to do. All he had to do was see Regan and tell her. He dressed for the party that night, wearing the cologne she once said she liked instead of cigarette smoke. Will did everything for Regan and never against her. Not like Landon.

Will watched the door for every guest that came in until finally they did. She looked different. She wasn't glowing anymore and looked like she just got done crying. He saw Landon hold her hand too tight and not let her out of his sight. Will wanted - needed - her alone. He finally got his chance when she went towards the bar and he so happened to run into her. "Hello, Regan. Would you mind joining me for a second? I have something for you." She smiled at him, but bit her bottom lip when she looked back to see her husband talking to a group of women. She nodded, letting him lead her upstairs and outside to the balcony where they could see all of Los Angeles. Will watched as she admired it and stood next to her placing his hand on hers. Instead of the countless times before where she drew back, she locked her fingers with his. A breeze came through and she shivered.

Regan stepped closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping their fingers locked. She held him closer around her as he hummed what was playing downstairs in her ear. "I missed you." She whispered and turned to face him, her hands going around his waist and under his jacket. He held her so close he could have buttoned her up in it with him. "Pocket." He told her and she pulled a Manila envelope out of his inside pocket. She stayed close to him for warmth, but leaned back when she pulled out annulment papers. "The state of Nevada owes me a favour. Particularly, the Elvis that married you didn't sign the officiant papers. You two aren't legally married. You can leave him and stay with me. Kat will be safe here." She put the papers back into his pocket and held him close. "You don't know what you're asking."

Will nodded and held her hands in his. "I do, Regan. I'm saying I love you. I'm quitting my job to be with you." Regan shook her head more and more and opened her mouth to argue before he leaned in to her. "Will, he threatened your life. If he sees you with me, he's going to hurt you. He's got a gun. That's why I stopped seeing you." She spoke quickly and he let the words register while he kissed behind her ear. "Stop," she asked while pulling him closer. "My room is inside to the right. Lock yourself in there. I'll take care of you." Regan nodded, having seen it on their way out here. "I can take care of myself." She licked her lips and kissed his cheek as a sort of promise before heading inside. Will took his phone out of his pocket and dialled three digits. "Yes, this is William Turner and there's been a threat against my life. My business partner, his wife told me. Yes, same address. Thank-"

He was cut off but a loud pow followed by unbearable pain to his shoulder. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but he fell to the ground to stop anymore bullets going into him. He heard another shot and flinched, but didn't feel anything aside from the sting already in him. "Will? Will, are you there? Stay with me, Will, ambulance are on their way." He heard the phone yell and then Regan scream. He got up as she ran over to him, her face full of tears. He wrapped his other arm around her, giving the phone to her and she relayed everything to the operator. From Landon threatening her life if she had a meal with Will again up until tonight. Regan told her that Will had been shot in his shoulder and was shaking really bad. The operator stayed on the phone with her as Regan got Will up and out of the cold and to his room.

Will passed out from blood loss and going into shock and woke up in the hospital. He felt more sore than pain and seeing Regan made his heart spike that woke her up. She was in different clothes, so he couldn't guess how long he'd been there. "Shh, Regan. It's okay." She shook her head and squeezed his hand and placed it on her cheek. He moved over and patted the bed and she reluctantly curled up with him. "They said you just went into shock, but you lost so much blood and you've been asleep so long." Will shook his head and stroked her hair. "Just clipped my shoulder. This is why he's a lawyer, not a cop." She didn't find that as funny as he did, but granted him a smile. "You are so beautiful. Will you please kiss me now?" He asked, loving how her smile brightened. She moved forward and kissed him, both finding it to be something they couldn't explain other than amazing and how it felt so right that he had to kiss her again. She was the one that had to pull back.

"Katarina is going to be back with Casey soon. They just went to find food." Will nodded, having had met Casey when he met Kat. Casey took care of her when things were rough with Landon, which Will didn't know about until he met her. Regan sat up and fixed her shirt even though his hand kept going up it to rub her back. He did remove it when he heard the door open and Kat ran up to his side. "Good morning, sleepy head! I gotta question for you." The four year old called as she climbed up to sit with him too. "What is your question, sweetheart?" He smiled, sitting up to face her better as she sat in his lap. "Do you really want me and mama to come live with you?" She asked and Will nodded. "Absolutely. It's too big for just me. Would you want to?" Kat looked to consider this and looked up to him. "Dad's not there anymore, right?" Will shook his head and stroked her hair, the fear in her eyes breaking his heart. "No, nothing there is gonna hurt you. I'll take care of you and mom." Kat smiled at that and nodded, making up her mind.


	9. Hollywood, I Love You More Than One Man Should

They met for the first time after six years at a Ricky Martin concert

Will and Regan had been best friends, real and true to the core regardless of if he loved her with every bit of his heart and she was none the wiser. He'd gone to Harvard after not getting accepted to his first choice of UCLA with Regan. He called, she texted, they wrote, but time and work and school became a driving force against them. Soon, her texts stopped and she never picked up her phone. Will couldn't fathom what he'd done wrong, but she never answered his anything for them to talk about it. He kept her picture on his mantle and never ever stopped loving her. Just learned to live without. After awhile, he stopped dreaming about her every night. The simplest little things didn't hurt anymore. He didn't forget her. He just kept going even though he was heading off a cliff.

He dated, but they all broke up with him for the sane reason. They felt they were being compared to the girl on the mantle. A higher image they couldn't keep up with. Will stayed really good friends with the last one who admitted she was going through the same thing but with an ex boyfriend she still loved. He confided a lot of things in her, the one thing sticking was how he met Regan. As a present, she got two tickets to a benefit concert Ricky Martin was having in California. Will wasn't going to go, but she packed his stuff up for him and shoved him in her car to the airport. They'd done this every year for the passed six, both of them going for a higher degree and another major and needing to go eight years. Kate had some reason, but Will had argued it into the ground enough she didn't bother repeating it anymore.

They got front row seating as always with VIP treatment. Something else Will never figured out how she did. After the concert, they were brought backstage and thanked their lucky stars they'd met half these famous people. People they were friends with represented most of them. Kate went over to the buffet and nabbed the baked goods for the both of them. "No, no, no. This should be buttercream, not vanilla. This should be red wine, not white." He heard that unmistakeable voice call and he was too terrified to turn around. "She's right, buttercream and wine go way better to- Will? You okay?" Kate agreed, seeing him go white and when she looked to the voice, she saw it herself. "Oh, god, kid. This stuff doesn't happen. Go." She tried to push but Will couldn't even look, thinking he'd fall to her feet or throw up in her shoes. "She stopped talking to me. She doesn't want to see me." He argued and he ate the bittersweet nostalgia of the cupcakes she'd made with him ten thousand times before a food fight broke out. Regan had a grip on his throat with how much he missed her after six years of pent up emotion.

Kate handed him her plate for him to go get what he wanted. "If it's the whole buffet, be my guest. It'll get your girl out here to figure out what happened and then you'll have to talk to her." Kate teased, which he found barely funny. He got his stuff and turn around just to run into somebody. "I'm so sorry," he apologised before he met her face. His heart stopped and his jaw dropped. "You don't change, do you, Turner?" She smiled slightly and his words got caught in his throat. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen to clean up. "How have you been?" She asked, handing him another paper towel. "Better. School, y'know." He finally answered, cursing himself for sounding so stupid. "H-how have you been?" He rushed to ask. Regan cleared her throat and oh, he wanted to hold her so much. "Busy. Work, y'know." She teased and he couldn't help but smile.

He followed her around the kitchen as they talked more. He told her how he was getting another degree and another major and she told him how successful she'd been with her shoppe. "Apparently. You're doing benefit concerts now." Will pointed out as she sat on the counter as the night got later. "Do you want a drink?" He offered her and pulled down the wine bottles he knew she used for baking. "Are you going to wake up next to me?" She laughed and he almost dropped the glasses. He went to answer, but their song started playing. She hopped off the counter and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and made him dance with her. He held her close, finding them begin to dance slower and slower long after the song was over. "I missed you, Regan. So much." He told her and she exhaled and looked up at him through those long eyelashes of hers. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" He asked as he held her close.

She led him away to a part the concert hall wasn't using and shut the door behind her. Will cupped her face in his hand and she held his arms. "Why did you stop talking to me?" He asked, but the desire to kiss her was almost more than the answer to that question. "We were getting so busy with our careers. I thought it would be better if you weren't burdened with trying to call." Will shook his head and let his hands drop to her waist while her arms went around his neck. "I've loved you since we met. UCLA was my first choice just to be with you. You're still as beautiful now as you were when you were seventeen." He told her and felt her hold him tighter. "What do you want? If we go back to our lives, Will, we'll do the exact same thing all over again." She said, keeping her ear to his chest. "Then I won't go back. I'll pull out of school and set a practice in California. If I did would you be with me?" He asked and she looked to him then.

"I think I loved you too, all this while. I can't tell you how many times I almost bought a plane ticket to go to you. You were the one that got me in this business. I couldn't not think of you every time I went to class or opened my first shop. When the concert hall asked me to cater it saying it was Ricky Martin, I thought it was you at first. I said yes so fast for that reason, then I got the mail and how it was the real one, not you." His hand held her cheek and brushed the few tears that spilled over. "Is that a yes?" He asked, his hopes so high any answer could have killed him. She pulled him down to her level and kissed him, just to try it at first then deepening it when it felt like how it should. He pulled back just for them to swap I love you's. "We're going to have to send Ricky Martin a thank you card one day."


	10. Don't Blink

Each individual woman’s body demands to be accepted on its own terms.

Will was in his study writing a new piece when he heard the front door slam so hard his ink went across the paper. He sighed and put it to the side to copy onto another clean paper. He turned around when Regan came in through the door. "I can't do this. I don't have the patience." She told him in a rushed voice as she sat next to him. He kissed her cheek and hugged her close. "That's because she's our baby girl. If Patrick wasn't in college, I'd get him to do it." Regan rested her head on her husband's shoulder and exhaled. "Will you? I think she's done with me." Will nodded and brought her lips to his to kiss her. She smiled against him and kissed him once more before standing. "I'll go get started on dinner. It's still light out if you want to take her." Will closed the piano and saw their names on the piano when they'd gotten old enough to write. Patrick was getting ready to bring his girlfriend of three years home for the holidays and Kat was learning to drive. They grew up so fast he couldn't even catch his breath.

He walked upstairs and knocked on her door which she muttered for him to come in. He found his daughter laying face down in a pillow and reading over something. Kat looked like she'd been crying and wiped her face when she realised it. "Is mom mad at me?" Kat sat up to make room for him to sit with her there. "No, dear. Mom's never mad at you. She's just not ready for her baby to start driving yet. You wanna go with me?" He offered and she nodded, taking his keys and leading them out to his car. "So mom doesn't want me to grow up?" Will shook his head, keeping his eyes on things he knew she wasn't paying attention to.

"Patrick's going to pop the question any day, it's got her really emotional. And with you being her daughter...Do you remember when I took Patrick out for the drive and had that talk to both of you about being careful?" Kat groaned and rolled her eyes exactly like her mother. "God, yes. That was the most humiliating thing ever." Will smiled slightly and asked her to turn which she did perfectly. "Well, that's what she's worried about. You know how guys are. I know how guys are. Mom knows too." Kat sighed and nodded before checking her rear view mirror and backing out to go back home. "When she gave me the talk? She said how you waited until she was ready. How it might be unrealistic to wait till marriage, but as long as I was sure and careful and everything." Will didn't look as uncomfortable as he felt, just really in limbo that she was able to talk to him about this and that she had. Kat laughed when she noticed it. "Don't worry, I'll talk to mom about this next time." She parked the car back into drive. "You promise she's not mad?"

Will nodded and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Promise. Don't worry, kid." He assured her and took his keys back. He met Regan in the kitchen as Kat ran up to her room. "How'd she do?" Regan asked as she finished chopping something. Will wrapped his arms arms around her and held her hands in his to help her. "Better than you're doing right now. You're a wonderful mother." He assured her as he kissed behind her ear. She let go of the knife and turned around to hug him. "Y'know, we could have more. There are people older than us raising them."" She swatted at his chest and laughed along with him when he pulled her back. "I'm not having anymore babies, William. That shop is closed." Will raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. "First of all, I know that's not true. Our anniversary and date nights weren't that long ago. Second, before Patrick we always talked about adopting. Why don't we?" Regan sighed and shrugged as he kissed at her jaw. "Because I don't want to go to my son's wedding with a newborn." She argued, but knew Will knew she didn't care what people thought. He'd get his way with this if they kept this up. "Call your daughter down here." She told him as she pushed him teasingly away.


	11. Don't Say Yes, Run Away Now

Will says the wrong name at the alter

Will knew this was wrong. He shouldn't feel this guilty over a wedding of all things. This was supposed to be the happiest times of his life. But it hadn't been, not since the first date. He'd gone on one with this girl, then two then ten then he was engaged. He felt more guilty about not telling Regan about it first than the fact he couldn't remember proposing. Apparently, they'd gotten drunk and he woke up next to her. Regan gave him her full support, but he wasn't totally convinced she'd meant it. He couldn't tell what was so off putting about this engagement and why Regan's opinion mattered so damn much. Just that it was. And Regan was his best friend. He needed her to support or reject things like this. It'd certainly gotten him in or out of everything, but this was worse.

He planned everything down to the beads on the wedding gown. Theresa didn't lift a manicured finger, claiming if he loved her enough to propose he loved her enough to plan the rest of it out. Regan came in one night from work to see him up to his nose in paperwork. Both wedding and court things. She moved them off him and put them into separate piles before waking him up. "Need you," he muttered as he leaned on her to go to bed. Will yawned and after being an hour late to work the next morning from sleeping through his alarm, Regan helped. When she hadn't in the first place was when he got the red flag she didn't approve.

Maybe it was because they both knew it was a bad idea and his heart wasn't in it. So, as they had their drinks they ended up laughing about it while getting last touches. It was the happiest Will had been in months. He wanted to keep drinking and drinking until this wedding was over. It was the second best and worst decision of his life. When he woke up the morning after, they were both dressed and she was curled all too sweetly into his chest. Will, in his hungover state of mind, knew this was better. Not wanting to move. Wanting to stay in bed all day. He let himself hold her a little longer, knowing this wouldn't scare her so much now as it had the first three times they'd woken up together. They'd slept sober too when the other had been scared from nightmares. She didn't leave him just like he didn't leave her.

Regan groaned when she woke up and rubbed her eyes. He watched her body move and sit up so the sheet fell around her and she shook her hair back. He reached for her, but she stood. Regan was always just that much too far. She went around to his side and shook his arm. "Mup, I'm up." He mumbled and moved to face her. "Good, you've got work today." She called over her shoulder as she went to her room to get dressed. Will could hold his alcohol, Regan could handle the morning alters. They worked better together than apart. Where Will failed, she was there to fix him on the right place. Will stretched and humoured her by getting out of bed. He went to the kitchen and waited for her before he would even think about breakfast. He hadn't missed a meal with her. When he went on dates, he'd bring back whatever he ate so he could with her. Regan was the whole of his day.

She came out ready for work and sat next to him. "You're getting married tomorrow." She commented and handed him his fruit which he took with his mouth with a grin. "Cute." Will chewed slowly and looked to her after a moment's silence. "You're very cute. Can I wake up with you every morning?" Regan chuckled, shoving a piece of fruit in his face. It shouldn't have hurt so much to hear her laugh at that statement. "Eat. You really are going to be late and I don't know if they'll let you use wedding excuses anymore." Will stuck his tongue out at her to which she returned. "Is that what they taught you in law school?" He screwed his face together and scoffed. "Of course. How else would I pay for my half of the bills on such a beautiful house? Mm, I gotta go. Love you," he said before an incidental quick kiss to her lips.

They froze in front of each other. The only time Will ever kissed her was her forehead or her cheek before bed sometimes. Her shoulder if she was upset, but it had never been like that. And he'd never wanted to finish a kiss more in his life. As if it weren't obvious before, now it was clear as day. Regan was the one he was supposed to be marrying. Maybe not tomorrow, but one day. Regan was the one he wanted. "Wait for me." He asked of her. Regan nodded and he went out the door not knowing for sure if she was telling the truth. He panicked when he walked in the house that night after thinking about her all day and not seeing her. Regan came out from the kitchen and they looked at each other for a minute in stunned silence. They met in the middle, him holding her face and she holding his arms. "I meant it." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. "I know. To her." Will shook his head and lifted her.

"No, Rea. It was by habit, yes. You've seen her when I didn't." Will reminded her of the day he hadn't done the same to Theresa and spent a great portion of his pay check on an apology gift. Regan held onto him, leaving her feet dangling as he carried her to a counter. "I love you. Just you and not another soul. I've always loved you. You're the only woman I want in my life." Regan opened her mouth to say something but he took it from her as he kissed her again. Her fingers curled through his hair and he stood between her knees before she pulled back and moved off the counter. "Regan?" He caught her wrist enough for her to stop. "I'm not doing this. You're getting married tomorrow. You're just scared." She said over her shoulder, making sure not to face him. "Don't go." He pleaded, his fingers loosening on her wrist. "I am." She finished before taking her keys, purse and cell and heading out the door.

Will must've called her at least a hundred times and texted a hundred more between the time she left and as he was standing ready to walk. She texted back once saying she would be there, but not in the wedding. He was standing behind the doors when he felt someone slip their arm around his and rose perfume filled the air. He looked to her, smiling brightly and she returned a small one. He laced their fingers together and brushed his thumb over hers. "I thought you weren't coming." He whispered to her as they walked, ignoring the disgust in Theresa's face. He knew it though and held Regan's hand tighter. "Because I promised I would." She answered, still not looking to him. "I missed you. Is that crazy?" He asked and saw her shake her head. "That's not what's crazy about this, Turner." She commented and before he could say anything else they were at their places.

He could still smell her perfume over Theresa's. Not that it was stronger, but it was the one he wanted more of. He wanted to pull her close and kiss her all over again. He wanted to quit his job to be able to kiss her longer in the mornings. Regan was the reason he was smiling while standing there. "If you will repeat after me." The priest caught his attention. "I William Wetherby Turner," the priest then Will said. "Take thee Theresa Marie Loveless," Will looked to Theresa, straight dead in her eyes and noticed her pale. "Take thee Regan Hali Mead to be mine. To have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live." Will finished on his own before turning around to Regan and seeing the tears in her eyes.

"You're making a mistake. I'm not worth this." Regan shook her head, meaning the words but they both knew his mind was made up. "You deserve better than someone who realises everything they ever wanted was always there before the day of his wedding. What do you say we get out of here?" Regan bit her lip and placed her forehead against his. Neither of them could hear the mass of people yelling at them both. "That sounds perfect." She answered with that smile of hers as Will picked her up in his arms and carried her out the church and to the limousine designated to take the happy couple away. "I Regan Hali Mead take thee to be mine. You may kiss the girl, Turner." She mimicked what he'd done earlier and smiled against his lips as they rode off.


	12. Walking Through Fire Without A Burn

After Wills birthday, he's the one who comes to Regan's door

It had been seven days and eleven hours since he'd seen her. It shouldn't have hurt this bad when he knew it was going to happen. All he could think about was that kiss and how she felt like she belonged there in his side. He played it over and over in his mind as he looked up to the ceiling tiles. He took another drag then another sip of rum. The mix worked so well together usually but now the taste said in his mouth. The rest was absolute emptiness. He could map out exactly where she'd been. There was a whole in his side, on his back where he had carried her, in his hand where she had taken it that afternoon. Will looked to his hand, moving it around to try and see if it was actually his hand. It didn't look right.

When he looked in the mirror, nothing about him looked the same. His hair was tousled, he needed to shave and his shirts never buttoned right. He looked like a mess even though he didn't feel as low as he knew he could go. And who did he really have to talk to this about? Who could he really tell that he was in love with someone who flat out ran like he knew she would? Will had pinned this on himself. He let himself in so deep that he couldn't even see the light or feel the fresh air anymore. All that there was were the dim lights of his cabin and cigarette smoke and ash. Will heard his phone alert the battery was dying and he picked it up.

Will stared at the picture if them two together as his background for a minute before scrolling through his three contacts to the letter H. He'd changed Regan to Home after she left when he told her. Why, he hadn't the foggiest idea but he just never changed it. He clicked the call then end button quickly, not even sure what he'd say. And what he could shouldn't be over the phone. The more he laid there, the more he thought about this. Why couldn't he go to her? It'd been about a week. Surely she had time to think and maybe, just maybe, it didn't scare her so much. He didn't bother shaving, but did clean the rest of himself up and fix that button. He made sure cigarette smoke was all gone off him so she wouldn't have to smell it. He almost texted her he was coming over, but if she was still scared he didn't want to give her room to run before they talked. He made his way to her cabin and knocked on the door.

He could see Regan came to the door, obviously not expecting him as she was in his shirt. She'd taken it off to be just in a tank top and shorts and shook her fingers through her hair before opening it. "Hey. I didn't expect-" She was cut off by his arms going around her waist and holding her to him as he went in. "We should talk, but god, I missed you." He muttered into her neck and then she hugged him back tightly. "I missed you too." She answered quietly and let him lead her backwards to her sofa, her feet barely touching the ground. Will sat her down and knelt in front of her, his hands not leaving her. All of the pain between them was in that glance they shared. "Don't leave me again." He pleaded and held her face. "I want you to talk, but I need to get this out first. Being away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I left everything good with you when I walked out the door. It broke my heart not being able to see you. I don't care if you love me too or not, just don't go again. Not without me."

Regan looked at him in absolute disbelief as he spoke, her tears spilling over only when he told her she broke his heart. His hands held her face and wiped them away. "I want to kiss you now. But it's your turn to talk now." Regan's smile faded and she looked to their hands. "I'm not going anywhere. Just talk to me. Tell me whatever you want to, whatever took you away from me." He asked and squeezed her hands to reassure her. She began telling about how she had missed him too and that it wasn't his fault really she left. "I did because I couldn't let you say those things when you don't know all of it. When you don't know me." She emphasised. Will moved onto the couch to sit beside her, not letting go of her hands. She relayed everything to him, cracking and letting her tears fall when she saw his jaw drop slightly. "If you want to go, I'll understand. No one should have to deal with baggage like mine."

Will then pulled her face to his and kissed her with so much intensity and love he thought he might burst. A few more of her tears fell against his cheek and she wiped them off him when she pulled back. "I'm sorry." She whispered and he held her chin up to look at him. "It's never your fault. That doesn't count, not until it's with someone who loves and adores you more than anything. Who cannot stand to not see you." Regan looked to him and her smile was so bright he loved her all over again. "I love you. I'm not going anywhere." She reminded him and he pulled her closer to him. "That's all I want in my life, for you to stay. I'll be you first. We don't have to talk about it. Whenever you're ready. Whether it's five minutes from now or five years from now. I don't care, Regan, I love you. You're past doesn't repel me, it makes me want to hold you and keep you safe. I love you no matter whose past you have. I just want your present." He finished, for now, knowing he was rambling but he couldn't stop. He'd almost said her future by accident but stopped himself. Regan moved to sit sideways on his lap and curled into his chest.

"I had a date planned but I think I like being here more." Will commented, holding her close against him. She looked up to him, scrunching her face when he kissed her nose. "A date?" He nodded and moved her hair from her eyes. She swatted at his hand, but teasingly before moving back to rest her hand on his chest. "A date. Can I take you on one?" He asked, losing all sense if confidence and looking like she might tell him no. She leaned forward to kiss him and his hand went to her waist. "You can if you want." She answered and looked to his hand when he raised her shirt up. "What're you-well shit. What happened?" Will brushed his thumb over it, frowning like he was the one that put it there. "You ran into the table. Does it hurt?" She smiled to him to reassure him. "I'm fine." She promised and he pulled her closer like he was taking her away from the bruise. They stayed for a minute and talked about Will's recollection of what had happened. That he had sung to her, jumped into the water with all his clothes on. "I remember that. I like hearing you sing." Regan spoke after she remembered too. "I'd sing to you all day if you wanted. I do anything for you. Now," he breathed against her shoulder before kissing there. "How's about that date?"


	13. I Hope You Know Somebody Loves You

His kid's third birthday

Will stood in the store as utterly bewildered as he could possibly. He was stressing more than he really should have, but Kat's birthday was in a week and he'd still not gotten a thing. She had gotten everything she wanted since she could learn how to talk or motion for it. As he looked through the costumes and the art supplies and Easy Bake Ovens he realised his study was more supplied than this place. He took out his phone and held one for the speed dial. "Is everything okay?" Regan asked as he usually never called when he'd just go out for a few minutes. He could hear Katarina playing in the background and couldn't stop the smile picturing how happy she was.

"Just called to say I love you." He teased and heard her laugh, his goal for saying that. "You're a dork. What's going on?" Will relayed to her his ordeal as he walked around, hoping some inspiration would present itself. "Why don't you get her what you get me? She'd love it." Regan asked as if it were obvious. "Drunk?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "A song, smart aleck. You're really going to tell me that didn't once cross your mind, Mr Carnegie Hall?" She taunted and Will got a bittersweet taste in his mouth. An incredibly drunk one night stand from that wonderful opportunity produced Katarina. He felt horrible he couldn't even remember her mother's name.

"That's not a bad idea. This is why you're my best friend." He smiled and that bitter taste grew stronger. "Put her on the phone?" Will heard the indistinct chatter and Kat squeal daddy when Regan handed her the phone after telling her who it was. "Hi daddy! Me and Rea are baking a cake." Kat told him and Will would've bet his hat that Regan was the one doing the baking. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Stay safe, okay, doll? If Rea says don't get close, listen to her. Daddy'll be home in just a little later, okay? Listen to Rea." He heard a clatter that made his heart jump to his throat in paranoia. Regan called out that it was fine and he heard Kat laugh. "Rea's got princess powder all over her." She giggled into the phone, referring to what she called flour. "Alright, beautiful. Daddy loves you so so much. Bye, Kat."

Will drove in silence thinking about these two beautiful, amazing, sweet, smart, funny, talented ladies in his life. How the three of them couldn't go to the grocery store without someone saying they had such a beautiful daughter. It just got confusing for whoever they were talking to when they explained they'd just lived together as best friends raising a child together. They didn't understand what was so complicated about it. It worked for them, Katarina was safe, happy, and healthy. But no, they got the dirtiest looks regardless of the child's condition. All Will had worried about was that Regan wouldn't want to keep the child when it was brought to him to deal with. She hadn't though and helped him every step of the way.

He went by the studio after calling his manager and produced a song on his own. After Kat and Regan, his manager was his true to life best friend. He'd been there through everything for Will, believing in him even though at the start Will wasn't selling enough to profit. A good few doors later, and here he was, working to tour or not. It would require either Regan going and leaving her own career which he wouldn't do or staying and him not seeing her for a few weeks. Kat could go, but she'd miss her just as much. Will finished the song within a little less than three hours from arriving. "It's good, kid. Something sentimental like that would sell really big." His manager offered, but that's all it was. They both knew the difference between Will writing songs with inspiration from Rea or Kat and the ones that was for them. There were people that still trying to buy Seventeen from him when his manager played to tease what Will was capable of.

Will took the record and wrapped it up to take it home. He saw Kat peaking through the living room curtains and glow when she saw him. Will opened the door carefully as she ran around it and into his arms. "I'm so sorry I'm late, baby girl. Were you a good doll for Rea?" He asked as he held her on his hip. She clung to his neck and nestled into him. "I think so. Rea got all the princess powder out of her hair." She giggled and ran her tiny little fingers through her father's hair. "You got a little of it on you, too." He said as he kissed her cheek where she had the flour. "I wanted to be pretty like Rea. She gave me a little bit." Will smiled and hugged her closer to him. "You love Rea, don't you, wiggles?" He asked as she wiggled to be put down and grabbed his hand. "Not more than you do, daddy, don't worry." She gave him a smile that was exactly like the one where she got caught in Regan's make up once. He looked at her but didn't comment. "Go in your room and play for a minute, sweetie. I'll be in there so you can open all your gifts." Kat squealed in excitement and went to her playroom while Will went into the kitchen.

Regan was decorating the cake and set it down when he pulled her into a hug. "So, so, sorry. Thank you for watching her." She returned the hug and waved a dismissive hand that then swatted at his when he reached for the icing. He smudged a part and she looked mad at him for a second before he wiped it off on her nose. "You're going to pay for that, Turner." She went to reach for the flour until he grabbed her hands. Time went by dangerously slow as they looked at each other then as his fingers laced with hers. He kissed her nose so the icing was now on his lips and before he could lick it off, she kissed him. "Kat told me she wanted a mommy for her birthday." Regan commented as she looked up to him. He held her face between his hands. "You've been a really good one to her. You didn't have to be. I love you both so much. I'm very much in love with you, Regan." He leaned in to kiss her again until she smacked the front of his face with chocolate syrup before she pulled him close again. "Got you."

They walked back out with Regan holding the cake and Will with a piece of it along with Kat's presents. They sang happy birthday to her and Will took a million and one pictures of her face at seeing chocolate on her father's face and flour on Regan's bringing her these things. He set her cake piece in her lap as he and Regan finished singing and kissed her cheeks as Will smushed the piece in her face. "Daddy!" She squealed and squeezed the remaining cake in her hands. "Rea, this is the one we made innit? You worked really hard and daddy broke it." Regan ruffled Kat's hair and smiled. "It's okay. You can play in this one if you want before we give you presents." Kat smiled and kissed her cheek.

After they got cleaned up, Regan brought her a bag which she tore into. "This is the most pretty dress I ever saw!" She hugged it to her and Regan pulled out the crown that went with it. "You know what that letter is?" Kat nodded grinned. "K! Is that my name?" Regan nodded and received another hug and a kiss to her cheek. Regan went out of the room for a minute so Will could talk to her. When Kat pulled put the record, she knew exactly what it was. Will played it for her and she hummed her lullaby along. "Rea told me you wanted a mommy for your birthday." Kat's eyes went wide and she looked in the box. "A good mommy can't fit in here, daddy." Will kissed her cheek and hugged her close as she wanted to be lifted. "That's right. You're really smart. Could a mommy fit in here?" Kat looked around and shook her head. "No. I don't want a new mommy to come in. Rea would get sad and go away." Her eyes watered at just the thought. "Would Rea be a good mommy?" Kat wiped her eyes and nodded as she leaned against her father's chest. "She'd be the mommy I'll only ever love."

"You do have a candle to blow out. Why don't you wish for that?" Will told her as Regan came back with a piece of cake that survived the food fight and had a candle in it. Kat smiled at him and nodded. Regan sat beside him as Kat closed her eyes tight and blew her candle out. She looked to her father and Regan who were now closer and looking at each other. Will leaned forward and kissed her, smiling as he saw Kat cover her mouth in sheer delight. "Rea, are you my mama now?" Kat climbed into Regan's lap to face her better. "If you want me to be." She answered and Kat wrapped herself around her. "I knew it, knew it, knew it. I love you, mama."


	14. Just to Fall Asleep with You

Regan is the childhood best friend of his sister who he falls for

Will walked through the front door of his house and up to his room. He heard talking then laughter coming from Whitney's room and could automatically guess Regan was there. They were best friends despite the year's worth do differences between them. They had been actually inseparable ever since one stood up for the other, but Will couldn't remember the details of. He just knew that childhood jealousy from this girl stealing his sister's attention had driven him crazy. As they all grew older and Regan was more frequent at dinners and sleepovers, he got over it. He and Regan got along enough to be in the same room with each other.

He had gone out to finish a job and came back later than usual. He knew no one would notice and he could easily slip in and fix the injury on his chest without any questions. Just to be safe though, he went to the guest house. Whitney and Regan would be in the house since their was enough space so it wouldn't be used. He got in and was so fatigued that he didn't notice the two girls in the living room. He heard Whitney's voice, but thought nothing of it. He just assumed she was letting him know she was in there. His mind went to she was just looking for something, so he continued on. Will took his shirt off and leaned against the sink as he held a bandage cloth to him. "Oh, shit."

Regan had come by the door and covered her mouth when she saw him. "S-sorry. Do you n-need in here?" He struggled from being on so much drugs for the pain. She shook her head and stepped forward, holding her finger to the cleanest part of his bandage. "Let me help. You need to lie down before you pass out." She told him and helped him to the bedroom. "D-don't tell Wh-Whitney." He asked her, now shaking. She sat at the edge of the bed and got him cleaned before she stitched him up. "Just a sec!" She called when Whitney asked what was taking so long. The sixteen year old traced a careful finger over his stitches as he looked up to her. "Thank you, Regan." He gave her a sleepy smile.

There was a different air after that but Will couldn't put a finger on why. He stopped going out to give him time to heal so he was there more to hear Regan laugh or her teach Whitney how to bake something. He stayed up with her on the nights she was staying over when neither of them could really sleep. Those nights were his favourite. He usually slept easier on those nights after taking to her. She had become so easy to talk to that nothing had really been on his mind, so he thought. It took him a month after she had fixed his stitches to realise he wanted those dreams of her and him to become a reality.

Will kept these dreams and emotions about her to himself, just resorting to smiling a bit more when Regan walked into the room. Her being Whitney's best and only friend he didn't want to screw anything up for them. So he did what he thought was best. "Hey, Whit? Can I talk to you for a sec?" He knocked on her door and came in after she said it was cool. "What's up?" Will took a seat on her sofa and she the armchair near it. "So, I have this friend Max who's been friends with someone else, Theresa, for a pretty long time. And I-," Whitney raised her hand to stop him there. "Max likes Theresa but doesn't know what to do about it?" Will shook his head and raised an eyebrow. "I like Theresa. I really, really like her but being close with Max I don't want to take her away from him when she's like the only friend he's ever had."

"You should just talk to Max. I'm sure he'd understand." Regan came in, handing Whitney a drink. "But if things don't work out between me and her I don't want Max to feel awkward about bringing her around or anything." He and Regan back and forth'd with this while Whitney caught on very quickly to what her brother was really talking about. The staying up all night, helping him after he hurt himself, he'd made it quite obvious but Regan didn't seem none the wiser. After Will had decided what he was going to do, he left. "What was that for?" Regan asked as Whitney had hugged her and began talking to her about this a little more in depth.

Will came in from what was supposed to be his final job. He showered and stuffed his payment into his safe that was tucked into his room under his bed. He went downstairs to the kitchen and froze when he saw Regan there. He looked at the clock to see it was well passed the time she usually went back to sleep. "Regan?" He called to not spook her. She turned around and he could see the pain in her eyes. He couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and hugging her. "What's wrong? You can talk to me." It took her a minute but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I'm here, you're safe." He cooed into her ear as he stroked her hair. She looked to him and nodded. "Okay. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

He took her up to the top of the house with two cups of coffee, a tin of muffins and a blanket they sat under together. Regan told him how Whitney found out all this on her own and it was what glued them as best friends. She told him all about her past, every last heart breaking detail and that was why she stayed over so much even though she doesn't live with Jason anymore. Will had set his coffee down and wrapped his arms around her as she started crying when she had explained it so full in detail. "I love you." He told her and she looked at their feet. "Like a sister, right?" Will shook his head and pulled her to look at him before he kissed her. "I have one of those. Max was Whitney, Theresa was you. The Max and Theresa I know don't know each other except in passing. I love you, Regan." She cupped his face to kiss him again and he laid back with her, coincidentally sending the muffin tin sliding off the roof. He held her close against his chest. "Whitney told me I could trust you to tell you. I think she knew I loved you before I did." She went to kiss his chin before he moved to kiss her lips to feel her smile.


	15. I Think I Thought I Saw You Try

Single mom Regan and single dad William meet for the first time

Will walked into his son's room and laid next to him. "Wake up, it's time for school." He told the four year old with a ruffle to the curls. He looked just like Theresa it wasn't fair. He had her dark, almost black eyes and her naturally tan skin. Lucky for Will he'd raised John to be more heart warming than his mother. When she left them both for another man in Vegas, John had promised his daddy he'd always stay. There wasn't much of a battle for custody seeing as Will had gotten a prenup with her if she got the house. They were now living in an apartment in Beverly Hills, so it wasn't that bad. John groaned and covered his face as he turned to face his father.

John got out of bed with his Friday bribe of going to the sweets shoppe after school. He got himself dressed as much he could before calling for Will to come back and help. "Ready. Get set. Go!" Will had to tie John's shoes as fast as he could before his son finished his ABC's and said his phone number. If John got finished first he could have an extra cookie before dinner. If not, Will got to have it. "Oh well!" John said as he saw Will had finished first. "You're a really good sport. I think that deserves at least half another before dinner." John smiled and reached to be picked up. "That's okay. I'm having a party today. It's my girlfriend's birthday."

Will raised an eyebrow at him as he grabbed John's backpack and breakfast. "Do you know what a girlfriend is, John?" He asked as he checked to make sure John was secure in his carseat. "Yep. She's my best friend and she plays with me at recess. She doesn't like to be a princess though, so I have to sometimes but it's okay because she gives me her mommy's cupcake at lunch." Will chuckled and shook his head as he drove along to school. "You don't need to be taking anybody's mommy's cupcake. You eat your own lunch." John slumped in his seat and crossed his arms. "You're no fun, daddy. I'll never have a girlfriend." Will came around to get him out of the car and held his hand as he walked him to the door.

After Will signed him in and received a million hugs before the I love you's were exchanged, he was stopped by the teacher. "We are having a bake sale, Mr Turner. Shall I put you down for a donation?" He chuckled and nodded. "I'll run by the ATM and get you a check this afternoon when I pick him up." He assured the teacher and gave John a kiss to the cheek before heading out the door. He made it down the pavement and noticed a runaway sippy cup. He picked it up and handed it to the little girl who was trailing it after cleaning it. "Here you go, sweetie." The little girl smiled at him before running back to whoever was dropping her off. The woman looked to be struggling with trays and Will caught two of the four that was slipping. "It's okay, I got it." She gave him a smile and shook her hair out of her face. "Thanks. Claire, baby will you get the door for mommy and Mr...?"

"Turner. My son, John, knows your daughter. Name like Claire I can imagine why." He chuckled, but for a split second thought the woman wouldn't see what was so amusing. "Alyson Claire, it's not total coincidence." She smiled and Will felt the heat shoot from his toes to his face. "I think I've seen you before. Out of this parking lot, I mean." He said a few minutes later after he had helped her take her stuff in and said goodbye to John again. "I own the bakery shoppe down on main." Will nodded and leaned against his car parked next to hers. "It's how I get John out of bed in the morning. I was just on my way to pick up a box of cookies for this afternoon since he got up without arguing. You want to join me for breakfast?" He asked after checking his watch. "I have to go into work," she declined. "I can make it work. How do you take your coffee?"

Regan was left handed, took her coffee black, played his music in her shop in the mornings, and was his son's "girlfriend's" mother. Will didn't take his coincidences lightly and felt that there was something wanting him to spend time with her. Over the next few weeks that's exactly what he did. They'd meet in the parking lot after dropping their kids off, he would go order two black coffees and they would have breakfast most every morning at her shoppe. Then he grew to want to see her as soon as he told her goodbye to go off to work. He wanted to see her as soon as he woke up and he had to fight to not text her during the day or before he went to bed.

He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop. He knew he couldn't let himself get close. But when he looked at her more and more, he found that yes, he could. Will believed Regan was different. He wanted to, at least, and she'd given him no reason not to. She was so nice and every aspect. The way she was with her daughter or his son. The way she looked that morning when they were running late and she hadn't had time to do her make up. Or the way she smelled when he parked his car too close that once and her perfume struck him inside out. It was so nice he couldn't believe it had taken him so long to meet her. And just a few months to fall in love with her.

"Alright, now mix it-Will! Keep it in the bowl." Regan laughed as he had turned on the mixer before it was in the bowl and it had sent mix spinning. She and the microwave had gotten the worst of it. Will poked her cheek where some was and licked it off his finger. "That's actually pretty good now." She shook her head at him with a smile still on her face. He only hated that smile because he couldn't hold her close and kiss her. She burned him alive when she ran her finger along his jawline to get the little mix on him. "You're right. You might just put me out of business this bake sell, Turner." She winked and turned to hold her oven mitt in front of herself as he began mixing again.

Regan yawned and leaned against the counter. "I'm going to go check on the kids." Will nodded and pointed her in the direction of John's playroom. She came back a second later and waved for him to follow her. John and Claire had fallen asleep next to each other with tea cups in their hands. "We should go," Regan went to pick her daughter up before Will caught her wrist. "We have an extra room. Why don't you two stay over?" He asked, but his tone was like if she left he'd never see her again. "We couldn't intrude." She tried and Will shook his head stepping closer, still holding her wrist. He tucked her hair behind her ear as they were inches from each other. "I'm begging you to intrude."

Will held John on his hip as he slept and showed Regan to the guest room. The only difference in it and the master bedroom was that it didn't have all of Will's stuff in it. "You two can stay in here. I'm right across the hall, John next to mine. Goodnight." He bid and took John to his room before heading back downstairs to finish the cake. He had it in the stove for how long Regan had said before. Will had just taken it out before he heard painful sobbing coming from where Regan and Claire were. He ran to them and saw that Regan was holding a crying Claire. "She has nightmares." Regan explained and Will sat down on the bed next to them.

"John used to have scary dreams, too." Claire calmed enough to speak and looked to Will. "H-he did?" She hiccuped between her words. Will nodded and opened his arms as she went to crawl over to him. He held her on his shoulder and sang to her. She was asleep before he even finished and he laid her back. "She doesn't take naps at school because she's scared." John said from the door. "I sing her daddy's song sometimes but I don't get the words right because teacher keeps saying shh." He explained as he crawled up on the bed and laid himself on Claire's pillow with her. Will looked to Regan and saw by the light of the moon she was still crying. He stood and took her hand. "Come with me."

Will took her to his room and assured her he wasn't trying anything. He pulled out books that were neatly stacked next to a desk. "After my wife left, John got scared there was a mommy stealer in his room. He didn't understand that sometimes they just leave. She got the house in the divorce, but the nightmares followed him here for awhile. They stopped around school started." Will handed her the book he was looking for with the page he wanted her to see. "Against popular belief, it is psychologically proven nightmares aren't genetic. While two people can have the same fears, they'll react to them differently each time." She read aloud then looked to him. "You just know how to hide it from her, but I'm a parent too. I know." Will nodded towards where Claire and John were sleeping.

It was that night that through tears Regan told him how Claire was conceived. That one night that Claire did have suppressed, her father found them in Seattle and attacked Regan with Claire locked in the next room. Claire had nightmares about the boogeyman coming to get her and Regan wasn't about to tell her that hers was real. Will held Regan close to him, petting her hair to soothe her. He lifted her and set her on his toes as he danced in one spot with her. "I want to take care of you both. No one can touch you here. Stay. Let me love you." She stepped off his toes but stayed against him. "Let me take your nightmares away." He spoke against her lips until she pulled him closer to make that distance as closed as possible. "I'd say if Claire is okay with it, but I know her answer. Stupid Turner's with your charm."


	16. I'll Wait Until the Evening Gets Late and I'm Alone with You

Prompt: Will and Regan aren't dating and when he takes her home, he finds his mother has set up an engagement for him so he pretends he is engaged to Regan to try and avoid it.

They took a cruise so she wouldn't have to fly and on their first night made their own food so he wouldn't have to eat the Chinese buffet. They knew each other better than any one person knew another. They were able to sit next to each other when they ate without worrying about bumping elbows, both left handed. Never once did they mess up getting the coffee order wrong. They never fought over what movie to watch on Saturday nights or who cooked what or what music to play in the car. It was all because they clicked. Regan and Will were meant to be best friends. She lived in the dorms with him after telling him everything that hot July afternoon because he didn't want her to be alone. They were inseparable ever since they met. Which is why she was his plus one when he was asked back home.

Will woke up the morning they were to be docked in Port Royal and crossed through the double doors into the master bedroom where she was. He collapsed onto the bed next to her and smiled when she moved closer to him. Regan knew it was him, without even looking but not because he had the key. By the way his worn out cologne hit her nose and he poked her with his finger to wake her up. "If you're only waking me up because you're hungry," she warned and pulled the covers back over her when he tried to pull her out. "Nope, we're there. Only a little bit because I want breakfast, but we can eat when we get there." He smiled when she peaked out to face him. "Sounds nice. Get out so I can get dressed, you dork." She shoved at his shoulder. He hugged her and moved off the bed.

Regan met him in the hallway and laughed when he offered her his arm. "Our bags will get there later." He explained what the suitcases were doing loaded and ready to go. They drove and spoke idly about whatever was going on in the town. Will visibly looked shut down talking about it and she hesitantly placed a hand on his arm. "You don't have to talk about it." She assured him, knowing the look he had that showed someone who knew him like she did he didn't want to. They dropped the topic and talked about something else. She made a joking remark about his security not recognising him and he felt his chest jolt when he saw that smile. What was that about. Why was he just paying attention to how she looked with her eyes and that smile and the sunlight.

He took her to the private beach and saw it more and more. The glimmer of playfulness in her eyes as they splashed like kids in the water. How they fought over if she giggled or not and how when he carried her on his back to the chairs he wanted more. More of what, he didn't know. Just that now he felt cold and if she didn't close enough he'd freeze. They sat on the chair facing opposite directions, but looking to each other. He felt more drawn to her then than he'd ever felt for anybody. He must've been looking at her different, but he would have sworn he saw Regan blush before she looked away.

Will moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers. "You look really pretty, Regan." He saw her smile just barely before they leaned in closer and closer. All there was left to do now was- "William Turner! There you are, baby." He heard and he and Regan quickly drew back from each other and stood. "Theresa?" Will furrowed his eyebrows and only realised he still had Regan's hand when he squeezed it. He had told Regan all about the Loveless sisters and pinned that on why she let him keep her hand. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He blinked when she cupped his face and went to kiss him before Regan pulled him out of the way and into her arms. A place he'd been before with her when things were bad, but never felt like this.

"You are cute, but I'm the fiancé. Can't wait to celebrate tonight. Picked this out just for you." She took her cover off to reveal a bathing suit that covered nothing. "I like it, but definitely not as much as your shirts. Remember that weekend? Such fun." Will knew she said this specifically when she caught sight of Regan wearing his shirt. "No, I don't because it meant nothing. That's what you said when I proposed to you right before all the other reasons for you telling me no." Theresa gave a smile like he was going right into her trap. "You're so sexy when you're scared. You know if I said I wanted you here and now you couldn't tell me no." She purred as she stroked his face. Will mouthed words as to why he wouldn't but she was right in that he was scared. Theresa knew things about him Regan didn't even know.

"Now, you're mummy wishes to speak with you but I think we could spare a few minutes." Will shook his head and felt like he was going to be sick. "I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm his girlfriend right now. He, his shirts, all of him is mine." Will felt his heart do the skip thing again and he almost believed she wanted him. Regan hadn't lied though. All of him was hers, and if she wanted to pretend like they were a couple he could act all day. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back over the shirt. Theresa rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. Take it up with your mummy." Her voice had grown cold to the point it made Will freeze. Theresa spun around to walk away and stripped before her feet hit the ocean. "She's a lovely girl." Regan commented flatly and looked up to him. Will met her gaze, his interest always only on Regan. "Seeing as you're my girlfriend now, would you care to join me in telling my mother why I can't be married?" She bit her lip and looked at their feet before nodding. "Sorry about that. You looked panicked and I didn't know what else to do." He hugged her into his side as they walked along. "It's okay. We can make it work."

Regan stood by in the foyer and listened along with the help as Will and Elizabeth fought back and forth at each other. She was shown to the guest house and had time to get dressed and shower before coming back and they were still yelling at each other. Will slung words like fists at his mother and she returned each and every one of them. "Give me one good reason why you can't marry her!" Elizabeth called and Will gaped at her. "Because I'm in love with someone else!" He blurted and went out to see if Regan was still there. Seeing she was he got her to come back in with him. "I'm in love with her. We are engaged to be married." He held Regan like he did when she was upset and saw her go pale. This was when Theresa decided to lean forward in her sweeping neckline that hardly covered what it should. "I don't believe it," she commented with a flutter if her eyelashes. "Elizabeth, don't you agree that if William baby was getting married he'd announce it as much as he could?" She stood and swept her hair behind her neck. "He likes things loud." She whispered to Regan.

"That's right," Elizabeth agreed. "Theresa said she's not even seen the two of you kiss." Will rolled his eyes and went to argue that point before Regan pulled him to her level and kissed him. His whole world went white in a second and he didn't care who else was in that room. His mind knew this wasn't real and she was just helping so he wouldn't have to marry someone he clearly didn't want to. But he couldn't deny that his heart reached for hers and he didn't have to act in love with her. "I love you." She told him and this time he didn't feel like he was going to be sick out of fear. "I love you more." He whispered, hoping she caught that he was talking only to her. "We should go unpack. I'd like to show you around."

Will showered and met Regan in the living room as she was finishing off her breakfast. "Care to explain us being engaged? I thought us just dating would take care of it." She said as they drove out and into town. "Theresa will fight harder if she thinks you're easy to get rid of. She will fight, but it'll be much more subtle. She'll drive an I cheated on you storyline, but I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you." He said sincerely like they were in a relationship and he was warning her. "I know you wouldn't. You're good." She gave him a small smile and oh, did he want to kiss her that much more. "Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled in and paid for two hour parking. "You're my fiancé. We have to get you in the complete look." Regan raised an eyebrow, but humoured him and got out of the car when he offered her his hand.

"This one is it." Will commented as he held her hand with the ring on it. She shook her head. "No, Will. This is too much for just a fake engagement." She debated and looked to him. "Think of it as an early Christmas present then. It'd cost about that same." She laughed, but he wasn't really kidding. "Okay, fine. I'll wait in the car, I don't want to see you really pay that much for a silly little thing." She caved and Will turned to the jeweller. A little while later Will came back out and went looking for her when she wasn't at the car. "Where is it?" She asked as he met back up with her a little down the road. He paled and wrapped his arms around her. "Where did you go? You scared me to death." Regan blinked a few times and returned the hug. "I just went to see a shop, Will, what's the big deal?" He shook his head and held her until he calmed down. "Nothing. I'm having something done to the ring, it'll take a few weeks."

They stayed in their charade with his family for the remainder of the time they were there. The only one besides them that knew was Casey so he wouldn't feel upset they didn't invite him. On the morning of the last week, they'd woken up absolutely wrapped in each other and a roaring hangover. Will laid there and let the absolute pure happiness stay for just a minute longer. "Regan, I need to talk to you. Are you awake?" He asked. He had to tell her now. How happy he was being with her. How absolutely in love with her he was. "Yeah, yeah, we do need to talk." He heard from the doorway and his heart dropped. "Told you I always get what I want." Whether Theresa was telling him or Regan he didn't know. He got out of bed as quickly as possible and stumbled as his head pounded. He ran into the shelf when he chased after Regan who was picking up her bags and ready to head out the door. "Regan, please, wait." He begged, nearly on his knees with the way he was tripping. She turned to face him and his world collapsed.

Regan just looked hurt, utterly betrayed. He didn't know what else to do besides stay on his knees and take her hands in his. "I don't know what happened, Regan, but I swear nothing would ever with her. Not when I love you so much." She took her hands from him to cover her face. He moved to face her and held her against him. "You know I would never do this. Not to you, never to you, oh, Regan, baby, please, tell me something." Only someone who knew her like he did would know she was crying. He walked her into the kitchen and lifted her onto the counter. "Don't go, don't go. I need you, Regan, I can't live without you. I love you, I love you." He kissed her neck more rough than he intended but she was holding him closer. "Will, other side." She whispered and as he moved as she said he saw her neck marked. He pressed light kisses to it and held her. "You told me those things last night. You've never kissed me like that before. You went up to the room to wait for me, but we passed out in separate rooms." He drew back and looked to her face.

"I..know you didn't do anything with her. But just seeing you two, it, I just thought that when we were together you wanted it to be her." Will shook his head and kissed her lips. "Never, never. I want you. I want you and me, look, where's my pants." He moved back and she pointed towards the couch. "That's where we were first." Will went for his pocket and pulled out the box. "Will, I believe you, that's really not necessary." She moved to get off the counter until he held her close there. "I'm not proposing, not today. I put an engraving on it so you could keep it after." Regan took the ring to see the date they met on the inside.

That night that was wedding rehearsal and the only thing different was that, aside from the wedding aspect, all the kisses and looks between the two of them were real. Will stood to make his toast at the end of it with her hand in his. "I love this woman more than I can ever really say. And it means so much to both of us that all of you would come in attendance on such short notice. Particularly to a fake engagement." There were gasps and murmurs, but all he was focused on was when she squeezed his hand. "I don't know how long I've loved Regan, but I didn't realise it until we had to pretend to be engaged so I wouldn't have to marry Theresa Loveless. She is my entire heart and maybe we will be married one day, but it's not tomorrow. We're going home." He finished off and helped her stand. "Shall we, almost Mrs Turner?"


	17. On A Bed of Nails She Makes Me Wait

Prompt: Jack Sparrow took Regan in as his own and they were raised as best friends or enemies

He said when it's getting kinda rough over here I think of that day sittin' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile

Will shook his fingers through his hair as the summer heat began to take its effects on him. He swabbed the grime off of the deck, not out of orders or it was his job. His father had it set that if his son was injured by a member of the crew it was the same as mutiny. Will just worked to keep out of the way so he wouldn't give any of them a reason to try anything. He didn't even want to be here. He wanted to be on land with his mother and Whitney or literally anywhere else that didn't have a thing to do with piracy. The only reason he stayed on was for her.

He met her whenever they docked as per the legend of every nine years. She was younger than him, but so much more mature for her age than he would ever realise until he met her again. He saw her twice every year, sometimes more if there was a battle, when his father came to collect someone from the Pearl. Someone on Sparrow's crew had taken her in and after something happened that Will in his young age didn't understand, the man was killed and Sparrow took her under his care. Her name was Regan, not Sparrow, and she was his best friend the second they met

They figured out a way to get letters to each other and he wrote her every week. Even if there was nothing to say, he had to write to her so she would write back. Somehow she understood his messy scrawl and he began to live solely just to see her words and see her those two times or more a year. Tomorrow being when the nights got longer and the air got colder, the Black Pearl would be there soon. He would be turning eighteen the next time they saw each other after this. She didn't know, or care for he believed, her birthday and didn't keep up. They just knew she was younger than him and that Sparrow let her on his ship before Will turned nine.

"I'm going to be on deck when Sparrow and his crew arrive and I need you to keep Regan out of the brigs." His father told him while Will ate. It was hard enough getting the men to leave Will alone, but Regan was a lady and not biologically his. Whitney had all but killed them all over again and proved her worth even though she wasn't in danger. Will nodded and went to say something before the captain's quarter's door opened. Sparrow stepped in with what looked like an effeminate man but Will knew those eyes. When their carer's stepped out he moved forward and took her hat off before holding her. She never returned them, just let him keep her in his arms. She was exactly like a doll each time they met with the way he had to move her himself and that's what he'd begun to call her. Aside from the fact she was so damn beautiful like one. "I missed you, doll. You wrote you had to talk to me?"

Regan went and sat on the edge of the bed where they would just lie down and enjoy the time of silence. Aside from the hug, he would always keep a little distance between them. He accidentally let their arms touch once when they were much younger and it had scared her. Tonight though everything seemed different. His eyebrows furrowed when she took his hands in hers and looked at them more than him. His face dropped to horror, then hatred and guilt as she told him everything. Her whispering voice had cracked trying to not cry. "I'm telling you all this because...I want out. And I need you to help with me if you can." Will nodded, having no way to tell her yes. "Regan, I'd do anything for you. I'll run away with you." She smiled and rested her nose in his neck as they laid back to plot in silence.

In what would be her last letter before what they'd decided on easily to set place, she wrote in their secret code she had someone to go home to without saying names or giving any information that would be misconstrued as mutiny if gotten ahold if. His heart broke, but he wrote back that he'd help her. It was Will's that got misunderstood, three days before they were to be on Port Royal. His letter didn't make it to Regan before war broke out on the ship and he feared he'd die without seeing her eyes again. So he shut his and let whatever would happen take its course. His broken heart spilled over his eyes as he thought of her in this happy life with whoever she had to go home to. "I love you, Regan." He said out loud so that whoever had just come through the doors would know what his last words would be.

"Will?" Came a childish voice and he saw Whitney come through. She barricaded the door and hugged her brother as his exterior tried to toughen. "Regan's looking for you, why are you down here? She thinks you've been killed." Will looked around, having not even realised he'd put himself in the brig. He signed that he wasn't talking right now and then it clicked that Regan was up where the bombs were. Would they hurt her if it was him they wanted? He scrambled to get up and signed for Whitney to stay put as he went up to the dock. What he thought in denial were his loud footsteps at first echoing off the walls suddenly became very clear what they were. He opened the door to madness confirmed.

They had a post trying to knock down the captain's quarters doors and a canon aimed towards it. Will panicked and searched quickly for Regan to find her at the helm with his father tied up to the wheel. He climbed off the edge of the ship and shimmied around until he got to them. A guard had been placed and Will grabbed his foot and slung him off into the water. As the guy yelled while he went down, Will climbed over and cut the rope off in time for them to begin fighting. When he no longer felt Regan behind him he looked around to see her fighting back to back with Whitney. He fought his way over to her despite his father's protesting. He covered her before a sword went across his chest at bad blocking just after the word stop was called along with a strike of lightning to the mast the men were holding. They all stopped fighting, but Regan killed him and turned Will to face her. "It's okay, it's okay, save your breath, you'll be okay." Will shook his head and placed his hand over his wound so he wouldn't get his blood on her. He looked to Whitney who shook her head. He pleaded at her with his eyes. "What is it? Whitney what's going on?"

Whitney looked to Regan with watery eyes. "He wants his last words to be that he loves you. He said them when I went looking for you and hasn't spoken since." Regan knelt on the ground with him in her arms. "I love you too, you're not leaving me." She was pulled from him as his father picked him up and carried him to his room. Will shut his eyes, his last thing he'd seen was Regan in Whitney's shoulder and the feeling of guilt mixing with jealousy that he belonged there. He couldn't feel anything anymore, but knew he was still alive with the way he was breathing. He was asleep while someone was doing whatever to his chest. He felt the stitches in and out, in and out, and a gentle hand place on his heart he knew was Regan's despite voices being fuzzy. He couldn't move any part of him but a finger that he mentally screamed for her to notice. More talking before that soft hand took his and he stroked her thumb with his slowly until he fell asleep.

He woke up in a house he barely recognised but from the smell of rum knew it was his. He felt sore, but no pain and could now move his legs and arms. Roses suddenly took place of rum and he saw Regan come into the room. She looked prettier, having showered after not being able to for months. He stayed still to see what she was doing with the wash cloth. "How's he doing?" He heard a voice he didn't know ask her. "He's warm. I think he might wake up today." Regan sniffed and covered her face to stop herself from crying. The man came around and placed a hand on her shoulder. This was the man she had a home with. He scrunched his eyes shut in pain that did not come from the stitches. "You've said that for four months, Regan. Look at that. He must be dreaming about you." The man said and Will felt like he was mocking him. He felt the bed shift and roses come closer before kissing his cheek. "I'd give him anything he could dream of if he woke up right now." She said and stayed there as footsteps faded out the door. "Even you?"

His eyes opened and he realised he'd been crying because he had to blink droplets off his eyelashes. Her jaw dropped and she pressed her lips to his and pulled a moan from him out of longing. "Don't go, don't go. Stay." He begged when she pulled back. "Can you sit up?" She asked against his ear. Will tried and found he was in no pain. "Your father did something, put something in your heart to make you heal slower, but no pain when you were fully healed." Regan explained, but sounded like she didn't even understand it. "You're beautiful, doll, when you talk." Will didn't care if she belonged to someone else. If she let him, he'd start the steamiest affair the world had ever seen. "I'm cold," he pouted and as she reached to cover him up, he pulled her laying on top of him and kissed her. "Smooth." She smiled up at him and ran her fingers over where he saw now a scar instead of stitches. "What's gotten into you?" She asked with a laugh as he kissed her neck like it was the last thing he'd do.

"I want you to be mine. I love you more than anything, Regan. I've loved you since I met you, I've loved you so much longer than that other guy has." She placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him there. "You, Sparrow and Casey are the only guys I care about. What other guy?" Will looked to her and ran his thumb along her cheek. "You wrote to me that you have home with somebody." He explained and she looked confused for a second before smiling. "Are you jealous, Turner?" Will shook his head, but had the look of a child getting caught with dessert before dinner. "I was talking about Casey. Lee's brother. I love you, Will. But if you ever scare me like that again I swear I'll-" she went to scold him until he kissed her. "We're going to run away together and live happily ever after in a house away from anything. If you'll be mine I'll take care of you and love you and never ever get us into trouble again." Regan smiled and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again.


	18. Heart's A Mess

Regan is booked by his girlfriend to cater Wills graduation party

"Alright now, close your eyes and open your mouth." Will did so as he could smell the cakes and didn't worry about it. He didn't worry about much about anything with Corrie though. They'd been dating for almost a year and there was about as much surprises as reading the dictionary. One ever hundred pages, but nothing he looked for that left him impressed. They were basically acquaintances who kissed sometimes and slept together without touching at all. Just like his life, there was no spark or passion. They were just too kind hearted to break up with each other. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"This ones fine," he lied. He hated strawberry, but he was ready for this to be over with. Corrie was attempting a surprise party, which he hated, but humoured her. Will was planning to break up with her before graduation so he wouldn't be forced down the aisle. Which he still had nightmares about and woke up feeling like he was going to be sick. He didn't hate her, she was an incredibly wonderful person. They just didn't work as a couple and he believed they both knew it. Corrie hated kids, she never remembered anything and he never thought that not listening would be such an annoyance.

Like with the cakes, he'd told her a thousand times he didn't care as long as it wasn't strawberry. The fruit was fine, but the flavouring made him sick. He hated horror films, what they watched every Saturday. He hated pizza which she bought in bulk. Will knew these things when they started dating but they were little things couples got over. But Corrie for a week hid his sheet music when he forgot her birthday and didn't understand the big deal when she spilled her sugared coffee on it. Will never forgot her birthday, but she had told him not to worry about it.

When Corrie uncovered his eyes and this girl sat diagonally from him, Will felt his heart scream for her. She was looking at him curiously while he force ate the strawberry cake. "Why don't we try another?" She offered and handed him a different cake with a glass of red wine. He smiled, and took it unable to speak. "I'm Regan, by the way. Sorry you had to meet me blindfolded, your wife wanted it to be a surprise." Will shook his head. "Who?" He asked the same time Corrie giggled loudly causing him to flinch back to reality. Regan smiled and his heart was hers. He'd never wanted anything more in his entire laugh than to see her smile. He felt himself feel a sense of happiness he hadn't in years.

Will must have followed her around like a lost puppy in his dorm tasting stuff because he noticed that Corrie became far more friendly with him. Over the next few days she tried to tell him she would take care of things but of course he insisted. Regan caught on that half the stuff for his party was wrong and began to talk to him personally instead. They talked so much but he didn't care. He wanted her to never stop talking. On one of the nights Corrie slept in his side, he dreamed of Regan. Where they were doing nothing but just laying there in silence. Corrie kissed him to wake him up, something she never let him do to her, just as dream Regan was about to. He had to see her more. He was addicted to the way she did anything and he'd only known her for two weeks.

He made some excuse for her to come over when Corrie wasn't there a few days later. Regan agreed and brought work with her which they only did a few minutes of before she saw his movie collection. "Do you want to watch one?" He offered and she tucked her hair behind her ear and knocked the air out of him. "Is it okay? You don't mind?" He smiled and shook his head before going to set the coffee. "The horror collection is on the top shelf. Do you want coffee or anything?" He asked from the kitchen. "It doesn't matter to me, I don't do favourites. Breakfast Club okay? Just black is fine." Will mouthed 'oh my god' as she got him piece by piece.

Will brought her a cup and set it on the table next to her cakes. Regan got the movie ready and sat next to him in the floor. He had to fight not to sing the song but did notice her dance in her seat as she set the different flavours in a row. He sang quietly and more so when she smiled in encouragement. "Not so bad, Turner. Shall I expect an album soon? Close your eyes, I promise it's not strawberry." Will chuckled and opened his mouth as she placed half of it in his mouth. "That's delicious," he said as he chewed. "I...I don't sing. I used to play piano, but," he stopped himself and shrugged. "But what?" She asked, eating the other half. "Just, Corrine doesn't think it's a good career choice." He admitted. Regan furrowed her eyebrows to consider this and drink her coffee. "That's ridiculous. She's your girlfriend. Say ah," She popped another one into his mouth and he unnecessarily moved closer to get a napkin.

"So now I'm majoring in law." He avoided her assessment, knowing Regan was right. "Would you play something for me?" She asked, seemingly careful like it was the wrong thing to say. "I don't have a piano," he used to, but it went out the door after Corrie told him that. He took her napkin and carefully dabbed the corner of her lip after she licked off icing. "I can do that myself." She reminded him and he smiled apologetically. "There's one on campus. C'mon." She stood and pulled on his sleeve even though he was ready to follow her anywhere.

Regan led him to a music room, using her student card to get in. "My roommate is a music major. Made me a copy of her card just for emergencies." She explained and watched his face when she took him to the room with four pianos. "I hardly think this -Oh my God." He breathed and ran his fingers over the one that was most centre stage. He looked more at home there than in his own dorm room. She sat next to him when he asked her to and watched him play while he explained in his surprisingly vulnerable state everything. From them not getting along to him breaking up with her before graduation. He left out the part he didn't do it now because he was worried no party hosted by Corrie meant no reason to see Regan.

Regan played and sang a song for him as he moved closer to her. He sang with her and placed his hand on hers. "You're not happy with her, right?" She questioned in a little under a whisper. He shook his head slowly as they became closer and closer. "I'm happy with you." He admitted. She played with his tie for a moment until he took her hand in his. He looked at her like she was the most important person to exist. That there was no one more precious to him, no jewel more beautiful than Regan Mead. She let go of his hand and cupped his cheek. "Just once. If you don't like it, we never have to again." He asked as he looked almost pleading to her. He brought her face closer until their breath was hot on each other's lips. "Once."

They met in her dorm room every chance they could. They would laugh like he hadn't since he was a child. Corrie didn't notice anything different about him at all, just that she was asleep before he came back. She was never the wiser that he slept on the couch now or that he never ate a meal or did his homework. She didn't care either, because unbeknownst to Will she had her own Regan for months now. She didn't really know until Will messed up. He brought Regan back to his apartment to get his clothes, having had transferred his stuff piece by piece to Regan's dorm.

She stood in front of him and tugged on his collar. "I need a few more of your shirts." She smiled up at him and he leaned to kiss her. "Go in my closet and get whatever you want." He nodded towards his bedroom. Will went to search for the sheet music Corrie took from him while Regan gathered more of his stuff. "Will? Can you come here for a second?" She called and he hopped off the counter he always seen Corrie on. He went into the bedroom and saw Regan grinning ear to ear with her hands behind her back. She pulled out the ugliest sweater Will had ever seen in his life. "Christmas present." He explained and went to toss it back in. "I like it. It's cute." She teased and he raised an eyebrow. He placed it over her head, effectively messing up her hair in static. "Oh yeah. I see it. It is cute."

She jokingly pouted and raised her arms for him to take it back off. Her shirt went up with it the same time a thud came from a few feet away. They looked to see Corrie had dropped her purse and put her hands on her hips. "So it is true? You're fucking the baking girl? Smooth, Will, maybe she'll give you a better discount." Will held Regan into his chest unafraid to own up to it. "I don't love her because of what she can do for me, Corrine." He fought and Regan looked up to him. Before she could point out that was the first time he'd said that to her, Corrie pointed her finger at Will. "You and I were together for two weeks short of a year and you never once said that. Some tramp comes in and you think you can end things this way? Fuck you, Turner." She yelled and picked up a lamp.

Will curled Regan into his chest and turned her away so it wouldn't hit her. The lamp, pictures of them with friends, anything she could lift Corrie threw. She missed them with every single pitch and that was when he knew she was drank. "It's okay, it's okay, baby." He told Regan who kept asking if he was hurt. "What the hell is going on in here?" The RA came in and Corrie stopped. Will stood, keeping Regan close into him and stroked her fingers with his. "This little shit cheated on me with that whore!" Corrie slurred. The RA raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. "Corrie, I haven't seen you with this guy in months." He told her and Corrie started throwing punches and yelling that Will was hers.

They went into the living room while Will held Regan back. He kissed her slowly and held her against him. "When we get this taken care of, we're going to go back to your room and get under the covers and I will tell you how wrong she is." He promised into her ear. Regan wrapped her arms around his neck to keep them there. "I could spend the rest of my life telling you how wrong she is. How much I love you." She plated with the ends of his hair and he could almost feel her hesitation. "Let's talk about it later." She asked and he nodded. They went into the living room to see Corrie and the RA on the couch entangled in each other. Will left with Regan without questioning it. He'd find out the next day that was who Corrie had been seeing for eight of the ten months he was with her.

Will held Regan close exactly where he told her he would. He repeated his love for her and how beautiful she was over and over into her ear. Regan held him close, not denying him at all when his hand went up her shirt. Instead of anything sexual though, he removed her bra and placed his hand on her heart. He faced her with their noses touching and placed her hand on his chest. "If you were a whore I'd still be in love with you. It wouldn't change that I'm happiest with you, that I wake up wanting to see you and fall asleep to the beautiful lullaby of our hearts beating in time." He rambled and kissed her. "You're my favourite in the world. You mean more to me than anything you could name." Regan pulled him closer to lay with her. "I love you too. So, so much. And I could spend every day like this too."


	19. She'll Make You Go Insane

Prompt: Will and Regan are seperated and after five years, it turns out they live across the street from each other.

"I will love you to the end of time, Regan. No matter what happens or doesn't, you'll have my heart for always. It belongs to you." Will told her from the other side of the bathroom door. The condom had broken and he'd gone and got her a million more pregnancy tests. She hadn't come out for awhile and he didn't know which answer he was hoping for. Regan came out finally and he held her face between his hands. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much." He said as he kissed her lips. It was meant to be just a peck, but she held him there and deepened it. The next morning she was gone. Her phone, most of her stuff, all but a pregnancy test in the trash bin. Positive.

Will in his mid twenties had hosted a total of 468 parties in the three years he had lived in Los Angeles. He had invested every last dime until he hit his first million. He had everything in his life he always ad wanted before he turned eighteen. He had the money, the fantastical house, the ability to retire before thirty and live comfortably for the rest of his life if he wanted to. There was a reason for this though. Will worked seven days a week for 365 days a year. Even when there were no cases to be worked on. He had nothing worth living for. Nothing but a wasteland to come home to. It meant nothing if he was miserable.

His parties were planned by his coworker who suggested the first one three years ago. It was held during the last week of December, after Christmas to ring in the new year. And after the holidays so everyone could go visit their families out of town. During which Will sat and drank or sat and lit a cigarette to inhale the scent before tossing it into the fireplace. One of his friend's wife had made him a dinner that would sit until after January fifth when Will's help would come back. He had a difficult time keeping anyone around that didn't understand alone is how he worked. That party after the holidays went fine and pretty soon for the next three years, they were a weekly thing. They would start on Friday and go until Sunday morning. People came and went, but Will was never really a part of them.

The last week of May was always the biggest party of the year, the one exactly a month later coming in second. The guests just thought it was to officially celebrate summer. But he couldn't help it. Part of him was still in bed at eighteen waiting for the future to hurry and start. If he knew what the future was, he would've scraped every thought from his mind and really enjoyed second by second instead of day by day. On this particular party, five years later, it was a masquerade theme. His colleague's wife had always wanted one so it was done. Will never minded, it made them happy and people seemed to be really looking for it.

He was standing on his balcony overlooking the pool and everything when the door opened. "The answer is still no, Tony." He said over his shoulder. "You have to come down to this one. You've got a thousand women down there wanting to dance with you. I know that means nothing to you, but it'd make them really happy." Tony pushed and Will rolled his eyes. "I don't even have a mask." Tony pulled his off and handed it to him. "Let me borrow one of your guest rooms for an hour?" He grinned and Will raised an unamused eyebrow. "We were roommates, Anthony. I think that's a little bit too generous." Tony gave him a look when he used his full name. Will nodded and would've sworn he heard his friend squeal. Will sighed and slipped on the mask. Tony made sure Will went downstairs and left to collect his wife while Will got flocked asking to be danced with.

Will hated dancing. It was the most tedious thing he had ever done and would rather be up in his study working on pay checks and taxes than be down here uncomfortably dancing with women who couldn't care less about him if he was broke. You are, William. Not like that. He stood back and bowed, smiling his thanks as he went to go to the bar. It'd been too long since he had a drink. A really good drink that was. He went to pick up a shot glass and felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see her in red and black and her eyes looked all too familiar. He must have looked familiar too because she didn't say anything for a second and put her hand on her stomach. "Tony told me to dance with you." She said and her words went in his ear and around his heart. "You can finish your drink if you want to, first. Or you don't have to dance at all." Will shook his head, feeling compelled to do so this time. "Join me. Herzog, another one please." He asked the bartender who produced two quickly.

She sat on the barstool next to him with her hair over her ears. They spoke quietly about nothing really, but it felt too comfortable that Will worried about asking anything personal. She'd moved to California a few years ago like so many others for better opportunities and it worked business wise. When he asked what she did, she tapped her mask and smiled. "Too personal, isn't it? It'd defeat the purpose of these." Will smiled, feeling his happiness in every bone, vein, breath. "Alright, alright. Might I have a dance now?" He asked and she pretended to think about, sending his smile brighter. "You might. If you can make me a drink instead of having a bartender do it." Will leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I don't think the owner of the house would like me taking his employee's jobs." He caught her smile then and she craned her neck to do the same to him. "Sorry, but Tony already spoiled who you are. But if you'd like to pretend, I don't mind."

Will moved her hair over her shoulder and went to kiss there. Until the smell of roses took him back. Right when he thought he was getting over her with this girl, he couldn't do it. In the five years, he'd dated casually, but eventually after two weeks of seeing them he'd be dumped. The same excuse. They could taste some other girl on him. Will was never really in the same room with them, he was always far off in his own world. He never denied it. His daydreaming was much too beautiful than anything he had now. "William," the girl breathed and played with his tie. "I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere?" She asked and he stood, leading her away into the gardens.

She turned to face him when they were alone and pushed his mask off. She smiled like he was an old friend she hadn't seen in awhile. Her eyes filled with nostalgia and Will wiped it away without being able to stop. She looked at the ground and used her thumbnail so she wouldn't smudge her make up under her mask. "You've always been the only one I can do that in front of." She said and he looked confused to her. "What do you mean?" She bit her lip, all she had to do and he caught it. He cupped her face as she leaned back against the tree and removed her mask slowly. "Regan?"

Will stepped back so there was a space between them but they held onto each other's arms. "If I kiss you right now I'll never let you go." He ran his fingers all over her as so much hurt and adoration mixed within him. "Don't cry, Will, don't cry." She asked and broke him by touching his face. "I loved you. I loved you so, damn much Regan and I still love you. I can't be with anyone longer than three weeks and I can't have friends unless they understand that I don't like getting close to anyone. You broke my heart and took every last little piece with you. I was supposed to get over you, but it's been five years and I still have your picture in my wallet. I can't sit here and talk to you if you're going to leave again. I love you too much." They cried into each other's necks for a while before Regan was the one to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Will. I understand if you never want to see me again. I thought you didn't. I knew these were your parties, but I thought you hated me for leaving. I don't blame you at all if you do. I got pregnant and we never talked about what would happen or anything and I didn't know what to do. I went to live with Casey and by the time she came along, I didn't know where you were. Not until you were in the papers for your first million. I didn't know how to talk to you about it, Will. Be mad at me but please, don't say you love me and still want to be with me if you honestly don't." Will faced her and both of their hearts broke so loud at seeing each other puffy eyed and red. He kissed her, able to feel how much love he always held for Regan pour out of himself and into that kiss. Her fingers went through his hair when she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. It took all they had to not cry to each other again when they pulled back. "I have a daughter?"

Regan nodded, giving him an adoring smile that made him hold her close. "You're cold. Do you want to meet her?" Will raised an eyebrow. "You brought her here?" She put her forehead to his and smiled. "No, Will. She's at home. We live...We live right across from you." She nodded towards her house. "Was that on purpose?" Will asked as their fingers locked and he followed her. "Of course not. Tony invited me, his wife is one of my employees. Seems I'm the only one that got a proper invitation." She mused. "That would be correct. Our employees are spouses, I live across from you. It's just like starting all over. Everything is driving me to you." Regan looked up to him and smiled that smile he fell in love with six years ago. "Maybe I can do it right this time." She promised and Will leaned forward to kiss her again. "I'm not mad at you, Rea. You did what you thought was best." She leaned into him as she unlocked the front door with his arms around her waist. "Are we seventeen again?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm. "I can love you like we're seventeen again." He spoke into her ear. "You're definitely my Will."

Will waited in her living room and it looked so much like Regan he would've picked it out from a lot. Unlike himself, spending money on so much unnecessary things, she got what she needed for herself and her daughter. Pictures of the little girl covered the mantle. She looked so much like Regan he thought he was about to cry again. On further inspection, he saw she had his colour eyes and freckles. That beautiful smile had to be Regan's. No one else in the world had a smile like that. Will turned back around to see the real walking working of art holding her mother's hand. He knelt in front of her and she hid behind Regan's leg. "It's okay, Aly. He's not going to hurt you." Regan sat next to him to show her he was safe and it took Aly all of a second to collapse in Will's lap when her mother said it was okay. "You got spots like me." She poked his face and he smiled. "And your eyes are my colour." She pointed to their eyes. She moved to lean against him and whisper in his ear. "Mama said I had your smile. Do you want it back?"

He shook his head and hugged her close. "No, sweetheart. You can keep it if I can see your biggest smile." He offered and she gave him the widest grin she could. "Oh, wow. That's a beautiful smile. I think it likes you best. You can have it. Did mommy wake you up?" He asked seeing the sleep in her eyes. Aly nodded and Will stood, cradling her on his hip as Regan showed him to Aly's room across the hall from her own. He waited until Aly went to sleep to leave her side and pick Regan up in the hallway to carry her to her own. Will laid her back and moved next to her. He didn't want anything other than to hold her.

"I love you, William darling." She whispered to him as he kissed at her lips. "More than anything, Regan dear. I'll sell my house and come live with you after Aly gets used to me." Regan looked up to him and held his cheek. "She's always wanted her father around, she is already used to you. You'd give up that mansion for me?" Will smiled amused and nodded as he kept his lips to hers. "I'm always going to be only happy with you. I was miserable in that house alone. I never loved anyone like I love you, baby. And I never will."


	20. Is There a Chance, A Reason to Fight

Prompt: Her boyfriend asks Will's permission to marry her

Will and Regan sat on the couch of their home with Regan half asleep on his shoulder. He quietly hummed her song as he stroked her hair fallen on her arm. They'd just woken up and hadn't realised their clocks were an hour off until breakfast was done. So her boyfriend would be here shortly and would tell Will off with his eyes. It wasn't near as bad now as it was when the two of them first started dating. Will and him would verbally argue as soon as the boyfriend said something stupid. Regan told Will if it was so had she would break up with him. Will wanted that really, but this guy seemed to make her happy. He could learn to live with it. Will got to hold her for a second longer today and he was going to keep her there.

Regan looked up to him and smiled when she caught the song. "You haven't sang to me in awhile." Will smiled and moved her hair out of her eyes. "I haven't taken you to work in awhile." She snuggled more into him and he pulled the blanket over her as she grumbled about not wanting to move. He chuckled while dreaming about how this is how it could always be. When they shared I love you's, it was as friends instead of lovers how he wanted. He meant every kiss, every careful touch, every word. She jumped when they heard the car door shut and Brendan come to the door. Regan sat up and kissed Will's cheek before going to stand. He caught her hands and pulled her back. "I gotta talk to you tonight, okay? Don't make plans." Regan smiled and ruffled his hair. "Never too busy for you." Will followed her out the door, but slammed it before seeing them kiss.

She came home well passed when she usually did to see him have dinner and candles and wine set out. She found him asleep in bed and slipped under the covers with him, shaking him awake. "You're really late." He mumbled, avoiding looking at her. She rested her cheek on his side and hugged him close until he turned to face her. Regan smiled and pulled his hand to literally drag him out of bed. He tumbled out of bed and flopped onto the floor. "William Turner," she grumbled as she pulled his arm while he pulled hers towards him. "Regan Mead," He let go of her hand and latched onto her leg. She knelt so she wouldn't fall, her face now inches from his. "You have such pretty eyes." He reached up to cup her face.

She closed her eyes as she leaned closer to him. Will could smell her perfume and already taste the mint of her toothpaste. He could feel the softness of her lips before she even pressed them to his. He dreamed of this moment too long to not know. He felt her for real, thinking it was a fleeting dream it ended so quickly. He opened his eyes to see her being kissed by Brendan. Will stood, despite the need to roll under the bed and never come out. He leaned against his desk, clutching his chest. Brendan and Regan had been dating for awhile, he knew they had to of kissed but he'd always avoided seeing it. He heard the front door shut barely over him trying to catch his breath. "Will?"

Will had been conditioned to control when he wanted to really cry. As he was taking those deep breaths, any tear was going back into his eye. He turned to see Regan standing in his doorway. "Do you...want to talk about-," She didn't get to finish the last word of that sentence before his lips were on hers. She returned it almost instantly after realising it was actually happened and ran her fingers through his hair. She moaned only after he did and the single reason he could find that they pulled back was before their lungs collapsed. "I've wanted you for far too long, Regan Hali Mead and I will fight to keep you." She looked up to him with all of her beautiful brown eyes.

She blinked once and bit her lip as she looked at his chest. "How, how would you fight for me exactly?" She whispered and Will lifted her off the floor and set her on his feet. He he walked her into their dining room where he placed her in the chair. "I'd work really hard to recreate the first dinner we had ever made together." He whispered in her ear and removed the lid to show her the meal. "I'd pour you the wine we had that time we went to Spain." He narrated while doing so. "Because I know you love little things. And these are our little things. And then I'd sit across from you and hold your hand and never let you go." Regan smiled, looking like she was about to cry as she looked at all he'd done.

Regan placed her fingers on his cheek when he moved closer. "I've always loved you, Will. You know that." She began as he stabbed food on her fork and handed it to her. "You've not eaten, keep talking." He explained. "You've always been there for me when I needed you to be. You're my favourite person." She sighed and Will saw it in her eyes before she even began her argument. He leaned forward and kissed her to stop those words from spilling out. Regan dropped her fork and cupped his face to keep him close. "You're mine." He said as he picked her up and took her to bed. "I'm yours. Every time I kissed him I wanted it to be you. He's not careful or nice with me as you are. No one is. I'll break up with him tomorrow, just hold me tonight." She didn't have to ask, they were already entangled in each other.

Will woke up with her in his arms. Something not so different yet completely changed at the same time. The difference was that this morning, he got to kiss her. She smiled and held him close before it faded. "Will you be there with me when I talk to him this morning?" He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course, sweetheart. We have an hour. Let me bring you breakfast," He went to stand until she tugged on his shirt. "Just stay. Or take me to the couch." Will smiled and wrapped his arm under her legs to take her to the living room. "How many times have we sat like this?" He asked as they were in the same position as just the morning before. "Not enough, apparently." She smiled and Will loved when she let herself be held.

Regan separated herself from Will when Brendan's car door shut and they heard him coming up the drive. The door hardly opened before Brendan's lips were on her and Will stood. "Mm, such a good fucking girl." He told her with a wink and Regan drew further into herself. "Will, my man. Just the guy I gotta talk to. Regan, be a good little girl and go get us a drink." Will shook his head. "No." He and Regan said at the same time. Will saw Brendan's anger peak and looked to Regan. "No, I don't want anything." Brendan softened into a sober smile as she went to the kitchen.

"What is this about?" Brendan made himself at home on the sofa while Will remained standing. "I want to ask your permission to marry Regan." He stated casually. Will had his back turned to him, but turned his neck to glare at him. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Regan walked back in, but Will was too mad to see her. Brendan stood to face him and Will just got closer. "You've been dating her for six months and you don't know anything. You missed her birthday last night. You treat her like she's nothing to you when she's far better than you deserve if you keep treating women this way. Why are you asking me instead of her relative?" Regan moved to stand next to Will before Brendan could start a fight. "She wouldn't ever say yes to you." Will hissed and she looked to him. "You think you're some night in fucking armour? She doesn't give a damn about you. She certainly didn't when she was on her knees last night."

There was a mix of hurt and anger that drove the punch to Brendan's face. "Will, stop, look at me." She got between them and shook her head. "It's not true. Look at me, William you know that's not me. Not with him." Regan wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back. Will hugged her waist and dropped his mouth to her ears. "Tell him, Regan darling. Make it all go away. He can't hurt you anymore." She held onto his arms and turned to face Brendan. "It's true. I love Will and he loves me. He's never asked me to change." Will looked confusedly to her by what she meant with that. "You know what," Brendan stepped closer and Will pulled her away when he felt her grow cold. "You two can go to hell. You deserve each other." He yelled and turned to storm out the door.

Will spun her around and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shh, baby, it's okay. You're safe." She held herself close around him and placed her nose to his. "He was right." He stated and kissed her when she looked skeptical. "We do deserve each other." Will explained, beaming when he saw her slight smile. She held the side of his face to brush her finger along his jawline. "One of us more than the other." He opened his mouth to argue until Regan pressed her lips to his to stop it. "We can fight about it later." He caved. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked satisfied with herself. "I love you." She told him and he kissed her temple. "You're safe. I love you, sweetheart."


	21. She Comes to Speak to Me, I Freeze Immediately

Prompt: Regan is a lawyer working against Will in a case

William worked cases all the live long day. He was happy in his success and frustrated beyond belief when he failed. Though he was good at maintaining composure if it was his fault. A miscalculation of dates, which was his partner's job generally but Hart worked under Will. Hart was new, so it was always Will's fault if a case went wrong. Which while it rarely happened, wasn't as bad as his old partner who withheld evidence to put their case ahead. Will fired him, he went to prison and his company received an honour for it. Business boomed greatly after that scruples.

Divorce cases very rarely came to his offices. He was a California lawyer and while he did business with celebrities as well as fish markets, the lesser never came to him. On the morning of January sixth when they were back in court after the holiday season, Carol Matthews came into his office and talked about a case. She was the wife of a musician Will idolised and didn't hold back what she could do for Will if she got the house. "Just the house?" It was rare that divorce cases were so easy, but he found out later why.

"It's a house in Seattle. When Tanner earned his first mil, he spent every dime we had on it. I decorated it, of course. He never stayed there, so it shouldn't go to him, right?" Carol gave him doe eyes. Will just smiled, he could argue it both ways. "Of course, not. You put time and money and he never was home. It was always your house, wasn't it?" Carol threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheeks. "I knew you were the best!" Carol praised and brought out a manilla envelope filled with money for payment. Will learned that Tanner had children from a previous marriage, and Carol said she didn't think she should fight custody for them.

Hart set a date with Tanner's lawyer during lunch for their companies to meet and when he got back, Hart wouldn't stop talking about her. "She's young, she's hot, and I don't know why she's not more popular than you." Will rolled his eyes and gave him a look. "It's true! She's smart. It was terrifying having lunch with her." Hart sat down in his chair when Will stood up and leaned over his desk. "Then on the seventeenth I'll do the talking. Okay? You do not faun over lawyers on competing cases, you do not flirt with or be seen with them in any romantic setting. You do not call her on personal time. It's mixing business and personal life and it's not how we do things. It looks like you're with her just to soften her up to you so she'll get her mind off the case. We win by our morals and no other way. Do you understand?" The fresh college graduate nodded. "Yessir."

Will and Hart walked into the room where they, the wife, Tanner and Regan would go over settlements. Hart started staring at Regan as soon as she walked in the door. He hadn't lied, she was the most beautiful lawyer Will had ever seen. He just could control the heart eyes. "Hart, there's a court case across town. Check it out." Hart thanked him for the distraction and ran out. "Sorry about him. He just graduated." Will apologised on behalf of his partner. Regan gave him a smile he could recognise as fake as his own. "Regan. Pleasure to meet you, Will." They shook hands and Will didn't even realise he let it linger for a second too long. His thumb traced down her hand when they let go and he felt his hand grow cold again.

They spoke, not arguing back and forth without acknowledging Carol or Tanner at all. Will caught on quickly that Regan knew what she was doing. She was smart, incredibly so that he had to translate what she was saying to Carol while he gave himself time to mull over how to argue back. Her words were concise and perfect. Her hand writing was neat and perfect. His words were rambled, but he didn't have to repeat anything as she said she understood what he was saying and went on. His handwriting was as bad as chicken scratch, but she could make it out. Will didn't realise it until they left the room that he hadn't been breathing the whole twelve hours of the meeting.

Will hung out by the door while Regan talked over whatever with Tanner. He power walked to catch up with her. "Hey," he called and she turned around to face him. They kept walking when he caught up to her. "I was just heading to lunch, do you want to join me?" He asked without thinking about it. Regan checked her watch and showed it was passed six. "Or dinner, dinner's fine." She shook her head and pushed through the doors of the court house. "We don't have to talk about work or anything. I just want to talk to you." Regan kept walking, but pulled out a card with her work number on it. She handed it to him before slipping quickly into the cab. "After seven." She told him before rolling her window up. He smiled, feeling like he just won an argument they weren't having.

He called her offices after seven, expecting Regan to answer seeing as she set the time. It was her secretary, who was also her partner because he recognised the second name on the card. "Is this Mr Turner? Allow me to redirect you." She told him after he answered. "Hello?" He heard Regan's voice and his chest jolted. "H-hey, Regan. How's about dinner?" He felt his hands grow as cold as his first court case but he didn't know why it felt so different. Better. It took a lot of convincing, but she agreed to have dinner with him if they could have it in her offices. "I bring dinner with me just in case. My partner usually eats with me, but her boyfriend invited her out." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, deep in it, and it hurt.

Over the next few months of meetings and dinners in secret, Will found himself doing everything he told Hart not to do. He brought Regan coffee in the morning, never to anybody but her knowledge. She sent him his favourite type of muffin for breakfast. In between the coffee cup sleeve and the cup, he'd put little notes in. Something incredibly simple like she looked beautiful that day, or she did well in court even if they weren't even there yet. She wouldn't say anything about them, just gave him a knowing smile when she sipped. Regan smiled like Mona Lisa and fought like Joan of Arc. She was a mix of a woman Will wanted even though she made him feel inferior to her. They would fight their jobs in the courtroom and act like...secret lovers everywhere else. It hurt when he couldn't tell her that he was going to the house in Seattle and wouldn't see her for the weekend.

Will arrived in Seattle having never been there before. He must have looked lost too because women offered him rides, which he declined. "Beautiful isn't it." A flat voice stated beside him. "Regan? What are you doing here?" He smiled like he forgot what he was there for. She raised an eyebrow and pulled his sunglasses off his face. "Same thing you are. And if you act like California lawyer, you might as well go back." She informed him and expertly hailed a cab. Will followed her into it without thinking. "You've been here?" Regan nodded, then looked out the window. "I grew up here." She rested her chin on her hand against the door. He placed his hand on hers and gave her a smile when she looked to him. "We'll get back to California quickly." She smiled slightly and kept her hand under his for a moment longer.

The drive was so long he had fallen asleep against the door. Regan was on his shoulder, under his arm looking too sweet to move. She curled more into him when he rubbed her arm to keep her soothed. She shot awake and Will wanted badly to bring her back and scold their driver. Will followed her, carrying their few bags himself seeing as it was a weekend. The house was on the coast, large and beautifully decorated. After dropping their bags in the separate rooms, they went different directions. Will heard a mix of how it was Carol or Tanner's fault, how they both fought and both had mutual agreements in decorating. There was nothing there for him. Nothing that they were giving him at least.

He came back downstairs after going over his useless notes to see Regan working in the kitchen. He could hear talking and while he wouldn't use information not straightly given to him, she was hitting the information right on the head. The person she was talking to walked out and Will walked in. "How did you do that?" He asked while he took over dicing. "Do what?" She set down the cheese grater in time for him to slice his finger. Regan took his hand in both hers and wrapped a band aide from the pantry quickly. "It's okay, I'm okay." He assured her with a laugh. He curved his fingers to hold hers as they looked at each for a full second too long. "You're very sweet." Regan sighed and went back to working, seeming to ignore him when he stood so close to her. "It's just being nice to people."

If he was being honest, Will had never used such an approach. He asked the questions that needed to be asked. When they didn't want to answer, there was added pressure onto them. He finished his dicing to help her with dinner and went to the music room. Regan put her dinner on low temperature and followed him, that not being a room she had gotten a key too. "The gardener had it. He cared for Tanner when-" Regan stopped him by announcing she knew. He stood in awe at the piano that Will's favourite albums came from. He traced his fingers alongside it as carefully as he could before sitting down exactly in the imprint. "You play?" She asked, in a little bit of a shock. He nodded and let himself playing answer the question of if he was any good. She watched him play and that was where Will stayed the rest of the weekend.

He gathered information from gossipers who cleaned and took care of the house. A lot of them believed Tanner should receive it, except the pool boy. Apparently on one of the many nights Tanner was away there was a one night of passion between the two. Will had to dig deeper, knowing Regan already knew it. They flew back, but it was delayed due to storms. He didn't have to ask if she was scared, he could see it on her face. He took her iPod from her pocket and played it full volume. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He promised and stuffed the earbuds in her ears. She let him wrap his arm around her shoulders and guide her to their plane. She tensed more and he didn't know what else to do besides pull her closer. They sunk into their seats, under a fleece blanket together and she rested her head to his chest.

Will rode in a cab with her to her flat even though the storm had since passed Los Angeles. She took his sleeve when he stood close to her and lead him in and up the stairs. "I have to talk to you." She gave him coffee while she went to go put on warmer clothes. "I was going through records and found this. Carol lied about her age to make herself seem older so she can marry Tanner. The prenup is void." Will didn't know what to say. Even with his information about Carol's affair the house would be granted to her. "Carol had an affair with the pool boy." He blurted just wanting her to know. She repeated back to him his thoughts about it didn't matter. "There's something else that would work in your favour." He decided after a pause. "There is?" She spoke slowly, having an idea of it when they moved closer.

"They'd pull me from the case. You know they would." Regan nodded, placing a hand on his chest. "You can't be pulled from a case. You're good, really good. You've never lost except that once." She reminded him and he shook his head. "I can't wait to kiss you when this case is over. You're sweet, you're smart, you're better at this than I am, you're beautiful. It's not your fault I fell in love with you." He went to kiss her but she stopped him. "You don't know me, Will. You can't be." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her close. "I know that you like to cook. You're scared of storms and planes. You've been hurt. And left. Regan, you can tell me the rest whenever you're comfortable, but I'll love you through it." She let him kiss her, chastely and leaned against his chest. She took a breath, as did he because of how amazing that simple kiss felt, but he knew she was getting ready to tell him.

They stood before the judge three months later, hand in hand on the final court date. "I fell in love with this woman your honour. I withheld information because it would be beneficial to me. I'm withdrawing from this case. I have already assigned Mr Hart to my place. Both parties know everything I do now." There were gasps from the crowd along with murmurs of disapproval. Will turned to kiss Regan to prove it. He cupped her face and smiled. "I'll see you at home, baby." He smiled and went to go sit in the audience. Regan won the case even though Hart had the information to. Hart was too caught up in staring at Regan to get work done.

Two weeks later, Will adjusted the employment line in his offices before he quit and met her outside the courthouse. He wrapped his arms around and swung her around. "Hello, beautiful." She smiled and kissed him. They'd been together for a few months now and known each other almost a year. He would never get over how she kissed him or how she felt close against him in the morning before she had to leave for work. Will twirled the engagement box between his fingers on the way back from dinner that night. "Regan," he asked as they exited the back of the cab and began going up to their flat. "William." She smiled and leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her to unlock the door. "I love you more than anything in the world. You know that right?" Regan looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Not as much as I love you, but yes I do know." He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger when she kissed him. "Will you marry me?"


	22. Be Still My Heart, I'm Only a Moment Away

Prompt: Regan lives on the street, never gone to school, when Will finds her.

 

William Turner had everything in the world that anybody could ask for. A gorgeous fiancé, house in the Hills bought and paid for by his thriving and successful law offices. He had friends who hated him because they wanted his life. He had friends whose wives made a pass at him. He was young for the amount of attention he was getting, having graduated on the Dean’s list from UCLA. A surprise, seeing as Harvard offered him a full ride. Something other than his car had driven him to California. He had an intellect that made him trust his gut feeling even when somewhere seemingly offered better.

He was getting ready to go to the mayoral ball where at the end of it he would be honoured with the declaration of being the mayor’s new lawyer. Generally the same firm represented the mayors as well as lawyers. When Will beat them both in separate cases, that was when his career had announced him. With Theresa breathing down his neck at him about wearing the wrong colour, the thoughts that something wasn’t right wouldn’t stop. “Let’s go, freckles. Verdie isn’t going to wait for long.” Theresa beckoned with a wave of her hand. Verdie opened the front door of the large house for them and then Theresa’s door before going to the driver’s seat. Verdie was Will’s favourite, there as his friend and confidante sense the first penny. Theresa came second after his first million.

Theresa stayed on Will’s arm until she saw someone richer. He took a flute of champagne as it was offered to him and found his seat. Theresa as always was only seen next to him when Will made his thank you speech. She was back socialising when Will forgot to thank her. “You are definitely sleeping on the couch tonight.” She scolded him when he went to collect her. He stopped when they reached Verdie. “Why don’t you and that guy check into a room. I’ll pay, we’re in a hotel and I’ll send Verdie for you in the morning.” Will raised an eyebrow at her and turned to leave, pulling his sunglasses on as the cameras applauded him in flashes of congratulations.

Will sat in the front seat with his friend as he always did when it was just the two of them. Verdie would take the back roads to get to Beverly Hills, passed where a bar made Will’s favourite drink. They’d sometimes stop and have a few, Verdie only having one or two light ones unless otherwise. When Verdie’s wife passed, Will drove and let his second father drink his heart out. Verdie was the one Will celebrated Father’s and Mother’s Day with, the ladder because of a joke. They had Christmas together on the morning with a huge party at night. The only thing they didn’t share a view on was Theresa. Verdie let Will be with her and not say anything in her presence. But when she moved in, Verdie didn’t keep his mouth shut. He spoke as most old men do about things they don’t like. But he had an intellect to, just with people.

When Will saw her on the side of the street and asked Verdie to stop he expected him to advise against it. Verdie stopped and Will ran to stop the girl from the mugger. They fought for awhile before the attacker gave up and left the girl and Will alone. “We have to get you to a hospital.” He spoke calmly to her as he helped her stand. She was wearing shorts, a tank top and an overlarge shirt in the beginning of winter. She had dirt on her face, bruises and scars in different places on her arms and legs. Sand shook out of her hair when she told him no. “Let me help you. We, my friend and I, we’re going to a bar for a few drinks. It’s a really nice place. They have first aide their.” She had her arms crossed and bit her lip, looking around. “You’re safe. I promise. I’m not going to hurt you.” The girl reluctantly nodded and followed, barefooted, behind Will.

"My name is Will. Can I ask who you are?" He asked, knowing that implied he already had. He got her to the bar and the bartender handed him the first aide kit as soon as he saw her. Will lead her to a back room that was for managers that wasn’t there. He held her arm carefully in his as he wiped a scar that had come open in the scuffle. "Regan." She stated flatly. "Beautiful name. Where do you live? I’ll have my driver take you home when I finish." Regan looked to him when he moved from sitting on the desk to on his knees, pointedly not answering him. "You’re beautiful. Someone must be missing you." He smiled warm up at her. This time she shook her head. "If I had a girl like you, I’d definitely miss her. You’re strong. Did you see that guy’s face when you punched him? I think you broke his nose." Will chuckled, seeing her smile for a split second.

 

Will went out as he asked her to go to the bathroom to clean the one on her thigh he promised he wouldn’t touch. He came back with a drink that she eyed skeptically. “I made it. Old family recipe.” He explained, dropping a straw into it along with the umbrella. “What is it?” She asked, taking it from him but not tasting it for herself yet. “Doesn’t have a name. Why don’t you?” Regan raised an eyebrow and shrugged. “Seventeen. Today’s date.” She pointed to the calendar to explain herself. “Perfect.” She took a drink of it slowly and when it didn’t taste funny, swallowed and kept drinking. She had half the glass done in seconds. “I’m going to ask you a very personal question, Miss Regan. Do you have any place to stay tonight?” Regan nodded as she kept drinking and Will nodded. “Just as I thought.”

Through some reasoning and Verdie swearing Will was in good character, Regan agreed to go home with him. He promised if she felt uncomfortable at all she could call the police. There was a phone in every room and she would be perfectly safe. Verdie made them food though it was specifically for her. Through her tank top he could see how dangerously thin she was. Will watched her eat, trying not to but he couldn’t stop looking. Her eyes filled something in him that had been far too long empty. The way they looked around the house and watched him to make sure he stayed enough distance. They were soft and warm yet stern enough to be threatening if they looked at him a certain way.

Will lead her upstairs and showed her to the guest wing of his house. “Here is a closet. I think you and Theresa are the same size, she’ll get over anything you borrow in here. All her stuff is in our room anyway.” He pointed down the hall to show her where his room was. “All the guest rooms are over here, too. There’s a bathroom with just a shower, that one has a tub, that one has both. The beds are all king size and they lock from the inside.” He looked to her on the last part to see her nod and relax a little bit. He brought her into one of the bedrooms and showed her where a button was next to the bed on the wall. He pushed it and Verdie came through in minutes. “This button goes to the master bedroom, living room, and Verdie’s room down stairs. All guest rooms and bathrooms have them in case you need anything at all. If you want celery, push that button. If you want a movie, it’ll be brought to you.”

Regan continued to nod as he explained it all and looked around in the closet just to over view the mass collections of everything. “Will?” She asked for and he was there in a second. “I can’t stay more than one night. This is too much. I’d be just as happy on the couch,” She went on to elaborate until Will raised his hand to stop her. “You are homeless. It’s okay, I’m not judging you. There is no judgement in these walls, but especially between you and me. You are more than welcome to stay here. At least until you get really on your feet. I can help you with whatever you want. I’m not asking you to work here or for anything. It’s just to help you.” Will’s voice took on a pleading tone and she agreed, just for tonight. “Dinner is in an hour. Please join me.” Regan turned back to look around her room for the night without another word.

He was well into the hour of dinner without touching a thing on his plate. Regan had been there for a month and Verdie was the only one that had seen her. He reported that she came out, went out of the house in what Will found her in and came back before Will got home from work. She was there for only a meal ever so often and a place to sleep, according to Verdie. She had yet to meet Theresa for this reason, along with Theresa was out with the guy from the mayoral ball. Will hadn’t bothered to even tell his supposed girlfriend about another woman living in his house either. Regan had apparently told Verdie that she would come to dinner if Will would stop sending her notes under her door asking her to. Will hadn’t all day and Verdie told him she was getting ready. When she came down the steps, his heart dropped onto his plate.

Regan had cleaned up incredibly nice, but didn’t dress up as much as Will had. She was just in a dress that he didn’t even remember buying. Though he would have bet his entire monetary worth that dress was meant to be worn by Regan. She tucked her hair behind her ear and sat down next to him. “You look amazing. I don’t remember buying that dress for Theresa ever, but, I mean, you just. It’s like it was.” She raised an eyebrow, then chuckled when he stopped trying to figure out what he was saying. “You’re laughing.” He observed and she gave him a look. “Is that bad?” Will shook his head, the brightest smile on earth planted on his face. “No. Laughing is good. Smiling is better.” Regan picked up her fork and began eating, which is when Will finally did. “And what is talking?” She asked then made a face at what she was eating. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Regan shook her head and drank her wine. “Nothing. It’s just this isn’t meant to be made with garlic salt. It'd be better with garlic juice or oil." She told him and Will looked around at his chefs standing there dumbfounded. "I mean it's probably no big deal, but" She went to apologize before Will stopped her. "No, no. You know cooking?" Regan nodded like she'd done something wrong. "Would you mind making dessert with me? We have it made, but they're experimenting." Will made a face that got Regan to laugh. 

They made dessert that night. Then breakfast the next morning, and after that there wasn't a meal that they didn't make together. Will liked watching her move around in the kitchen. She really and truly knew what she was doing, exactly like a professional. Aside from the once Theresa made dinner with him, Regan didn't complain about doing anything. If something needed to be chopped or sliced, she went ahead and did it. She let him wash their dishes, catching on that he liked things to be cleaned. They worked so easily together in the kitchen. They worked easily when they were watching a movie. It was perfect.

Regan had lived there for two months when she finally met Theresa, on a night that they both weren't supposed to be there. Will was in his office working on his case when Regan knocked on his door. "Hey, Rea. Come on in." She gave him a look at the nickname, but didn't comment further on it. She came in and leaned against his desk facing him. "I went in for an interview today. They didn't believe me when I put down your name for reference and your address for place of residence." Will looked furious and picked up the phone. "William Turner!" He put a finger over his lips at Regan and pointed to the door. She quietly shut and locked the door before Theresa could come passed.

"Yes, this is William Turner and I'd like to ask why on earth you're calling a dear friend of mine a liar?" He asked into the receiver. "I don't care how fake that resume looked. You could've called me and I would've confirmed. You're going to be good to her, do you understand?" Will smiled, satisfied with Regan's new boss's answer. "Fantastic. She'll be there in the morning." Will hung up the phone before the other end could say another word. "One disaster down." He stood, exchanging smiles with Regan. "Will? You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself." She told him something she had since they met, but gave him an appreciative smile. 

Regan followed him out of the study and to the music room where Theresa was slinging papers. "This room was locked, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded as he quickly picked them up. "One of my dresses has a wine stain on it. If you don't have seven more delivered by in the morning, I'm burning them all." Theresa threatened. Will knew exactly what she was talking about, it was one of the dresses Regan wore once when they were mocking her while drunk. He hurriedly picked up the papers and saw the one he was most concerned about in her hand. He stepped close to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed Theresa and slipped the music sheet out of her hand.

Will had to take her drunken body to bed, fighting her off of him when he laid her down. Regan had gone, presumably to stay out of the fight. Will went to the room she'd chosen and knocked on the door, opening it when Regan said so. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, seeing her gathering her things and in one of the outfits he'd bought her so she wouldn't have to wear Theresa's clothes anymore. "I've got a job. A good one, and I think I've exceeded my welcome." She told him under her breath while looking for something. "Are you looking for this?" He held up the paper he fought from Theresa. 

"Where did you get that?" Regan took it from him and flipped it over. "I asked Verdie to clean your room too while you were staying here and he found it near your bed. He thought it was mine. It wasn't completed, so I copied it off and-are you okay?" He had spoken honestly, but seeing her with her hand over her mouth and looking at the sheet music made him think that was a bad idea. Regan wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into this shoulder. "Rea, Regan, what's wrong?" He spoke into her ear, rubbing her back. She pulled away and sat him down on the bed where she told him her whole life story. 

The part that Will caught was that she had gotten the same summons to go to this Academy, but decided against it. It was before he had known Theresa and he couldn't help to think how better it would be. He let her cry into his shoulder and whispered over and over that it wasn't her fault. "You'll leave, too." She muttered, into his neck and sending a shiver up his spine. "No. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Just, wait one second." Will stood and pushed the button he'd shown to Regan. He ordered for all his calls to be put on hold. He wasn't in tonight. 

He walked back over to Regan who met him in the middle. "I only kissed her to get the paper back." He blurted, feeling the heat rise to his cheek. He laid her back on the bed, not kissing just yet. "I'll stay. Just one more night if-" She got out before their lips met in a kaleidoscopic explosion that went through his every vein. When they broke apart because their chests were on fire, he saw colors he didn't know exist. Like the thousand different shades of brown in her eyes. He laid in next to her, holding her close around the waist while she went to sleep and they didn't say another word for the rest of the night. The didn't need to.

Will woke up, cold and alone. Regan along with her stuff was gone aside from a note that said she was sorry. He didn't get out of that bed the rest of the day. Verdie couldn't get through to him, so he called the only other person on Will's contact. Xavier being there got him to come out of his room for a cup of coffee. They talked about work things and when Will was giving him monosyllabic answers, Xavier finally asked.

"Call her once. So she knows you miss her. Then after that just wait. And if it doesn't work it's okay. If it does, fantastic. What happened to Theresa anyway?" Will looked around, the news of Theresa being gone news to him as well. "Alright. I'll call her. What do I say?" Xavier pushed the mobile across the kitchen island and gave him a look. "You're a lawyer. You get paid to never shut up. Just talk. Tell her what you told me." Will picked up the phone and dialed the number to the cell phone he'd bought for Regan.

"Hey, it's uh, it's Will." He began after it went straight to voicemail. He sighed, deciding to lay it all on the table. "I miss you. Your smile, your eyes. Your attitude, your rose tattoo. I miss you at my table and how once I accidentally said your name instead of Theresa's when talking to someone. I miss falling in love with you with every conversation. I love you more than anything in the world. You're the only girl I've ever brought home that Verdie likes. He misses you too and it's only been a day. I'll try and stay away from where I met you. Just, call me."

A week went by with nothing. Xavier was there whenever he could be, which wasn't much seeing as he was there on business from France supporting his cause. Will had supported him and given him just a helping hand to set up another business in Los Angeles for those instances he was there or needed vacation. Will went to Paris for the same reason, but his needed vacation had always been to get away from Theresa for awhile.

"William, there's someone here to see you." Verdie declared as Will was messing around on the piano. He and Xavier spoke mindlessly for the sake of distraction, but Will declined seeing anyone. "Funny, your phone call sounded different." Will looked to her standing in his doorway and almost flipped the piano bench he stood up so quickly. "I'll always see you. What you, come in sit, do you want food? Have you been eating? Come in, come in." He ushered her to the loveseat and sat so close next to her he was almost on her knee. "I'll talk to you later, Will. Nice to see you again, Regan." Xavier told her and bid them and Verdie goodbye.

"I met Xavier in a soup kitchen, so yes I have been eating." Will nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "He owns a bunch of them. I'm glad he could take care of you. Where have you been? I love you, Regan. You can't disappear like that." Regan bit her lip and placed her forehead to his chest. "I got scared. And then I met Xavier, and he mentioned knowing you. He said you have my picture in your wallet. And then, how much you missed me when you called wasn't a drunken thing." Will shook his head. "Loving you isn't a drunken thing. I want you." Regan pulled him close and kissed him. "I won't do it again. I believe you. I missed you so much." Will kept his lips on hers and held her in his lap. "You don't have to miss me again."


	23. I Just Wanted You to Know That Baby, You're the Best

Prompt: Will goes throughout the whole of high school, never telling Regan how he felt

William Turner sat in his seat on the back row of the football field amongst a million other seniors but there was only one person in the whole world he could see. Regan Mead sat in the stands with all of the graduates friends and family, but she was the only one there for him. Casey had been there all week for Regan's birthday, at Will's invitation and left that morning after giving him his congratulations. He left before the ceremony to get ahead of traffic, but had given Will cuff links before going. Him being there all week made it seem like he wasn't there just for Regan's birthday, seeing as how the three of them knew she didn't like making light of it. That made her happy and it made Will happy which gave Casey the real green light that Will was in love with her that first day. Casey gave him his approval and Will hoped one day he'd be able to act on that approval.

Looking up to her in the stands was like looking up at the stars. Will could have fallen asleep in his chair, she being the last thing he'd see, and it was so blissful. She was his favourite person in this whole world. She was the only thing on his mind. So much so that he almost missed his name being called. He graduated with a letter grade shy of a perfect A honour roll, a tenth of a point that he only got because Regan made his home economics final. He was thinking about that food fight while smiling for the picture.

Regan met him on the field, wrapping her arms around his neck. He saw his whole life flash before his eyes in that smile she gave him. "You made it through without burning the school down. I'm proud, Turner." She kept her smile as he took the camera from her and snapped a picture of them together, cheek to cheek like all their pictures. They hooked arms and began walking. "Hey, Will!" Someone called from behind them. Will turned and kissed cheeks with the girl he graduated with. "We're having a post-grad party. Wanna come? Regan, you can go too." Will knew this girl knew that he was attached to Regan's hip. She was giving him no room to say no. "Where's it at?" The girl gave him the address and scampered off.

Will and Regan went back to their dorm room he'd asked her to move into after she told him everything. He took his cap and gown off and laid it carefully on his bed. He took the cuff links out and set them on his night stand and went back to Regan. She hugged him again and he kissed her cheek. "I meant what I said. As soon as I find an apartment, you're coming to live with me there, too. I'm not leaving you." He promised as he held her close. They had this conversation once before, when he received his cap and gown and she stopped talking to him. He learned after prying it from her that she was worried he would forget about her. She wiped the corner of her eye and smiled when she looked at him. "I believe you."

Just like all the school dances, the visits home, anything that required someone for support or just fun, they walked up to the apartment arm in arm. They were an item, without being a couple. It was Regan and Will, never one or the other. They had their separate friends, but they always came back to each other at the end of the day. They had breakfast and dinner together. It began and ended with the other person. How could he not have fallen in love with her? When they entered the room, there was only a few other people. All couples. Will got Regan a drink and they sat in the floor with everyone else.

They drank, they danced and once they were so. Close. He could taste the little she had to drink before she was pulled away from him before anything between them could happen. He went into the kitchen for air while Regan danced with some other guy. The girl who invited him came up and tossed and arm around his shoulders. "What's wrong with yah, babe?" She asked and Will looked for Regan while shaking his head. "Oooooh. I have an idea. Hey! Everyone in the living room, we're going to play a game." She called, pulling his arm into the living room. "Let's play spin the bottle." She declared, a groan coming from her audience. "Shut up, it's fun. Who doesn't like making out with someone for a little bit?" She winked, specifically to Will.

They all sat down around a wine bottle, Regan next to him with the guy she danced with across from her. The game went on, Will kissing whoever his turn landed on, Regan doing the same before the girl interrupted. She made a rule that they had to kiss for at least three minutes and if they chose not to had to take a body shot off of whoever it landed on. It pepped them up, but all the guy's took their shots out of the girl's cleavage. Will wouldn't do that with Regan, so when it landed on her, he had no choice. He didn't know how long they kissed, his mind fuzzy from the little alcohol he had and kissing Regan Hali Mead. . He just knew that when they finally pulled apart, his chest was on fire and it was Regan's turn, so it had gone full circle almost. Instead of spinning the bottle, she just looked at him and kissed him simply, passing the bottle onto the other side of him.

They walked home in silence with her curled into his side for warmth even though it was in the middle of summer. She stumbled a little bit out of being tipsy rather than being drunk. His mind wasn't even aware anymore. His feet were floating, he was still in awe of that kiss. When they got back to the room, she leaned against the door to shut it and they exchanged another look. She bit her lip, asking without saying a word. He shook his jacket off and met her in the middle.

Their lips brushed against each other, testing without actually doing anything. "Will, I-," She began, but his hands went around her waist and she kissed him. They didn't stop until they were in her bed together, under the duvet but just in each other's arms. "I love you more than anything, Regan. I promise. I won't leave because I'm so in love with you." Her eyes looked like they were watering and without knowing what else to do,meh just kissed her again. She placed her hands on his chest and looked to them more than him. "I, I love...I love you too." She admitted and moved closer to him. "I do. But that guy I was dancing with. He asked me out first. I didn't think you were interested, so I said he could come by in the morning."

Will moved to face her, resting on the same pillow with their noses touching. "I don't want you to go." He admitted, burying his nose into her neck. She pressed against him, wrapping their legs together and her arms around his neck. "What do you want? Will, you had so long to tell me. Why tonight?" She asked against his ear. "I didn't think you felt the same. It hurt so much to see you with guys, especially tonight. Then the way you kissed me, I didn't want that to ever stop. I love you. I want all your kisses." He finished before facing her, just in time to see her smile. "You're too perfect." She told him, dipping to kiss his chest. "I'll get rid of him in the morning."

They slept, just slept like they had a million times before when one had nightmares or a storm happened. The knock came at the door in the afternoon while they were still in bed, watching a movie. Regan took his shirt from him and wore that along with a pair of shorts. Will followed her, shirtless and in his pyjama pants. "Hello?" She greeted at the door. The guy examined her like she was an object and glared at Will when he came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whose at the door, baby?" He asked with a kiss to the top of her head. "Just some guy I met a party." The guy looked dumbfounded, if anything other than annoyed. "Well come back to bed, wife." He told her ear, kissing her cheek and grinning when he saw her blush. She waved to the guy when he went away and turned to laugh at Will. "You're unbelievable." She smiled at him. "Faster way of saying you're mine and that I'm not being stupid and letting you go away." Her face showed nothing but warm admiration. "Faster than this," she asked against his lips before kissing him. "You speak so beautifully."


	24. You Can Wrap Your Fingers Around My Thumb and Hold Me Tight

About  
Apps  
Legal  
Privacy  
rebelofthesacred-heart  
livin la vida loca  
Posts  
1,613  
Followers  
38  
Activity  
Drafts  
1  
Edit appearance  
Mass Post Editor  
RADAR  
anthony-samaniego  
anthony-samaniego  
ANTHONY SAMANIEGO  
Radar Photo  
1,698 notes  
Text  
Photo  
Quote  
Link  
Chat  
Audio  
Video  
rebelofthesacred-heart

magnificent-maliciousnessrebloggedthronesonroses  
magnificent-maliciousness  
@thronesonroses:

Keep reading  
Keep reading  
94 notes

thronesonrosesrebloggedmagnificent-maliciousness  
thronesonroses  
@magnificent-maliciousness

She chuckled as he pinned her hands up, before she laughed too loudly, squirming even more and kicking beneath him as he burped in her neck. “You are the grossest person alive!! Oh my god!! Our kids are gonna suck!” she exclaimed through her thick laughter, trying to fight his grip before giving in and lying back. “Yeah, because you’ve never licked me like a dog before!” she giggled, nudging him by bucking up her hips against him. She smirked at him as he reached for her thigh, a surprised gasp escaping her lips through a smile as he lifted her leg abruptly up. She pulled him close, sighing softly against his lips as he began kissing her again. She continued to kiss him slowly, letting her passion slowly seep into every moment. Vanessa’s body began heating up once more, the way he kissed her like it was all the beginning again. She gave in to rock her hips into him, keeping him as close as possible.  
Keep reading  
Source: thronesonroses  
#van#just 2 be safe  
94 notes

magnificent-maliciousnessrebloggedousiveFollow

#me#beach babe of mu heart  
12 notes

magnificent-maliciousnessrebloggedthronesonroses  
magnificent-maliciousness  
@thronesonroses:

Patrick grinned ear to ear as he caught her hands in his when she started squirming. “Aw, babe. Is that what that was? I thought I just had to-” he cut himself off with a forced burp in the crook of her neck. “Mm, you never thought me licking you was gross before.” He smirked, hand going across her thigh to bring her leg up. “Here. I’ll get your moment back.” He promised. “Tell me when you get it.” He brushed his lips against her cheek before kissing her lips. He stayed completely still as he could with his hand splayed on her thigh as he did nothing more than kiss her. He wouldn’t move unless she did, or said for him to. The most he advanced anything more was touching his tongue to her bottom lip to ask for permission as though they’d never gone that far before.  
She chuckled as he pinned her hands up, before she laughed too loudly, squirming even more and kicking beneath him as he burped in her neck. “You are the grossest person alive!! Oh my god!! Our kids are gonna suck!” she exclaimed through her thick laughter, trying to fight his grip before giving in and lying back. “Yeah, because you’ve never licked me like a dog before!” she giggled, nudging him by bucking up her hips against him. She smirked at him as he reached for her thigh, a surprised gasp escaping her lips through a smile as he lifted her leg abruptly up. She pulled him close, sighing softly against his lips as he began kissing her again. She continued to kiss him slowly, letting her passion slowly seep into every moment. Vanessa’s body began heating up once more, the way he kissed her like it was all the beginning again. She gave in to rock her hips into him, keeping him as close as possible.   
94 notes

thronesonrosesrebloggedmagnificent-maliciousness  
magnificent-maliciousness  
@thronesonroses:

Patrick kissed her sweet lips when he had the privilege of them close to his own. He would kiss her every second he could even at the most theoretical worst moments someone could kiss another person. Whether there were kingdoms who would beg for him or not, it didn’t really matter. He was locked. Feeling what he did for Vanessa didn’t happen until he met her. “Come,” he said although knowing she could only get closer. He pulled her in against him just to lay her back down on the bed. He leaned over her and acted as though he were going to kiss her before dragging his tongue against her cheek.  
Vanessa had never been happier in her life. She was in love and engaged, and it meant the world to her to be with Patrick like this. She could no longer imagine a world without him. He shook her straight from the ground up, and turned into a better version of herself. She smiled as he only invited her closer, laying back down and pressing towards her. She was ready to envelop him in her arms when he licked her face like a dog. She instantly began laughing, squirming beneath him to get away. “Ew! Oh my god, Patrick!! You just licked me!!” she exclaimed through her laughter. “We were having such a nice moment too, my god!” she laughed, unable to be mad at him. “You’re so gross you know that.”   
thronesonroses  
Patrick grinned ear to ear as he caught her hands in his when she started squirming. “Aw, babe. Is that what that was? I thought I just had to-” he cut himself off with a forced burp in the crook of her neck. “Mm, you never thought me licking you was gross before.” He smirked, hand going across her thigh to bring her leg up. “Here. I’ll get your moment back.” He promised. “Tell me when you get it.” He brushed his lips against her cheek before kissing her lips. He stayed completely still as he could with his hand splayed on her thigh as he did nothing more than kiss her. He wouldn’t move unless she did, or said for him to. The most he advanced anything more was touching his tongue to her bottom lip to ask for permission as though they’d never gone that far before.  
Source: thronesonroses  
#van#<33  
94 notes

magnificent-maliciousnessrebloggedthronesonroses  
magnificent-maliciousness  
@thronesonroses:

Patrick kissed her sweet lips when he had the privilege of them close to his own. He would kiss her every second he could even at the most theoretical worst moments someone could kiss another person. Whether there were kingdoms who would beg for him or not, it didn’t really matter. He was locked. Feeling what he did for Vanessa didn’t happen until he met her. “Come,” he said although knowing she could only get closer. He pulled her in against him just to lay her back down on the bed. He leaned over her and acted as though he were going to kiss her before dragging his tongue against her cheek.  
Vanessa had never been happier in her life. She was in love and engaged, and it meant the world to her to be with Patrick like this. She could no longer imagine a world without him. He shook her straight from the ground up, and turned into a better version of herself. She smiled as he only invited her closer, laying back down and pressing towards her. She was ready to envelop him in her arms when he licked her face like a dog. She instantly began laughing, squirming beneath him to get away. “Ew! Oh my god, Patrick!! You just licked me!!” she exclaimed through her laughter. “We were having such a nice moment too, my god!” she laughed, unable to be mad at him. “You’re so gross you know that.”   
#this reply is brought to you by the letter p#as in you're still Perfect so it's okay i love u  
94 notes

thronesonrosesrebloggedmagnificent-maliciousness  
thronesonroses  
@magnificent-maliciousness

“Perhaps,” she mused gently against his lips. “But not one soul could make me feel the you do,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his. “Hell, there are full kingdoms who would beg for you and your love, worthy princesses and queens -” she went on, knowing how true it was. Patrick was every persons perfect partner, he was the most desired man breathing. She still didn’t know how she got so lucky to have this ethereal being love her. “And you’re my God.”  
Patrick kissed her sweet lips when he had the privilege of them close to his own. He would kiss her every second he could even at the most theoretical worst moments someone could kiss another person. Whether there were kingdoms who would beg for him or not, it didn’t really matter. He was locked. Feeling what he did for Vanessa didn’t happen until he met her. “Come,” he said although knowing she could only get closer. He pulled her in against him just to lay her back down on the bed. He leaned over her and acted as though he were going to kiss her before dragging his tongue against her cheek.   
Source: thronesonroses  
#van#this reply is brought to you by the letter Y#as in why the f did this take so long im sorr#Y  
94 notes

magnificent-maliciousnessrebloggedthronesonroses  
magnificent-maliciousness  
@thronesonroses:

Patrick held her close as her laughter shook mountains down into dirt and sent the waves crashing into their shores. There was no way to say or hear the name Vanessa, even as it fell from his own lips, that wasn’t a cry of her power. Her strong, defiant nature made him have to learn her and what to do for certain situations. He just wanted to be something for her that she needed. “There’s possibly a dozen or ninety-nine thousand people who would love to love you like I do.” He wouldn’t deny or doubt that knowing who she was and how she loved in return. “You’re an angel.”  
“Perhaps,” she mused gently against his lips. “But not one soul could make me feel the you do,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against his. “Hell, there are full kingdoms who would beg for you and your love, worthy princesses and queens -” she went on, knowing how true it was. Patrick was every persons perfect partner, he was the most desired man breathing. She still didn’t know how she got so lucky to have this ethereal being love her. “And you’re my God.”  
94 notes

thronesonrosesrebloggedmagnificent-maliciousness  
thronesonroses  
@magnificent-maliciousness

Vanessa just laughed in his arms, giggling brightly out of sheer joy. He made her so happy, and every word he said only fuelled her love. She loved the way his body moved because of hers, and the ways his eyes met hers as he pulled her up towards him. She settled herself in his lap, smiling. She laughed at his response, holding both sides of his face before kissing his playful grin. Her heart warmed at his words, melting in his lap. He nuzzled into her blushing cheeks, certain he could feel the increasing warmth. “How in the hell did I get so lucky?” she questioned softly. “There’s no other person in this world who could love me, like you.”   
Patrick held her close as her laughter shook mountains down into dirt and sent the waves crashing into their shores. There was no way to say or hear the name Vanessa, even as it fell from his own lips, that wasn’t a cry of her power. Her strong, defiant nature made him have to learn her and what to do for certain situations. He just wanted to be something for her that she needed. “There’s possibly a dozen or ninety-nine thousand people who would love to love you like I do.” He wouldn’t deny or doubt that knowing who she was and how she loved in return. “You’re an angel.”  
Source: thronesonroses  
#van  
94 notes

magnificent-maliciousnessrebloggedthronesonroses  
magnificent-maliciousness  
@thronesonroses:

Patrick shook his head to answer no more on that. He could actually do this all night if she wanted and his body adapted to handle it. “Yeah, you’d be right then too.” Every last inch she kissed, his body raised in reaction. She was the moon controlling him in waves. It was so natural and made to be. His eyes kept locked on hers as he sat up to pull her up and into his lap. “I’m to presume you mean aside from me?” He teased, sticking his tongue between his teeth with a grin. “You’re the smartest, most interesting and charming, most beautiful, warmest, kindest, strongest, toughest, person I know.” He relayed then nuzzled her cheek. “There’s no one in the world like you.”  
Vanessa just laughed in his arms, giggling brightly out of sheer joy. He made her so happy, and every word he said only fuelled her love. She loved the way his body moved because of hers, and the ways his eyes met hers as he pulled her up towards him. She settled herself in his lap, smiling. She laughed at his response, holding both sides of his face before kissing his playful grin. Her heart warmed at his words, melting in his lap. He nuzzled into her blushing cheeks, certain he could feel the increasing warmth. “How in the hell did I get so lucky?” she questioned softly. “There’s no other person in this world who could love me, like you.”   
94 notes  
rebelofthesacred-heart  
rebelofthesacred-heart

You Can Wrap Your Fingers Around My Thumb and Hold Me Tight || Prompt  
Prompt: Regan tells Will she is pregnant

Will woke up still trying to catch his breath. He didn’t know what made it so amazing, but it had been the best night of his life. He blinked a few times and smiled, pulling Regan closer. “Shh, you’re just too far.” He explained when she groaned and swatted at him to show she wasn’t in the mood. She relaxed and hooked their arms. “Last night was amazing. You stay in bed, I’ll go make breakfast.” She made a disgusted face and he kissed her shoulder. “Rest then. I’ll bring you something to drink later.” He eased, rubbing her stomach lightly until she went back to sleep.

Regan stayed in bed the rest of the day, along with the rest of the week, and Will didn’t move from her even when she assured him she was fine. She didn’t have anything of a real temperature, but it had fluctuated every other hour. So he just stayed in bed and held her around her waist or on his chest whenever she woke up. “My poor, baby.” He cooed against her ear as she pulled him closer. She grumbled in defence of herself, but Will couldn’t make out what it was. “Hush. Sleep, so you can get all better and then fight with me.” He hummed against her neck, placing a light kiss there. She moved to get up, but Will in his sleepy state tugged on her shirt. "Unless you want me to puke right now, I suggest you let go." She warned him, smiling slightly when he let go quickly.

Regan darted to the bathroom and he had the worst uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he got up to gather her a clean cup of water and wash cloth. She was still next to the toilet, dry heaving seeing as she hadn't eaten anything that day. He gave her medicine to subside the pain in her side from having had tried to throw up with nothing on her. When she finished, he cradled her in his lap and rocked her there back to sleep. He stood, and that was when he saw it in her hand. He couldn't see it completely, but since they switched to birth control he knew what it was blind folded. She dropped it and he didn't bother to pick it up. He wanted to get her back to bed first.

Will woke up a few hours later to her shuffling in bed. He looked to see her sitting up, eating peanut butter out of the jar with a pickle like it was nothing. He sat up and stared dumbfounded at her. "Will," she cried for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, I'm right here." She swatted at his chest and pointed her pickle at him. "Don't you ever tell me to hush again, Turner." His eyes widened when she spoke so sternly to him. His confusion didn't lessen when her eyes started watering. She set all her food on the nightstand and moved to curl into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I love you, Will, don't be upset." He stroked her hair as she calmed down and looked to him. She kissed him and he forgot what he was so confused about.

A few weeks later, she had craved pizza she knew he wouldn't eat and cried about wanting something he didn't. He'd gone out and gotten it and came back to see her waiting in the living room for him. He set the pizza down as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you remember about two months ago? Our anniversary night?" Will smiled and nodded. She raised her shirt up and he could see the little swollen of it. "Birth control doesn't always work." She stated as he took her shirt completely off. He looked to her, knowing she hadn't taken it that night. It was midnight, they were still fuzzy about whether the previous days would still be working. Will ran his fingers across her stomach before moving to his knees.

He pressed kisses to her stomach and she ran her fingers slowly through his hair. He rested his ear against her as he just listened and been though it wasn't possible yet, he would've sworn he heard a third heartbeat. Will tapped a best against Regan's sides. He looked up to her, asking permission and when she smiled he went to his piano. He had a brand new song within seconds, messing up once until she came into the room and it was a all fixed. She sat on his knee and played something for him while he talked to her ear with his hand rubbing her stomach. "You're going to be very loved, little one. You've got the most loving, sweetest, caring mommy to keep you safe for a few more months. She's really pretty and I hope you look like her. But if you do, you won't be able to date until you're thirty." Regan turned to face him and smiled before he kissed her.

A few weeks turned to a few months later and a million doctors' appointments to make sure everything was okay. Her weird cravings happened more and mood swings had calmed after she told him she was pregnant. Sooner than he thought was possible, she was at the any day now phase. They were resting on the couch watching one of their movies and she placed his hand on her stomach. "Do you feel that?" She looked up to him from her place on his chest. "What is he or she doing?" He asked. He'd so far refrained from knowing the sex of the baby, wanting to wait until delivery. "Kicking. They're thirsty." He kissed the top of her head and helped her shift next to him. "Tea?" She nodded and went to stand with him. "Please."

Will was just pouring it into a cup when he heard a noise from Regan's direction. "Will?" She called to him and he ran to her. "It's-" she groaned as her contractions started and she leaned over as much as she was able. He stood her up and sat her down, handing her shoes to her as he went to gather the bag, start the car and put the wheel chair in the back seat. He'd bought his own for her to have around the house and be as mobile as she wanted without him worrying. He came back to see her coming towards the front door. "They're really close." She squeezed his hand as the beads of sweat already rolled down her face.

"It's okay. We're not that far. Remember? We picked an apartment to be close enough to the hospital and the school?" He was talking just to talk and keep her comfortable. "No, Will. They are here. I can't make it." She pushed and he looked to her. He saw it in Regan's eyes that this wasn't paranoia. Another long contraction came and she went to sit down. "No, no, no, no, I can't, we have to get you to the hospital." He was petrified, now clutching her hand out of fear. "William, you didn't think you could have kids either. And I've got two in me ready to come out right now. I need you." She was straining, pleading with him and he nodded. "Okay."

He called 911 and got her laid down as comfortable as she could be in the living room floor. "Yes, my, my wife is in labor and we can't make it to the hospital. She's having twins and they're our first." He talked as he moved and gathered what they had. The operator talked him through it after saying an ambulance was on its way. "She's in so much pain." He cried into the phone, not knowing what to do at all. The operator told him to set it on speaker by her ear and go back to working.

"Hey, Regan? My name is Claire. You're a really lucky girl to have a guy like Will as your husband. He cares a lot about you. You're in good hands." Claire told her. Regan went to say something to Will until he told her to push. Soon, he was holding his new baby in his arms. "She looks just like you." He cut the cord with scissors he thankfully just sterilised when he cleaned. He wiped the little girl off there as Claire instructed him and wrapped her up in a warm blanket. He hated not being able to soothe her yet, but their second one was coming soon. Just as he delivered that little boy, he noticed the ambulance and EMT's had arrived before the boy was delivered. They checked the girl while sitting next to Regan so she could see her.

Hours later, almost into the next day, Regan was in a hospital bed resting with their babies asleep next to her. One started whimpering, waking Will up and he held her. "Hey, little girl. What's wrong?" She waved her hand before setting it on her stomach. He raspberries there, sending her to loud giggles as he offered her the bottle. "Smart, darling. You are your mother's child." He kissed her forehead and she looked at him the same way Regan did when he did that. After she was asleep, he checked on their son. He stirred and sucked on Will's finger when he held onto it. "You suit being a daddy." He turned to look at Regan, without her makeup and her hair sticking to her forehead and the sleepiest smile.

Will sat down next to her and cupped her face. "Good morning, beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "We make beautiful kids." He informed her when he laid next to her and she rested on his chest. "We need names for them." She said as she looked to the two little babies sleeping. "We had eight names picked out in case it was two girls or two boys. Katerina, Alyson, Claire, Elizabeth, Patrick, Lee, Will, John." Regan nodded, yawning and moved off him. "I like that one. Alyson Claire and Patrick Lee Turner." She decided. He kissed her temple and stroked her arm until she went to sleep.

Will woke up to little hands crawling on him he peaked over to Regan to see her nod and smile. Alyson collapsed onto Will, Patrick on Regan and squeezed their parents while making growl noises. "Wake up, mama! Casey's gonna be here soon!" Patrick yelled in her face. "I'm not moving an inch until you stop yelling." She smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Sorry, mama. Will you get up now?" He asked as quiet as he could. Aly rested quietly on her father, tracing his freckles that she inherited. They were as different as night and day, but attached at the hip. Regan sat up to defend herself when Patrick began trying to tickle her. Will went to move and Alyson just slid around to sit in his lap and cling to his neck. "Why don't you two go see what Santa brought?" Will suggested to the little girl. Alyson kissed his cheek then took Patrick by the hand to lead him out. When they were out, Will kissed his Regan. "Why don't we have two or ten more?"  
Wiganprompt

Close


	25. And Her Laughter was Genuine

Prompt; Finds out his girlfriend is a stripper

Will never saw any of the signs, but he didn't know he should be looking for them and wouldn't know them if he was. He thought her coming home late was from a study group and in all honesty up until when he did find out he thought Regan was cheating. He didn't know how to ask her. She always told him he was good with words yet he didn't know how to say important things like this. He just knew that when she got into bed, she smelled of alcohol and cologne. She would shower and curl up next to him before wrapping his arms around her. He would hold her tight so she knew he was awake, but Regan never said anything so Will didn't either.

They weren't as much of a secretive couple than Will thought. He didn't know how to be secretive in public with her when the mood hit. He would kiss her when he felt like it, but only after tucking her hair behind her ear so she knew he wanted to. If Regan didn't want to, she would kiss his cheek and squeeze his hand. Or something to let him know. She always let him now, but not with this. Will found out through a classmate who congratulated him. Will thought somehow Regan knew he was going to propose and told one of her friends. She never said anything to him about it, so he continued on to wait.

On the night of the day he planned it, he waited up all night for her. She said she had business to take care of that she couldn't get out of and he understood. He would never force her out of her own plans. They worked well enough to have had establish separate groups of friends. Their shouldn't be jealousy, but that's all Will felt lately. He was cleaning out of anxiety when the hour dawned later and found it. She'd been written a check of a thousand dollars. They were having money problems, no thousand dollars would ever come from either of their pay checks. He didn't understand, so he called her.

He began to worry when it went straight to voicemail. Will looked back at the check to notice it had been stamped with the address. The Blue Room. He knew that club as one his friends frequented. Including the one that congratulated him on getting Regan. With shaking hands, he grabbed his car keys and dialed the smudged phone number. "Blue Room, who can we do you for?" He felt an awkward sickness in his stomach. "Can you tell me if Regan Mead is there?" He asked, his voice shaking out of fear as he began to drive there anyway. "You mean Rose. She's dancing tonight, the whole night. Is there anything I can pleasure you with? You can call me Rose if you like." The woman's voice dropped to a sultry tone that just made Will's ear feel grimy hearing it. He hung up the phone anyway and pulled into parking.

It was dark, aside from the blue lights that made the club live up to its name. He had never been in a place like this before. He didn't have to with his girl. He walked around to the stage amidst a group of men so he wouldn't look so out of place in comparison. The bright lights of the stage beamed off his eyes, causing them to readjust. But as soon as they did, he saw what the men were hollering for. He knew that silhouette everywhere. Those curves, that body was his. But that outfit, Regan only had one like it and it was near as revealing as that. He was certain she could now look him in the eyes with how high those heels were.

Will sat down in silence, ignoring his drink when it was brought to him. He watched her dance like it was just for him. He watched her leg wrap around the pole like it did him when they were together. He watched her spin around it, her hair flying out just the same as when she was asleep and it went wildly on her pillow. He watched her back curl, outwards instead of inwards when she wanted him to hold her. She was so professional it hurt everything in him. He knew he couldn't just stampede up to that stage, even when she began to strip and reveal herself so easily to these men that did not fight for her. Instead he requested a dance. If only simply for that look of terrified panic in her eyes when she saw him.

Regan crawled to the end of the stage towards him and slid off. She hesitantly did her routine and he could feel her tense when he caressed her face. She straddled his lap to move and pretend to taunt him. "Ten minutes. Meet me in the alley." She whispered and left him with a long, stabbing kiss to the neck where her lipstick instead of love for him marked. This discolouration could be wiped off. The one he always received from her could not be. He wanted her back. His Regan Hali Mead who he pictured too many times as a sweetheart was now a completely different person to him. He was so good with words that he didn't know how to tell her.

She met him in all her glittery self outside, shivering until he wrapped his arms around her. She left a trail of glitter on his face when she stroked his jawline. "Follow me," she stated but it sounded more like a question. She took his hand, her fake nails stabbing into him. She lead him into her larger than-his-dorm dressing room. A couch bigger than most beds he'd slept on was in the centre along with a vanity and a closet. Roses covered any furniture and he could read they said To Rose instead of To Regan. None of these men loved her right. "I never wanted you to find out." She confessed as she offered him a beer which he declined. She set hers back in the mini fridge and went to her closet. "You don't lie to me."

Regan stopped in her tracks and shook her head slowly. Her not looking at him gave all the evidence she was crying. He stepped forward and hugged her from behind. "Let me clean you. You can explain then." Regan looked to his eyes, both of theirs watery. "Yell. I know you want to." She pushed and he kissed her neck. "I wouldn't yell at you. Just tell me. Was I not good enough? Regan, all you have to do is tell me if you want something better. I'll fix it." Regan shook her head and held his arms. "No, no. You are so good to me, Will. You're too good for me. This is-," she stopped herself when she seen his eyes swell more and more. "Then tell me. What did I do that drove you here?" He asked, clutching her hands in his.

"We were fighting so much, Will." She began. "We weren't making enough money to keep a house or an apartment or any of it." He reached around her to pick her normal clothes off the hanger. He lifted her and set her on the sofa, kneeling between her knees. "Go on." He nodded, speaking so monotonously to her she flinched. Will took her heels off and then the tiniest skirt in existence. "Just, the money is good. And I'd go through anything in the world to make enough to give you what you deserve." Will sighed, taking her words into consideration as he undressed all of her then redressed her in Regan clothes. "Can you take me home?" She asked and Will looked up to her with a slight darkness in his eyes. "Yes."

They were quiet the whole way home until she asked if he was hungry and he didn't answer. "Don't you dare do that, Will. Don't shut me out when you asked." She argued and he turned to her. "You didn't talk to me for however long this has been going on, Rea. Or Rose. I really don't know anymore, because that is not the woman I fell in love with." He was speaking out of hurt and they both knew it, but it only fanned the flames. "And look where not talking has gotten us. William, we never fought a day in our life when we got together. We swore to each other we'd make it. That's what I'm trying to do here and if you can't handle me having more money than you for once then-," They both stopped breathing when she stopped. "Then what." She shrugged, her eyes watering more and more. "It's supposed to be our money, Regan. Where has it gone? You made a thousand last week."

"You went through my stuff?" She stiffened. "No, I was cleaning when you didn't come home because I didn't know where the hell you were." Will accused and they got closer to each other. "I don't have to run everything by you." Regan didn't let their height difference matter as he seemed to be looking down on her. His eyes were so soft and hurt that she knew he wouldn't do that. It was what she said that cracked him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she relaxed. "I can't lose you." He whispered to her neck, his voice wrought with sadness of him crying into her shoulder. Regan wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tighter. "You won't. I never had sex with anyone else. They paid high enough for dances. They...tried. They did. But I couldn't. So when I set my contract, I would do everything but sex. I had to work more than any other girl, hence my hours. But it paid so good, Will." She explained as her own tears stained his shirt.

Will drew back from her shoulder to kiss her lips. Seeing as how just a moment ago he thought the one he gave her this morning was going to be the last, this one was the most heated and passionate. "Go get in the bath. Get this glitter off you. I'll be there in a second." He told her and she wiped her eyes before nodding and going. He came back to see her resting with her chin on her knees with the shower head running over her. He lit the candles and turned off the lights as he sat on the edge of it. He nudged her with his elbow and she smiled when he handed her a glass if Seventeen. "We're going to be okay. Right?" He asked her and she moved to face him so she could kiss him. "We had a fight. And ten minutes later you've lit candles and are drinking with me. We're already okay." She smiled, looking almost a little sad.

Will wrapped her in a towel when she got out to hold her close. They were quiet while he redressed her in his shirt and her underwear. He picked her up and carried her to bed where they attached to each other's every inch. "Regan," he asked for her after a few minutes of comfortable silence. She hummed to show she was still awake. "I-if you want to, uh...keep the job. I won't be mad." He could just feel her smile on his chest. "It really does pay well, Will. I've never done anything with any other guy. I'm yours." She pecked his chest and he held her closer. "I'll come see you whenever I can. I do like watching you dance. You were beautiful." In the dark he saw the tiny sliver of moonlight catch her eye as she moved to face him. "I love you."


	26. Weep Like We've Done a Thousand Times Before

Prompt: Single mom Regan winds up As Wills escort to pay her child’s medical bills

Will knew his friends had perfectly good intentions, but this was getting ridiculous. As a lawyer he met with people all the time. If he wanted a date, he could make his own attempts. But no. So, here he sat having been bid on to have dinner with as part of his charity event. He didn’t know anything about this woman, not her age or what she did for a living. Just that her name was Chelsea and he was meeting her at a café. He’d been sitting for an hour and almost left. The woman came in and he would’ve sworn she was the Queen. Not in her elegance, rather her age. She was short, a little hunched over as she hobbled with her cane to him. Will stood as she extended a white gloved hand. “Very nice to meet you, Ms Chelsea.”

She sat across from him, setting her sun hat with the tag still on it next to her. They chatted like great friends catching up. Towards the middle, Will made way to sit next to her. “Aw, it’s so nice to see young men out with their grandmother.” Their waitress told Will and Chelsea ducked a little in embarrassment. He could see a burn mark on the back of her neck. “Oh, no. You’re mistaken. This beautiful woman is my lover. We stop for coffee breaks between our make out sessions.” Will smiled, proudly to the waitress. The light reflected on Chelsea like he’d given her a clean bill of health. “You’re sweet, Mr Turner. Which is why, I have a business proposition for you.”

Chelsea slipped a card to Will and hugged his arm close. “You are tired of your friends setting you up, right? I run a business. It’s an escort service. In exchange for such a nice night, I’d like to return the favour. I’m too old to do so myself, but my girls are darlings. Their Queens of their jobs. You can take them to your business parties, call them your girlfriend or wife and they know to play along. Now, ordinarily men use them for sex afterwards just to get their money’s worth. Seeing as you don’t seem like that kind of guy, I trust you to take care of her. You are not to hurt her. Not emotionally, my girls are conditioned to not get involved. Anything you want to do to or with her needs to be sent to me to account for scratches or bruises. Any that are found that would not come from it, you will be hearing from my lawyers.” Chelsea had been talking while he walked her to his car and then drove her home. Or he thought. By her input in GPS direction system the car brought him to a very nice looking house with men and women lined around.

He learned this was where her Queens lived and where they would be brought back to at the end of the time period. When Will found a long time relationship or ran out of money. He almost made some objection to this before Chelsea called for them. Thirteen well dressed girls in different colours lined both staircases. “Say hello to Mr Turner.” Chelsea introduced and Will watched, in awe, as they repeated. Some turned their bodies when they did, some waved, but one caught his attention. The one in the back that he could barely see, wearing red. She hadn’t even moved her mouth to pretend to say hello. “Regan.” He heard from Chelsea, and then realised he’d been staring at the young woman. The girls went back upstairs and left the one standing there. Will pushed the smile onto his face so that he’d stop gaping at her.

Will didn’t know if he was really allowed to, but he walked forward to meet her in the middle of the staircase. She held out a black gloved hand that he took in his, leading her down. “Mr Turner, I believe you have an event tonight. Regan is dressed and ready to go. Bring her back when you are finished.” Chelsea instructed him, but he was already leading her out. He stopped her before he opened the door for her and wrapped his jacket over her shoulders. “It’s a little cold out. The car should still be warm.” Regan gave him a simple smile and curtsied. “Oh, don’t do that. I mean, unless you want to. Just relax, please. I know that’s difficult to ask. But I promise I wont hurt you.” He assured her, holding her close to him against the slicing cold.

"So what am I to you?" She asked after a few minutes of terrifying silence. "I was thinking a guest. Is that okay? We can leave it up to their imagination. What am I to you?" Regan raised an eyebrow and turned on the radio. "A client." She stated simply, giving him a look when he laughed. "Can I be your friend?" He explained, causing her to roll her eyes. "I don’t have friends, but I guess so for these things. What are you listening to?" She asked with a laugh turning his radio up. "I don’t have many. This is Ricky Martin. I like him. Is that a problem?" She scoffed and shook her head. "If the worst you got is liking Ricky Martin, this is going to be easy." Regan granted him a smile. "So as your guest, I want to know things about you. Just in case your friends ask or whatever." Will raised an eyebrow and looked to her. "I don’t date because I’m married to my work. You knowing I like Ricky Martin puts you a step ahead. What about you?"

Regan shrugged a little while he pulled into the parking lot of a house. Not as large as the one they’d just come from, but nothing to look down on certainly. “I can be anything you like. If you’re into French champagne, I’ll give you French champagne. If you want, I don’t know, a greaser who gets in the mud, that’s what I’ll be.” They shared in a laugh as Will weaved through to get closer to the house. “ID like Regan Mead. If you don’t know who she is, then for right now I want her to be someone who’s at my side. To turn down rumours that we are dating, but make it look like I’m pretty committed to you if that makes sense.” He could see her making mental notes as she nodded and took his hand out of the car. “Why not just be your girlfriend then?” She asked, letting him hold her by the waist to escort her in. “They’ll want a kiss. I don’t want to unless you do.” He answered, easily simple like he were discussing the weather.

The party was already far passed into full swing when they made their way through it. “What’s all this for?” She asked while pressed against him. It was his fault for it, he didn’t want her touching the guy on the opposite side. “The owner throws parties after Christmas to ring in the new year. Safe place to party. Would you like to dance?” She gave him a look like dancing wasn’t something that was supposed to happen but agreed. Will noticed her stiffen and held her a bit closer. “Just relax and count with me.” He whispered into her ear. “No one ever asked me to dance before.” Regan muttered, resting her head on his shoulder for, Will believed, to make it look more authentic. “If I didn’t see it myself, I would’ve never believed it. Who’s the cat, Turner that dragged you in?”

"My partner. He likes cat metaphors and his name is Shira." Will whispered to Regan before his partner came over. She straightened, but stayed against him. "This is Regan." He introduced, watching her extend her hand. Shira raised an eyebrow but kissed it anyway. "A mighty tigress. Plays with her food before she pounces. Nice work, Turner." Shira smirked and about clicked off with a wink. Before he could, he caught Will’s glare. "You’re going to be nice to her. She’s done nothing to you." He threatened, holding her closer to turn her back to dancing with him. "You didn’t have to do that. I’m just an escort." He shook his head and rubbed her arm. "You’re a human being first. No one is going to talk to anybody like that in my presence."

Regan looked up to him and after a second a seemingly knowing smile curled her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “What do you want me to do in return?” She asked into his ear. “Not a thing you don’t want to. I’m going to take care of you, Regan.” He answered easily back into hers. She pulled back, holding his shoulders instead. “I don’t need to be taken care of. Certainly not by you.” She pressed. Will took her hand and led her upstairs. He was sure she wouldn’t let him had it not been in her job description to listen to him. He opened the closet to reveal women’s clothing. “Are you telling me something?” She asked, teasing, but there was a since of honest questioning. He just gave her a look and set clothes on the bed. “Will, I can’t take this lady’s clothes.” Will half smiled. “She’s not going to come back for them, I promise.” Apparently that didn’t settle her any more. He sighed and picked them up to hand them to her hisself. “I’m a widow. She never wore these, they were going to be donated. Take them.”

She looked like she was trying to find some way to apologise. “Don’t. Just change, okay? Whatever you like.” Will went over to pull the other closet doors open, much larger and filled. “Why?” She asked, going in to look around. “You asked me what I wanted you to do. I want you to dress like Regan would dress if I met her in a coffee shop or something. Party’s over.” Will declared and went back downstairs to make it official. Which wasn’t that difficult. All he had to do was say they were out of alcohol and they were gone. They all wanted something.

Will went back upstairs and heard talking coming from the room he left Regan in. Thinking it was Shira harassing her, he almost busted the door in. “I love you too, baby, so much. I’ll be there when I can.” He felt his heart wrench, but whether it was jealousy or sympathy for her he honestly didn’t know. The door unlocked and they almost ran into each other, she going out, he going in. “I’m sorry, sir.” She completely changed, not just her outfit but her personality was so different than just a few moments ago. “Don’t sir me, Regan, what’s wrong?” Will asked, taking her back into the room. “Nothing. When is your next event?” She asked, acting more like a diligent lady than she had been all night. He shook his fingers through his hair while staring at what she was wearing. A tank top and shorts, but no other woman had held his attention like this with less on. “I’ll find out in the morning. Join me for breakfast?” Regan rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. Will sighed and pulled her sitting with him on the edge of the bed. “Look at me, Regan.” He began when she leaned for his neck.

"You’re beautiful, so, so, beautiful. Anything you want, it’s yours. But you have to tell me, okay? Now, what is it? Do you not want breakfast in the morning?" Regan bit her lip and laid down on the pillow behind him. Will turned to face her and pulled the covers over her. "I want to go visit someone in the morning. But I can’t without your permission." Her voice was sullen. She looked about to cry. Will leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You have my permission to do whatever you want while you’re here. Just tell me, okay? Not who you’re going to see, just that you’re going so I know. I’m down the hall if you need anything."

Regan looked up at him in confusion. “You don’t want to sleep with me?” She asked in disbelief. “Of course. You’re not a one night person though. I just want you comfortable, okay? I’ll be the one to wake you up in the morning. Staff takes Sunday morning’s off, but they’ll be around.” She nodded, taking in his words. “I’ll go out in the morning then have lunch with you? You’ll have to go in case Chelsea sees.” Will placed his hand over hers, tracing the side of her thumb to soothe her. “Of course. The phone is at your disposal.” She leaned on her elbow to move forward and kiss his cheek. “You’re not getting everything you’re paying for doing this for me.” She stated, something they both knew. “I can deal with that. Where are we going in the morning?” He asked, pulling his planner out of his pocket and searched for his pen. She pulled one out of his ear. “Hospital.”

Will didn’t ask questions that Regan didn’t make apparent she wanted to talk about. He stated in the car while they went to the hospital that first time and a few more times that same week after it. They went to parties together where she socialised herself without needing him to make excuses. She was a quick learner on how to talk to them. Will learned one night that when she talked about expensive things, she was mocking them. Aside from not needing his friends to set him up anymore, Will liked being with Regan. He liked her attitude and the way she spoke on the phone to the one she loved. It took him only two weeks to realise he liked everything about Regan. From the way she moved around the kitchen so well that he almost fired his culinary staff. To the way that she curled with him in a chair when they watched a movie. She was doing her job, he had to remind himself. Women in her profession made men who were desperate or alone, believe they were in love and paid to keep the charade up. And Will wasn’t either-or. He was both.

So the next time they were on there way to the hospital, he couldn’t help but ask. Regan looked skeptical, but just asked why he’d want to. “We’ve been doing this for a month. I won’t ask questions. I’d just like to meet who this is. So I can be there for you.” Regan bit her lip and let them sit in silence until he found parking. “You don’t have to be anywhere for me. But okay.” She finally agreed. Will followed her to the children’s ward. His first assumption was a nephew or cousin’s child or something, but as he promised he didn’t ask. He followed her to the NICU and his heart dropped immediately. “Regan?” He asked for, his voice as small as he’d ever heard it himself as he reached for her hand. She smiled to him and let him take it. She only let go when they had to sign in and after they washed their hands with antibacterial, soap and water, and antibacterial again.

There were two nurses who said hello to Regan before they even turned around. Will held her right hand so she could peek over and stroke the baby’s cheek. “She’s yellow.” Will observed, quietly so he wouldn’t wake her up. “Jaundice. Really common in newborns. She’s sick. They keep her under lights at night, so I come in the morning.” He looked to her and hugged Regan close, catching on. “She’s beautiful. So…where’s her dad?” The nurses gave each other a look and excused themselves. Regan didn’t say anything, but her eyes welled up and the same time the little girl began to squirm. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He told Regan and hugged her close. She took a few breaths and as she calmed, so did the baby. “Claire, this is Will.” Regan introduced. “Will, this is Alyson Claire.” He leaned over the the little bed to see her open big brown eyes at him. “She’s the Grand Canyon. Wait a long time to see her and I want to look at her for a few days.” Will chuckled Regan smiled, Claire cooed for attention and it was given to her instantly.

They were on their way to a party a few days later in a comfortable silence while she messed with stuff in his car. “This is a convertible? How did I not notice that.” She laughed, pushing the button and shaking her hair out. “Let’s don’t go this party.” Will offered, watching her enjoy the summer breeze as she moved to sit on the trunk of the car. He laughed when she pretended to be in a parade, waving to people they passed. A cop yelled at her and she sunk down, going to wrap her arms around his neck. “You know other places, Turner?” She teased against his ear. He nodded. “Of course I do.” He grinned, stopping off to grab a bottle of wine then going towards a hill that looked over the whole valley. There were a few other cars parked there and he was going to put the top up until she stopped him. “We’re not doing anything, it’s no big deal.” She shrugged and moved to sit sideways in his lap.

"I had her two weeks before I met you." Regan told him, half asleep against his chest. "So you had a baby and then a month happened and then I loved you. Or something." Will furrowed his eyebrows and she looked to him. "What are you talking about?" He squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure exactly that out. "You had a baby two weeks before you met I. I fell in love with you two weeks after I met you. Two plus two is a month, Regan." He explained, bopping her nose. She buried her nose into the side of his neck, unbuttoning the first few of his shirt. "You don’t even have to seduce me or anything for me to love you." He continued talking, more drunk than she was. "Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to remember in the morning though." Regan laughed and fluffed his hair, turning more into him. "Okay. I’ll try not to."

Will licked his lips and pulled his free arm to let the seat back, sending them both jerking backwards. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just want to sleep. With you and kiss you all the time and a lot. Oh! And Claire’s medical expenses are taken care of.” She’d been smiling to him, just letting him talk until the last bit. “Are you kidding?” Will gave her a look, meant to be nasty but he was so tipsy and exhausted. “I’m not mean, Regan.” He assured her and she shook her head before pressing her lips to his. “Mm, kiss me again my eyes were open.” He asked, pulling her back.

He woke up with the hangover from hell and minus a shirt, but his pants and Regan’s dress was still on. He had to blink a few times to see that those were just barely in tact. He looked to her in the crook of his neck and still looked far too beautiful for her own good. Will was smiling until he pushed her hair and seen the mark. He sat up, carefully taking her with him. She groaned and looked to him. “Hey." She greeted, moving to the passenger's side seat to fix her hair and dress she stopped when she saw the mark too. "I know we didn't do anything last night. But I'm really sorry." He apologised, facing away as he pulled his shirt on. "You paid off Claire's medical bills." She reminded, causing him to fumble with his seatbelt. It came back in flashes after that. His heart racing thinking about it caused his pale face to turn red. "No one's ever done anything like that for me." Will looked down in humble shyness. "No one ever just kissed me. They all want something." He looked to her as she took the words from his mouth. "Can you...come back over here so we can talk?" She smiled and went back to curling in his side.

"My wife left when she didn't get pregnant. She died a few weeks after I found out not having kids was my fault. You're the most serious thing I've had since then. I don't want anybody else." Will relayed to her as they laced their fingers. "I got pregnant by an abusive boyfriend. I didn't want to have sex, but.." He held her tighter, assuring her she didn't have to talk. "I want to tell you. He didn't like that I was an escort, wanted to make me his. I got pregnant, Chelsea let me stay. I had Claire two weeks before I met you. Chelsea took care of him after he induced my labor." Will's heart hurt hearing it as badly as seeing her face when she was talking about it. "I'll take care of you. I'd never hurt you." Regan shuffled a little and hugged him tighter. "You told me last night you loved me." She reminded him, smiling a little as he froze. "I love you too. I just thought you should know." He relaxed, pulling her close to kiss her again. They didn't stop until her phone rang.

Will kissed at her neck while she answered, but stopped when she sat up straighter. "What? We'll be there shortly." Regan took the keys and stayed in his lap as she began driving. "Claire's awake I can take her home." She slowed as soon as the last word left her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she sped the whole way and up to parking. "With me. You can sleep with me, we'll put a bassinet next to us." She looked to him after catapulting herself out of the front door, knowing how he felt about the NICU and only waited so he could hold her hand. They made their way to Claire's room, Regan not having answered his offer yet but Will didn't mind. He knew getting Claire was far more important and worse come to worse, he would put them up in an apartment. Regan was holding her little girl before Will even finished washing his hands.

As soon as Claire was against her mother's chest, all normal colour and bright eyed, her smile grew tenfold hearing her mother's heartbeat for the first time since birth. "I only got to hold her for a few minutes when she was born." She told Will, but he believed she was really just talking aloud. He wrapped his arm around her waist and when she smiled to him, Claire giggled wildly. "She likes you. She's ready to go home, Ms Regan." Will walked them both outside, knowing Claire should have been in a car seat but wasn't about to tell Regan any different when she held her. "My answer is yes. But only until-" She went to agree when they were at the door until he kissed her.

"Not until. Just stay. I love you both more than I love anything in the world. I love Claire like she's mine. I love you like you've been mine for the whole time you've been with me. I've been yours. Just stay. If you have to leave, wait. Don't give up on us because you know I'm not going to hurt you or leave." Regan smiled and Claire grabbed at the straps of her dress to be lifted higher. "Okay. I won't leave if you don't." He grinned as they sat on the sofa, he holding Regan and she cradling Claire. Before the week was up, Claire had her own room filled to the brim of the best and most of what a baby could need. She had a bassinet in their room and a crib in each room and she still slept in the same bed as Will and Regan. Chelsea called a few weeks into it and told Will she knew he would be attached to Regan. But just enough to where he would help her daughter. Will thanked her and asked her to never call again unless called. Saying Chelsea could have helped in the first place.


	27. I Should Tell You I'm Disaster

Prompt: Regan was Theresa's best friend

They both entered his life at the same second, both danced perfectly and earned amazing money on weekends. One made it clear she wanted him when she found out how much money in his pocket. The other was beyond different. Theresa the one that claimed him as hers. Rose and Theresa were attached at the hip, Theresa having had taken Rose under her wing to train her. Will didn't know why someone like her worked these streets or danced on some Saturdays. Just that he never missed a show. Theresa made him come anyway and pay to have her just like anyone else. She got mad at him when he just didn't one night and she had to go with some other guy.

"I'm escorting tonight. So go to the club and take care of Rose. Give her a good time, but don't pay for her as much as you do for me. Where the hell are my earrings?" Theresa ordered, marching around. She kissed Will with what he thought was sheer love before she left. "Don't wait up for me, freckles." She winked and sauntered out. Whoever she was escorting was at the door and she kissed him the same way. Will sighed, following her out but going different direction to the club.

He walked in and waved to Rose who was serving drinks before her shift to dance. "What can I get you?" She asked giving him a sultry smile as she'd been taught. "A real smile would be good." He motioned for her and she leaned forward. "Theresa asked me to take care of you tonight. We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with." She snuck him a real smile before they kissed cheeks and she went off to finish serving. They had to so her bosses wouldn't know that Rose would choose her own client that night. Theresa was more evolved and could do whatever she wanted. Rose had to continue to prove herself until her money had continuity. Will was in the business too long to not know the rules.

Will waited in the room, not half as nervous as his first time. Rose came in and snaked her arms around his neck. "There are cameras up to make sure I do my job." She explained with kisses along his neck. He had to fight for his breathing and mind to remain normal. "I know. Toss my jacket onto it. It's why I wear it. I'm not taking your outfit off, just pretending." He breathed into her ear. She nodded and after a moment of them acting in love with each other, she tossed his jacket. "So what do you want?" Rose pulled back, but followed him to the sofa and sat with him. They stayed close to each other just in case the jacket fell. He took her hand in his and they played thumb war out of boredom in the silence. "You're friends with my...Theresa. Longer than I've known her and I don't know a thing about you, Rose."

She gave a slight smile to him and looked thoughtful. "My name is Regan. Rose is my stage name. I'm from Seattle. There's really not much else." Will shook his head and took her hand in both of his. "There's a lot more else. Keep talking, I can pay for all night." She chuckled when she saw him grin and nodded. They talked for hours, well unto passed the time Will had initially paid for. He definitely stayed in that room longer with her than he ever did Theresa.

When they had to go, he unbuttoned then rebuttoned his shirt in different holes. He ran his hands all through her hair, making her laugh light but filling him in his every vein. He unlaced her outfit then took his jacket off the hidden camera before going back to her and fixing it back. Will held her face so his hands covered their lips and he didn't have to kiss her, just get close enough to look like it. "I'd like to see you again out of here." He whispered to her, Regan's hands running through his hair. "I'm off at three. You can walk me home if you buy me breakfast." He withdrew his hands and kissed the corner of her lip to answer. 

As Theresa became more and more vacant with whatever on earth she was doing, the visits to make sure Will was Regan's only client frequented. They just talked and made it look like they'd done what she was hired for. He walked her home, a supposed home, but it was where Regan asked to be taken to. Will found out through the grapevine it was where prostitutes lived. He continued working the underground, getting his drugs where they needed to go. Him and his best friend who he had always called by last name Meadows were the best team. They had always been exactly that sense birth. A team.

On the night things went wrong was the first night in two months, a year that he'd known Regan, that he hadn't seen her. It was the first night some other man would be with her. After his chest had been marked that he was the new leader, he hobbled to the club. The mark signified that if he'd been hurt any further they'd be tracked down. He'd be okay walking in the streets, but he made his way to the club. This was the first major injury, but Will had been hurt before. He worked with the bartender to have a space near the club for him to come to if it had gotten bad. He was always alone when he was there, but Regan so happened to get off work a little later. "Will?" 

"Fucking hell, what happened to you?" She asked, her voice shaking. That and the way she looked was all he noticed. "You were with somebody tonight." He noted and she nodded, before her tears spilled. "I'm sorry." They helped each other stand and Regan walked him to the guest house. "What are you sorry for?" He asked as he leaned against the bathroom door while she insisted on cleaning it no matter how much he said he could. His eyes were stuck on the marks on her. Bruise colored, but not from where she was hit. Love marks, he'd heard them called. Will didn't want anyone to love her like that. Except him. 

Her eyes were red from alcohol consumption and hurt. She sat next to him on the bed upstairs as they talked and he told her everything. "What did you need money so badly for?" Regan placed her hand on his fingers locked with hers. Will gave her a once over and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "I would've seen you after work." Will carefully wrapped his arm around her and unlaced her outfit. "I'm not going to do anything. I just...I don't like you smelling like other guys. I don't like you being with other guys." He elaborated and she relaxed just slightly. 

He didn't take it off, just showed her to the closet where his stuff was. Regan changed into what she was comfortable in and moved back into bed with him where they were sitting and facing each other. "Stay with me. Don't go back to that place." She was so close to him he could feel her breath on his lips. "I can't." She breathed. "Please. I love you." His voice was begging and she buried her nose into his neck. "You're the only one that...You're the only one that knows why I ran from Seattle. Theresa doesn't even know. Oh god, you're Theresa's boyfriend. I can't be, I can't do this to her." She moved to stand and Will pressed his lips to hers. 

Things went in slow motion right after that as Regan kissed him back. She cupped his face and came back to him, moving carefully like she was going to hurt him. Will had a wound in his chest and Regan Mead was the only human being alive that could ever make him feel real pain. She was also the only one in the world that had ever gotten him to feel. Happiness, joy, love, want, need, all of it came rushing back to him. She was the one to pull back to keep him breathing. His wound wasn't as deep as it was probably intended and with the wrap around him, wasn't as painful as when it had been done. "I'm not Theresa's anything. I'm yours. I've been yours for as long as I can remember. I love you, Regan." He rubbed her arm to soothe her asleep. "I love you, more, Will. I wanted it to be you tonight." He hugged her closer. "It will be. Just you and me, baby."


	28. I'd Die for Her and She Lives for Me

Prompt; Honeymoon Cruise  
Will and Regan held each other as close as they could be while in the room she got dressed. They were supposed to be in their separate rooms to change and go back out to leave, but they weren’t ones for tradition when it took them apart. He snuck in to her bachelorette party and stole her away, her wedding party too drunk to notice. They were young and in love and now married. The whole point was for them to be together no matter what. He got her out of her wedding dress and folded it into the box to be taken to what was going to be their first home. He helped Regan while kissing her with a heated fever into her other dress to leave and go on their cruise. She switched out his blue tie for the black one, swatting at his hands when he tried to delay this. Will moved her hair over her shoulder when she faced away from him to zip her dress. The timing now was just theirs when they were ready to leave.

Everything had really gone off without a hitch, as far as Regan knew. Will made sure that if there was a problem to not go to her. He wanted this as less stress as possible seeing as it was supposed to be the happiest day of bride’s life. They arrived at the right time, dressed at the right time, the wedding party walked in time. When it had been Regan and Casey’s turn, Will didn’t even care how they walked. He still met them when they got close and escorted her with Casey the rest of the way to the aisle. Everything had gone in slow motion he thought but in retrospect it had gone quickly to this moment with her in the back of the limo as Casey drove them to where the cruise was docking. Will took their suitcases and checked them in to give Regan time with her godfather. Even though it ate at him that they weren’t on the ship when the liner requested, he wasn’t about to pull her away from seeing Casey.

When they were on the ship, he walked with her at his side until they were at their room to pick her up. She took the card key from his mouth and her jaw dropped at seeing the room. “I thought we were going to go with the cheaper one?” She asked, but the look on her face showed she honestly cared as much as he did. “Just because it’s cheaper doesn’t mean it’s better. My wedding present to you, wife.” He smiled, laying her back on the bed and staying on top of her as they kicked their shoes off. She raised her hips just slightly when he pulled her dressed up, revealing she was still wearing the garter on her thigh. “Really glad we saved this for just us.” Will commented, seeing the colour of that wasn’t in their wedding party aside from the roses. He smiled as he pulled her garter off with his teeth then tossed it before going back up to meet her.

They went back out at night, having changed again to not look so dressed up. They were both wearing one of his shirts, just the one Regan had was the one she stole before they were even together. Will held her close into his side while leaning against the railing as she held their drink. “Let’s just live at sea and drink and eat and be married.” She curled into him when the night air chilled her bones. “You hate living at sea, but the rest sounds nice. Are you hungry, Will?” She asked, looking up to him whenever she heard his stomach. “We sort of didn’t eat much at dinner did we?” She laughed a little at his answer and pulled him along. He still held her close against his side as their hands were locked with each other.

A maitre’d seated them, initially across from each other but Will moved around to sit next to her. He was starving and thank goodness Regan knew that or else he wouldn’t have eaten. “Are you going to tell me where this ship’s itinerary has us doing tomorrow?” She asked, smiling up at him to lean back against his shoulder. Her hair, long and still in the waves from earlier, spiralled down his back. The heat and humidity made it frizz a little, making her look twice as cute curled in his shoulder. “There is no itinerary for us. The only thing I’m planning doing with you is crawling back into bed after dinner unless you want to go do something?” She quirked an eyebrow and raised the shoulder he’d been speaking against to bring him to her. “I just want to be with you.” Will smiled against her lips while nodding.

He was woken up by her so soft touch to his face and kissed her hand before he opened his eyes. He’d had a nightmare in the middle of the night, as he told her he would from both being at sea and a change of environment. Regan had known that though and got him through it. She woke him up and made him see that she was alive and well and still with him before changing into something she had brought just for that instance. “Good morning, Mrs Turner.” Will touched carefully the marks left on her, dreamily smiling as he remembered their first night as husband and wife. “Good morning, Mr Turner.” She smiled too and turned a little pink as she felt the scratches on his back he loved getting from her.

“There’s a clay pot thing I kinda want to do today. One for us, one for Casey?” He asked after breakfast while sitting out of the way on the bathroom counter to watch her do her makeup. She covered a few sepoys, but left the ones that could be covered by clothes on top of her bathing suit. Regan smiled at the offer and took his hand to lead him out. “I think he’d really like that. I want to call him later.” She looked up to him and didn’t even have to say that for him to see she already missed Casey. “We’ll have to take him somewhere when we get back.” He promised and brought her onto the part of the cruise with all the activities on it.

It was hardly nine in the morning and the place was still crowded, but there was one table left. “We are making two, but together.” Will told the person with absolute pride. “Congratulations! Right this way, Mr and Mrs Turner.” She chirped, getting the name off their hotel card. He almost could have cried. He and Regan called each other by their now last name all the time, but that was one of the first times someone else had. She must’ve felt it too, because her arms hugged him close as they followed her to the table. There were other couples sitting with their significant other in their lap and while Will wasn’t for such public displays of affection, he didn’t mind.

Regan tied her hair back so it wouldn’t go in his face or in the clay if she pulled it over her shoulder. He placed his hands on hers as they began moulding it into how they wanted. He smiled as she laughed as it took them a minute to understand how to make it spin right. The first few turns caused the clay to get more on them than the pot, sending her laughing while he tried to block it from getting to her face. After they finally got it, it went much more smooth. He leaned in to kiss behind her ear as he helped her. “That’s so mean. Here, go set this to dry and I’ll start Casey’s.” She looked to him, kissing her nose intentionally until he moved to catch her lips.

Will took the clay pot and did as she asked. When he got back, she hadn’t started yet and reached for him. “Let me see your back,” She asked for while the lady gave them new clay. She raised his shirt up to see the scratches faded and pulled him out of it. “You were gone too long. I’m freezing.” Regan explained and let him slide it on her. He sat back down behind her and rubbed her arms to warm her. “Aw, I’m sorry, my love.” He grinned and hugged her tight. The lady got them all set and as soon as she left Will’s hand went up Regan’s shirt. As she worked the clay he hummed against her neck and rubbed her back. She placed his free hand on the forming pot with hers. “We work really well together.” She decided as they were setting their pots to dry. She smiled when he kissed the corner of her lip. “I knew I married you for a reason.” He teased. She went to swat his shoulder and got clay all over him. He rubbed his hands all over her, laughing the whole time and causing it to tickle. “We’re docked now, let’s go throw you in the ocean. You’re not getting in bed with me all gross.” Will teased, scrunching his face as she wiped the stuff on her mouth and kissed everywhere on him.

They came back from tinting the ocean and were given robes to warm up in before they went on about their business. They went to the spa where the guy taught Will the best spots to massage Regan. He went with her to get her toes done and as a joke got his done too and fell asleep in the chair. Will got sick for a night in the middle of the two week cruise from accidentally eating something with tomato sauce on it from a stop in India. He kept telling her to go have fun, but the most she went out for was more ice and to get them dinner when he swore he was okay. He was fine by the next morning and they went on the rest of the week. Some days they went to bed early as four in the afternoon just because they hadn’t had each other enough. Other days they didn’t get out of bed at all unless to shower. Then the cruise was having a final night blowout celebration.

Regan hadn’t been feeling well, but she blamed it on wearing a dress that night that showed her back more than she was used to. “You don’t have to wear it, my love. You look beautiful in anything.” He worried, but she insisted. “I don’t know these people, it’s the last night and giving our track record this week I don’t think we’ll be out too long anyway.” She answered with a small, Mona Lisa, smirk as she let him zip her up. “Okay, baby. If you start feeling unwell we are coming straight back.” He said a little more stern. Mostly because he knew she could say the word and he’d keep her out against his better judgement. She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “So serious. Yes, sir.” Her fingers played with the ends of his hair as the other rested on his chest. She pulled him closer for support to slip into her heels and kissed him with so much intention of finishing it later.

Will danced with her the whole night and only paused to snap pictures of their last night or take his drinks. He had Regan against the railing as they talked sweet nothings about the trip or their times being together. “I wish we could be alone and still see all this.” He commented as they looked out unto the fireworks. “I like large parties. At small ones there isn’t any privacy.” She commented with a teasing flutter of her eyelashes that he watched close when he pressed against her. “Is me not feeling well the only way you’re taking me back to the room?” Very quickly as the fireworks show started, so did they. Clothes went everywhere before the door was even shut and the room became an America on the Fourth of July. Prideful heat, beads of sweat spelling the others name on their skin. The fireworks busted out of their lungs and filled the world, brighter than the stars they were seeing without looking out the window. They rested after under the white pale moonlight, above the cerulean blue sea, between satin ruby sheets. Telling each other I love you’s and goodnight kisses using only fingertips and entangled legs.

Regan held onto his arm as he carried what they didn’t want their assigned person to carry. Casey’s painted pot, a few more pictures for Will’s safe, champagne flutes with their wedding date on it as a gift from the ship. Breakables that actually couldn’t be replaced. She woke up in a daze of both not feeling well again and in afterglow of the night before. Her makeup wasn’t even done, even though he offered to do it for her. “It’s the sun. I’m used to just being alone with you all of the time.” She had played off, but he didn’t buy it or let it go. He carried her with her legs draped over his arm everywhere. “All that practice finally paid off.” She teased him with so much tire in her voice he could rock her to sleep. Will called Casey from the car to tell him that she wasn’t feeling well, but still wanted to see him. Regan took the phone from him then. “Come over. We missed you and I need the thing. No. Yes. Thank you.” She hung up the phone after she was done talking to Casey. Will rubbed her thigh and smiled to her. “I’m okay.” She assured him, relaxing a bit and taking his hand.

Will was busy running around the house after they picked Rosie up from Whitney’s and Casey arrived shortly after. He left the gifts from their wedding in the kitchen where Casey brought them home for them and cleaned everything else. He hated leaving them there, but didn’t want to go through anything without Regan. He filled Rosie’s bowl, but she found her owners more important. Will held her and played tug-of-war with her and Regan’s sock while finishing things. Casey met him in the hallway with a knowing look and hugged Will around the pup. “We missed you,” Will pinned the sudden act on. Casey cleared his throat, making it seem like that wasn’t what it was from. “Regan is in the bathroom. She says you and her made something for me?” Casey’s smile faltered as Will blanched and stepped aside when Will put Rosie down and went to the bathroom. “Regan, my love, are you okay?” He knocked on the door, holding his breath. “Yes, Will darling. I’ll be just a minute.” Will didn’t relax, but nodded to Casey. “Okay, Regan dear. We’re right here, okay?”

Regan stepped out then in her makeup and looked at him with amusement in her eyes. “Do not worry, it’s okay.” She nodded to Casey first then Will and went with him to gather the gifts for Casey inside the clay pot. “These are amazing, thank you both. Does yours have anything in it?” He asked Will who shook his head. “No, just-What?” He pulled put the smallest shoes he’d ever seen. “Oh my god. Our pots must have gotten mixed up with someone’s. Their baby’s shoes are in ours!” Will went to get up to grab the phone to call anybody, but she grabbed his arm. “No, Will. It’s not anybody else’s baby shoes.” She took his hand, nothing other than fear on her face, and placed it on her stomach. “Regan?” He cracked as it clicked and his hands went all over her stomach, carefully pulling her into his lap. Casey kissed Regan’s forehead and said he’d be back for dinner before taking his leave. “I knew as soon as I woke up this morning. I shouldn’t have kept it from you, I’m sorry.” Will shook his head and kissed her as much as he could. “But this means it’s from a month ago, right? I got you pregnant before we were married. Casey’s going to kill me, oh my god this is worse than when he caught us in the kitchen on Christmas.” He panicked before she leaned into him and kissed him.

“Casey knows. Those shoes are his wedding gift to us. I thought I was but never took the test. At our wedding, the wine really did taste awful, that wasn’t a line to get you alone.” She smirked and Will smiled at the memory. “But on the cruise, when you fell asleep getting the pedicure, I took one that said negative. So I wasn’t sure. But this morning, I knew for certain. I just did.” Will pulled her shirt off and laid her back on the couch. “You are the most loved human being on this earth. Your mama is so sweet and caring and beautiful and you’ll look just like her. I promise, I’ll be the best daddy to you I can be. I’ll never leave you, I’ll teach you all the things I should, I’ll sing to you each and every night. You are so amazing, little one. We will take care of you.” Will sealed his promise with a kiss to her navel. “Our life is starting now.” Regan nodded and smiled to him, reaching for him to lay with her. “I love you, Mrs Turner.”


	29. My Words are Cold and Flat and You Deserve More than That

Prompt: Will and Regan never dated and he returns home to her after a three year tour

 

William clung to the box in his lap as if his life depended on it. He couldn’t stop smiling, he was glad he was in first class alone at midnight his time. Regan time, which he literally lived off, was six in the morning. He relayed there last meeting over and over in his mind. How she had to push him into the limo for him to go. How he sulked, missed every last rehearsal because his manager took his phone until he straightened up. Being just under twenty and acting like a rotten child, being able to see his background in his phone at least got him through every concert. He called her for the first few months on every day to leave a voicemail that he wished she could have gone with him, followed by a good morning or night. He kept his promises by sending her postcards from each place or a picture of him with the world’s most fake smile. He missed her so much it made him sick. He had to be given medicine to just go to sleep.

Regan talked to him too by returning voicemails that everything was fine and his dog was still okay. She sent him pictures of her one millionth sale, of Rosie sleeping on his bed, and a drink on his birthday. Missing her birthday was always the hardest. He knew she wouldn’t do anything special, but he always worried about her. It got worse when she dated a guy for a few months. Apparently they broke up because of ‘some guy sending her jewelry all the time’. Will wasn’t allowed to send mail by his own name in case a crazed fan got a hold of his address, but Regan knew who R. M. Turner was. She came up with it after all. But the box in his arm didn’t have that, or any name on it. This was going to be delivered himself. When he got to see her again. And hold her. And maybe, just maybe, kiss her.

He remembered the time they got really close to it. Will left a week after his birthday, and to commemorate his achievement they had a party. At least, he thought so because he spent all his time with her on the balcony of their home. One he bought after his graduation when he had to lift her and force her into it to assure her this was okay. That okay was different than the okay’s he told her that night. As he leaned against the window of the plane, he could see himself back on that night leaning into her just to have her stop him. “You’re leaving in a week,” She told him. “Don’t give me more reasons to miss you.” She tried, with a fake chuckle. “Okay. If you don’t want me to go, Regan, I won’t. You have all control, okay?” He answered, looking for excuses. “I know. You deserve this. You worked so hard, Will. Go. And if you want to come back, that’s fine. If not-” She went on to say, but the thought of not coming back to her drove a steak through his heart. He stopped her, not by kissing her like he wanted, by pulling her tight against him. “I will.”

The pilot pulled him from his longings of the night he dreamed on a thousand times in a hundred different ways. “You’ll see her as soon as we land, Mr Turner.” His manager told him, but Will knew she wouldn’t be there. He told her she didn’t have to because he knew she didn’t like them and didn’t tell her the day he was coming home to make sure she wouldn’t. He held his box in his lap that no one ever made him put up in the compartment. They took his laptop and everything but his cell phone and his box. Will opened it to make sure everything was in check for the thousandth time. He held it closer as they exited the plane and went to the car where he texted her a picture that he had a surprise for her when he got home. They texted back and forth his whole way about how he didn’t have to. The longest conversation they had in two years. I miss you more than anything. I love you- Delete, delete, delete. I miss you. Send. He’d tell her face to face, in the box too.

The car parked down the road as Will asked so he could surprise her. He felt his pulse in every inch of his body as he walked up to the front door. Regan didn’t have to be in work for at least another hour. He could picture her getting ready just as if he never left. “Yes, hello? Regan won’t be coming in today. Whitney shall come in to help.” He called her shoppe where there was minimal questioning about why. He rang the doorbell and his heart beat louder. “Coming!” He heard her call, from upstairs where she would be putting on her perfume. Will heard her walk down the stairs and before she could open the door, he unlocked it and stepped in. He set the box with her purse and whistled their song. “Hello?” She called, stopping when they were face to face with each other.

He continued walking just to hear is heart break with every step seeing her. She covered her mouth with both hands, tears welling in her eyes. “You’re going to make me cry if you start.” He smiled to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up. Regan wrapped her whole self around him, making him happier and happier. “You came back.” She told his neck, still not letting him go. “I always come back to you. You’re not going in to work, by the way. I do have something for you.” He could feel Regan smile and hold onto him more. He went over to his box and had her hold it so he could carry her to the couch. He kissed her temple and nodded for her to go ahead when she asked now or later.

Inside was filled with potpourri rose petals surrounding what looked like a cookbook. Before she could thank him for it, he opened it further. “There are recipes in it, but there’s more.” Regan smiled and made herself more comfortable in his side as they flipped through it together. There were little entries about how he couldn't eat because it wasn’t hers or he couldn’t sleep because she wasn’t across the hall. He wrote often about how he wanted to give it all up and come home to her. Everything was written from bearing his heart to how he almost took up painting in Guam because an artist said it was the window home while painting some strip club. 

On the last page was every picture they sent each other in a collage border around and with Happy Valentine's Day, luv in the center. The letters of the words were written in her handwriting from things she'd sent him. "We didn't spend more than twenty minutes on the phone together. How did you do all this?" Regan asked him, her voice laden with something he wasn't sure of. "Manager's daughter, my stage director, she scrapbooks during shows. She helped me. These rose petals, are three from every rose I've sent you. We froze them to keep them safe." Will explained, watching her examine the box. She was looking at it when she spoke to him next. "When do you go again?"

Will took the box from her and set it down on the floor before pulling her to lie down with him. "I'm not. Manager thinks I need to spend more time at home for a little while." He spoke slowly to her, tossing a fleece over them. "Can I have dinner with you tonight? Or are you so used to fine cuisine, you're too good for Los Angeles now?" Regan was teasing, but her face wasn't showing it. "I don't want to go out, if that's okay." He asked. She answered just by nodding so he continued, his heart jumping to his throat. "I want to spend the rest of my life right here with you." Regan looked up to him then, twisting the buttons on his collar. "Doing what exactly?" 

He smiled, the tepid fear slowing down and replaced with the feeling he hadn't had in three years. Acceptance and contentment. "Whatever you want. You don't have to miss me anymore, Rea. I'm home. That's right where you are. I don't know how much happier I could possibly be than whenever I'm with you." Regan moved up to lean on his chest and face him better. "I really thought you weren't coming home, Will." He cupped her face and wiped the tear before it came, knowing she was assuming the worse. "We left something hanging a week before I left. I had to come home to finish it." Regan smiled, turning such a light shade of pink Will almost didn't see it. "So if we do, then it'll be over?" 

She let him hold her tighter, the fleece blanket going to the floor and knocking the box of rose petals all over the floor but neither seemed to notice. "We kiss. I fall in love with you. It'll never be over between us." Her hand slid up his chest to cup his face, his went around to hold the small of her back. Her shirt slid up just slightly as it went between his fingers when they kissed. Regan smiled against him when he followed her as she went to pull apart. A tiny, satisfied moan went through both of them to give them no reason to stop. She placed a hand on his chest that got him to stop.

"I love you more than anything in this whole entire world, Regan Mead. I played for three years, thanks to you getting me that one gig that lead to all these others. And nothing. Nothing made me want to get up and go to play for them when I couldn't come home to you anymore. Nothing other than if I didn't, I'd never hear the end of it and I'd have to play a makeup gig that would delay seeing you even longer. I've loved you my whole entire life, the parts that matter." Will ranted on, not caring, but these were things that had been built up for longer than was probably healthy. Regan buried her nose into him, kissing spots on his shirt to feel him really there. 

"I wanted to tell you that night of the party. How you spent all your time with me when there were hundreds of people ready to wish you luck. I didn't get it, but I wasn't going to argue if it's what you wanted. I couldn't tell you I loved you and have you leave, too on a plane. I worked from home a lot, then that didn't make me miss you less, but when I went in to work, I kept thinking on how you got me there. Because I do love you so much." Regan gave her half of the past year. Will remembered when she'd send him some pictures of her at home. He thought she'd just gotten home early a lot for bit. "So when I announce my tour next year. Do I stay with the woman I'm in love with, or does she go with me?" He asked, mostly into her ear. "One day at a time. Welcome home, William darling."


	30. You'll Be Mine and I'll Be Yours

Prompt: Regan is the stripper hired for Wills bachelor party

" You are cordially invited to attend the union of William Wetherby Turner III and Theresa Megan Loveless on the 25th of May of this year. The ceremony shall take place in First Church of Los Angeles. The reception following will be at the new home of Mr and Mrs William Turner. The reception is invitation only. They await your attendance on the happiest day of their lives. RSVP to the law offices of Turner and Meadows quickly as possible to reserve a seat. Thank you. "

The invitations were sent. The places were reserved with a few extra just in case a cousin brought a friend. The wine was chosen. The napkins, plates, silverware, glasses, had been bought. The table cloth, centrepieces, chandelier to decorate the hall, had been chosen. Her dresses were being altered, along with his suit. 18 gifts for the bridesmaids and groomsmen were awaiting in the boxes. Rings rested on a pillow in the decided priest's office. All that was left to do was walk, talk, kiss, dance, talk again, and embark. On a life that should be filling in like a puzzle piece to reveal the big picture. Instead, it felt like pieces were being taken away. The colours were yellow and pastel green, both Theresa's favourite. They were having pasta, Italian, for the main course. Will was allergic to tomato sauce. So, despite being totally against it, this stag night was really what he needed. A moment to breathe and drink and not worry about anything.

The 8 groomsmen, sans a best man seeing as it was Whitney and she wasn't allowed, came by his house to 'steal' him. They got him out the door in a blindfold and stuffed him in a limo that he couldn't see out of if he tried. They poured drinks into his mouth, cheering and yelling above the music that Will was certain all of Los Angeles could hear. He felt an urge to apologise to every single one of them for being so loud at such a horrid hour. Granted, it was early January and the schools hadn't gone back yet so it hopefully wasn't that bad. They took off the blindfold and shoved a masquerade mask on him. Will stumbled behind, not aware where he was following them to. Just that it was dark as they walked down the hallway and into a dimly lit room. He caught where they were then and his stomach dropped, shrinking into himself.

Will had a thing about these places that was neither good nor bad. In the outside world he was used to, women he asked out could hit on him of their own free choice. As well as if he asked someone out they didn't have to say yes. No one lured anyone into anything because it was their job. Here, none of these women would give him a second glance if they were out of here. Which shouldn't have been a problem seeing as he was getting married in a few months but still. It would've been marginally nice to feel like he had a chance. In this place he was completely in control. That wasn't his thing. Which was probably what got him into this crap in the first place. He was told who he was going to marry and when by the girl. At his fear of failure and ending up alone, he put on his political smile and went through with it.

He was at the bar, passively letting them get him drunk as could be. If that was the most that happened tonight it was fine by him. "Alright, Mr Loveless," One of them taunted and held a key up in front of his face. "You have a date tonight with a Rose." Will went pale, sending them laughing while pushing him out of the stage room and down the hall. They took his jacket and pushed him in, locking the door behind them. He was without a key, his cellphone, anything, knocking on the door for them to let him out. Like a teenager being bullied in high school. Will huffed, turning around to slump against the wall. This was ridiculous. He was, and acting pathetic. If this was how his groomsmen acted, he didn't want to find out how some stranger would think of him. As if on cue, she walked in.

She gave him a smile, warm and so sweet that he knew it was fake. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was dancing, on stage. Should've stayed out there so I could for you. But I don't mind doing a private show, just for you." She spoke low, wrapping her arms around his neck. Will opened his mouth to protest, but the laughter rang louder and louder in his ears. "Don't be shy. I'll only bite if you ask." She smirked, looking up to him from kissing his neck. She was good, so, so good that his hands pulled her closer. Rose loosened his tie and tossed it somewhere before pushing him gently to sit on the sofa. She straddled his lap and pressed against him, leaning to speak in his ear. "You're doing everything right. It's really okay. Just talk to me, tell me what you want." She assured him. "I...I can't." He blurted, causing her to look him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. You're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've met. But I'm engaged." He finished. She looked to consider this for a minute then smirked. "Leave your fiancé. Stay with me." Rose continued, faking it. Will held her arms gently. "I'm not playing. I'll pay you, but I really can't." She dropped the act and kissed his cheek. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But your friends paid for two hours and it's only been fifteen minutes." She apologised, looking to him to see what he wanted to do now. "We can talk? Tell me about this lucky fiancé of yours." She offered, smiling a little more genuinely. "I don't want to make this a therapy session." He began to decline. Rose moved to his side and curled around him. "I'm your wife. Tell me about everything."

Will began by telling Rose if she was his wife she'd be on the cellphone buying something. Whether it was something stupid for the house or how he didn't give a fuck about what plates they used or any of this shit. He told her how he hated everything and she listened, staying in his side. She told him her real name and how she was supposed to go by Pearl. "So if I call you later, I need to ask for Pearl." He teased, only slightly. Regan laughed, with him and warming him. It was well passed three hours when they got done talking about the both of them. "Well, I'm the last person to give marital advice, but if you're not happy, Mr Turner, tell her this. Fix it if you wanted to work. Which reminds me, come here."

She pulled his hand to stand them both up. She pulled his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoned the first few and mixed them up like it'd been fixed in a rush. Same with his pants by unzipping them and wrapped his tie around her neck. She smudged her lipstick, wiping it on his shirt collar then messed up her own hair. Will was amazed how quickly she made it look like they'd done everything in the world. Regan lead him out then after seeing his friends gathered near by, pressed against him. "Come back to see me sometime. Call me when Theresa's not home." She said loud enough for the groomsmen to hear. She leaned forward to speak to just him. "Really. Come see me. You're sweet, no matter what those guys act like." She assured him. "You're beautiful. You deserve to be loved by someone who knows how." Regan placed a hand on his chest, smiling before sending him off.

Because of what she'd done for him, Will had become a god overnight for getting a stripper's phone number. He wasn't going to talk much more of it even though it was the place of business he had number. If it was a number at all. She probably put up a really good front and wrote down something. For the first few days, he couldn't stop looking at the number. He blamed it on things being bad with Theresa, but they always were. He knew he was looking for excuses to call her. Simply for the reason to talk was too stupid. Try I miss you, idiot. That couldn't be true with someone he just met. Then why was it so true?

It took him a week after meeting her to finally do it. As Regan had taunted his friends, it was when Theresa was gone. Why he waited, and waited, and waited, until she left he didn't know. He asked for Pearl like they asked and he felt the strongest punch of something whenever they told him she was with a client. He waited, fighting with the person to talk to anyone else. "Hey, cutie." She greeted on the phone and Will let himself believe it was really just for him. "Hey. Can I see you tonight? Anywhere?" There was a pause and when she answered she was whispering. "I get off at two."

They met everyday for the next few months after that. Regan didn't mind, but Will made sure that she knew on the first date, which wasn't what this was at all, things weren't okay at home. "I just don't want you thinking I'm one of those guys. I don't do this all the time." She smiled and nodded. "Relax, Turner. I know the type and you haven't been it since day one. It's not changed in four months." She looked down as his hand reached for hers under the table in his dinning room. "I'm happy with you is what I'm saying. When I get married next week, I don't want things to change. Yet I'll fall into that stereotype." Regan blinked a few times and took his hand. "Then we won't see each other anymore." She smiled and looked honestly surprised when he shook his head. Will stood and lifted her out of her seat. "William, what are you doing?"

He set her down on the couch, keeping her in his lap. "I miss you when you're not here. I think about you all the time. I want to wake up next to you either having the best sex of my life or just being with you. I love you. I don't want to have to stop seeing you." Regan shook her head, but ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm just giving you attention you're not getting here. You don't love me." Will cupped her face with both hands and held her closer. "Kiss me then. Prove me wrong. If I'm right, I'll call off the wedding. If I'm wrong then I see you as a friend. I need you in my life." Her eyes watered at his offer while she pulled off his tie. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lay her back. "You're really confident about this, aren't you?" Will returned her smirk and cupped her face. "I know how to love you. I've been wanting to for a very long time now." Regan bit her lip and held him close against her. "What if it's not what you've been waiting for?" She asked and Will nodded. "It will be. Because you love me too or else you wouldn't have agreed."


	31. I Don't Want to Go Home Right Now

Prompt: Regan wound up pregnant after London 

 

Will leaned against the kitchen counter, fighting to both not reach for a cigarette and going to see Regan. It had been a few weeks, about a month actually now that he realised, since she'd doubled over in his kitchen. He hated forcing her to the hospital and as bad as the idea still felt to him he knew it was the right one. What he regretted most was one, he wouldn't have gone in if she told him to for anything which wouldn't be fair. And two, he had the audacity to make her go and not go in with her. Even though she made it explicitly clear that she didn't care what he'd done, he should have gone in. Just for Regan to know that he really did do this because he cared about her. Because oh, god, did he care about that woman.

He pushed off the counter, deciding once and for all to go see her before they boarded the plane to go to Paris. Will had only seen her after the hospital when they were on the plane to leave London. He didn't want to wait anymore. He missed her too much. So he made sure his stuff was ready to go and went to her room. Her stuff was already outside the door ready to be taken and the door was cracked. Before he could knock, she came through and he almost knocked her over. Before Regan could fall back he caught her waist and held her close until she stood herself back up. "Where's the fire, Turner?" She smirked to him, then let it falter. "I just wanted to come help you with your bags." Will reasoned and she raised her eyebrows. "What did you burn down?" She asked, sounding way too serious. He laughed, awkwardly shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing. I just...Wanted to do something nice for you." Regan nodded, placing a hand on her stomach. "Okay. Come in."

She let him help pack some of her stuff so it was neatly folded with no one having to sit on the suitcase. Will walked with her down and to the shuttle, knowing very well Regan didn't care less if he did or not. She was quiet the ride there and while waiting in the terminal. When she got sick before they got on the plane, he held her hair back and put it off as nerves or something she ate. Despite the still silence, he sat right next to her. Regan looked pale and kept looking out the window. "Motion sickness can make it worse." He whispered to her. He smiled apologetically when she jumped and gave him a look. "Then switch with me." She huffed and before she could move, Will reached over her to put the window cover up so she couldn't see out of it. "I could've done that myself." Regan mumbled, rolling her eyes when he said it the same time she did.

The plane ride back for him went smooth, but he noticed Regan getting up ever so often to head to the bathroom. They still had another two hours to go when she came back with watery eyes. Will retrieved a blanket to toss over her and gave her his headphones. He hummed quietly the song he played for her when they met, able to hear it through the headphones. She was asleep soon, on his shoulder and he didn't think she realised it but he wasn't about to move her. They slept the rest of the way, Regan listening to the music of her iPod, Will listening to her breathing. The pilot announcing they were fixing to land woke him up and he hated waking her up. He cupped her face, removing her earbud and running his thumb against her chin. "Regan, it's time to wake up." She stirred, actually curling more in him and it hurt to feel her so close.

The wheels touched the ground and she jerked awake, squeezing his hand on the armrest. When she realised it, Regan pulled her hand away and turned back to the window. He followed her off the plane, onto the boss and off it to go into the school. She ignored him the whole way,only turning to say something to him whenever Will began to follow her up to her room. “Can I help you with something, Turner?” Regan finally snapped to him. He gave her an amused smile, that attitude of hers his favourite thing in the world. “What is it?” She pulled her hand back when he reached for her bags, ultimately grasping one of them. “I want to help you.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I think you’ve done that enough.” Will pursed his lips and paused for a minute. He didn’t say anything, but continued to follow her after giving her the bag back.

Regan went quiet again when they reached her room, probably expecting him to leave there but he didn’t. "I just want to talk to you." He explained when she looked at him with that judgemental look on her face. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked like it was nothing. She went to fix coffee after setting her bags in the living room. He caught her wrist for her to look at him, gently as he could. "I missed you, Regan. You're my favourite person and I'm sorry for making you go to the hospital and just dumping you there. But I need my best friend back." He asked, pleading with her. She looked to take in his words and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around her waist and after a minute, she returned it. "I missed you too, but I don't do friends." Will hugged her a little tighter, loving too much how she felt against him and she put her arms on his. "Not too tight. I'll get-" She went to warn, but Will was already following her to the kitchen sink when she realised she wouldn't make it to the bathroom.

He turned the faucet and brought a cold wash cloth to her forehead as she leaned over the sink. "It's okay. It's okay. C'mon, come lie down." He spoke calmly to her, holding her close as she stepped away from the sink. Will scooped her up into her arms, smiling slightly when she called his name in surprise. "I'm just taking you to the couch. The front door is open too. Regan, what did you eat?" He asked, setting her down and kneeling next to her. "Nothing. I think it's just bad jet lag. You don't have to stay." He could see she was lying about what caused it and placed a hand on her cheek. "I do. I'm staying this time." He promised. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead, then his cheek to there. Regan stiffened and Will stroked his thumb against her like he'd done to wake her up. "You don't have a fever. Sleep. I'll put a trash bin here for you and I'll be in that chair." He nodded towards it! seeing her already fast asleep.

Will had dosed off reading in the chair and woke up suddenly when he heard movement in the kitchen. There was a blanket on him, that he didn't notice until it fell to his feet. He went to the kitchen to see Regan on top of the counter. "Woah, woah, woah, what're you doing?" He rushed over to her, pulling her down despite her protests. "I'm looking for breakfast. I'm starving, I haven't eaten since London." She stated, matter of fact while smoothing out her shirt. "Look, you were puking yesterday. I'm glad you're feeling better, but Regan you could've just woken me up and I'd make you something." Regan raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "Or gone out." He amended and she looked up at her counters. "I think I want something sweet. And salty. But healthy." She added the last bit with a finger pointed at him. He took it in his hand and moved it from his face.

"I think I have an idea. Whitney used to eat it all the time." He smiled, pulling her by her finger to the refrigerator. He took out the red grapes and cubed cheese, then shish kabob them with toothpicks. Will turned to Regan and opened his mouth for her to do the same. "I know how to eat, William." She scolded him, but smiled a little. "Humour me. Say ah." She rolled her eyes and did as he asked. "Chew slowly. You have to get the taste, helps cravings." He explained and watched her to see if she liked. "That's not bad. You might not need me anymore, Turner." Will took the teasing straight to the heart and pulled her close. "I do though. I'm not going anywhere until you feel better." She let him hold her for a minute longer than even friends would deem too long. She rested her head to his chest as Will swayed, so lightly it wasn't even considered as movement. "I feel a lot better." She told him, giving him an honest smile.

The next few weeks they fought like it was their job. Will understood Regan needed her space, but this was pushing it. She usually let him see her ever so often, but the second she started getting sick again he wasn't leaving her. It was late June and the week before he had only seen her twice before he called her up to see if he could come over. He didn't want to start drinking until Regan could with him. She agreed, and he could feel something wrong. He rushed over there as fast as he could, knocking rapidly. "Regan?" He called for her. She opened the door and waited until he was inside to wrap her arms around her neck. "I was so mean to you. I'm sorry." She apologised, pulling him to sit on the couch with her. "It's almost your birthday. Let me make it up to you. What do you want?" He had to smile at how surprisingly chipper she was.

"I want to spend it with you. I don't drink with anybody else. We can drink and watch some movie." He shrugged, but honestly it's whatever she wanted. "I have a gift for you. I didn't last time we watched movies." He remembered her kicking him out before a fight started on if it was her birthday or not. Will pulled the box out from his jacket pocket. "Aw, The Breakfast Club! I haven't watched this in so long." She beamed, hugging him close. "You're so nice." The attitude change of hers wasn't the least bit refreshing. It was actually egging on his nerves that one minute she could let him hold her and the next fighting him out. "We can watch it now? I...don't want to drink tonight, if that's okay." Regan looked apologetic to him and he flipped her hair behind her shoulders. "That's perfect."

They sat with a space between them for awhile, then went together inch by inch. First it was Will accidentally catching her hand in the popcorn bowl, then she got nauseous from the smell and he pulled her closer. He petted her hair and noticed her tentative she was with her abdomen, but he thought it was just from being sick. Then she started fiddling with her nails instead of watching the movie. "Regan?" She looked up to him after wiping the corners of her eyes. He leaned into her, as if it was something he'd done a thousand times. He cupped her cheek and wiped the tear stains off her skin. "Regan, luv, what's wrong?" He straightened, holding her close against him. 

Regan opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Just tears that fell to crack his heart piece by piece. "It's okay, it's okay. Just talk to me, Regan. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She shook her head then looked past him. She stood, retrieving something from the kitchen then came back holding a piece of cake with a candle lit in it. "Happy birthday." Will smiled a little, taking it from her. "Make a wish." She pushed a smile onto her face and he blew the candle out with the same wish he made all too frequently. He scooped some on his fingers and poked her nose with it. She laughed and held onto his wrist as they began to sling cake at each other.

Somehow, Regan ended up laying on top of him with cake her in her hand and Will had the other half. Will dropped the cake to the plate and pulled her close, taking all the cake off her face as he kissed her. She kissed him back, slowly, then wrapped her arms tight around his neck. "I'm so sorry." She apologized into his neck. "Don't be sorry. I didn't think those things actually worked." He admitted and Regan looked confused for a minute before reddening beneath the chocolate. "Not that. Though that cake is really good. Which makes this way more difficult." She sat up, staying on his lap when he did too. "Makes what difficult? Regan, I want to be with you. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind." He promised, eating some of the cake off her cheek before kissing there. Regan cupped the side of his face and smiled just slightly. 

She told him everything while he cleaned her face off with the sleeves of his shirt. Aside from whatever she was expecting, Will just looked apologetic. He didn't leave, or take anything he told her back. He'd tried to bring up just the basics of what she was telling him now a month ago when she showed him the marks on her back accidentally. Whether or not it was her birthday just added fuel to the fire. "When we were in London," she continued, taking a deep breath and placing a hand on her stomach. "He was there again. He...and I tried to stop. But I couldn't. I couldn't scream or anything. I didn't want to get up off the ground when it was over." Regan was talking through her tears and Will didn't know what to do but hold her closer. "I'm pregnant, William." She finally said after a few beats and exhaled a breath he could just feel she'd been holding. 

She moved away from him and Will moved closer. He brought her lips to his to kiss her again and again until she stopped crying and kissed him back. "I'm not going anywhere. It's going to take a lot more than you being pregnant to keep me from loving you." What he assumed to be happy tears fell from her eyes that time as she hugged him a little more. "I love you, too. You don't have to do anything. This isn't your m-" Before she could finish the word, Will kissed her again. He didn't know how to stop now that Regan let him once. "Not a mistake. C'mere, lie down." He asked of her. She gave him a look and complied. He sat on top of her legs and raised her shirt up just a little, eyes locked with Regan to take note of anything making her uncomfortable. 

Will started by kissing her stomach, smiling when she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey little one. My name is Will. I'm going to pretend to be your daddy. Your mommy is the most amazing woman in the world. I love her more than anything. When you get here, we're going to take care of you and love you more than anything else on this earth that no other person on this earth is going to be good enough for you. I'll sing you lullaby's and teach you all the things you want me to teach you. You and your nest are the best birthday presents I've ever gotten. She's beautiful. You're going to really like her. I'm going to go kiss her now." He said the last part to Regan, moving up to press his lips to hers. 

Will woke up alone and compared to the past while didn't freak out about it. Especially when he could hear singing in the corner of the room. He smiled when he felt the bed dip and moved to rest on her shoulder. "How long have you been up?" He asked, taking the baby from her mother to rest on his chest instead of hers. "Since two in the morning. Casey called and said he can babysit." She answered with a yawn. He hugged the baby close to him so he could lean to kiss Regan. "In case I forget to tell you later, this has been the best year of my life. I love you more than anything in the world. Both of you." Will cooed to Regan then the baby to blow raspberries on her stomach, sending her to giggles. "I love you too. She does look like a Turner, doesn't she?" Regan smiled, moving close to him. "As much as you do."


	32. You Could've Heard a Heart Break

Prompt; Thinks Regan is cheating

Will woke up and instantly pulled her closer. Three months from today exactly and they’d been together five years. Longer than any relationship he’d ever had, but Regan had that beat at year one. She had been acting so distant lately that he hoped the time hadn’t been weighing on her. He wanted to make her feel special so all their teenage romance still felt everlasting. He began kissing her neck, just to have a piece more of her this morning than he’d tried to have for awhile. When she laced their fingers, he smiled thinking she was going to spend this morning with him. “I love you.” He promised her, right before she removed herself from his arms. “Not right now, okay?” Regan asked with her back to him. “I’m sorry. I just have to go. I can’t be late today.” She apologized after hearing him sigh. She went off to get ready, he went back under the covers on her side. Something they never had. His and her sides. They never had his and her anything until this year. Now it was separate bottles of wine during dinner. It hurt. 

When he took in every single essence of her perfume off those sheets and into his veins to carry around, it was well into the morning. Will didn’t have anywhere to be until lunch with one of his friends so he took his time messing around their apartment. In the winter of his discontent, the rooms had grown less clean than he used to keep them. Until right then when he cleaned and scrubbed and dusted every last centimeter of their apartment. He put phone numbers of her handwriting into the box on her nightstand, not thinking of it just yet. In a few hours, he’d be obsessing. For now, he washed his hands and got ready to go out.

Will went ahead to order his coffee as he waited for Xavier and went outside to sit in the transition of fall to winter. Bitter, but not to dismal yet. He looked over his shoulder to watch a leaf skid along the street and as soon as he looked up, his heart went down. He got mad that the whole world remained going on while his life ended before his eyes. He got pissed the sun still shone bright. No dramatic music played in the ambiance. His coffee didn’t drop in slow motion. Despite what the romantic comedies taught life was still going on around him. Even though while watching Regan hug his best friend goodbye, looking happier than he had seen her in awhile, he didn’t want to move. Will turned away before they could see him. When he knocked his coffee on to him it didn’t feel less painful than how he was emotionally. It just gave him a burn to add to the casualty. There was nothing that could have prepared him for this.

He didn’t know how to not text Xavier to get out of seeing him now. Will walked quickly home, pulling his coat in to warm him but all he could feel was her arms. As the ends of his hair touched against his neck he could feel her lips there. There was nothing about him that didn’t have her part in it. Will shook as he put his key in the door. He had never been this cold before. He wanted her to come home. He wanted to repeat what he’d done to get her to love him once so she would again. He wanted to kiss her until his lips hurt as badly as every bone in his body did then from shaking so much. He had to grind his teeth to stop them from shaking, causing his jaw to hurt too. He wanted her. He still, so badly, wanted Regan. He sniffed, bringing down his bottle of the strongest alcohol. He couldn’t do this alone. Will then got mad that the alcohol didn’t burn the rock in his throat away.

Regan came home slightly later to find his eyes bloodshot and glazed. He was still coherent and was surprised when she was the one who walked slowly. Like he was the one threatening to leave her. “Will? What’s going on?” She asked, picking up the two glass bottles to see what they were. He sat up from lying on the couch when she came over to give her space from him. She didn’t want anything from him, he knew. Not anymore. If something was wrong with them she’d say so. Maybe. She was just done with him as they all got before. Regan just put up with him a little more. “Not a thing, Regan. Not a thing is going on.” Will told the turned off television screen. “William,” She called for him to look at her. “You’re scaring me. What is going on?” He could hear the truth of how scared she was in her voice. He knew her well, but not well enough apparently. Not well enough to keep her.

Will pursed his lips and shut his eyes to breathe through his nose. But the red eyes weren’t from alcohol and after a second of trying to breathe through a sniffly nose, he wiped it on his arm. Her featherlight touch on his arm cracked him. She done that when he had nightmares. Of course like the worst nightmares ever, he wasn’t waking up from this one. “I found the phone numbers. I saw you and Xavier today.” Regan gaped in apparent shock, but looked relaxed. Of course she’d relax. She didn’t have to hide her secret anymore. The shock was probably from how flat he spoke to her. “I should have told you. I’m sorry.” She apologized and it was all it took. The corner of his lip trembled and he moved closer to her. He cupped her face and kissed her gently on the lips as he cried. He couldn’t help it. She had broken his heart.

“Will, baby, what’s wrong?” She pushed him back to get in to his lap. Her arms went around him like he wanted earlier. “Is Whitney okay?” She asked, seemingly clueless. “Talk to me. Please.” She looked so confused and like he was the one who hurt her. While it was the other way around, he still didn’t want her to feel any pain. “I told you. I know. I’ll leave in the morning.” Regan kept holding him, rocking him and wiping away his tears like he’d done before. But he had never cried in front of her, not like this. “So soon? I think it’ll be good for you. Do you not want to?” Will’s hurt just worsened listening to her. “I don’t ever want to go. I don’t want you to go.” Regan smiled a little and pressed more against him. “I’m not going anywhere. But I don’t think I can go with you tomorrow.” It felt like she was playing kickbox with his throat.

 

“I can’t share you, Regan. I won’t. I’ll fight for you as much as I can, but it seems like you’ve already made your decision.” He was trying to be mad, but his voice just came out cracked and desperate. Regan shook her head. “I thought you’d be happy. You don’t need to fight for me to go. Your cold, come here. Lay down with me.” She asked of him and of course he did. How on earth could he tell her no when it was their last time together. “I don’t know how to be happy about this. Just let me have you for one more night.” He asked, wrapping so much around her that she had more of the sofa than he did. “I was hoping we could celebrate, but you seem so upset.” Will furrowed his eyebrows, pulling back as she kissed his neck. “You want to celebrate the end of our relationship?” Regan looked wide eyed, then like he hurt her. “Your breaking up with me? Why?” He felt her hold him a little tighter.

“Regan, I just told you I can’t share you. I want one more night to be with you, just to end this in a good note. I love you too much, but if you’re going to be happy with someone else than I have to let you go. Even if I don’t want to.” He shook his head, hiding himself I his prosecutor’s neck as he jolted. “I’m not going to be happy with anyone else like I’m happy with you. Where is all this coming from?” She ran her fingers through his hair to calm him and her both. “You…you’re not? So your leaving him?” He asked, hopeful as much as it should be broken. “Him who-oh. Will, look at me.” She asked, moving down to face him. “There is nobody else. Just you. I have never, nor will I ever, think about leaving you. Or hurting you. I’m yours. Just yours.” She kissed him so passionately, so perfectly then that his fourteen year old self thought he could’ve gotten her pregnant from it. No one kissed like Regan did. They only broke for him to mumble asking for an explanation and she nodded.

“A few months ago a hotel manager came in to my shoppe. I had your CD playing that I got you for Christmas that one year and he had loved it. We got to talking all about how wonderful and talented my husband was.” She smiled up at him as he moved to just lay on top of her. “A week later, he comes back in telling about how his hotel loved it. Specifically this one manager. I love you and I know you’re talented so I have been meeting with him to make sure it all went right. All those guys’ phone numbers are offices.” Regan went on when he didn’t question her. “Those mornings you wanted me? I wanted to, I really did. But I had to be meeting him so early I wouldn’t be able to just for a minute. I had to keep this a surprise. I thought that was the right thing.” Will nodded slowly, his hands going up her shirt to pull it off and feel her skin again as he began to understand. “What about you and Xavier?” Regan shook her head and hooked her arm around his neck to lay beside her instead. “There is no Xavier. It’s just you, Will. It’s always been just you. I just had to ask him a few things he would know that I don’t.”

He went to wipe his eyes but she got to them instead. Will held her close to him and kissed her slowly again. “I’m sorry.” He apologized and Regan did too against him. “You didn’t accuse me of cheating.” He pointed out. “I kept secrets from you. If I didn’t do that in the first place we wouldn’t be here. Are we okay?” Will moved to kiss her neck with his hand unbuttoning her pants. “I want to make you feel okay seeing as we are here about to have very amazing makeup sex.” Regan gave him the reaction he was wanting for this morning. “You are the only one that makes me feel okay. I love you.” She promised, meeting his lips over her shoulder. “I love you more.”


	33. Fish Bite Moonbeams Every Night

Prompt; Wigan with their twins

 

Will listened to the keys of the piano in a half daze on a Saturday morning. Though the music creator beneath his touch was not the instrument, she was a million times better than a piano. Her eyes were hidden from him as she moved to be on his chest. “How long have you been awake?” He asked into her hair. “Not long. Mama’s in the kitchen and brother is on your piano. Obviously, daddy.” She grinned up at him. He raised an eyebrow and lifted her to carry her around. “Well, Miss Aly Kat. You are feeling better this morning. Good thing, because teacher says you can go in and makeup what you missed yesterday.” Alyson clung to his neck as tight as she could. “No, no, no. I feel bad, really bad.” Will kissed her cheek and continued to hold her close. Yesterday was his first time actually home in months and Alyson had overheard it. She and her brother both decided to get sick to come home early, though Regan did too.

Their mother was in the kitchen and he sat Aly down for her to bring her brother to the table. Will wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing at her neck. He saw her smile before she turned around to hold him. Eight months was far too long for them to be apart. “The last time we were separated that long, Alyson and Patrick were conceived.” He pointed out and set her on the kitchen counter. “Right here, I believe.” He grinned up to her and stayed against her. “I missed you.” Regan looked like she was going to cry as she spoke to him. Will brought her off the counter to hold her. “I’m not going to leave again. I got a different job. I’ll tell you about it later.” The kitchen door swung open as soon as he kissed. “Daddy! That’s mom’s butt.” Regan turned to look the other way as she went pink. Will moved his hand to the small of her back, keeping her close. “I missed mom, I missed mom’s butt too. I missed all of your butts.”

That earned him a slap on the chest from a less than amused Regan just as a crash came from where Patrick was. They waited for a half second for the infamous yell that it was okay, but it was just silence. Before Mama! was yelled in desperation. Regan bolted out of her husbands arms and to the piano bench with Will not far behind after clicking the stove off. “Brother hurt his arm!” Alyson came back to report, taking her father’s hand and pointing when they arrived. Regan had Patrick cradled in her arms, shaking herself as he was crying in pain. “Let’s get you to the doctor, okay?” She cooed to him as she stood. “Mama, it hurts.” He cried on her shoulder as Regan got him in the car. Will buckled Alyson in her car seat. “Is brother gonna be okay?” She asked, her eyes welling up. “Of course, little girl.”

Regan went back in the x-ray with Patrick as Alyson stayed with Will in the waiting room. She squeezed her eyes shut and climbed into his lap to lean herself on him. He stood, rocking her side to side. “I didn’t watch him closer.” She sobbed, beginning to suck on her thumb. They were two minutes apart, Alyson being the oldest, and she took the job seriously. She was so grown up for her five year old self it scared him sometimes. Will stroked her hair and sang in her ear. “I love you, daddy. Can we go see brother now?” He was about to explain why when Regan came in. Alyson reached for her mother to hold her instead. “He’s going to need a cast, but he’s okay. Do you want to see him?” She barely got the words out before the little girl nodded erratically. Regan escorted them down the hall and up the elevator to where minor infractions were.

Aly crawled up in bed next to her twin asleep from the pain medication they’d given him. Next to each other they did look just alike. Patrick however, was the spitting image of his mother’s personality. Both before and after Regan and Will got together. He was quiet and didn’t make friends easily, lest they were Alyson’s friends. He took a shine to baking as soon as he could walk and understand what Regan told him to do. Aly had her father’s music ability. She had such a natural talent that Will’s manager wanted it to be nurtured and put her in an arts school. Will and Regan wouldn’t do it even if Aly wanted to. Alyson had an all out melt down at leaving her school and brother. They were as close as Will remembered being with Whitney.

Will hugged Regan close, feeling the self blame seep through her and into him. “It was an accident. He’s a little boy. He’s going to get rough a few times. I just thought Aly would be here before Patrick. Hey, look at me.” He cooed to her, holding her chin up. “We haven’t screwed up. It’s okay.” She hugged him tight, looking back at her son with the cast on his arm. “We’ll have to have their friends over so you can barbecue and they can be busy.” He whispered, grinning when she rolled her eyes. He rubbed her arms and kissed the top of her head. He walked over to the swivel chair next to Patrick when he woke up and took a permanent marker.

“I’m signing it first!” Alyson squealed, taking the marker from her father. She showed how she could write her name in all capital letters. “Yeah, well, I can to.” He took from her and signed his name on cursive. “Daddy, that’s not your name. It’s a bunch of squiggles. Show him, mama.” Patrick to the marker and handed it to Regan. “Your daddy’s being silly. How’s this?” She asked, signing it as Aly had. “I like it. I don’t like this. It itches. Kiss it, mama.” Patrick beamed when she ruffled his hair and kissed where his cast itched. “You’re going to have to get that arm all fixed up. You’ll need to lift some things to make it all strong again. And drink milk. You know what’s got milk in it?” Will looked to Regan asking permission. She nodded, making Patrick more and more confused. “Ice cream.” Patrick brightened more than anything at that. He’d eaten ice cream before he had teeth. “I think that’s a great idea.” Aly decided for them all.


	34. Progress

Prompt; With a crush on Regan, despite never speaking to her, the first time they meet is when he spills hot coffee on her

 

She was in his home economics class. She sat across from him in Spanish. She was in his English and Literature and Math and Science class. At least, she might as well had been. Her name was Regan, Will knew that for certain. He also knew that she was beautiful. He was seventeen with a crush on a girl. But she wasn’t just a girl. She was a girl with hair the same color as his morning coffee. She was a girl with a voice the same tone and melody as his favorite song. She was so perfect and he wanted to talk to her. But outside of class, there was nothing to say. Will didn’t want any conversation they could have to stop so soon as it would if he asked her about some assignment. So his crush, that wasn’t a crush really, was kept to himself.

He thought about Regan more than he breathed air. In Home Ec she got flour on her and he wanted to jump over his desk to wipe it off. With his mouth. Will leaned on his elbows, rubbing his face in agony. This was stupid. He shouldn’t be acting like such a kid over someone he hadn’t even talked to. He just knew that if they so happen to be in library together, counting her eyelashes would have been a much better use of his time. Will could’ve written sonnets, essays, novels over those eyes. He liked the way she didn’t get along with the librarian and how she didn’t see the way the Home Ec teacher fawned over her. Will loved how she wore jeans, being comfortable and herself before anything else. He liked the mark on her shoulder he’d seen once when she took her jacket off and her sleeve slipped. Regan was the very definition of the perfect woman.

Will never told her throughout all of high school. No matter how much she remained the one that had his heart. He carried her around like a pen in his pocket to California where he believed that crush would go away after awhile of not seeing her. And it did, until not even less than a week when he was in a café. “Coffee, black.” The barista called and he reached for it just as soon as a little hand that sent huge voltage through his veins as soon as it brushed against his. He thought he was in a dream and he could just turn his hand over to hold hers. “I’m sorry, you go ahead and-wow.” He stopped and began staring. Regan was here, in California, reaching for the same coffee. There was something definitely pushing him to talk to her. That’s what he thought until he let go too soon, as did she to let him have it, and it went all over her.

Regan hissed in pain and Will could see the steam rise up off her. “Oh my god I’m so sorry. Let’s get you cleaned up. I’m sorry. I have a shirt you can have. I’m Will. We had classes together? You probably don’t remember me. It’s okay. And you’re Regan. I know.” He wanted her to talk to him and there he was, helping her out of the café and still talking. “You know? We never talked or anything.” She sounded like she was apologizing for it and he couldn’t help but smile. The cooler January air seemed to help her a bit as he took her to his car. He realized then that he was still holding her close to him, but she didn't say anything about it so he didn't either.

He began taking his shirt off and opening the back of the car door without explaining what he was doing. Will saw the look on her face and then blanched. "Oh, no, no, no, no. You can have my shirt. I have just a jacket in the front seat. You can change in the backseat. The windows are tinted. See?" He tried to assure her by stepping back and closing it slightly to show her. "I promise. I'm not going to hurt you." The very idea of her getting hurt made him sick. She hesitantly went to the backseat and rolled the window down just a little to retrieve the shirt from him and hand him the jacket. 

"So, what are you doing these days? You don't need to wear a shirt in to work?" Regan asked while exiting the car and turned to face him with a smile. She looked like the shirt was designed specifically to fit her. His heart was on that sleeve. It seemed right that as she crossed her arms over her chest it was right there with her heart. Women over the past had worn his shirt before they left the next morning, but none wore it like she did. He was right back at being seventeen instead of 20 and staring at her, this beautiful, flawless creature. "I can just call and work from home today. I have my own law firm. It's right there actually, just on the other side of the bakery. They have amazing cakes. Have you had breakfast? Though, you probably have actual work to get to." Regan grinned up at him and shook her head. "I like that bakery. My treat."

Will and Regan debated about it the whole walk over there, but it wasn't like any actual fight that Will had ever been through. There was laughter and side nudging on her part like they'd known each other forever and were just catching up after a weekend of being apart. She opened the door for him and flipped the lights on. "This is your shoppe?" Will clicked and she raised her arms. "Is it that much of a shock?" He stayed on the customer side of the counter while she went around to get things ready. "I always thought you were good. I always thought you should open up your own, none of the other places would be good enough." Will didn't mean to say the last part, but he couldn't help it. "Do you remember for the final we had to review each others stuff in Home Ec?" She asked while going under the counter and producing a box.

"I got mine back with yours on top and the rest in alphabetical order. I don't throw reviews away in case one of my faithful customers sue me. Yours is the best one I ever got. An 800 word paper on how perfect my dough was raised. I wanted to talk to you about it, but you were always so quiet. I thought you were shy." Regan admitted, showing him the paper at the top of the pile. Will went red. He didn't need to read it again, he read it a thousand times over to make sure it was perfect for her. Regan was the only one that he spent so much time on it. She was the only one who took that class seriously. He could see her passion for it just by the way her hands moved. It was something that he had yet to forget. 

After he called his offices to tell them he would be working from home, Will stayed at her counter the whole morning. He brought his car over and took her to lunch then went right back there with her. He took his laptop in to work when she got too busy to talk idly. It was exactly like they were best friends. All of their conversations were so easy. The only time it got silent between them was when she asked how he was liking being a lawyer. When he dusted it off with monosyllabic answers, she gave him a curt smile and changed the topic. Will loved it. He'd never in his life spent so much time with just one person that didn't ask him to leave. 

Will helped her clean after the last customer left. She took the washcloth he used to bleach the table to hang above the air conditioner in the back. "I'll return your shirt to you as soon as tomorrow if you come in for breakfast again." She offered with what looked like a knowing smile. "If you want to see me again, absolutely." He walked out with her and to her car. "We spent all day together. If I didn't want to see you, you wouldn't be here right now." She pointed out. "What if you returned my shirt to me for dinner Friday?" Two days would be enough to process the day. Just too long of a time until he could see her again. 

They met for weeks after that, what Will thought was sporadic was actually the complete opposite. He didn't realize it, but Regan caught on. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, he'd come in for breakfast. Sundays and Tuesdays were lunch, seeing as she was off on the former. A lot of Fridays were also dinner, along with Saturday where they spent most of the day together. They wouldn't even be doing anything other than enjoying each others company. As they got more comfortable with each other, the fights on who paid for what grew more to an actual fight. Same with when Regan wasn't in an okay mood in the morning and wouldn't tell him what was wrong. They'd fight a lot about if it was his business or not. She honestly looked surprised when he kept coming in to spend time with her after those days.

On a Saturday night, they were having wine with their dinner she made to save from a fight. Which meant she had a bad night, or day, and this night Will didn't bother fighting with her. He just sat opposite her in a little booth with his feet propped up next to her as she did with hers next to him. The air kicked on, hitting him directly and he moved to sit next to her. They were just a little bit tipsy, so when Will leaned against her whining about being cold Regan didn't move him. Ricky Martin started playing over the radio and he pulled her to stand up with him. "I am so happy right now, Regan Mead. Regan Mead, I'm really cold. You should dance with me, Regan Mead." He was all red faced from drinking a little bit more than she had and her putting her arms around his neck didn't help. He held her close and just swayed a lot, but it got her to laugh so he didn't mind. 

They were dancing and he was singing to her ear when the door opened. They stopped dancing, but he didn't let go of her. She placed a hand on his chest to push him back and looked up to him. "I'll be right back." Her mood dropped tremendously, going back to the Regan he fought so hard to be around. Will st down in the booth as she asked him to as the woman who'd come in looked more mad than anything. She was yelling about something that made the ringing in Will's head get louder so he rested his chin on the back of the booth. He was half asleep until the slap sounded and he saw Regan stumbling backwards. "You are going to hear from my lawyer!" The woman yelled at her and looked at Will like he had three heads. 

"Don't you dare lay another hand on my client." He threatened, holding Regan into his chest as he stroked her hair. "This little-" The woman went to defend herself until he held up a finger. "You are being counter sued for creating a domestic dispute on private property and assault. Anything you say can and shall be held against you in the court of law. Ms Mead had security cameras and I'm sure they are amazing at picking up sound." The woman's eyes narrowed to Regan who stayed in his chest. "Well, Mr Turner. I shall definitely be seeing you in court then." She spouted before turning on her heel. 

Will stepped back and cupped Regan's face. "Her ring left a scratch. Don't medicate it. I'm representing you. It'll be okay. I'll take care of you." He promised her, continuing to pet her hair. She shook against him and he just held her tighter. He led her back to the booth and sat down with her, thumbing away the few little tears that got away. "Is she why you had a bad day today?" She was hesitant but nodded after a minute. "It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to let anybody lay a finger on you again." It was his way of saying he loved her in the most discreet way he could. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked and again she nodded without saying anything 

Regan was quiet the whole way unless or until she had to give him direction. She had the box full of reviews as he requested her to bring for him to go through. "It's not that late," She pointed out when they were at her door. "Do you want to come in?" She said it like she didn't care one way or the other, but her eyes were what pushed him to say yes. They looked so hurt, he didn't know how to tell her otherwise.

She laid down on the couch after putting in a movie. Will sat down in the floor in front of her while going through the box. "Found it!" He proclaimed, causing her to jump awake. "I am so sorry. Go back to sleep, sweetheart." He turned to face her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I wasn't asleep. Just have never seen you so excited." She grinned sleepily. "Told you I'm going to take care of you. I'll call, you'll have court this weekend so get some sleep now." He was suddenly very aware his hand was on hers but she didn't move it. Instead Regan squeezed it and he used his free hand to continue going through papers. Six months to get her to hold his hand. They'd be kissing by his 80th birthday.

Will woke up asleep on a couch he knew wasn't his. The sunlight pierced through the window curtains and straight to the hangover. He groaned, sitting up and holding his back as it felt kinked. "Oh God," He muttered under his wine smelling breath and into his hands. "Morning." He heard and looked to the direction of the voice to see Regan at a kitchen table. "Are you hungry?" She offered, bringing him a plate and taking it back when the smell made him nauseous. "Just coffee's okay. You seem well. Better than me." He smiled a little more when she returned one of her own. "I've been up for awhile. Your office called to say the court date is tomorrow morning. No wine for you tonight, mister!" She leaned in front of him, waving a finger as she handed him the cup. Will caught her hand and stood so they were more face to face. 

"I had an amazing time last night. For what it's worth." He told her and leaned down to look at her cheek. "No medication?" He thumbed over it so carefully. "No medication." She assured him, not moving when he leaned closer or pulling her hand away from his just like last night. "Why are you fighting for me, William?" Will traded her hand for her thumb. "No one is as passionate as you are. No one is going to hurt you and get away with it." Regan shuffled in her feet still not letting his hand go. "It'll be okay, honey. I promise." She looked up to him at the nickname. "Honey?" Will went red and stammered without saying anything. She moved closer to him and pulled him to her level carefully. "We don't have to be in court until tomorrow. Do you want to stick around?" 

They were on the couch talking through their, mostly his, hangover. Will pulled her into his side as the movie went on. He loved this movie but he couldn't pay attention to it with her there. "I had the biggest crush on you in high school." He told her by complete accident. "Why didn't you ever talk to me?" She asked, a little bit of a grin forming when she looked up at him. "You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. You scared me." A light laugh went through her. "I'm not that beautiful." Will sat up and turned to face her. "You still are the most beautiful woman I know." Her laugh stopped when it was apparent he was serious. "You don't know many women then do you?" Her smile faded as soon as it appeared. 

Will shook his head. "None that I would spend all week with. Or be so crazy over. I really really like you, Regan. I feel like a little kid when I'm around you. I just want to..." Regan wrapped her arms around his neck and moved a little closer. "Me too." Will licked his lips as placed his forehead to hers. "Be with you." He finished and she nodded. "All the time. Do we?" He brushed his lips against her, smiling just a little when she closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Please." He asked and completely melted against her. "You still make me feel like a teenager again." He mumbled as he couldn't stop kissing her but she didn't seem to mind. "You spilling coffee on me was the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, William." She agreed, holding him tight against her. "I'll take care of you. During court, after court, before court, I don't want to be anywhere else right now." Her smile then stayed it was so genuine. "That sounds really good right now."


	35. Shadows at Night and Exposed in Light

Prompt; Will meets Regan for the first time as she’s pregnant with his business partner’s child 

 

Will was leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the desk as he texted aimlessly. He looked more like an adolescent than one of California’s best lawyers. Growing up fast just had its perks for him. He graduated with honours early, schmoozed his way into an amazing case, and it blossomed from there. His partner could have been a little better, but Will didn’t care. He mainly had one to keep him eating and to wait on him hand and foot. That’s what he needed. He skipped meals from working so hard, he relapsed to cigarettes every six months. If he didn’t have a partner as passionate about the work as he pretended to be, they’d be screwed. Turner & Meadows Law Office would tank.

When Meadows slapped his hand on the back of Will’s chair he almost fell out of it. “I need you to cover for me.” He asked. Will rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses he wore so he could sleep. “My wife’s coming here tonight. I gotta go talk to your clients.” Will groaned and leaned on his desk to play with the Newton basket. Meadows grabbed his face for him to look at him. “You’ll survive. Now eat.” Will stuck his tongue out to lick his hand. “Don’t put your hands on me.” He answered when Meadows groaned in disgust. “I don’t even know your wife. What are we supposed to talk about, high school chum stories?” Will ruffled his hair as Meadows took the sunglasses off him. “I don’t care. Just keep her busy.” It wouldn’t strike Will until later that Meadows had said busy. Not keep her happy. Not entertain her. Busy. He wasn’t married with a baby on the way so he didn’t comment.

Meadows left out and Will fell asleep on his desk with a pen in his hand. He’d been working hard going through files for potential cases and he’d heard so much that even the double homicide tired him. It was tragic and he hated it, but he couldn’t keep his eyes open. This however was not the case when his office door was opened then shut pretty loud. He thought it was Meadows and didn’t move. Then rose perfume pushed his eyes open and he sat up, wiping the drool off his chin. She was the first thing he’d seen. He thought of all these scenarios on how to play it out. If they were in a bar, he’d buy her a drink. If they were in a coffee shop, he’d reach for the same cup even if it had ten sugars in it. Being in his office, she was in trouble and needed help. Will would make excuses to see her to talk about her case until it was over so he could hit on her. He knew how to get a date from a woman.

What separated her from the others was that she made herself comfortable on his black leather couch. She took control of the room and him, too. Instead of a short form fitting dress as most of his clients that came to see him, she was in jeans and a t shirt. She was beautiful, getting more and more so with each passing second. He wanted to take her home to meet his sister at that very second. Whitney had only met one of her brother’s girlfriends, but when that was shot to hell he didn’t bring them by anymore. This one, with the way she ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face rather than flaunt something, was so different. He was the one who fixed his hair as he straightened himself up.

Will went to pretend like he’d been working on something until he accidentally knocked coffee over. She didn’t seem to notice until he shoved the files he’d been working on to the floor in an attempt to save them. “You okay there?” She asked without looking, but a small, perfect, smile formed on her lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly, he’d be dreaming about it for weeks. “Fantastic.” He answered with his most charming smile. “Besides, you are in my office. Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” He quirked an eyebrow and she sat up carefully. His chest dropped to his stomach thinking she was hurt, but he couldn’t pin that on her alone. He had a vendetta to help people. It was the whole basis of why he became a lawyer.

“Hey, hey.” He called before she could answer him. He went over to her and helped her stand. “What’s wrong?” Her smile then was warm and knowing. He saw that smile only once in his life before but everyone knew it. He could see why da Vinci had to paint it like that. “I’m fine. I didn’t know this was your office, Mr Turner.” Will looked in curiosity to her, his head tilting a bit. “Whose did you think it was?” She giggled at his question but stopped herself. “My husband. Matthew Meadows? He won’t be in tonight. I didn’t realise you were William either. My name is Regan.” She extended her hand and he couldn’t help but take it in both of his and hold it as long as he could. Here his best friend’s wife was and he wanted hr so badly. Will was the worst person ever.

“Of course, of course, Meadows talks about you all of the time.” He lied and she gave him a smile like she knew that. “Let me guess. He’s out with clients tonight?” Will gave her the confused look again. “Did he tell you that, or are you really good at this game?” She smiled a little more and waved it off. “Good at this game would be an easier answer. Are you hungry? I’ve stayed in his office before, there are menus in there.” Will nodded and raised a finger. He went over to a file and picked a few out. “These are the only ones I keep in here. They know my order if you just tell them you’re ordering for me. I’ve spent a lot of nights in too. I wish I’d seen you.” Regan laughed and took the phone as he handed it to her. “Would’ve been a really nice date. You want anything to drink?” Will was already at the mini fridge and near dropped what he had when she called it a date. “Covered.”

 

They were in the same position a few weeks later, but this time he offered her alcohol. They had seen each other every night when Meadows went out. Which coincidentally happened quite often. Especially after they won a case, he’d say he was going on to the next client. Them winning so often Will didn’t think much of it. It was a great strategy and they began to win more and more than ever before. When Regan showed up for cases to sit with the audience after her and Will’s– not date, he liked to pretend it was to see him. Even if it always was Meadows she went out the door with until they got to their separate cars. Meadows had to come early to prepare for court, so Will didn’t think much about that either.

Regan shifted a little uncomfortable. “What is it, what’s wrong?” He asked and she placed a hand on her stomach. “Oh god. I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I’ve got a water cooler in the lounge, but it sucks. Let me go get you something, what do you want?” Really he was looking for an excuse to go get air. He wanted his best friends pregnant. Wife . No one was worse than he was. She placed a hand on his arm and his hand went over hers. “No, no. This water is fine. And it’s okay you didn’t know. Meadows doesn’t even know yet. Did you think I was just gaining weight?” Will shook his head, his hand still on hers but it dropped down to rest on her thigh. “I don’t have a wife or kids or anywhere close to having either one. But really, if it were me, I’d want to be there every second. Meadows can work from home, I’ll talk to to him it’ll be okay. And here is out working so late. I’m so sorry, Regan.” She squeezed his hand, her thumb going over his as she looked like she was holding the worlds’ darkest secrets on her shoulders. “No, no. You’ve been nothing but hospitable when I crash your office. It’s okay.” She said and then he dropped it.

A little while later he was at his desk going through divorce papers while Regan finished her food. “Meadows. Regan, what is this?” He asked, holding the paper up. She covered her face and he dropped the file on the floor and went to her. “Regan?” Will held the side of her face, a barrier he never crossed before with her but she was troubled. It was just so she would face him, but no one should look this beautiful and be that soft. “Meadows and I don’t have the happiest marriage.” She looked down and fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket. “What are you saying?” He asked, honestly scared of the answer. “I don’t think he’s gone to talk to clients tonight. I don’t think he’s been going to talk to clients.” She spoke so quietly, maybe hoping that he wouldn’t hear her and they could go about their business. “If he’s hurt you, Regan-” She shook her head again and he would’ve swore she pulled him closer. “I think…” She sighed and he wrapped his arms around her. “Talk to me. It’s okay.” He cooed into her hair. “I’m certain he’s been having an affair. It started after I found out I was pregnant.” She finally finished, relaxing a little under his touch while he rubbed her back. “I’ll take care of it.”

Will was still pissed as hell the next morning even though the night before he got exactly what he wanted. When he drove Regan home, the lights were out and she told him that Meadows usually didn’t come home until three in the morning to sleep on the couch. Somehow Will convinced her to stay over and sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. He made breakfast for her that he burned from being so nervous. For a little while, he got to pretend that she was his as she helped him remake it. He believed she just didn’t want to feel alone for longer than the time they spent together for dinner. He promised her lunch to tell her how it went and promised her not to worry. “I’ll see you then, baby.” He had accidentally called her. Regan looked at him, but didn’t say anything other than a smile and a nod.

The whole office was set on edge the entire morning. Most assumed what it was over, but no one said anything. Will was on the phone with Regan when Meadows came in, not that he knew. “I’ll be there soon. I promise, I’ll take you and take the afternoon off so I can stay with you. Because you’re beautiful and I need to tell you something. Alright, you get some rest. I got to go fire someone. You can stay in my bed all day if you want.” He gave her the code for it before all happiness drained from him as Meadows came in and sat where she sat. “Wow, freckles. Haven’t seen you that happy since you nailed the waitress. Getting back with her?” Will rolled his eyes. “For the last time, I did not have sex with her.” Meadows went to light a cigarette. “Where were you last night?” Will asked. 

“Who the hell do you think you are, my wife? I was with a client.” Meadows answered and this time Will could see he was lying. “Why, what were you doing?” He asked with a smirk. Will shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall while looking through the divorce file. “Your wife. That a problem?” He answered, raising his eyebrows and signing the paper he was looking at. Meadows looked only half as mad as Will was for a brief second. “You wouldn’t fuck my wife. She’s pregnant.” Meadows laughed, then stopped when his boss didn’t bother hiding his anger. “You were out fucking someone else. What’s the big deal?” Meadows stepped back, the defensive attitude going to him. “What, what are you saying? I told you what I was doing. Talking to clients.” Will nodded, aware of this. “Uh huh. Like you did with the Madison case? And Audrey, and Carrey and Maria? You know what all those women had in common? They were all hit on and told the guy no. Same bar, but it wasn’t the same guy. Right? That’s what happened to these women who were fucking abused and then the case was dropped spontaneously, Meadows?” His temper flared and he slung the packed files onto the ground.

“What the hell are you saying, Will?” They were standing face to face, tension able to be cut with a knife. “The people we threw in prison were no where near the bar. The handwriting on the file matches old cases. Cases you worked on and won. You stuffed the god damned case with information that wasn’t even there. And it’s the exact same way with every single case we won in the past month that was randomly dropped.” Will explained, his voice raising higher and higher with every sentence. “So that gives you permission to fuck my wife?” Meadows grabbed Will’s shirt collar and punches went flying until Will had him on the ground. “You left your ring here.” Will tossed the gold band at him as he got up. “She’s leaving you. I have the divorce papers and restraining order signed. You’re to stay no less than five continents away from her.” He left a final punch to Meadows and stuffed a copy of the court order in his jacket. “I did not fuck your wife. I’m going to raise your kid so they won’t know you. I’m going to have hot, sweet, sex with Regan and she will know what a real, actual man is like. One that threatens his way to work is not one.”

 

A few more months and court dates while seeing Regan and kissing Regan led to one day when Will got a judge to sign the divorce papers, saying the two couldn’t be in the same room for mental reasons. The judge being a fantastic friend knew he was lying but did it for good reasons. He told her of all the wrong Meadows had done and before he left the courthouse, Meadows was in custody for five counts of physical abuse, withholding information, and tampering a case. Will went home to find Regan sitting on his couch. “You’re just in time! Come here,” She went to tell him, but he was already there and kissed her. “Ms Mead, I’m in love with you and I want you to stay with me for a very long time.” Regan looked to him, both catching their breath. “How, how did it go?” She asked first and Will kept kissing whatever skin he could without her stopping him. “He is in jail, you are divorced, I am in love. You would kiss me if you weren’t?” He realised and Regan smiled. “I’d feel a little more guilty, but I don’t think that would last long seeing as I love you too.” She beamed and Will kissed her again. 

“I’m sorry. I was just in time for what?” He remembered. She raised her shirt up a little and put his hand on her stomach. She laughed a little when he looked scared. “What is it doing?” Will began to freak out until she kissed him again. “She is kicking. Ow, she’s kicking really hard.” Regan winced and he went back to panic. “Baby, I don’t think that’s all kicking. I think you’re having contractions.” She shook her head. “They only happen every seven…minutes.” It clicked for them both and he got her to the car. “I can’t. I’m not ready, Will, I just got divorced, I don’t have anything ready.” She cried on their way while he was on the phone to get them to have a chair ready. “Regan, my love, my sweetheart. We shall get this little one out of you first, okay? I promise it’ll be alright. I love you so much.”

After thirteen hours of giving birth, a little girl was born on the seventeenth which was also the day they met. “Here she is, Mrs Turner.” The nurse showed her to Regan after she had woken up. “Oh, no. She’s not.” Will corrected, while sitting beside the new mom. Regan looked to him and smiled a little. “Oh. My apologies, Mr Turner.” The nurse winked and Regan took his hand. “What is it, sweetheart?” Will asked, moving closer to her. She leaned forward to kiss him and he caught her looking at the nurse first. “Maybe by the time our second or sixth comes around. She’ll say yes.” He smirked a little and kissed her to show her who he belonged to. “Thank you.” Regan mouthed to him afterwards when the nurse had made herself scarce. Another one came in with the cleaned up baby in a pink wrap and handed her to Regan. “She’s so beautiful. And looks just like you with that birth mark.” Will thumbed over the little shoulder. “She drools in her sleep like you.” Regan did the same motion to the little chin. “Have we decided on a name?” The nurse asked while checking her records. Will and Regan looked to each other and nodded. “Katarina Claire. Turner? Turner. No Mead.”


	36. She Was Bouncing on the Bed, Looking for a Pillow Fight

“Alright, little one.” Will began, ignoring the roll of his daughter’s eyes. “Dad, I’m not a kid anymore. Besides, his mom’s friend’s aunt’s sister or something is going too.” She popped her lipstick in the rear view mirror of her father’s car. “Why don’t you if it’ll make you feel better?” Will sighed and gave her a look. It had taken too much convincing from Claire to even let her go to the movies last weekend. “Wipe that off your mouth. You’re not old enough for red and I’m not going back to prison.” Claire huffed but took the handkerchief as he gave it to her. “You’re going to make me breakout taking it off like this.” She complained. “I can take you to the doctor faster than you can deal with me in court. Don’t say it. If you were my son, I’d give you the worst speech. You’d never want to have kids.” Claire was only half listening as she put on Chapstick instead. “I know, I know. Love you, daddy.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, looking too much like the child in the picture on his lanyard. “Ooh! There’s Colt. That must be his aunt’s sister.” Will gave her a look. “Do you even know?” Claire hopped out, dropping her music player. They were going to the fair and Will didn’t think she would need it, but it was a gravitational pull to. As much as he wanted, he ignored it.

There were a lot of times when Claire was growing up that Will thought about who she looked liked. If she had her mother’s wide brown eyes with a little green in them and her father’s dirty blonde hair. He wondered if it was the mother or the father who had the love of all things spicy. Claire told him when they talked about this once that it was her Spanish heritage. Will’s heritage. He was the only family she worried about. He kept waiting for the day that he would have to let her go to her birth family but it never happened. She didn’t care about it in the slightest. She didn’t care about many people except for Will it seemed like. She was voted most bashful in the eighth grade, just because she didn’t talk to anyone who didn’t talk to her. So when Claire came home smitten over a boy, Will knew it was special to Claire. She was fifteen, though, starting a relationship with a boy who had a car.

Colt came by a few weeks later with this mother’s, sister, cousin, whatever to pick Claire up to go to a movie. She got to the door before he did. “Did you bring what I asked you to?” Colt nodded and after kissing his girlfriend on the lips began texting. “Alright, alright. Rules in my house.” Will came around the corner when it looked like they were going to kiss again. “Daddy, no. I know.” Claire laughed to make it look cute for her boyfriend, but death glared her father. “Watch your mouth, little one. In my house you are not to go to bedrooms. You will stay downstairs, as in the living room. You’ll stay out of the study. Do I make myself clear?” Will pointed to the both of them.

“Yes, sir.” Claire grinned at the voice and turned around to see the woman in the door. She had her arms crossed standing in the doorway. “Is there a problem?” Colt shook his head and Claire just rolled her eyes dramatically. “He’s just being ridiculous. Can we go no?” Will caught her by her purse. “Not yet. Let me give you my number.” He told the woman, causing his daughter to laugh. “Geeze, dad. By the lady dinner first at least.” She snarked but followed him to his office along with the woman while Colt went to the car. “Hush, or you won’t go at all tonight.” Will said while his glasses were slipping down the bridge of his nose as he wrote the number. “Trust me, Turner. It’s alright. Let me give you mine.” Their hands brushed while he handed her the pen and he shut down as he looked to her, actually looked, for the first time that night. “I’m Regan. The mom’s friend.” Will nodded, totally nervous and becoming aware of if how much he was sweating could be seen through the shirt. “Take care of her. Please.” He calmed down just by looking at Regan. “I will.” She promised and didn’t seem to mind when they shook hands that he held a little tighter even though his hands were too warm.

Claire walked with Regan down the stairs and to their car for them to leave. “He’s a lawyer who talks nonstop and you got him to shut up just by giving him your number. He likes you.” She nudged her in the side. Regan laughed and looked over her shoulder. “Well, he loves you. So let’s get you two out, have fun, come back safe. Okay?” She changed the subject and did as she promised Will and Claire both. The younger couple sat up front in the movie theatre with Regan a few seats back and drove to get ice cream after. For the next few week sum Regan came to the door with Colt and it became evident to everyone but Regan that Will cared for her a lot more than he let on. He’d make her coffee if they so happen to get there too early for the movie to start. He learned about how Regan was basically Colt’s second mother, his real one she met while working a job she didn’t want to talk about. He told her that Claire wasn’t biologically his and she didn’t care who she was related to legally. During these talks, Will would innocently stand closer to her while keeping an eye in the living room. It was…fine.

One Saturday night while going minute for minute what they always did, Regan, Claire, and Colt were in a car wreck. Will didn’t know the details but did know it was a cop who called him from a number they found in a Regan Mead’s wallet. He sped all the way to the emergency room, the picture on his lanyard like the ghost of Claire was there in the car. But it wasn’t Claire he was seeing. It was his sister Whitney who run off some years ago. Sixteen years ago. Claire was how old? That wasn’t possible. He couldn’t even piece together his hysterics right now. That probably wasn’t even correlated, but he had to keep his mind on something. Will ran up to the hospital desk, knocking almost everything over. “Where is she? Where is my daughter?” Tears burned his eyes as the nurse reapplied her red lipstick. “Where is my girl? Where is she? Please, tell me she’s alright.” An arm snaked around him and pulled him to face her.

He knew it wasn’t Regan’s fault, but a part of him couldn’t help but be mad she was standing there able to face him. “You promised.” He choked, clutching to her sleeves. “She’s all I have.” Regan shook her head, but didn’t say anything. They both knew nothing but seeing Claire would make him feel better right then. “Mr Turner? Your daughter has a broken arm and a fractured leg, but the blood loss is what’s keeping her asleep right now. You cannot go back there until she wakes up.” A doctor called for him, but he didn’t let go of Regan. “Don’t leave me. Where is Colt?” He asked her as it just registered. “With Claire-” She went to speak further but all he understood was the boyfriend could see her and he couldn’t. Will went to yell at everyone he could until she pulled him back. “A car swerved in our lane trying to turn around. Claire was in the front seat, I leaned to block the airbag from hurting her. Colt was in the backseat and leaned forward to protect her too. He has whiplash and a broken arm, but he’ll be okay. That’s why he’s with her.” Will wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry.” It took her a minute, but she hugged him back until it became less of a friendly hug and more of them holding each other.  
It took far too much convincing to get Regan to let Colt and herself to stay the night when they went back to his and Claire’s house. “Daddy?” Claire asked for, her voice hoarse as she began to cry. “I saw mama. She snuck in and told me to give you this. You were right. I got her eyes and his hair.” She gave him Whitney’s locket with a picture of Whitney and Meadows in it. “I heard you fighting to see me, daddy. You lied to them people. I’m not the only thing you have anymore. You love us both. Like I love you and Colton.” He took her hand and kissed it. “Sleep, little one. I love you more than air.” He kissed her forehead. “Te amo, daddy. To the stars and back.” She smiled, a tear rolling down her face and before Will could get it Colt reached over to. “Hands to yourself.” Regan said, coming around the corner and pulling their door closed despite Will’s look. “You raised her right. As much pain as they’re in, I don’t think they’re getting far anyway.” She grinned as Will fought back a laugh.

“That’s not funny.” He followed her as she went to the couch and sat down next to her. She wrapped her arm around his and rested on his shoulder. “Was she lying?” Will could hear the smile in her voice after he laced their fingers. “Katerina Claire doesn’t lie to me, but which part are you referring to?” She looked up to him, squeezing his fingers. “That you love me.” Will sat up straighter as she did just to lean in close. “Is it true that every time my daughter brings her boyfriend home, I hope she’s bringing you too? How I’ve wanted to hold you close way before I needed to tonight? I only love you if you love me, too.” Regan straightened his collar then unbuttoned his first button. “I love you. I do.” She smiled against his lips as he kissed her.

“So, I don’t need to keep asking Claire if I need to go with them anymore. Right?” She bit her lip looking up to him again. “No, lovely. Just tell her that Colton is the best boyfriend she’s ever brought him.” Regan smiled and moved more into his arms. “He’s working on being the last. She’s getting a promise ring for her birthday next week. Think you can handle it?” Will shook his head. “No. Not behind her back.” He felt like he was going to cry just thinking about it. She brushed her fingernail against the corner of his eye before he could. “I’ll be here to help you through it.” She promised, leaning to kiss him again.


	37. I'll Be Your Safety, You'll Be My Lady

Fairytale AU Regan is a princess and Will is the prince/knight sent to save her

William Turner the Third walked through the courtyard of one of his summer home’s. The people cleared each time that he walked through here and he could only understand why a little. He was their Prince. If he saw they were one toe out of line he could have them put to death. He had never done that, nor did he plan on it anytime soon. He brought them what he and Whitney did not eat after his sister wrapped it up before her morning hunt. He would never give it to them face to face for their safety. He went to wait by the stables for his sister to come back and give her horse a rest. He looked out onto the vast thing of everything they owned. There was so much of it, he didn’t understand why Whitney had to go and run to another kingdom.

Whitney was panting as much as her horse was from the exhilarating run, putting the covered bag of what she gathered for dinner. She would lay it where the people who hunted for the Turner’s so they wouldn’t have to go out of their way for them. “Did you hear about that Princess from a Kingdom over?” Whitney asked as they cleaned the fish she’d caught. “I don’t hear anything you don’t tell me.” Will pointed out, keeping his collar over his nose but helping her along. “She’s been passed around for a wife by nearly every kingdom around us. I suspect you will be next.” She grinned, nudging him in the side. “That’s not right. She should stay in one place. Where is she?” Whitney waved him closer with the fillet knife. “She’s kept in a tower locked up by King Devlin. I heard that he was wanting to marry her first before he found out he could get money off her.” Will looked to his sister in disgusted confusion. “Not his daughter. She’s an orphan, I think.”

As they were cleaning fish, a bottle washed up and nudged Will’s foot for attention. Whitney got her corkscrew out of her bag to open it for him. “What’s it say?” His jaw dropped, not believing it himself. My name is Regan of the Northwestern Land. This letter is a long shot, but I might be gone from this world soon. I need help. Whitney took it and read it too. “That’s the girl I was telling you about! Woah. What’re you gonna do?” Will shrugged, shaking his head. “Present it to mother, gather a few men and go help her. She deserved that, right?” She nodded. It took Will two weeks before he finally spoke with his mother about this, knowing he’d have to con his way into it. “Queen Elizabeth, Prince William requests an audience with you.” Her Knight asked for Will who pushed through and on up to her throne. “You look well, mother.” He nodded towards her wine gauntlet.

“What is it, dear?” She exasperated in annoyance. “There is a Princess on the other side of the country. I wish to take a few men there to rescue her.” He could see Elizabeth roll her eyes without them even moving. “What makes this lady so special?” Will didn’t know how to really answer that one. “She is not being treated as a Lady of her caliber. I feel she would do much better here.” Elizabeth pursed her lips and ordered for a scroll and a quill. “I hereby grant William Turner III to henceforth go to rescue a maiden he doesn’t even know. Is that good enough?” Will turned on his heel. “Perfect.” He answered without another word.

Whitney tried to go with him, but Will pushed that their mother had only given him secondhand permission to go alone. He kissed her head, gave her his favorite horse, and took off on another one of his. The winds blistered as he travelled northwest, then the sun blistered where he thought he was going to die in the heat. He read her letter constantly. It had lost it’s rose fragrance, and too often he’d be too tired or it’d be too hot to read, but he knew it word for word. He was connected to this person somehow. He had to get to her. He dreamed about what she looked like and before long, he knew everything about this girl in his mind he felt like. She’d be with him as he laid in a creek to cool down, in the field to sleep. She was with him, pushing him through.

Will had lost his map, his horse was getting weaker by the second, and there was no hope for either of them making it through the week. They made it to a castle ground that looked abandoned and scary familiar. He hopped off the horse and pulled her to the well. He gathered the pail to find the rain was what had collected in it, but his horse didn’t mind. He looked around for anything to feed Rosie. He heard a whistle from above followed by loaves of bread falling. He gave them all to Rosie seeing as she was lying down drinking from the water. She nosed bread to him as he laid against her. “Good girl, such a good girl. Just rest. We’ll be okay soon.” He breathed, petting her before a young woman was the last thing he’d see until sleep, or death, overcame him.

Silk was the first thing Will felt beneath his touch. Then bed springs. Then pain in his ribs from not having had eaten, he assumed. He blinked himself awake as the realization he was alive entered his lungs slowly, then left just as languidly. He was surprised at being surprised that he was dressed just as he was, save for his shirt being opened. He looked around and got out of the bed to cross the room to the other bed. The only thing in this room. He pulled back the gossamer curtains to find a figure sleeping beneath sheets of Egyptian cotton. He recognized her, but couldn’t remember from where until she turned to face him. She was the one who had saved him. He touched her cheek to see if she was real, but only felt tear stains. His heroic angel didn’t deserve that. He moved her into his arms to cradle her as he brushed her tears away.

What didn’t register was that he didn’t actually know her. More importantly, she didn’t know him. So when she woke up, in a stranger’s arms being coddled, she jerked away and pulled the sheet over her chest. He didn’t realize why she would act so scared until she was out of her bed. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. It’s just, you were crying and the one who saved me and I didn’t want you to cry when you are so caring.” She looked at him strange for a moment. As if he were an old friend who just understood who he was, she nodded and crossed to stand in front of him. “Why are you here?” Will forgot for a moment. She sounded like soft vanilla and he was addicted. He felt his pockets and handed her the letter in the bottle. “I have to find her and save her.”

She handed it back to him after not even reading it. “What will you to once you save her?” She asked, her voice going defensive as his shield. “I’m not sure. I want to take her to my kingdom, where we won’t marry as I’ve heard she’s done a lot. She could stay. Just to have a home with me.” He felt and looked like a child as he took back the paper and held it between his hands. “I just want to save her and protect her.” Will elaborated. “You haven’t even met her.” She crossed her arms, her gown silhouetting her better than her shadow had. “She sent a letter for help. From what I hear, she needs it.” She looked down like he’d hurt her. “You’re Regan, aren’t you?” She nodded and went to the window. Will went to stand beside her, but as soon as he looked out to see how high they were, moved back and taking her with him.

“You’re afraid of heights?” Regan asked, a little amused. “No. I’m afraid of apothecaries. I really don’t want to go there today.” She looked down where his arms were still around her and looked up to him. “You really want to get me out of here, don’t you?” He nodded, taking his arms back when she looked uncomfortable but he stayed close. A loud bang sounded followed by heavy footsteps. “It’s Jason. You have to get out.” She urged, but Will shook his head. “I’ll hide, but I’m not going to let anything hurt you. We’ll leave and you’ll live happy ever after with all your dreams come true.” Regan shook her head. “I’ve never had dreams. Only nightmares.” Will cupped her face for her to look at him. “No more nightmares. You’re my princess. I’ll take care of you now.”

He hid under her bed as Regan went back to lie down. King Devlin came in and Will couldn’t see above his legs, but it looked like he wasn’t wearing pants. After he came in, another, then another came in dressed the same. Will’s eyes widened as Regan’s feet touched the ground, following her gown cover. She wasn’t marrying these men. Will crawled out the side, his sword in hand as he couched to stay hidden. He leaned over the bed and tugged her back so he could go over her before these men could. They were unarmed, but he had no mercy when they were about to do whatever it was. Jason was the only one who found a weapon in time. “You dirty, wh-” He almost called Regan before receiving a kick to his gut sent him down. They pushed swords against each other’s for a long minute while Will stood on his chest. He jumped, Jason flinched, swords attacked. Regan was safe.

He turned to see her with a sword at the ready. Will took it from her and held her in his arms. “Sh, sh. It’s okay. You’re safe.” She was shaking, then hesitantly wrapped her arms around him too. She packed her clothes and called for a carriage that Rosie was in front of along with seven other horses. They were back at his place in half the time it took Will to get to Regan, but would still take a long time. She had nightmares on the way back that at first he left her alone for. Around the middle of the second week, she would curl into him and go back to sleep. Safe and sound. They’d take breaks from riding and hang around by a creek. They told each other more than anything. He felt she only told him so much because he was there in the room when the biggest part of her past occurred. She clarified any and all rumour though in some sense they were true. They became friends slowly, having a bond that Will felt on the way to her, that strengthened.

Regan didn’t want to move into his castle for the main reason she told him that she didn’t wish to intrude. Without going through his mother or father he brought her to a room closest to his wing. She didn’t talk to him for a near week, which he respected, but felt like he’d done something wrong. “Your girlfriend is looking for you.” Whitney told him one morning, looking smug as ever. Will didn’t ask what was going through her mind, but did go back into the castle to see her walking around indeed looking for him. “What is it, darling, what’s wrong?” He asked before he got to her. He took her hands in his and held them. “Nothing is wrong. Maybe. I just need to talk to you to tell you that I’m sorry for not seeing you when you just saved my life.” Will wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer. “It’s alright. You needed air and freedom.” He assured her, rubbing the small of her back. Regan kept her body against his when she leaned back to face him. “Perhaps, but I want to be with you.” Will felt so happy he kissed her, then again when she kissed him.


	38. Sometimes the Wire Must Tense for the Note

Will is a top detective and Regan becomes his assistant

 

Will leaned against the brick wall, listening on a cold January night. Whether it was for a leak in the case or a sloppy footstep, he was always listening. At the moment listening and being quiet was the thin veil between his chest meeting a bullet or remaining a stranger. He held his gun up, eyes closed. Hardly an exhale left in the city of Los Angeles that Will Turner did not hear when he was as focused as this. He was too good to be just a desk job, too reckless to not be on the line of fire. He was calculated, calm, and addicted to adrenaline after a cop got him off the streets when he turned twenty. The cop trained Will hisself, especially when he became a leak in the drug world. He was on patrol within six months and took his craft seriously. Too seriously.

A shoe scuffed on the concrete and Will bolted, alone he thought, to follow. The only light he had was whatever the city gave him. At three in the morning, it was less than what one would think. The running stopped, and he went slower to continue listening. He picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could against a dumpster. His criminal yelled, mistaking the bang for a gunshot and gave away his position. Will walked around the corner to see him cowered with his head between his knees and ears covered. “Nice to meet you, Mr Carson. I have friends down at the precinct who have been wanting to meet you.” He grinned and stood to bring him to the car.

They had been in the interrogation room for going on five hours, now seven in the morning, trying to figure out who the man worked for. There was sex trafficking going on in some parts of Los Angeles and Will had caught this guy transporting a girl about seven on his way to the border. He always had his guy with a definite prison sentence before heading home and he was determined to continue that being the case. Pun intended. He went through six cups of coffee, but with it being black it wasn’t making this any easier. They were making each other frustrated with going around in circles. Will was about to pass out in his chair when the door opened.

Before he could flip out of it, he was caught on the legs of whoever it was. “Uh, thanks.” He told them and stood up. He couldn’t see them whenever he looked up, the light was right behind them and blinded his vision. Worse than it was when he hadn’t had sleep. “Might be bad timing, but hello, Mr Turner. I am your new partner. Lieutenant sent me in to interrogate with you, give you a break.” The voice was right over his shoulder, whispering. So the man wouldn’t hear her, he supposed, but it still sent a shiver down his spine. Just tired. Will pinned it on, rubbing his face as he turned around to face her. Tired, tired, tired. Ignore it.

Will swallowed, then took a deep breath he exhaled through his nose to not breathe his morning coffee breath on her. She was smiling, albeit in a smug way knowing she was right. “I don’t want-need, I don’t need to.” She raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You’re tired. He’s not saying anything that can get him killed. Go sleep in your office. I’ll wake you up in an hour if I get nothing from him.” Without him realising it, he had followed her to the door. Their boss came in to watch the suspect as she walked with Will to his office. “I don’t know who you are, who you think you are to come in and tell me to do my job. But I’ll find out. You get one hour with the perp and if you don’t wake me up in an hour, I’ll make this job not worth your while. Is that understood?” He was stern to intimidate her, but she didn’t look the least bit affected. “I am your partner, like it or not. Deal with it.” She spoke so calmly to him, he felt like he didn’t have a choice to do what she wanted.

When Will woke up, it was five hours later. Even though he felt better rested, he was mad as hell. He stormed out of his office and down to interrogation where there was no one in cuffs. He turned to the secretary, in charge of keeping up with who went in and out. “Where is he?” He almost yelled at her. She jumped, and didn’t tell him. He went around and knelt in front of the eldest lady in their employment. “I’m sorry, Rose. Where is he?” Rose gave him the transcript. He kissed her cheek and smiled. “You look beautiful. Let me take you to lunch today?” Rose hugged him as much as she could. “Don’t you yell at me like that again, William Turner. Don’t make me get your sister down here to straighten you out. Ms Mead already brought us lunch. She’s in her office, Bukovsky’s old one. She said for you to go see her when you woke up. Be nice. She will definitely kick your ass.” Will nodded, feeling a little bit jealous that someone else was taking Rose lunch.

Regan was eating her lunch whenever Will swung her door open. She held her finger up just as soon as his mouth opened. She wiped her face with a napkin, missing a little spot at first that he wanted to get. The feeling of when he first saw her face came back. Nerves. A new person, a new face to get used to. That’s all it was. “Here,” She tossed him a bottle of Crest mouthwash. “I’d give you shower in a can, but sadly that’s not Made in China yet.” She slid him a cup to spit into. “Now you may yell at me. Do it quickly, we’re due for court in forty minutes.” Will was drained then, slumping to her couch in front of her desk. “Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked, a lot more calm than he had been since waking up. “I finished the interrogation. We have a lead, that’s what court is for. To give us a mandate or give it to Vice.” Will furrowed his eyebrows, getting up to take the file she offered.

For the first time since getting off the beat and into detective work, Will was quiet in front of the judge. He was dumbstruck. His job had just been done, far more perfectly by a rookie just in. Who was this girl anyway? He had never seen her around before. He would’ve remembered a face like hers. That feeling came back, like he was going to throw up. They got the go forward to check into the lead. Seeing as Regan got it from him and Will tracked him down, it was their case. “What the hell?” He heard from across the room by an all too familiar voice. He jumped, Mead put her hand on his shoulder. “Meadows, you’re already out of order. Sit down.” The judge called to him. Will felt it was a little because he was dating this judge when the incident happened. “Fuck no. This is a trafficking case, it should go to Vice!” The judge banged her gavel, giving Will really bad flashbacks. He rubbed his eyes ready to go. “We’ll be waiting for a warrant for the area.” Mead told her, pulling Will as they left.

“My name is Regan. I am from Seattle. My…uncle told me about an opening out here when things got bad there. I served on the beat for two months after graduating from the Academy. I had a really good work ethic. Not sleeping with the judge.” She explained as he gave her a look. “I’m kidding.” Regan laughed a little in defense of herself. “I’m not some rookie. I can handle myself.” She went on as he didn’t say anything. “So what do you know about me?” Will asked, curving his lips inward. She went in her pocket and gave him Chapstick. “I know you’re a pain in the ass to everyone but Rose and Bukovsky before he retired. I know you like things ‘neat’ and done a certain way. You don’t eat until a case is put to rest unless it’s with Rose.” She used air quotes on the first word to describe him and added the last sentence as his stomach growled. “That’s basically it.” Will nodded. Regan shook her head. “I don’t believe that, but whatever. Turn here.” She pointed up ahead.

“Are you hungry?” He asked Regan who told him nope, popping the P. Will looked confused to her as she got put and went around to open his door. “Come on. You’re eating whether you like it or not.” He shook his head, crawling backwards almost to the passenger’s side. “No, no, no, no. I can’t.” He looked almost scared and Regan stopped. “Okay. I’ll get something and you can pick off it. My treat for taking your spotlight.” Will rubbed his eyes again, popping an Advil to relax his head. He was asleep, until she came back and terrified. “Jumpy, aren’t you?” She grinned. “I’ll drive you home. I’ll let you know when we get the warrant.” He avoided the question.

They got the warrant and two weeks later were having a steak out like they were cops ticking speeders and DUI’s. They were there for months, listening and watching. They talked. And talked. And talked. It was never quiet, but it wasn’t like either of them seemed to mind. He certainly didn’t. Not until she asked the question of why he didn’t eat. “Once I was on a kidnapping case and had to talk to the family after a few weeks when we brought their daughter home.” He began, acknowledging in his mind that he had never told anyone this before. “The dad said his wife hadn’t eaten since their daughter left. I tried it the next time we had a case that serious. It made it much more personal, y'know? That if I had the mindset of their closest person, I would go through anything to get them back.” Regan placed her hand on his arm. “You can’t put yourself through that. I know its your tactic, but it’s not healthy. You’ll fatigue and pass out one day on the job if the case takes too- oh.” Will looked curiously to her again. “You’re the best in L.A. Primarily for how quickly you solve these.” He got it then and nodded seeing where she was going. “If I didn’t, I’d be out.”

Will found himself holding her hand. No laced fingers, just the touch of another person with him on his side. It was nice. Regan was nice. His hand went cold as she let it go to turn the scanner up after their address sounded off. “Badge 1247, come in, badge 1247.” Will picked up his radio, answering then hanging up to give a signal without his whereabouts. “There’s a report of a man with a gun, possibly loaded, two streets from your whereabouts, heading November. Neighbor saw and got worried. Code Yankee.” Will closed his eyes, not before seeing Regan look at him. “Heading N, North. Code Y, yellow. He’s dangerous, matching the description of a suspect wanted. Not a Code Red because it’s not definite that it’s him.” Will translated like a computer reading data. “Stay here, I’ll check it out and radio you in if I need backup.” He asked. Regan tugged on his sleeve to bring him back. “I’m going with you.” It was then that he caught the mint of the mouthwash he’d used that morning after or the smell of roses. It was then that he felt scared to be here. It was then that he fell in love.

Regan followed him out, taking another direction so they could triangulate the perpetrator’s exact position. Will leaned against the brick wall, on a hot June morning. He tuned out the bugs making noises, the teenagers partying in the apartment above him. He heard a scuffle, clicked his radio so Regan’s would light without giving a noise. A gunshot sounded, and he took off in the direction. It was dark, bit he had a feeling that was only ever right. Seeing the body before the face confirmed it, if his snapping heart didn’t. “Will,” She reached for him. He collapsed next to her, cradling her and feeling blood so cold it felt like rain. “It’s just my knee. I’ll pass out from shock in a moment, but you need to go. I’ve already called emergency services. I saw the face. He ran that way.” She pointed up the fir escape. Will held her tight against him as she stood herself up. “I’ll hide in the trash, go.” He shook his head, eyes welling. “I don’t want-need to.” Regan cupped his face. “Go. I’ll wake up in an hour and I need to see you then to give my statement.” He kissed her forehead and set her down. She covered herself in trash to hide herself.

 

Will took the steps three at a time up the stairs and across the roof as he saw him jump the alleyways. He took his aim, and shot him in the back of the kneecap. The guy fell in pain, trying to keep going but Will got to him first.“ Badge 1247, I have the arms dealer here on the roof. After medical assistance is sent to 1224 I need it here.” There was a hesitation on the other line. “Rose. Assist 1224 and get someone here to me now.” He hissed down the line. “Who you have is not the arms dealer. It’s the leader of the sex trafficking. 1224 got the information from the one you brought in January that he’s got a tattoo on his bicep in Latin. When she called in to me, that one did too.” The man Will had pinned down to keep from going anywhere sent a punch across his face then and grabbed his gun. “Well, well, well, Will. Didn’t think we’d be here again.” Will stood, recognising the voice easily.

The gun clicked rounds, Will knowing there was another bullet there somewhere and he was gambling his life. He was being reckless again, where as the past few months he’d gotten safe. He’d had more to live for. Come home to me. He heard her say, knowing those weren’t exactly the words but they were close enough. “You’re a crooked cop, Meadows. You’re not getting away with this. You always were a shit shot, you missed her heart.” Meadows shook his head slowly. “She busted up my boy Jason in Seattle when he tried to bring her sex trafficking. He did let us all have a turn with her.” Will saw red and did things that couldn’t be proven from lack of evidence a fire so happened to destroy.

Regan woke up, laying on her back as her knee was still in recovery but she was home. She pulled his arm around closer, seeing him smile as he went to her neck. “You have physical therapy today.” He reminded her, not moving an inch. “You have work today.” She threw back, but he just grinned. “You’ve missed almost two weeks. You’re going to get fired soon enough.” Will held her tighter and kissed wherever he could reach. “I have you. I’m never moving anywhere again.” He knew she wouldn’t admit it, but he did know she was glad for that. They honourably discharged Regan, but kept him at the job. After she left, he didn’t want to go back either. “I should be more upset.” He kissed the corner of her lip to show how much he agreed. “We’ll get you through physical therapy and then we’ll go on vacation. As soon as you’re all better. I’ll take you to the beach, I’ll propose, I’ll kiss you.” Regan looked to him then. “Not now. It’s only been s few months. But I will want to one day. I’m in love with you. Nothing is changing that.” She relaxed a little and kissed him. “I’ll say yes.”


	39. She Knows What I Think About

Prompt: Will and Regan look after a kid and decide they are ready for their own

Will held Regan close against his side as they relaxed on the couch waiting for Whitney. She was going to be in rehab for a few months at Will’s urgency and he and Regan would take care of Emeline. Whitney had her daughter out of a night with Meadows at fifteen she still refused to tell Will about. Just that it resulted in his sister getting sober now. A near four year battle was winding down but Emeline still stayed with her Uncle and future Aunt. The five year old adored them both more than anything in this world and they loved her.

Regan looked to Will when the door knocked to have a silent conversation about who was answering it. She smiled when he kissed her after it was decided. Will went to the door with her right at his side and his hand under her shirt. Will hardly got the door open before Emeline was barging through it. He scooped her up, her feet swinging as she squealed in happiness. He hugged her tight and looked to Whitney who looked a thousand times better now than when she came crying to their door that first night. Whitney had been so drunk, she forgot to feed her daughter who cried all night. That scared the four of them more than anything. Will and Whitney had yelled and fought with each other as loud as the day was long. He threatened to take Emeline away for good had she not acknowledged she needed help. It was him saying Whitney she could have starved her daughter that got her to crack.

Emeline waved her little fingers to her mother as she left. “Did mama do your nails?” Will asked, catching her hand and showing them to Regan who fawned over them. “No, a lady did. We went to the place by our house.” Will kissed her hand and set her on the counter. “Lookit you, darling girl. You look like a princess. Were you planning on having a royal ball tonight?” Will narrowed his eyes as he and Emeline stared each other down. She started giggling and covered her face. “Only if Grr makes cookies.” Emeline referenced to Regan. She didn’t like any other nickname to call Regan, but what she didn’t know was that calling to Regan by that name was her first technical word. “We can make let’s of cookies if you finish dinner first. I made your favorite.” Regan pulled out food from the stove.

“Nachos y Sucias!” Emeline clapped as Regan put the latex gloves on her. Regan gathered the nachos into a bowl and let the five year old crunch hers all up, creating messy nachos. Will held her steady on the counter as Emeline crunched them all up. After she was satisfied, Regan took the gloves to discard and brought her to the table for her to eat. Emeline climbed down from her seat and went to sit in Regan’s lap. Will smiled at the sight and went on with his own dinner. After they were finished, Emeline took Regan so they could brush their teeth together before making cookies. Effectively kicking Will out of the kitchen for the night until they were done. After their tea party, Emeline scheduled the in for a ballet performance the next morning. “I’m too tired and I gotta get my pretty sleep.” Will hugged her close to his chest so he could kiss her cheek. “You can get no sleep, you’ll still be my pretty girl.” Emeline grinned and let him kiss her cheek again so long as she could his and Regan’s twice.

On the final night she was there, Will held Regan close against him as the hour dawned later than usual while waiting for Emeline to come into their room. She did it every time, the same bad dream she couldn’t remember, always on the last night. They never knew if it was an actual nightmare or if she was just wanting to sleep with them but they never denied her. “She might be sleeping all night. That’s a good thing.” Regan told him, running her fingers through his hair as this was seemingly bothering him. “Whitney’s getting better. I’m so glad she is, but soon Eme won’t need us anymore.” She moved closer to him at his pulling. “More alone time for us.” She pointed out, smiling like she knew something he didn’t. “We have a lot of time alone.” Will played with her hair, not getting it still. “Maybe for a little while. Less than a year?” He scrunched his face, but before she could go on their door opened.

“I want mama.” Emeline cried, holding her hands up to be lifted by Will. He picked her up and hugged her close. He danced her around the room, humming Regan’s lullaby to her. “Mommy will be here in the morning, bright and early. Maybe she can watch your ballet dance too?” He cooed to her, wiping her tears aways with his thumbnail. “Can I sleep in here with you guys?” She mumbled while sucking on her thumb. Will kissed her tearstained cheek and set her on the bed where she crawled into Regan’s lap. “Grr? How come you guys don’t gotta baby like me?” She asked as they all laid down together. “We will one day. It takes awhile to get a baby.” Regan answered. “How long?” Emeline moved to lay herself on Regan. “Less than a year.” Her aunt said, then it clicked with Will who held her tighter.

“How long were you going to drop hints?” Will grinned, leaning against the door after they sent Emeline with her mother. “You’re smart. You would’ve got there soon enough.” She beamed up to him. There was no smile that he could have on his face that would show how happy he was. All he wanted in his life was to have a family. To prove to the world that he was not his father. He would be there. He would love the child more than anything on the earth, except for his or her mother. Will felt so happy, he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way. Regan really wanted this with him. She really loved him enough to start a family with him. He picked her up and carried her to bed, laying her back. “So, I was thinking. What if we eloped?” He asked. “You don’t want attention on you. We want like, what? Five people there really?” Regan wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll call Casey in the morning.”


	40. Mean it Truly, Sincere Heart

Prompt: Will and Regan are arguing and she accidentally cuts her hand pretty badly in the kitchen

It started over the alarm clock screwing up. Will woke up an hour later than he should, but didn’t mind seeing Regan there too. He thought they were taking off today just to be with each other. He loved these days. He wrapped his arms around her to bring her more into his chest. She moved to face him and he kissed her, keeping her eyes closed from where she hadn’t woken up really yet. Regan wrapped her arms around his neck. “You know, if you wanted me to take the day off I’d like for a little warming to call in. Some of us have actual jobs.” She was grinning and he knew for a fact she was teasing, but it still didn’t sit well with him.

Will was his own boss. He could take off from work wherever he wanted. But by California law, in this district Regan had to have some sort of experience before she opened her own shoppe. She hadn’t been lying, but he still took it around his brain as what he was doing wasn’t a job. It was a hobby. Which she had never said before, she always supported him. When he started thinking of one thing though, he started thinking of another, then another, until down the line he wasn’t in the mood anymore. Instead of trying to get her panties off, he held her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder. He reached over her for her cell phone and called her work. “She’ll be in soon, she overslept.” Will told her boss, who was really like a coworker now. Regan took her phone from him, now a little more annoyed. “I thought you wanted to stay in bed today? Did I do something wrong?” He shook his head and kissed her cheek before rolling out of bed. “It’s nothing.”

He stayed home that day anyway as it was a weekend. He stayed on the couch and texted around to whoever was around all day. Will had his feet up on the couch when Regan got home, his knees in front of him as he texted aimlessly around his office. “Hey. How was your day?” She asked, honestly as she came over to kiss him. “Fine. Yours?” He answered, bored. She pulled his feet down to sit in his lap. “Alright. I’m sorry for what I said this morning.” She apologized, putting her forehead to his. “I told you, it’s nothing.” He shrugged, kissing her back as she kissed him. “I know you did. Come on, make dinner with me.” She was trying and Will hated feeling this way when he wasn’t sure why.

Regan pulled him in to the kitchen with her and started him on peeling potatoes. “I can’t Regan. I can’t.” He complained before he even started. “Look, like this,” She spoke so calmly to him but he just kept feeling so frustrated. “Yes, baby, you’ve done it a thousand times before. You always peel with me. You can do it.” Will kept shaking his head, denying it and denying it. “It’s not my job.” Regan looked to him then as he incidentally slung those words at her. “Okay.” She nodded, done arguing with him about this. “No, look. Give it here, I’ll do it.” Will pressed now and going to take the knife from her. He went to take it too quickly and it sliced across her hand. She winced and all his over emotions drained into just one. Failure.

Will helped her up on to the counter as he took care of it. “Y-you m-might need st-stitches.” He stammered as he cleaned it. After that he went to the first aid kit for the needle and thread. “It was an accident. It’s okay.” She hid her face on his shoulder to not watch him fix her hand, biting onto the cold washcloth to stop from proclaiming in pain. He kissed it and took the ice from her to put on her hand. He fell to his knees in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pushed her fingers through his hair with his good hand. “Now, come tell me what’s wrong.” Regan asked, smiling a little as he nodded and stood. She clicked the stove off after he picked her up to carry her to their room.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked as he kept holding her hand. He looked to her, then kissed from her hand to up her arm, to her shoulder then his neck. “No, no, no. You’re perfect. You’re so very perfect, Regan.” She extended the arm of the bad hand to keep from using it as he worked her neck. “No one is as perfect as you.” Will froze then, sitting up and dropping his head. “I got dropped from the label. Creative differences, they want me to work days I can’t. I hurt you. I can’t do anything. I’m not perfect.” Regan looked like he hurt her all over again. She opened her arms and like his favorite book, he curled up in bed with her to feel okay. “We’ll find you a better label. My hand was an accident, it’ll grow back. I love you so much. You are so perfect to me. It’ll be okay.” He hooked his legs around one of hers as he nestled into her chest. “I’m supposed to be the one to never hurt you.” Will debated, phonetically distraught. “You haven’t, William dear. You can kiss it all better.” He kissed her hand like it was his job.


	41. Your Fallen Tears Have Called to Me

When they are just roommates, Will walks in on Meadows forcing himself on Regan

 

Will came through the door late one night from a gig that had run longer than he initially believed. The only thing different really from this night compared to the others was that it was colder and darker outside. Inside was just the same. He could inhale and know she’d been long done with dinner he’d repeatedly told her she didn’t have to make for him. He could tell just from the shadows caused by the fireplace in the den very well what she was wearing. His shirt, a pair of her pyjama pants. He snuck off to his bedroom to change out of sweaty, alcohol covered work clothes and into his own jogging pants. Then he went out to meet her, curl up on the couch after retrieving his dinner, and that’s where they’d stay until bed. They’d talk about their day and help each other through emotional crisis about work, or just sit in silence. They both knew when was time to ask the other if everything was alright. Tonight was perfect. He loved being with her.

The only thing that made this night special was when she fell asleep on his shoulder. Times like those he had to remind himself it was only special to him. He could hold her, wrap them both under a blanket and pretend they could go to bed together. He could act like in the morning she would be there in his arms still. After years of hopeless dreaming, the love he carried around for her had yet to dissipate. He was convinced he’d always love her. No until, if, or unless. There was nothing that could happen that they couldn’t get through together. Hell had fought them hard and they always came out closer. Nothing would ever change that. He was destined to fall for her, but never be with her.

Regan went back to sleep after asking him what he was doing and he answered taking her to bed. She made herself comfortable, because she trusted him. Even if he wanted to do or say anything, he could break that trust and she would never talk to him again. He couldn’t run the risk of losing her. He knelt at her bedside and pulled the covers back to recline her under them. He pulled them up over her and cupped her cheek. “Goodnight, Regan. I love you.” He mouthed so he was definite she wouldn’t hear him then kissed her forehead. That was how it had always been. Nothing could change between them. That was what hurt his chest each time he left her room. He would have to watch and deal with her falling for someone else one day. Having children of her own. Slowly drifting away from him.

Will just hadn’t expected for it to happen so soon. Over the next few days, he caught her smiling at her phone. She was making plans with someone all the time and while she never said if it was the same person, he knew. His whole world was changing, but he didn’t feel it at the beginning. He didn’t catch red flags that weren’t being thrown to him. Not until he came home late again. He came through the door and could not smell dinner. He smiled when he saw the shadow on the wall. As he drew closer, he saw it was two. “Not yet, I’m not ready and Will doesn’t know.” He heard Regan throw his heart in the trash, shattered like glass and he hoped she hadn’t cut her finger on it. “You said you two had been best friends, why don’t you want me to say anything yet?” She asked and he slumped against the wall. “I just don’t think he’d be too thrilled to see me. I stopped writing years ago after a dumb fight we had and, well, I don’t think he’s forgiven me for that yet. He’s a sentimentalist.” The other voice, grave and alluring and very familiar, lied to her.

Regan was curled up with Meadows just as she had done with Will countless times. But this time was different. Her lips were not in the half curl of sleep. Her eyelids didn’t flutter closed because she was tired. Her body wasn’t relaxed from being able to finally go to bed soon. It was Meadows that was causing all of this as he kissed her. He had seen Will, too when he walked into the room. Will turned around before he could see the red flag begin to show whenever Regan pulled away from Meadows and looked over her shoulder. “Will, why are you so late? Everything okay?” She stood up to hug him. Unlike Meadows, she didn’t draw away from Will from what he’d done. “I put dinner in the oven.” He shook his head and fought to not catch his chest as cologne opposite his own filled his air when she got closer. “Going to bed.”

There was no wail of screeching loud pain when Will was alone in his arm. His body had been conditioned to never cry over her when they weren’t in a relationship for him to be upset over. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t. His breaths were quick, sharp, as they left him and collected into his hands covering his face. His home was gone. If they had just been together for a little while he wouldn’t have felt so low. But by the way they had been talking and he didn’t know how long they’d been sneaking around. Why hadn’t Regan told him? A piece of him thought maybe she knew he wouldn’t take it well. They knew so much about each other that it wouldn’t surprise him. A knock on his door told him so.

“Will? I know you’re not asleep without telling me goodnight.” She called, her voice teasing but in a more attempt to get him to come out than actual playful. “You don’t have to talk to me. Just come and eat. You’re not going to bed hungry in my house.” He didn’t have to open the door to know she had crossed her arms. “I’m coming in, you better be dressed.” She warned him. He wasn’t really, only in what he slept in but it wasn’t uncommon ground. She came in slowly, just in case, and hugged his neck. “I wanted to tell you. But Meadows didn’t want me to in the beginning. And the more he talked about not wanting to, the more I didn’t want to. It made sense then.” She apologised against his chest and relaxed when he hugged her. “I don’t like him, Regan. I really don’t. But if he makes you happy, okay.” She didn’t say anything, just hugged him tighter for a moment. “Regan, bed.” Meadows came around the corner and tugged her shirt. Will felt something wrong when she clung to him tighter. “Don’t, you’ll rip it.” She laughed it off.

The terrified pit in his gut didn’t go away, but he continued to keep quiet. Regan never spoke of Meadows around him unless the three of them were in the house together. She still held Will’s arm when Halloween came knowing he hated scary movies, but Meadows insisted on them if they weren’t going to go out. There were more than enough times that Will contemplated having an affair with her. Just to have more of her. He could love her better than Meadows was. He wouldn’t make her feel so apparently uncomfortable just sitting on the couch. He would make her laugh or blush when he whispered in her ear instead of going pale. He would keep her warm in December instead of telling her to get her own jacket. Even if it wasn’t himself, she deserved someone who made her feel like a person instead of an accessory.

On January seventeenth, Will did not come home late. It was the anniversary of the day they met and they always made a big deal of it. They would have a special dinner, he’d play her a song he had written just for her, and stay in watching movies and enjoying being together. They’d talk about where they hoped they were that time next year. His answer was always ‘with you’. He never dreamed that he could lose her. The passed few months he had begun to. He didn’t want her to feel like she was being split down the middle between himself and Meadows. She wouldn’t do that today. It was their special day. Will had brought her roses, making sure to wrap them so she wouldn’t prick her finger.

His smile dropped when he came into the house. It wasn’t because dinner wasn’t made or the fireplace had been turned off. It was dark and cold and the complete opposite of a home should feel. He was afraid. He went up the stairs, following the trail of Regan clothes. He could assume, but he didn’t believe she would if they were. Something wasn’t right and he was petrified a ghost from her past was back. He wanted to call her name, but knew if she was in trouble her yelling for him would be the last thing safe for her. He grabbed the aluminium bat out of his room and made his way to hers. His heart counted the fast seconds and he felt he was going to be sick.

Her door was cracked open. He could see Meadows on top of her, but just before Will turned to walk away, he saw her. Her mouth, hands and feet were tied up. “You’re mine. I’m not letting that fucking prick take you from me. You’re going to be mine, like it or not. And you will. You’ll tell him you do. You’ll tell him I’m the best.” Meadows had been straddling her, keeping her hips pinned down to keep her from fighting. Will slung the bat across his ribs right as he saw Regan start to begin to cry. As Meadows was doubled in pain, Will untied her hands, his own shaking so much he was afraid Meadows would stand before he was finished. “Untie yourself. Call police, tell them what happened. I’ll be back. I think he just fell down the stairs.” She nodded, taking his phone from him. Will turned around, slung the bat across Meadows’s knees and broke them. He stood on his chest, one foot leaning into his throat, and used the binding Meadows had on Regan to tie Meadows wrist. He took him out and dragged him downstairs.

After the police and ambulance came, after Will and Regan had gone in for questioning with the same straight story of Will protecting her, they were back home. On the couch, without dinner or a movie playing. She didn’t say she was cold but was shaking violently under her blanket. “May I?” She looked to him and nodded. Regan let him wrap his arms around her over the covers. “This has been going on for a while, hasn’t it?” He asked and stopped her before she could begin crying in apologies for not telling him. “Me and you. This.” He elaborated, but she still didn’t look to understand. “We’re really bad at being in love with each other.” He explained. “Your heart beats louder when I’m here. I thought it was just me wanting to hear it.” She straightened after a few minutes, but took his hand. “I’m trouble for you. It’d be better if I stayed out of your life.” His heart shattered, dropped, and fell out of his eyes hearing her say that.

“Don’t leave me. Please, please, don’t leave me. It won’t be better. I love you. I’ve been in love with you for quite some time. It’s better if you just stay.” He reached for her face, asking if it was okay. She leaned into it, then him. “Today was not your fault. You are beautiful, sweet, loving, and you have done nothing wrong. He was the one who hurt you. He was the one whose fault it is. You deserve someone who will take care of you. Who will love you and take things your pace. You deserve everything good in the world you want.” She moved herself into his lap and crashed into him. “I wanted it to be you.” She admitted in a quiet whisper. “He knew that. I told him and he got mad.” He hugged her more, kissing her cheek. “I’m here. I love you. Nothing’s going to harm you, darling.” She kissed the side of his neck, smiling a little hearing his reaction but stopped. “I love you, too, but I can’t-” She started to explain before he hushed her. “No is enough.” She smiled again and stayed against his chest, lacing their fingers. “Happy anniversary, William.”


	42. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Will unknowingly paid for a strip club Meadows owns and Regan works

“Meeting, ten minutes. You’re late, you’re fired.” Will swung the door closed, grabbed his briefcase and headed to the boardroom. Following him were most of the people in his office that knew he was serious. Those that didn’t show up for a meeting were convicted of screwing up something around the office. Once it was for withholding evidence, another was forgery of Will’s signature. His job was to help people and if something got in the way if that, it needed to be taken care of. “Hey, brother, what’s up?” The only person Will felt like he could trust, Matthew Meadows, came up and tossed an arm around Will. They had been friends since almost birth and had been inseparable ever since. Turner & Meadows: LA’s Lawyer kings. Their castle was all of California and it made sure they lived like royalty.

Lately, however, money had been not accounted for. That was what this meeting was for. If had been a few hundred dollars, it wouldn’t have bothered him as much. But it was rolling into the hundreds of thousands. They were losing money, bills hadn’t been paid. Camelot was falling. “Over two months we have lost, according to our prized secretary, $125,679 and eighty-seven cents. Which means, nothing passes through this office door that I don’t sign four and Meadows reads over. If this money isn’t accounted for where the hell it’s gone, jobs are getting cut until it’s taken care of. Meeting dismissed.” There was a murmur of gossip as his employees left to talk about lunch and who probably had done it. “Alright, boss man. We cut jobs, but we still have bills and taxes to pay. Unless we want to lawyer ourselves.” Meadows gave his friend a smile. “Stop, what’s your proposition? I don’t want to cut jobs. These people have been here since we opened.” Meadows opened his file and laid it all out in beautiful order.

“We don’t cut workers, we employee new taxes on those we can. I dug into the sports equipment store, and they can easily afford us now they’re business is going. Same with the grocery stores on Hollywood. There are a lot of places that love us and would do anything to keep us. We don’t, they’re screwed.” Will yawned and looked into his coffee. “Stop putting milk in my coffee and you have a deal.” He approved, signing on the dotted line where Meadows showed him when Will’s vision got blurry. Will could always count on him for help. They finished out their day, getting Will woken up to count the money they did have checks and bills for. “You going by Yaya’s Bar?” Meadows asked as they were heading down the courthouse steps. “No. They took out the piano. I don’t like going there anymore.” He explained, getting in the back of the court ordered private car.

Meadows was quiet for a minute until he clicked his phone off. “I know a place. Velvet Cat, just opened last month.” Will gave him a look. “Miss Kitty going to set me up with a nice little lady?” Matthew laughed and shrugged. “Might. You need a good one, get your mind off of things.” Will nodded to agree to it and looked out the window. “You gave me that same speech when we were thirteen after we wrecked bikes.” Will reminisced aloud. “You’re welcome, by the way. You’ve worked every day of your life since then, that might’ve been the first and last time you got laid.” Matthew accused and walked with Will to the front of the line to the bouncer. “Meadows. This is our good friend, Turner. We take care of him.” Meadows said to get them in and then the same thing to the bartender. “Nice to meet you, Turner. Heard a lot about you.” Will looked from his friend to the lady serving them drinks. “Go to a cathouse to complain about your boss, that’s low, Meadows.” Matthew grinned ear to ear. “Wait till you see my best girl. Comes on in an hour.” Will furrowed his eyebrows but before he could call his friend out on saying best instead of favourite, the music blasted for the show to start.

Will stayed at the bar while Meadows excused himself with the young lady serving drinks. He didn’t want to know, nor did he care. He took his drinks and tried to keep up with the time to see Matthew’s favourite so he’d know which to keep his hands off of. Will missed when the hour started, but liked the song enough to turn around. He missed her face from when she spun around the pole. It was too early in the night for the women to strip and Will was partially glad for that right now. Ella Fitzgerald was a little classier than that even if Ain’t I Good to You? wasn’t. It was Will’s favourite sexy, what Matthew called ‘little black dress sexy’. Classy, elegant, but enough to dream about later. And this girl working her stage was exactly that. Even when she crawled through the stage, letting men give her their entire week’s salary in one dollar bills. She was better than that and Will gave her a $1000.

He was back at the bar when he noticed her come up to him out of the corner of his eye. She changed, but just to a different uniform. “If you wanted to see me in private, you could have just told your friend.” She greeted then bought him a drink. “You were too good to not to.” She smiled at him and let him believe it was genuine. “Have you ever fallen in love with a lawyer?” He asked her a few drinks later. Otherwise he wouldn’t have been so brazen. “Do you want me to be?” She asked, but he knew she was going to answer something like that. “Lawyers can tell when someone’s lying. See, watch. Tell me three things about yourself.” He turned to face her better and took her wrist to check her pulse while she spoke. “My name is Pearl. I like roses. I started this job when I was sixteen.” She smiled, proud of herself seemingly. “What’s your real name?” He asked, quiet so she could tell him the truth. “Regan. Let me do you.”

 

They continued on, but even when they didn’t he still held her wrist as she held his as well. Her name was indeed Regan, this was her first and only job to date nine years after she started and she had known Matthew Meadows for a long time. Will was afraid to ask how. “I have to go, but one more.” Regan asked him with a pouty look on her face she had no doubt been taught. “I want to see you again after your shift. You are beautiful. I want to have meaningful intimacy.” She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder and back to him. “Have you ever fallen in love with a stripper?” She asked, looking at their hands instead of him. “I can give you whatever you want, without emotion or you worrying about calling me the next day.” She elaborated before he could answer. “I’d call you every second of the day until I seen you again.” Regan leaned forward and stamped a slow kiss to the corner of his lip then placed her cheek to his. “You’re going to be bad for business.” She said quietly then looked to him. “Your place or mine?”

In the morning weeks later Will woke up only without a shirt. He looked to his side to see the woman he’d brought home to have a fiery night of intimacy, like he wanted. Conversations lit up by her eyes, moods swinging by her hair cascading down her back whenever he wanted her to be comfortable. No sex, even though she had brought it up a few times which he knew was her job. He didn’t think she was supposed to stay over so much, but they had passed out on the bed together while watching the movie. Will checked the clock to see he was already late so another hour to just stay and hold her wouldn’t hurt anything. He shifted and scratched her back lightly over her shirt. Peeking out of it, he could see scarring that hadn’t made an appearance last night. His thumb traced over one of the smaller ones. He looked to make sure she was still asleep before he pressed his lips to the mark then rested his cheek on and held her waist.

Regan shifted to where she was lying on her back a few minutes later, causing him to move to rest his head on her shoulder. “You have to be in work some time today.” She pointed out while pushing her fingers through his hair. “You paid for a night. Not a morning, again.” Will moved to lean over her. “I don’t want to have to pay to see you. I just want to see you again.” He caressed the side of her face. He hoped she couldn’t feel his heart warm to levels he couldn’t explain when she smiled up to him. “Everyone wants to see me again.” She told him while moving out from under him to sit up. “This is a nice place, Turner, you don’t need to pay for a stripper to get a girl to come back.” Will sat cross legged and brought her feet into his lap. “You’re not a stripper. You’re a woman first who deserves to get out of a place like that.” She pursed her lips and gave him a look but let him continue massaging her feet. “Do you even understand what you’re asking, Will?” She asked, though there wasn’t a tone of anger in her voice. Just curiosity and worry. “Any girl at the club would fall to their knees to be with you. You don’t need me.”

Will felt afraid that she was going to leave him and began to massage her calf like it would entice her to stay. “I don’t want any girl. I want you. We’ve had four months together and I know that means nothing to you but it means everything to me. If you leave, I’ll miss you until I can see you again.” Regan still didn’t move when after he finished rubbing one leg he put it on his shoulder and started on the other. With the one on his shoulder, she used it to bring him closer to her. “Who says it means nothing to me?” He kissed her knee and moved up just enough to lift her and wrap his arms around her waist. “Because your beautiful. Everything that you and I could have together is just part of your job. You said to fall in love with a woman of your profession was to get everything I wanted. You meant sexually, didn’t you?” Regan pulled him up so he could lay next to her again. “I did. Yet for the past few months we both did something I’ve never done. You got your intimacy without having sex. How can you say that means nothing to me?” She asked, letting him hold her. He didn’t have an answer for that one.

“I have to go into work. Let me see you again? I’ll give you another hot, sexy, dirty night of talking.” She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Talk to Meadows. He knows my schedule.” Will’s heart dropped as he was shot back down to reality. Regan was his best girl. She must’ve spent nights with him. She spent nights with a lot of people, or dine things with them. After sadness hit, jealousy rose in his throat like he was going to be sick. “William?” She stepped forward, seeing the look on his eyes. She touched his face, then his chest until his waist. “You knew.” She reminded, though her voice was small and sounded a little ashamed. “Do you have anywhere to be today?” He asked, taking out his phone and typing rapidly. “Not until tonight. Will-” She was caught off guard as her feet left the ground and her back touched the bed again. “I don’t want anybody else to touch you. I want, I want.” He trailed off until she held him close. “Sh, Will. Look at me.” She opened her mouth to speak again until his lips clamped to hers and kissed her as much as he could.

“Regan?” He asked, weeks later after the fifth time they made love to each other. “Yes, my Will?” She remained resting on his chest with her arm around him as he held her. “Meadows said you were his best girl. But I want you to be mine. Is it okay if we keep us a secret before we tell him?” Regan looked up to him and kissed him sweetly. “I am yours. You really don’t know, do you?” She asked, moving onto him. “What is it, baby?” The worry washed over him and painted him white. He sat up, and she hugged his neck. “This isn’t easy to say, but you have to believe me.” Will nodded for her to continue. “The club costs $200 grand. You’re losing money because Meadows tricked you into signing a paper to hand the money over. I heard him talk about it to the bouncer.” Will’s hands dropped off her shoulders and she moved off him.

 

“I’ve fired people over this. Good people who have bent over backwards for me.” He rubbed his face and leaned on his knees. “I’m so stupid.” He could feel arms and then a body press against him. “You’re not stupid. You just didn’t know. There’s no way you could have known.” She stayed close against him, sad to see him so hurt and when he looked to her it shown in her face. “I’ve already signed everything. The only thing legally wrong about this is I didn’t know and there’s no way to prove that.” She started to rub his shoulders until he pulled her arms back around him. He turned around to face her and laid back down on the bed. “No working today. Can you stay with me?” He asked, smiling a little when she kissed him. “I don’t want to leave you. I won’t hurt you intentionally.” She promised, curling into him. “I trust you.” He agreed, lacing their fingers together as they started kissing. “I love you.” He mumbled, then went cold as she stopped and looked to him. “You what?” She asked, sitting up and he followed her.

“I love you, Regan. I’ve never felt this way with anyone before. I need you and want you every second of the day. When I don’t want to talk to anyone, I want to talk to you. You’re my best friend. Not Meadows, not anybody. I love you Regan.” She was quiet for a moment before her eyes weld up and she hugged his neck. His arms wrapped cautiously around her back and she moved in his lap. “I get jealous when I see women looking at you. I want to smack their hands away and pull you closer. It’s like you know, because after you look at me, you hold me tighter. You kiss me when we’re alone. You make me feel like I’m the luckiest woman in the world. I never met anyone to make me feel that way. I love you, William.” She laughed as he looked so happy and spun her around to move onto her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy?” Her smile brightened as he nodded and ran her fingers through his hair. “The woman of my dreams loves me. How could I not be? I’ve only felt so happy with you.” Her smile only faded when he kissed her neck.

The next Monday morning in his office, Regan read the paper as Will pushed it to her when Meadows came around the chair to see his best girl and best friend together in the same chair. I have a plan. Pretend like you don’t have a clue who Meadows is. “Pearl? What’s going on here?” Meadows asked and Regan curled more into Will. “She is a pearl, isn’t she? This is Regan. Light of my life. My girlfriend. My best friend. Regan this is Matthew Meadows. My law partner.” Regan smiled towards Meadows and flinched when he offered his hand. “Nice to meet you….Regan.” Matthew grinned at her, like he knew something they didn’t. “Haven’t I seen you before?” Regan shook her head innocently. “Possibly when I’m with my man here.” She hooked her arms around Will to rest her head on his chest. “No. You work at the Velvet Cat. They tie you up and you have to dance your way free.” Regan felt Will hold her tighter and Meadows caught it. “Don’t worry, baby, I only dance for you.” She played it off, taking his hand and kissing it. “Not in front of him!” Will said with a laugh.

Matthew slammed his hands on the table, causing the young couple to jump. “Oh, you’re still here?” Will questioned, though the tone in his voice proved he couldn’t care less. “Yes, I damn well am. This whore belongs to me. She is my dancer and she knows her place is not fucking her customers.” Will stood and placed Regan on the ground but held her tight. “That’s not possible. How could she be your dancer?” Meadows went red, he was so angry and annoyed with his once partner. “Fuck you, Turner.” He pointed a finger at Will who had to hold Regan back. “You know I know that you know I’ve been running that club for months. Else you would’ve done something to me by now. Or are you that stupid?” Regan broke from Will’s hold to slap Meadows across the face and in turn received a punch to her nose. “You piece of shit.” Will growled at Meadows and held him against the wall by his collar, three inches off the ground. “You should know by now falling in love with a slut gets you some. Not everything.” Will flinched at the emotional stab but held tighter until he was gasping for air then dropped him to the ground. A few good kicks later to ensure ribs were broken and Will called security.

“This asshole hit my girl. And he’s been laundering money from the company for the past almost year.” Will told them as he hugged Regan close. “You’ve been cut,” she acknowledged, feeling his chest. “Scratch. Are you alright?” He sat down with her on the sofa. “What did he mean by you should know what falling for…someone like me gets you?” She asked as she unbuttoned his shirt to examine him further. “My first time was with someone of your profession. Guess I have a type.” He chuckled. “My first time was with a lawyer.” She smiled, still cleaning his scratch. “Will you keep talking? It doesn’t sting as much when I hear you. Give me three things.” He asked for as she hand stitched him. “I love you. I think you’re crazy for fighting for me. I don’t want you doing it again.” Will grinned to her. “You think I’m gorgeous, you think I’m sexy when I fight.” He sang to her and she smiled, but reddened just a little. “Alright, your turn.” Will thought for a moment before taking her hand in his. “I love office sex with you. I love waking up to you. I do not want to marry you.” Regan had been laughing until the last one. “You want to marry me?” Will nodded. “Bottom cabinet.”


	43. Take Me Back to the House in the Backyard Tree

After the Mead's funeral, Regan ran away and meets Will for the first time in a park

 

Whitney Turner had a particular habit of visiting the park when it rained or, wanting to at least. With her father gone and her mother with her head in the clouds after dousing another shot of her special apple juice, her older brother William was the only one left to take her. The siblings were different as night and day. Not just in their looks. While both tall, he was night with his dark and dismal personality. Whitney was day, it was as clear as the bright and bubbly personality she carried with her no matter what. Even when William made it apparent that he didn't want to go to the park on a good day, much less a bad one. He had a bad habit of not being able to tell his sister no for very long and after a bat of Whitney's long eyelashes, Will brushed her long blonde hair and out the door they went. 

They decided to walk instead of taking Whitney's bike and were glide they didn't bother their mother when they came in contact with a funeral procession. "You're supposed to stop." Will explained while they waited until the last police escort passed through. "Why?" He shrugged then pushed off to keep going. "It's nice to. Mom says when dad comes home, time will stop." Whitney laughed at hearing this. "Mom also flirts with dad's portrait in the hallway when she drinks her water. Don't believe it all, kid." Will shook his head again. "Respect, then. Look, I don't know. Go play, I'll figure it out later." 

On days like this, Whitney liked to go play in the rain until it stopped. Today it continued on for a few more hours well into when it started getting dark. Will went to go find her to see her sitting on the swing talking to a girl not much older than Whitney, but younger than Will. "That was you in there? Me and my brother stopped walking, he said it was a nice thing to do. Why are you here and not with your family? They probably miss you." Will had tried to walk quietly until his foot stepped on a branch. "Hi, brother. This is my brother." Whitney introduced. "This is Regan. She was in one of the cars today with her Uncle that's not her uncle." She furrowed her eyebrows, but Will thought he understood that this man was just a family friend. 

"I'm sorry you had to be sad today." Will apologized to Regan. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Whitney hopped up to whisper in Will's ear. "Hey, it's fixing to rain again, Regan. Do you want to play a game with us?" He used his sister's advice to help the girl feel better. "Is that okay?" Will smile to her and offered his hand. "Yeah. We dance in the rain. It's not really a game, but Whitney likes to dance. She won't say so, so I pretend it's a game. The better dancer wins." Will explained to Regan who cracked a little bit of a smile. "That sounds great. But I don't dance." Will shook his head. "Me neither. C'mon, I'll teach you." 

They danced in the rain for what felt like hours. Passed his curfew, passed when Whitney was getting frustrated and drove herself home on her bike. Will took Regan up to the top of the tallest slide to sit with him. "You gotta go home?" He asked as they laid down to look up at the shining leaves on the tree above them. "I don't know. Maybe." Will frowned and wanted to take her hand. "If I hold your hand, would that be okay, Regan? Would that make you happy?" He asked her first, but they were shoulder to shoulder and all he had to do really was move half an inch. "You can, but I don't think it'll make me happier." Will took his hand back. "I don't want to then if it won't make you happy, Regan." Regan looked to him then. "What would make you happy, William?" Will had to think about it for a second, and what first came to his mind seemed crazy. "If you came to the park again. Maybe tomorrow, Regan?" She smiled a little bit more. "Okay. I'll try. I have to ask Casey first. I'm staying with him now."

Will waited for her every day for the next few days longer than the amount of time they had spent together. The day they had planned on, she didn't show up. He just thought maybe she was just too sad to come and started waiting every day for her. He was on the slide waiting for her and smiled as bright as he ever had when he seen her. His chest hurt instantly seeing her crying. "Regan? Regan, what's wrong?" He slid down and ran to her where they ran into each other, but she hugged him. "They don't want me to stay with Case any more. They want me to go back, but I don't want to. They're going to look for me. Then I won't be able to see you, or Casey, or nobody again." Hearing he couldn't see her ever again hurt him a lot worse than even he knew it should have. "You're my only friend, Regan." He told her, the sadness coming through in his voice. "I don't have anywhere to go to stay your friend." 

Will took her to his gated house where no one would think to look for her. Regan stayed there in secret, able to have dinner with Will and Whitney without anyone thinking of it. Until the adoption released an Amber Alert for her and the help staff claimed she'd been there recently. They came to question Whitney who after hearing her brother denied knowing where Regan had gone, did so as well. Regan stayed in their pool house upstairs, most nights with William staying with her until she fell asleep watching one of their movies.

It was one of these nights that Regan decided to bring up the next day being Will's birthday. "I don't like my birthday." He admitted, then looked confused when she frowned at him. "What? You don't like yours either. That's why we stayed here all day." Regan shrugged. "You have a good family that likes you. Your birthday should be happy." Will pulled a face at hearing this. "I have a sister that likes me." They went quiet after that and he dropped it. "Where is your dad?" Regan asked, though he seen it coming sooner or later with Elizabeth always talking about him in one of her states. "He's at sea. He comes home every 9 years." He could see her calculate this up on her fingers and thought quickly to stop her before she realized it was last year. "Where's your dad?" Will asked the same time Regan pointed it out. "I don't know." They stopped talking again for her to go to sleep.

A few months down the road when Regan didn't show up to school, they got involved in looking for her. Will sought out the only man he knew to help. Regan told Will where to find him and also a little note to give to Casey. "Hi, Mr Casey. My name is William Turner and I need your help." After everything was explained as well as he could, Will gave Casey the note from Regan to prove everything he head just said. Casey looked like he was going to cry. "So, you're telling me that Regan is okay? And the only way for her to come back, is if I adopt her? I'm sorry but, this plan seems a little bit older than a nine year old can come up with." Will nodded. "Because I'm ten." 

The search for Regan simmered down when it took so long to get Casey legally able to adopt Regan and create her an alibi so it wouldn't look like Casey had kidnapped her or anything. "My name is Regan. I stole a sandwich when I ran away and my best friend Will let me stay with him. I got scared, so he told Casey. We waited til Casey could keep me until letting me come home." She told the police who went looking for video footage at a gas station who's cameras had so happened to gone out the day Regan said she had stolen the food. After almost a year of court dates, Regan Mead was legally Regan Mead, daughter of Casey Mead. 

"William?" Regan looked to her bedroom window after hearing the rock against it. She got up from her desk to see him climbing up the vine. "Watch, there's roses there." She warned him with a smile. "I didn't get my goodnight kiss. We've been together for five years, you should know this by now." He stayed at her window until she kissed him. "Six next week, and you'll see me tomorrow night won't you?" She smirked and Will held onto her as he climbed into her room. "I need to talk to Casey before we go to the park. Make this official. I love you, Regan Mead. I never have nor ever will love anyone else." She took his hands in hers and smiled up at him. "I love you, William Turner."


	44. Please Don't Stop Loving Me

Will is the wedding singer at Regan’s wedding  
The ominous echo of the music from which was just constructed by William Turner that morning still rang in the corridors of his memory. Like his mind was trying to recreate the performance and fix what had gone wrong. For starters, perhaps he shouldn’t have written a piece four hours before he had to go on. He should have learned the mistake the first hundred times he had decided to go through with playing an unrehearsed piece. That was his catch though. William adored the never before seen. Perhaps that was why he added wedding singing to his quilt. He could see every which angle that orchestrated one best day of the bride’s life. He found the whole thing interesting, to say the least.

William was on the plane going from New York to California on a red eye jet. The transportation was supposed to make things faster, but he had been able to sleep for longer than five hours. As soon as his wifi came back to him where he could check his email without wanting to through his phone against the wall, he went through a delete spree without checking to see what any of them were. This email was supposed to be personal, all his fan or business mail went to his manager. With his sister on vacation to who knows where, Will didn’t have anything to worry with.

“Do you have anything for me, Quincy?” He asked Q, who she looked to be called instead of her full name. She gave him a look, followed by a disgusted face. “A breath mint. Don’t talk to me until you check in and get cleaned up.” She pushed his face away. He leaned in close and huffed hot air on her as he spoke. “How is it now? Is this okay? Do I have emails, Quincy?” The older woman kept the look of utter disgust on her face. “No more food for you when we travel. You stink. Go back to sleep.” He leaned his head against her white hair. “You’re a mess, William. Sleep over there.” She chuckled. When he became fidgety from not being able to sleep, she began to read him his emails. No matter how generic the fan mails were, he took each of them direct to heart. They were the sweetest people in the world to take time to message him. Q kept a list of each of the people’s usernames to send them something on their birthday’s.

“Mr Turner. I am writing to ask if you will come audition to be the wedding singer at my niece’s wedding. I love your music. You remind me of my brother when he was your age and I think it would mean the world to my niece to have you there. More enclosed. Thank you for your time. Casey Mead.” Quincy recited, already writing out a reply to say yes before asking Will. “Regret to inform or delighted to announce?” She asked. “Delighted. That’s so sweet I remind him of someone. I don’t usually remind people of their own family.” Will smiled, hoping to meet Casey’s brother too. “In California, so short travel.” Quincy read the information Casey had sent with them.

A few days later Will and Quincy were in the church where the wedding would take place so the bride and groom could hear how it sounded with everything. Will grimaced when the one before him played too loud for where they were. “William Turner?” A man read aloud from the back of the room. Will stood and went to introduce himself. “I’m so glad to meet you. I’m Casey, this is my niece Regan.” He felt the life suck out of him and new life put back in when he looked at Regan. He kissed her hand because he had to keep holding onto her. “Fantastic to meet the beautiful bride thanks to a fan. Very sweet of you.” He smiled to her, trying to regain composure. “I do have an original piece as my gift to you.” The song wasn’t supposed to be given to them, but this was the most he could give her. “Alright, but at the wedding during the reception we would like you to sing live. Is that alright?” There was a tone of challenge Will took. “I’ll play your song for you first, to see if it feels alright.” Regan extended her arm towards the piano at the front of the pew.

Whatever Will did, his performance brought Q and almost Casey to tears. He had never felt so proud of himself. He felt like he had done everything right. He didn’t criticise his every note after he was finished and on the way to his hotel to await their call. He didn’t believe 100% he had this in the bag. He was nervous. Playing for them made him feel something other than unadulterated joy. Just petrifaction. He was morbidly terrified that he wouldn’t get this. Like his very life depended on whether or not he did. Will hadn’t felt this way since the beginning of his career. After so long, this became more of playing to get better rather than for somebody. However, he couldn’t figure out who he had been playing for that afternoon. Not until he had dreamed about her face. He woke up quickly and rubbed his face. He was mentally chasing an engaged woman. This was going to be difficult.

Regan met with her wedding singer quite often. Seeing as he was basically a piece of the party. He was everybody’s cue, the transition, the first dance with her husband and last with her father. Lee. William learned fast that he and his wife passed away long ago and to him it made this that much more special. Casey had told him so much how much piano was part of Lee’s life as was William’s. “I wish he could have met you. He’d be a fan as well, I’m sure.” Will placed a hand on Casey’s shoulder in comfort. “That means more to me than you know, sir.” Will smiled a little, making sure Casey was alright before they both went back. “No, no, no, this isn’t right.” They both heard Regan say. Something had been bothering her all night and Will could tell himself after only a few weeks of knowing her that it had nothing to do with her bridesmaid not standing right. “Hey, hey.” Will walked over to the lady of his dreams and walked her to the piano.

“Sit down with me.” He instructed and pulled her hand down when she looked unsure. “I’ll play, you can hear the cue you want and have perfect view of them.” Will explained and Casey went to stand at the front to make sure as well. “You’re making this so perfect.” He told her, moving a little closer. “You’re tired. It’s been a long day.” He continued playing and she looked to him like she had been crying for hours. “You’re right. Tell Casey to send them all home. I’ll be a moment.” Will nodded, holding her arm before she left towards the bathroom. Casey started to go after her until Will told him what Regan said. “Just a moment. She just needs to breathe.” Casey shook his head. “This wedding just needs to not happen.” Will didn’t understand what the man meant but didn’t press the topic. Something was definitely going on and things seemed like he was the only one who didn’t know what. It was why the wedding party was so patient. For a moment he wondered if the groom understood. Two thoughts took him then. Of course he understood, because he’s the husband, and two, where was he through all of this?

A few weeks later, three months before the wedding, Will got both of his answers with much thanks to Casey. “William, have you seen Regan? She said she was going to the church but I haven’t heard from her in hours.” Will shook his head though he was on the phone. “I have not. I’ll find her. We’re staying in the same hotel. I’ll see what’s going on.” He was on his way up to his own room anyway and if something was wrong with Regan, he wanted to know. She deserved to be happy above all other people in the world. He had seen her genuinely happy when he went with the wedding party to dinner. One of the only moments in the past since he started he had seen her happy for real. “Regan? Regan, it’s me. Can I come in?” He knocked repeatedly on her door. “Yes, if you’ll stop knocking so loudly.” She opened the door in her nightgown, not dressed, no make up, and painfully beautiful.

“Casey is worried about you. Sit down, darling, I’ll make you tea.” He offered but she shook her head. “Coffee if you’re going to make anything.” Regan picked up a magazine and sat down at the kitchen table. “Sugar?” He called as it finished brewing. “No thank you. Black is fine. Some fan of yours is really hating me right now.” She chuckled lightly and took the cup. Will reached for her hand over the table. “Usually when I’m with a very beautiful woman I try to make her feel like the least hated person in the whole world.” Regan rested her chin on her hand and took his. “That’s sweet. How often are you with beautiful women?” She was teasing, but she looked curious honestly. “One at a time. Until she leaves. I suppose that means you’re my one right now. Are you going to leave me, Regan?” She looked like she was going to say something just as the hotel door opened to reveal the man of the hour. “Matthew.” Regan squeezed Will’s hand before letting him go. She stood like she was ready to fight her fiancé.

Will watched Regan follow Matthew into the bedroom and almost left himself before yelling started. They were fighting about whose perfume, whose makeup, whose cologne, whose hand, so many accusations were slung back and forth before it went silent. When Matthew came back, Will hid in the living room until he left out but not before knocking over their coffee cups. He went back in and to her bedroom to see Regan in the floor still holding her face. He knelt in front of her, pain and confusion in both of their faces. “Come here, come here. I have you.” He pulled her into his arms where she went a little easier than she probably would have any other day. “Don’t tell me what to do about him. Please. I can handle it from anyone else just not you and Casey.” He petted her hair and rocked her back and forth. “You’ve been there for me more than you may know.” She told him, letting him hold her as they stood. They looked at each other for a long second. “I would never hurt you. I’d always be there for you. What if…what if you stayed with me? Tell Matthew it’s some sort of tradition. Just until you can figure out what to do.”

Over the next three months, Will didn’t leave Regan’s side. Whenever Matthew came back, Will hid in the closet for two minutes and came back out to slip into bed with her. Per her request. He wanted to keep her safe and she told him he did that when he was with her. He became attached to her more than he should be. “Leave him. Let me have you.” He asked when they were getting ready to go to the final wedding rehearsal. “Save your voice, I need you to sing tonight.” She answered with a sigh. Her back was turned to him while she was getting dressed and he could see bruises. He hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her shoulder enough to leave a mark. “That’s the only way I could ever place a mark on you. Stay with me.” He asked again in her ear. Her hands held his arm tight as he could feel her not want to let go. “I can’t.” She finally pulled away and finished dressing before going out the door.

Will was seated at the piano bench, preparing to sing while listen to her maid of honour fawn over the love bite on the bride’s shoulder. Unbidden for all to see, but Casey did look to Will. He began playing and after a few measures, sang while watching the almost married couple dance together. “Oh my love, my darling. I’ve hungered for your touch a long lonely time. As time goes by so slowly and time can do so much. Are you still mine? I need your love, I need your love.   
God speed your love to me.” He felt his heart break in two as tears burned his eyes. Why did they chose this song? Why couldn’t they have chosen someone else to play at their wedding? Why couldn’t she have broken Matthew’s heart and stopped all of this? Will dismissed himself quickly to the air outside as the last week in May suffocated him with her hot weather. “William, if you’re going to sit out here and mope then I quit.” He heard Quincy come out.

Will didn’t say anything, just sat down with her on the steps. “I want to smoke, but Regan doesn’t like smoke. I want to drink, but I can’t drink with anyone but her. I can’t sleep without being able to see her. I can’t eat anything she didn’t cook. I don’t know what else to do right now other than mope.” He rubbed his face trying to do something. He was getting fidgety again, like he did when he was going to relapse on drugs. But Regan was in his veins. He couldn’t smoke her out. “Will? Regan wants to know where you’ve gone.” Casey asked, but Will felt like he’d been standing there for a longer time than just now. “Moping.” Quincy answered with a dramatic sigh as her child curled into her to make it go away. “I think you should mope inside.” Casey pressed. “I fell in love with your niece, Casey you should be kicking me out of here.” He stood, then went cold seeing Casey so frightened. “She needs you.”

Regan was in the same position she was when Will found out about her domestic abuse. “I’m here, I’m here.” He promised, curling her into his lap and in his arms. “I tried to tell him. He got so mad, William, I’m so sorry.” She placed a hand on her rib where there was blood seeping through. Her bridesmaids gasped and immediately called emergency services. “No, baby, no, it’s not your fault.” He could see that Regan was fighting back tears and it was hurting her more. “Don’t leave me.” She asked when they took her into the ambulance. “Never. I live right here.” He pointed to her heart with her hand still in his. “You don’t leave me.” He pleaded with her. She brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed it. “I won’t. I promise.”

Will was allowed to go into the hospital room with her as they examined her rib. The stab wound wasn’t what they became worried about. Due to the amount of bruises on the rest of her body, some worse than what he had seen which made him so mad he felt sick, they had to cross examine her again. They put stitches on her rib and took her to have x-rays and a lot of tests done. Some bones had become so bruised that it was a wonder they hadn’t broken yet, a doctor told Will as Regan slept. “She’s the strongest woman alive. She left her abuser the night before they were to be married. That alone is what makes me so proud of her.” He took her hand absentmindedly and smiled a little feeling her brush her thumb over his. “Are you a relative? Or friend? She’s going to need to be watched when she takes her medication. She can’t do heavy lifting or straining with that stitch in.” Will shook his heads. “I’m the wedding singer. She so happens to be the love of my life. I’ll take care of her.”

As soon as the doctor went out, Regan tugged on his hand. He moved to sit closer next to her. “You love me, William Turner?” He handed her a cup of ice chips after hearing her voice sound so dry. “Very much. Which is why I need to go take care of Matthew.” Regan squeezed his fingers as much as she could under medication and pain. “I love you very much more. Lean so I can convince you to stay.” He brushed his lips against hers and smiled feeling her smile. “You’re not going to hurt me. I trust you.” She whispered to him though it sounded more like she was convincing herself. He kissed her so much in an attempt for her to believe what she was saying. That he would never hurt her and she could trust him. “Your fans are really going to hate me now.” She grinned and pulled him back to kiss him again.


	45. The Only One That Keeps Me Wishing

Meets Regan when she was living with the Meads

There was a place on Vine Avenue that William Turner had a habit of visiting. In Seattle, there were streets that were what he imagined were called the slums. It was those places you’d see in movies that were so dirty, poor, low class you’d think it was set in the past. They through their waste out the windows into alleyways for the rain to wash away. Because of so much of it, it backed up the sewage. Consequently sewage had to be dumped out windows to start the cycle all over again. Calling this place utter crap was not using it in teenage slang. It was literal.

Will was not a smart kid. It took him forever to learn basic English, having grown up with a Hispanic nanny. His mother was never around and when she was, she was drinking from a different bottle. Music was the one thing that he understood. Music was universal. You didn’t need to necessarily understand the language of lyrics so much as the emotion of the singer. Will didn’t know this. Not until one afternoon his seventeen year old self was walking out of Vine Avenue that he was taught everything about this and his life changed for the better.

“Hey!” He heard a voice call after him from a car too nice to be from these parts of town, but not as expensive as the ones in the Turner driveway. This car was from the lawn of someone living the American Dream. Will turned around to see a curly haired fellow step out of his car and give him a polite smile. It was Mr Mead from the school. He wasn’t there all the time, but Will had seen him enough to know him by name. “Are you lost, Will? You’re a long way from Boulevard.” Mr Mead was teasing, but he wasn’t kidding. Will shrugged to hitch his bag more onto his shoulder. “So’re you, Sir.” He pointed out, just getting an amused smile from the teacher. Or not teacher, Will still wasn’t sure. “I was teaching a home lesson. Why don’t you let me give you a ride home?” Will felt himself be sick and shook his head quickly. “Or not, okay. Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up and out of here. You hungry? My wife’s a great cook.”

Mr Mead took a wary Will to suburbia in a caul de sac. The homes formed a half circle, each lawn neat and tidy. “My daughter should be up in her room doing homework. You can work in the living room after you clean up. You know, Regan, right? She’s a year below you, though I think.” Will looked at the man, unsure of if there was a right answer here. Of course he knew Regan. They had two classes together and she was the prettiest one in the whole school. She was friendly and perfect and far out of his league. His girlfriend reminded him of this each time she caught him looking. “She’s nice.” Will settled for, the first words he’d actually said to Lee since before getting in the car with him. Lee apparently caught this because he raised an eyebrow. “We tried to raise her nice.” Will decided to stop talking.

Lee had given Will another pair of pants and socks to replace his muddy ones. His shirt had been fine, and he’d have to deal with his shoes. Aly put them in the mud room with the rest of the family’s shoes to get them out of her kitchen. “Regan, dinner!” Aly called for her and Will was frozen in his place watching her come in. “Hey, Will.” She greeted, surprised to say the least. “Mr Mead Lee invited me.” He blurted and hardly relaxed when she smiled. “He’s joining us for dinner.” Aly explained, seeing something Will had missed. “That reminds me. These are for you.” Will watched as Lee went into his schoolbag and produced roses from thin air. Regan and Aly both had the same loving look at the gesture. “Alright, alright. Sit down, let’s eat.” Aly handed Will a plate as everyone else made their own. “Eat whatever you like. What you don’t, let me know and I’ll fix you something else next time you visit.” Will had never been so accepted anywhere before. It was nice.

Regan and Will sat next to each other and he listened to her talk about whatever. They talked about if he heard about the newest movie at the theatre or if he had read the book to it. They talked about what music they liked. She laughed when he mentioned something about Ricky Martin. “I haven’t heard that song in years. How does it go again?” She started humming the melody and he could just feel her happiness beam when he sang the words in Spanish. They got along like she was the one who invited him to dinner. She didn’t make any comment when he fidgeted in his seat or scratched obsessively at his arms. Lee had though and called him into another room whenever dinner was finished.

“What were you doing on Vine?” Lee asked, trying to sound stern and casual at the same time. “Going home.” The older man shook his head unsatisfied with Will’s answer. “You’re one of the top percentile of family income in the state. You had no business there, Will.” He shuffled in his feet and crossed his arms. “How do you know that?” Lee reached into the bag he’d pulled roses from and retrieved a file instead. “I heard you play. I was going to nominate you for a scholarship, but you make too much. You could afford the tuition easily if you wanted.” Will shook his head. “It’s just where I live. Used to live.” He corrected himself without noticing it. “Where are you staying at now?” Lee asked, too concerned for Will to think about lying. “My mother is at the house.” He couldn’t say that she kicked him out without getting her into trouble. “You can stay here whenever you need to. On the couch, in the living room. You will not go near my daughter.” Lee began talking like Will was already moved in. It being late and Will not wanting to go home, he took the couch.

He stayed up through most of the night from not being able to sleep though the storm raging on outside had part to do with it. He was too tired to sleep and even if he wasn’t, worried about how much Lee knew about him being on Vine. Or if anyone had seen the teacher aside from who he came to see. Will had to make a visit there tomorrow to make sure. Lee was a good guy. He didn’t need any trouble and Will was definitely that if he screwed up. He should leave now to save from them the hassle. He went to gather his stuff until he remembered he had nothing. Just an empty bag and shoes. “Will?” He heard the name that sent shivers down his spine. “Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?” Regan held her housecoat tight around her as she gave him a small smile. “I didn’t mean to stay so long.” She shook her head and walked to stand next to him at the window. “It’s storming. Why don’t you stay?” Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion for a moment. No one ever wanted him to stay. “Just until morning. Come sit with me?”

Regan made herself comfortable on the sofa after she put in a movie. He shouldn’t be this close to her but he liked it. He liked being able to reach over and touch her hand if he wanted. As bad as he wanted, Regan was a really nice girl unlike Theresa. He remembered he had a Theresa whenever Regan was on one side of the sofa. As the movie went on, he found her better to watch. The way she smiled, laughed, cried when Bender threw his fist in the air that he got his girl. “I’m sorry, that part always gets to me.” She apologized, wiping the corners of her eyes. “I believe you.”

Will rode with Lee who wanted to make sure Will actually went to school. Regan drove her own car and he wanted to go with her. To make sure she got there safe, he told himself. He got to see her before and after school for the next few days, but during school he kept his distance. She was a far better person than he was and he didn’t want to tarnish her reputation. Everyone loved Regan, as he believed they should. Will was only loved when he could provide the drugs that got them to feel love. Other than that, he kept quiet to keep out of trouble. He only went to Vine when people were at work. Other than that, he was at the Mead house. He had stopped coming around for a few days and when he began to wear the same clothes for more than one day consecutively, Lee pulled him aside and asked him what was wrong.

“My grandfather cut off our electricity and water until my mother will go into rehab.” When Lee set his jaw, Will felt like he was going to get her in trouble. What he’d been trying to avoid, but Lee and Aly were so nice to him. They’d gotten him to try to stay clean without possibly knowing it. “Bring your clothes to the house. Not all of them at once, just some at a time for you to have something to wear tomorrow.” They were quiet for a minute after Will agreed. “Wait, Will when was the last time you ate a meal at home?” Lee asked but when he had to think about the answer he stopped him. “That’s what I thought. Stay after with me so I can take you to our house, okay? If you see Regan, tell her I need to talk to her before she goes home.”

Instead of actually talking to Regan he wrote her a note in his scribble handwriting that worsened from him shaking so much. He hadn’t been this nervous since…ever. No one got under his skin quicker than Regan had. She burned his veins alive easier than liquor. The hangover just never came, causing him to live and feel like he was alive whenever he laid eyes on her. As he paced by her desk he handed her the note and felt every hair on his body stand up as if static shock went through him when her hand touched his. Regan caught up with him after class when they were supposed to go their separate ways to go to the same class.

“Hey. Lee need to see me now? Is Aly okay?” Regan asked in a rush. He didn’t understand why she’d call her parents by their first names. He had friends who did that when they didn’t have a good relationship with their own. Maybe it was just the fact that she was talking to him at all that threw him for a loop. “No, I mean, yes. Aly’s okay as far as I know. He just said for you to see him before you go home because he’s got to work late.” Regan nodded and he could feel the tension leave the air like she understood what was going on better than Will did himself. “Casey’s coming over this weekend. It might just be that. Are you?” She said that like he was supposed to know who Casey was. “Um, yeah. For a few days. My mother’s going out of town and Lee found out about it.” He lied and she gave him a look like she knew that too. “Great. Aly likes cooking for you.” She gave him a smile instead and they went on about their business.

Lee took Will to his house on Boulevard upstate where they required identification to get in. When Will was younger he thought it was to keep certain people out. Now, with this ID, he’d always be pulled back in. A part of him was locked behind the iron gates. “Lee?” Will asked after he rushed back from the house even though only his mother now lived in there. “Who is Casey? Regan said he’s coming over this weekend and if I’m going to be in the way-” Will stopped talking when Lee started laughing. “Wh-what?” The curly haired teacher just shook his head. “You’ll see. Just, don’t worry about it. Alright? You’re our guest of honour.” Will wasn’t too sure about the ‘honour’ part, but he’d take what he was given.

Aly had some of Will’s clothes washed from his first few nights there so he’d stop wearing Lee’s. Not that the older man seemed to mind at all. All of the Mead’s made him feel welcome and not like the burden he swore he was. “Lee? Tonight is my anniversary with my girlfriend and her parents want to have some big dinner Friday. Is it okay if I’m out a little later?” Lee looked skeptical and Will thought he was going to advise against it. “That’s sweet. Our dinner is tomorrow night. How late do you think you’ll be?” Will thought about it for a moment. “Her, her parents are a lot like mine. I’m not so sure.” He meant that they were alcoholics, just not bad enough to be financially cut off yet. “Alright. I’ll give you your phone so you can call myself or Aly. Are you wanting to give her a gift? I know a florist that does arrangements perfectly.”

 

Lee took Will by the florist to gather a bouquet of roses for his girlfriend. Theresa had always liked the gifts she bought herself but he thought these were special. These would be to show he was clean and getting better enough to where they could do other things than skip lunch and get high. They could be the couple they were when they first got together. Theresa had been so distant lately and Will was trying. Maybe this would show that he wanted to be with her. Yet, when he was sitting at her table with the present in between them, he wasn’t so sure about that. All he thought about each time he looked at the vase was how happy Regan looked when Lee brought Aly home roses. That same face of joy was on his mind when Theresa demanded to know where her gift from the drug money was and threw the vase at him. For a tiny moment Will was mad at Lee. Until he looked at his phone and saw two things. Home and Lee.

He called the home number, not recognising the cell number. “Will?” Regan answered and Will looked up to his stars to thank each and every one of them. “Are you doing anything right now?” He asked while walking along the sidewalk with his roses in his bag. “I am watching a movie. Everything okay?” They talked for a minute about everything that happened and how he had just enough money on his card to pick up food. “Don’t worry about it. Come on home, Aly has left overs.” Will smiled at how easy she seemed to please. In that, she wanted to stay in. She wanted to have stuff from their…her home. He walked home and knocked on the door, smiling when she answered the door. Will hugged her as close as he could and walked her into the living room. “I missed you. Is that crazy?” He asked, keeping her close. “Is it crazy I didn’t want you to go?” She asked, staying against his chest. “Is it crazy that if you said you didn’t want me to go, I wouldn’t have?” He answered, drawing back to hand her the bag of roses.

“They’re beautiful.” She beamed, looking up to him and kissing his cheek. Things went in slow motion after that. He kissed closer to her lips to see if she wanted to. Regan dropped the bag on the table behind him to wrap her arms around his neck. “I don’t want to stop kissing you.” He breathed, not letting her go. “Lee and Aly went to get Aly ice cream. Maybe we can accidentally fall asleep on the couch together?” She kissed him between every other word. Will hooked his arm around her and picked Regan up, smiling against her smile as he took her to the couch. They played the movie, but didn’t watch a minute of it until they actually did fall asleep together. “We’re going to get in trouble,” She pointed out after Lee and Aly came in and went to bed. “I’m here with you. I don’t care how much trouble I get in.”

Will woke up the next morning to feeling his shoulder being shaken. He smiled seeing it was Regan. “I’m heading up to my room so you don’t get in trouble. I had to wake you up so you wouldn’t think I thought last night was a mistake.” She explained and leaned into his touch when he cupped her cheek. “It was the best one of my life.” He leaned forward to kiss her, having to fight the moan she pulled so easily from him and the need to hold her close again. “I’ll go back home if I need to. I just want to be yours.” She shook her head while buttoning his shirt. “No, no. You won’t need to do that. That’s what tonight’s dinner is about. To see if you like Casey and want to stay with him when you need a place.” Will sat up and Regan moved to sit with him. “Did I do something wrong?” Regan smiled and took his hand, grinning when he laced their fingers. “Aly knows that I liked you before I did apparently. I heard them talk about it the other night.” Will kissed her again and didn’t stop until Lee and Aly were coming down the stairs.


	46. Time was a Million Dead End Streets

Meets Regan as he’s going through puberty

What drove the him to Seattle, Will would never know. There was an ocean on the coast but that had been the extent of what business he believed he and his sister had there. Whitney had convinced him to run away from the Caribbean, going as far north they could. Nevada hadn’t been far enough, despite Vegas being perfect for Whitney and staying. Will kept going not liking the idea of getting into that night life. He barely had his chest hair and seeing as the two he had were blonde, no one particularly cared. Whitney was grown up way far beyond her eleven years and was taken in by a family who owned a casino. She could live fast at a young age and didn’t care about consequences. He was surprised at himself Oregon hadn’t turned him around or at least west to go to California. Maybe some day.

Seattle was dark, cloudy and cold which Will didn’t think too much of seeing as it was late December. But the people always made some comment about it. Being fifteen, he was still very tall for his age and could pass for older than he was if he didn’t talk. His voice kept cracking and he could only blame it on sore throat so much. He got himself checked into a hotel and knew they only let him stay because he paid for a month in cash. Money always mattered above morality with these people. Will was smart enough to know that. He grew up in a place where everyone could talk bad about you and simultaneously grovel at their feet. Nice in theory, but it made Will and Whitney not trust anybody. Reason two they left.

Will hung out a lot in the lobby but didn’t go much place else. He played the piano there at night when no one was around. The manager in charge of scouting talent let him play week nights then some weekends in exchange for a meal there. Though they knew that he didn’t need the handout, they could see he liked to play and wanted the food without paying the high price for it. He wouldn’t be anywhere else when he wasn’t writing or calling his sister back and forth. She had been doing really well. He worried so much about her. A free spirit who liked to dance alone in Vegas. There were only so many places his mind could go before he went insane. He blamed it on the puberty. Which was the worst thing ever.

His legs and torso grew him to the height part, but he was still a gangly stick. He didn’t know if he was glad or not the acne hadn’t majorly kicked in yet to confuse with his stupid freckles. He had never had anyone to talk to about any of this. Not that he would if he did. Everyone knew everything about themselves that were his age, why couldn’t he? That four year old kid eating crayons knew himself better than he did. Will had nothing together. What was he doing here? A million miles from…not home, but his birth place. He didn’t know anybody here and Seattle could fit around seven Port Royal’s in one district. Why couldn’t he talk to anyone without his voice cracking? He was so nervous about he’d just start stuttering. He was a walking drama king horror story. Poor little rich kid who got in a fight with mommy and ran north.

Will wasn’t going to go back, but he could go to Whitney. She was the only one in the world to make him feel like he wasn’t an alien on the planet. He thought on for awhile if he should even bother telling the manager of the hotel he was leaving. Who was going to miss him at all? His piano playing wasn’t even good enough to play the Saturday night slot, when the place got really crowded. He hadn’t even been requested to. After his gig on January seventeenth, he decided it would be best to tell. Just to see if maybe he’d be needed to stick around until they found a replacement for him. “Will! There you are, kid, I need you to take Donny’s slot tomorrow night. My backup for my backup is having my backup’s kid and Donny’s grandchild.” Will raised an eyebrow. “Why you don’t hire family.” He stated matter of factly. “Family business. You’re the first one I liked that’s not kin. Plus my cousin Angie is real sweet on you.” He wondered why there was no mention of that before today. Before he was needed. Still, he accepted.

That Saturday Will got ready while talking to his sister on the phone about his plans on each hand. “Look, Will, you like Seattle. You just need to get out of that stupid hotel.” As soon as she said that, he knew he should stay because he was about to defend it. “Alright, alright.” There was a laugh and a loud told yah so from the other line he could hear over the crowd. But he wasn’t listening to any of that, them, nothing. He wasn’t hearing anything but the sound of blood rush to his head. The most beautiful girl in the world was across the street coming out of a cafe with Will could only assume was her parents though there was something off about the group. His feet was cutting across pavement before he could realise.

He was sweaty in the heat and his best suit was rumpled but he could only think of what he was going to say. “Hi, I’m going around asking people to come see the Regal Palace Hotel, just there. Free advertising for them, they let me play if I can get just one family to come and join us.” He rapidly told the girl, pulling his shirt down when his stomach tightened. “Well, you’re going to have to wait a while longer. We just ate.” The mother told him. The girl he actually wanted there gave him a smile. “I think it’s a great idea.” Will felt the very familiar tension before the girl was tugged away from him. He caught up with her to keep his voice down. “I’m Will and I will be playing all night. Please?” His voice cracked on the last word and it caused him to redden. “I don’t know, maybe.” She answered, sternly then gave the smallest of smiles. It wasn’t even one, but when he’d think about her later it was.

Will stood in the freezer until it was his time to go on but the only thing that cold was the sweat that was everywhere. Other things that had taken their marry time growing had and he felt like his pants were going to fall off. He kept loosening his belt to make his pants loosen and no one else could tell. Especially her. If she showed. He started to chew on his lip as he left the freezer. Angie met him when she was trying to go in. “Woah, you’re about to lose your trousers there, kid.” She set down her tray and all the heat came rushing back to him. “You’re sweating. Are you feeling alright?” She placed a hand to his forehead, worry making a line between her brows. “J-just, just nervous.” He smiled to her. “Wow, someone’s really got you flustered, don’t they?” Angie smirked and by stupid automatic reflex, Will looked down. He paled, terrified to look up at her like he’d just shown her exactly what was wrong. “Oh, you are about that age aren’t you?” She ruffled a hand through his hair. “It’s perfectly alright, alright? I’m here and so is Antony if you don’t feel comfortable talking to me about anything that’s going on down there. Now I won’t fix your belt.” She left with a chuckle but Will missed the joke, still looking down until she left.

He played with so much of his heart to impress the girl just in case she came later with someone else besides her mother. Antony let him play on until he tuckered out, but he kept going. Well into the night he was still going strong even though the only people down were at the bar and laughing as loud as they could. She came in and they smiled at each other when she sat down. Before going over to her, he went to see Antony. “Whatever she orders, put it on my tab.” He didn’t care if she ordered the whole entire menu, he just wanted her to know he liked her without him having to say anything. “I think I can handle that. You played all night, after your date go up and get some rest.” Antony told him and Will felt like he was going to throw up. “It’s not a date.” He answered quickly, waving his hands in front of him. “I don’t even know her name.” Antony raised a brow, but turned and let the kid do what he wished with his money.

“I’m really glad you came.” Will told her, pushing his voice lower but it just sounded evil. “You don’t have to do that. Your voice sounds fine to me as it is.” She shrugged, keeping an eye on him as he started to sit next to her. He noticed this and moved to be opposite of her. “I’m Will, by the way.” He scrunched his face when he remembered he told her that already and looked at his hands twiddling. “Nice to meet you, Will. I’m Regan.” She didn’t make fun of him for acting so stupid. Even though she shouldn’t have because it was her that caused him to feel this way. He’d never been so nervous over a girl in his whole life. He’d only ever had his mother and his sister. He and Whitney left before a chance of any relationship could happen with him and anybody in Port Royal. Regan was the first.

Will learned a lot about her as they shared a plate of some appetiser he couldn’t even remember what it was. She had liked it though and didn’t ask for anything else other than a water. He learned she had lived with a lot of different families being a foster kid and kept the last name Mead from one of them but didn’t want to talk about what happened. He told her about his sister and him not being with their family anymore either. That got her to smile a little more. “When can I see you again?” Will asked, but watching her bite her lip made him think things he didn’t know existed. He wanted to kiss her on every inch of the globe. “I don’t know.” She finally admitted, looking to their empty space between them. “Can I see your phone?” She took it out of her pocket, making him squirm in his seat remembering the jeans on her. Why had he dressed so much up? He looked stupid. She was..gorgeous. “Call me or text me when and where I can see you, okay?”

Will was in his room a few weeks later when his door opened. He knew it was her despite just the candlelight flickering to show she wasn’t wearing anything but her underwear. “I missed you.” He told her, smiling when she crawled into bed with him. “I’m sorry I haven’t texted or called in awhile. Things got a little bit crazy. I missed you too.” She apologised while kissing his neck. She giggled when he pulled her closer and he acted so shy. “What are you so worried about? This isn’t our first time. Should I remind you?” A devilish grin appeared on her lips just as his mind and vision got blurry, but feeling her kiss down below the sheets felt all to real.

He woke up mad at the world that it hadn’t been. Just a teasing dream to make him wake up and having parts hurt a little bit at how bad he wanted it to be real. Not necessarily all the end parts, just seeing her again. Dream Regan hadn’t been wrong either. It was rare now that he slept a night for the past week that he didn’t dream about being with her in a very explicit way. He liked it more than he could have ever imagined. Regan had texted once or twice telling him things had come up. He found it very ironic that it was true with him too just by seeing her picture she put on his phone of her water glass. He didn’t know why she hadn’t used one of herself. Maybe she knew he’d dream about her whether she did or didn’t. Maybe he should’ve done that too. Will rinsed off in the shower and exited to get ready for a morning gig.

Regan was there for this one, her first since the time they met two weeks ago. Instead of like then, she declined having food with him. “I know this ice cream place. Down by the pier, amazing this time of day.” She gave him a smile and agreed. “I don’t mind where we go.” He offered her his hand but she took his elbow instead. Will was a little glad for that. She was in jeans, his were getting tighter by the second and his palms were sweaty. They spoke a little in the taxi about if he had heard from his sister (always good as he knew), how Regan was doing (always okay), but he stopped when he learned to like the silence that came with being with her. She seemed more comfortable that way. “How is that dragon lady?” He asked, grinning at his own joke while they sat down on the end of the pier. He regretted immediately the decision to take her for ice cream. “Don’t know. I don’t live with her anymore.” Will frowned and cautiously wrapped an arm around her to comfort her. After a minute, she leaned against him and they left it at that.

“Can I tell you something, Regan?” He asked months later at the end of May. They had spent almost every two weeks together like clockwork. She would come to watch him play and he’d take her somewhere. Tonight she was clearly upset and he took her up to the ceiling of the hotel. “I think you can. You tell me everything.” She smiled to him, a real one he learned only he could get from her when they were alone. “I really like you, Regan. I like you a lot.” He couldn’t see her frown but knew she was. “I think I like you, too, William.” He straightened when she sounded like she had started crying. He moved to her chair, wedging himself under her thanking his lucky stars his body was adjusting better to her. Not that the dreams stopped or the morning ones came. “What’s wrong?” She hugged him around his waist as he held her close. “I’ve never had someone I like this much stay for that long. You have your sister and you’ll need to go to her, which I totally understand, but you’ll forget about me. I just don’t want you to feel obligated.” Will held her closer. “I can’t forget about you. You’re etched in my brain. I don’t breathe without thinking about you.” Regan started to wipe her eye but he swatted her hand and did it himself. “I’m here. I’m staying here.”

They were together in a very different sense after that. Will took her to the foster home and kissed her cheek but that was the extent of romantic physical contact, which did nothing for his subconscious but he wasn’t going to dare push her. He knew why she was so wary about trusting people. The idea of pressuring her made him want to puke. He did want to take her out of Seattle to get away from everything. Not Las Vegas. Maybe California. The warmth and sun and Regan at the beach sounded perfect to him. He was turning sixteen in a few days and anything with Regan sounded perfect. She told him she was planning something for his birthday, but it might run a little late. He swore he didn’t care if they did nothing but stay in or go to the movies. Going to a dark place where she couldn’t see how badly any outfit she wore affected him. He wanted everything to be perfect. Where she would know he wanted her, but not in a negative way. In her way.

Will was awake in his room when just after midnight, signalling his birthday, she texted him asking if she could come over. He heard the thunder roll outside his window and after telling her of course, went out to the lobby to wait for her. She was in her pyjamas, carrying a bag with her. “I didn’t know where else to go.” She sounded like she was going to cry when he hugged her. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I won’t let anything happen to you, baby.” His voice cracked but it felt like out of hurt than changing. “Are you inviting me up to your room?” She asked as he held her in the elevator. “I-is, is that o-okay?” He hadn’t even thought about it that way. Regan nodded, taking him by his hand and leading him out until he showed her his room. As soon as he laid eyes on his one king sized bed, he realised maybe he hadn’t thought this through. How was he supposed to sleep in the same room as the girl he had very good dreams about? What even made him think she was going to let him sleep with her? His mind was made up for him when she pulled him to the bed.

“I don’t like thunderstorms. I, uh…had a nightmare too. I got up to get a drink of water and the fosters’ didn’t like my waking up their new baby. They’re sending me back in the morning.” Regan explained after he played a movie and they curled in next to her. “What if you didn’t? What if you just stayed here?” She shook her head. “I don’t know. What if you get tired of me?” She asked, looking to him. He cupped her face, kissing her forehead then her nose and hovering over her lips. What if he was a bad kisser? What if he had staying up really late bad breath? What if he used tongue and she wasn’t ready? What if it was a really good kiss and things lead to other things? He had to yell at himself for that one. No way was that going to happen, he thought as she laid back on the bed when their lips was still attached.

Regan paused with a smile across her face like she was laughing. “Wh-what, what is it? Was it bad?” He asked, but when she put a hand on his waist he knew. “Oh, I’m sorry. I really, really, like you Regan and you’re beautiful, so beautiful, sweetheart but it only happens when I think about you, which is a lot but it’s only because I worry if you’re safe or eating enough and I…” She cut him off by pressing their lips back together. “It’s okay. I really like you, too. It’s just that I’m not ready to go too far.” He shook his head, cupping her cheek and brushing his thumb over her jawline. “No, no, of course not. I, I can take the floor if it’d make you more comfortable.” She held him tighter and rested on his chest. “I’d rather you not. I trust you.” She flinched as thunder and lightning cracked across the sky. His arms slipped around and hugged her close. “I’m right here, baby. I’ve got you.” Will pulled the covers over their shoulders and kissed her forehead.


	47. From a Family Meek and Mild

Will's kid has a crush on his teacher

William Turner was sitting in full content on his piano bench with their youngest on his lap while their twins were at school. “Daddy?” The little curly haired blonde brought his father’s attention back from checking the clock on the wall for the umpteenth time. He couldn’t help but worry when all of his hearts weren’t home. “Yes, John?” He acknowledged the squirming child child by picking him up and turning him around. John stood on his father’s knees to comply with not being able to be let down yet. “Can we go sit with mommy now?” Will smiled. “I think that’s an excellent idea.” He stood with the child on his hip while he closed the piano and brought them both into the living room where Regan had just gotten home. “Mama!” John squealed, bouncing to be held by her. Will could see the tire in her eyes vanish almost all together seeing their child. The only adopted one, but the love she had for all of them was so apparent.

John rambled off about his day with his daddy while the three of them were curled into the couch. If Regan was tired, the only way she showed it was by leaning on her husband. After a deep conversation and a long swig of the apple juice box, John wore himself out and fell asleep against his mother’s chest. “Baby, why don’t you of to bed? We can have takeout tonight and go to bed early.” He whispered to her so she would know what he was partially insinuating. “I will when the twins get home. Should be any minute now, you don’t have time.” She told him as he slipped his hand up her shirt. John snored in agreement and Will rested his chin on Regan’s shoulder. He was humming Regan’s lullaby whenever the front door swung open, sending John wailing in annoyance when the twins came in fighting. “I got it, take him to our bed.” He tried to soothe his wife while she tried to soothe John.

"I can’t believe you would do that to me!" Was the only phrase Will heard come from his daughter just before she started storming off. "Get back here, Alyson Claire. You too, Patrick Lee." Will called to them both as they stomped to their separate rooms. Alyson and Patrick shared a heated look between them like they knew what the other was going to say. "Now come sit down." Will ordered, brushing his hand against the bar in the kitchen. Alyson and Patrick both sighed with the same exasperated tone knowing if they didn’t do as was asked, they’d be hounded all night. Which meant two different stories that Alyson didn’t want. "Alright. Now, we are all tired, I’m ordering takeout tonight, and I will order five pounds of extra tomato sauce if you do not tell me what is going on. One at a time or I’m flipping a coin to see which of you is my favourite today." Will threatened though they knew he wasn’t serious.

"Aly’s hot for teacher." Patrick blurted and Alyson slammed her hands on the tabletop as she stood knocking her chair back. "So I have a crush on a teacher who cares? He announced it to the whole school!" Alyson yelled, her finger pointing her brother’s way. "You’re being over dramatic is what gave it away, not me." Will raised his hand that silenced them both. "First of all, your sister can be as over dramatic as she wants to be if that’s what she feels about this. You don’t see her doing the same to you when you freaked out about her calling your now girlfriend telling her you liked her." Will reminded him of his girlfriend of now eleven months. "Go to your room and think about what you want for dinner so I can talk to your sister." Will nodded in the direction of the west end of the house that Patick gladly scampered off to.

"So my little girl has a crush." Will smiled, leaning to level with his brightly blushing daughter. "What happened before your brother apparently told the whole world?" Alyson crossed her arms and leaned back. "I told his girlfriend’s friend’s cousin that he wanted to breakup with her so apparently Patrick thinks it’s my fault that she broke up with him first and was all like saying he was going to tell Mr Fitzgerald that I have been flunking on purpose to get in his pants or whatever just as Mr Fitz walked by and Patrick totally saw him and I-" Will raised a hand, catching but a few lines that struck him. "Are you flunking English on purpose, Alyson?" Will asked her and when she shook her head he knew. "Alright, stop that first of all. I am going to call Mr Fitzgerald to ask what you can do to make this up before you flunk." Alyson looked annoyed and a little scared. "Yes, sir." She agreed. Her father gave a curt nod.

"This is your teacher, little dove. A crush on your teacher is totally normal, alright? It too shall pass. But you flunking out of school will get you nowhere." Will smiled encouragingly. "Now, about your brother." Alyson rolled her eyes and hopped off the barstool. "I’ll fix it, that’ll be my punishment." Will laughed a little louder than he should. "Don’t think so. Your punishment is to stay with him until he stops crying, then help him move on and finds another girlfriend he likes twice as much as Bianca." He never liked his son’s girlfriend and accidentally said her name with a little more disgust than intended, causing Alyson to laugh. "Have you ever had a crush on your teacher?" Will heard Patrick come out to ask.

"No. On a tutor though." He felt arms slipped around him an come into his side. "So what did you do?" Aly asked, picking up John as he ran to her and nuzzled in her. "Oh, I still see her. She got married, had some twins named after movies and adopted a kid." Regan swatted at his chest. "That’s a horrible example for you, Alyson, but maybe your tutor will be closer in age. I’ve already talked to him, he’s staying here." Patrick came up to toss an arm around his sister’s shoulders. "Part of his punishment, really nothing to do with you." 

They went out to dinner on a Saturday night to celebrate John's getting into a private school for autistic kids until he reached junior high or high school. John was telling his brother all about the bugs he'd seen today and more in detail than anybody Will knew. He had just thought it was a stereotype that kids with autism were naturally exceptional at one thing. Then as Will thought about the signs, they were all there. Regan, had gotten into a fight with a teacher who told them John needed to be tested and wouldn't do successful in her classroom. Will pulled him out and seeing as then he worked mostly nights and weekends anyway, homeschooled John himself. Getting John into a school that was just as good for him as Alyson and Patrick's were for them, it definitely felt like something to celebrate. 

John was lining up his peas around his plate when Alyson asked to be excused and he wanted to follow her. "I need you to stay here. You can line up my food if you like?" She smiled, ruffling his hair and leaving to what Will and Regan thought would be the bathroom. Without her parent knowing, she went out the back door and snuck around to find the person she thought she saw in the window. All the while Patrick looked uncomfortable. "Patrick, what is it?" He shook his head not wanting to talk about it. "Too full, I guess." Patrick muttered though he'd barely touched his food. Will looked to Regan who nodded and took John to go to the bathroom. "Is there anything you need to talk to me about?" 

Patrick looked like he was going to throw up the entire time and after denying and denying and denying that anything was wrong, he slipped up. "He found out she had a crush on him. Things get weird during class and I think he's following her. I think he's here and she thinks he was at the house last night." A mix of anger and failure fluxed through his arteries and into his veins and spinal cord. "Take the kids home, I'm going to find Alyson Claire and we're going to the police." Will told Regan as soon as she got back. "What is it, Will, what's wrong? Is Alyson okay?" He kissed her cheek. "She will be. She's in a little bit of trouble right now. Take the kids, go home, and call the cops, please darling." Regan looked to Patrick and handed John to him. "Take your brother home, do as your father said. Tell them whatever you told him." 

Will wasn't going to dare fight her on going with him to look for Alyson as bad as he wanted to. He'd fight about anything else with her, but their kids were out of the question. He went into her purse as soon as they were out of the restaurant and took out the small pistol he made her carry when they moved to California. "Remember what I told you when I taught you how to fight? Same thing goes for shooting. You know what to do, luv." Regan nodded, letting him keep the gun. "Stay close to me." He whispered to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as he heard Alyson's voice. Regan tried to bolt after her when she heard her daughter scream. "Stay close to me, Regan, you don't know if he's got a weapon." He kissed her temple when she slowed down.

They went around the corner, quietly, impatiently, waiting and listening for a sign that would show where their daughter was. Sirens rang out all over L.A., but nothing could be certain if anything was headed their way. Patrick wouldn't have known where to send them if there were. Will worried that if they were hearing some other poor girl and Alyson had been taken to this teacher's house. There would be no way able to find him that way. They could hear sobbing coming from around the corner but it was too dark to look around the stone wall to see who it was. "Daddy!" Will heard Alyson scream and Regan ran around the corner before he could stop her. 

Streetlights were out and window curtains were drawn so no light but the moon was coming in to pour down on the fight. Regan called out a little in pain and Will saw red. That fight was over within minutes that felt like hours. When he remembered where he was, he took out his phone. "Yes, this fucking English teacher assaulted my daughter. Bring an ambulance to Hollywood and Vine." Will hung up the phone as soon as Regan called to him. Alyson's dress had been slit and her back was scratched, but nothing bad enough to leave scarring. "Daddy, I'm so sorry. I came here to tell him to go off, I shouldn't have come, I shouldn't have encouraged him. I should've stayed and told you, I'm so sorry." She sobbed into Will's chest hitting the very familiar spot.

Regan spoke to Alyson and the paramedics while Will talked the police and the two found each other in the waiting room while their daughter was being evaluated. "I talked to Patrick. He and John are okay and John is under the impression that sissy just got hurt. He's upset and madder than anything that he cannot come down." Will spoke more stern to her than he probably ever had. They both knew what he wanted to do and was contemplating how to do it again without getting caught. Unlike last time, there would be an investigation. Court. Trial. Everything that would put Alyson through incredibly traumatic events. "Like mother, like daughter." Regan spoke aloud before her own tears collided with Alyson's on Will's red stained shirt.

"No, Regan, no. You cannot say that, baby." Will rocked her back and forth as she sunk to the floor. "It's not true." She coughed, her tears and the suffocation of no air shrinking her down. "What if it is? Who does this happen to?" He kissed her cheek and then her lips over and over and over. "Not many, you're right. Alyson doesn't know what happened to you, she barely understands what happened to herself. I think the best thing from this is for you to tell her. So she knows what she's going through, what she'll feel like in the morning, and she'll know for a fact that her mother understands. If we need to we can spring for therapy, but baby, no mother understands their children like you do. Even with John, you've always acted like you were born to be their mother. I can talk to Patrick and John, you take care of Alyson." Regan hugged him a little tighter, continuing to let the tears fall down onto his shoulder though they came a lighter than a moment ago. "I'll tell her how not all men are vile. That someday one will come along and love her and be her hero. That it's okay to have crushes again when she's ready. Nothing's rushing her." Will nodded, holding her closer than ever. "Before she knows it, she'll be getting married."

The doctor and cop came out an hour later after they evaluated her injuries and she had woken up from the pain medication. "Your daughter was not sexually assaulted, there are no traces of semen anywhere on or in her." There was an audible sigh Will was certainly only he could hear from Regan. "The story she gave us matches her injuries word for word. She had a crush on this teacher and he returned her affection with obsession. When your daughter so bravely confronted him tonight, he was not going to sexually abuse her, she says. She stated that Mr Fitzgerald was in a rage of if he couldn't have her no one else could." Will's heart tightened at the thought of what would have happened if they hadn't gotten there in time. "Can we see her now?" Regan asked and the doctor lead her in to see Alyson. "Mr Turner, may I speak with you a moment?" The cop asked, escorting him to a more secluded place.

"The injuries on Fitzgerald are far worse than what you could've given him. Alyson believes that there was someone else there tonight before you and your wife were there. She says she couldn't recognize them again, but they were trying to save her before you got there. Does Alyson have a boyfriend or anyone close to her that might've done this?" Will shook his head slowly. "None that I'm aware of." He stated, but he also didn't know any of this was going on. "Her brother might, he's at home with our youngest. They go to school together and he would know more than Alyson would tell us, I'm sure." Patrick had known everything, it wouldn't surprise Will if his daughter was in some sort of secret relationship. "Thank you, Mr Turner. I'll stop by soon to question him." Regan came back out of the room just as Will was fixing to go in. "She's already got her hero. She's been liking this guy that asked her to prom yesterday and she thinks that's who was there tonight." Will hugged his wife tight around the waist. "We can't keep them locked up in a tower forever, can we?" Will asked, sounding so serious. Regan smiled and shook her head.


	48. Since Last I've Seen You

Meadows kills Regan

The affair started the very moment they laid eyes on each other. It didn’t matter that Regan and Matthew Meadows were married or that they had a four year old child together. What mattered, apparently, was that he child was named Patrick for both Regan and Will’s favourite movies. That when they met during an overdue New Year’s party, the connection was there. Behind the beat of the 90’s pop sensation, behind the slowest song on earth that was so powerful it had slowed time. The song had warped everything where Will and Regan were the only ones in the world exploring the universe along the roads in each other’s eyes. Or slid down the trailing of long eyelashes that fluttered against cheeks whenever they said goodbye because she wasn’t his legally. And Will should know. He was a lawyer and more than that, Meadows would know that because he had been in the court room for the opposite reason.

Will Turner and Matthew Meadows had known each other since they were children. Twins born a few years apart but had gotten along so well that they may has well been brothers. Meadows was the son of a, maid for lack of better term, that worked for Will’s family. Being young neither of the boys saw formalities, titles, or class. That didn’t happen until they grew up. Life happened and Will drowned himself in paperwork to get in to Harvard while Matthew felt he didn’t have a choice but to keep the drug business going all the way to University of Washington. As soon as Will graduated he moved out to Seattle after hearing how good it was from his old friend. He had caught back up with Meadows, ignoring the lengthy stories on how easy it was to cheat on his wife. Regan.

She was beautiful. An angel sent down to show Will that while he had thought he’d been doing everything right, it was all wrong. So, so wrong. If he had done anything right, she would be the one on his arm and maybe his ring on her finger. They clicked on everything during that one night of eight hour conversation. He showed her around his fabulous house, failing to bring up how imperfect it was in the morning when it was so empty. She had found his DVD collection and laughed at how she liked almost every single one of them even though she claimed to not have a preference. He noticed how she kept looking at The Breakfast Club and 10 Things I Hate About You. Regan didn’t take opinions on much, but Will knew she loved one thing on this earth more than anything else to exist and it wasn’t her husband. It was her son.

Patrick was conceived out of wedlock and it took a few more, not dates, for Regan to tell her husband’s lawyer that Matthew hadn’t been there. “He was God knows wear,” She looked over her shoulder during the pause like Meadows did appear out of thin air. “With God knows whom. I asked the nurse if it was a boy or a girl.” She spoke as women did talking about birth, like this was all apparent information. “She said it was a boy. I was worried, but I knew it would be the first and last boy I would ever love so quickly. I could raise him to be different. I could try at least.” Regan came back to reality from her sullen memory after she finished speaking and Will hesitated putting his hand on hers. “You deserve better than Matthew Meadows, Ms Mead.” He informed her. She gave him a small, but absolutely grateful smile when he used her maiden name. She didn’t argue, but she didn’t agree either which said more.

Starting from January and going through until the last week of May, they had progressed from table at a restaurant to his kitchen, to his couch. Will told her he loved her a million and one times in every weekend between the months but knew she didn’t listen. Even though he had made it a point to get along with Patrick, taking him to school some mornings when Regan had to be in her bakery and Meadows was somewhere over the rainbow. Even when he didn’t tell the waitress otherwise when she said Will had a beautiful family. Regan had done so before he could figure to say anything anyway. It crossed his mind more than once that maybe she was just as scared about whatever was going on between them as Will was. That, or that this was selfish. He was falling so deeply for his best friend’s girl. When there was so many in the world, he just had to feel his soul connected to hers. He had been told some time a long while ago that love was something that couldn’t be controlled. While that may be true, he could ignore it. Will learned fast that was only true for crushes.

Around June he told her. She had come for his birthday, he remembered. “I left Patrick with a baby sitter. I brought stuff so you could make me a Seventeen?” Regan asked, sticking her tongue between her teeth to show she was teasing. Seventeen was their drink. Something of his family’s concoction that she decidedly named after the day that they had met. She remembered. So she had to feel something, right? “Isn’t you who’s supposed to make me a drink seeing as it’s my birthday?” Will taunted right back to her even while he was mixing the ingredients and pouring them in a glass. They drank and drank and ate the food she had brought for him and drank some more. Winding up on the couch shouldn’t have been so surprising, but that wasn’t it he’d realise in the morning. It was that she didn’t move when he held her close. Regan didn’t go anywhere but into his lap. “I never even asked you,” Regan slurred wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her sleeve. “What you wanted for your birthday? Maybe we could make a run to get it.” She laughed until he looked deadpanned at her lips. “No, nowhere else but right you could give me what I wanted.” They kissed after he said that and didn’t stop until sleep beat them in their battle to fight it.

The affair technically started a few days later when she came back to his house and Regan didn’t leave with her clothes in the same way they were when she got there. They had never gone too far for no reason other than her not being ready. She began to tell him she loved him too when she said he was the first man in her life other than one of her foster fathers to understand the word ‘no’. “I think Matthew is starting to figure something out.” She admitted whenever they were wrapped in each other’s arms under covers to just enjoy being together. “He knows nothing. He’s an idiot.” He muttered, half in sleep half to keep her from wanting to leave. Will was passed the point of thinking himself selfish with Regan. He could be better for her and Patrick both. “He knows it’s not his shirt I sleep in at night.” He smiled when he could hear the smile in her voice and looked up to her from her chest. “You’re beautiful and I love you.” He told her for the millionth time since she came to stay tonight after Matthew had gone off in one of his drug searches leaving her an their son all alone. Regan was staying in Will’s guest bed with Patrick in Will’s bed. Patrick had loved how big it was and how he had it all to himself. Will had fallen asleep with Regan to make sure she was okay.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by Regan crying in her sleep. “Baby, Regan? Wake up, wake up.” He shook her arm until her brown eyes opened and she struggled for air while touching his face before wrapping her arms around his neck. He sat her up and moved her into his lap. “It’s okay, I’m here.” He cooed into her hair. “Matthew had found us. He, he killed Patrick. He killed Patrick and then he killed you and I couldn’t stop anything and I’m so sorry.” She sobbed into his shoulder, not fighting him while he picked her up. Regan held his waist with her legs as he took her across the hall into where Patrick was sleeping. He opened the door and set her down on the bed. “He’s okay. He’s safe, and so are you. I’m not going to let anything like that happen to either one of you.” Will promised, kissing her temple as she watched Patrick breathe. “I feel safe with you.” She kissed her son’s forehead and then look to Will and nodded. “Let’s go to bed.”

They were together every single night they could be. Sometimes even after Will had defended Matthew on a case. It didn’t matter to either one of them. As far as they were concerned, they were young and in love and Patrick was just as much Will’s as it was Matthew’s. Regan told Will on more than one occasion she wished Patrick was his. “I wish I ha done everything on earth with you.” She told him on one melancholy evening when things didn’t feel right to Will. She was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out his bay window he only had closed when she was over. “I’m pregnant, Will. And you hear Meadows talk about how he hasn’t f-” She was cut off by him kissing her lips. “How far along are you?” He asked and she looked at her stomach. “Meadows has been telling me every day for the past week I’ve gained weight when I stand in front of the television.” She counted to him. Will held her hands a little tighter and kissed her shoulder. “You know what I have to do, Will. I don’t like it any more than you do.”

One night Will didn’t fall asleep with Regan in his arms. At Meadows urging, Patrick had stayed with Will so Meadows could 'give his wife what she’s been begging for’. This made Will sick and when he got sick, he got stupid. He could hear Regan’s moans echo throughout Los Angeles in the backdrop of his mind. He could feel her hands in his hair when he swore he could taste her Chapstick on his lips. After Patrick went to bed Will drank buckets and buckets of tears in his beer. But he couldn’t get drunk enough to get her off his mind. Patrick looked so much like Regan when Will stumbled in to check on the sleeping brunette. “Daddy?” Patrick called into the darkness and Will could sober up enough to make his way to check on Regan’s flesh and blood. “Just me, kiddo.” Will flopped onto his belly and Patrick got up to lay next to his friend. “Oh, good. I got scared. Sometime’s daddy comes in smelling like you and is mean to mama.” Will knew this, but it didn’t stop the hurt. “How would you like to live with me, Patrick?” Will’s voice cracked and Patrick moved to hug him. “Only if mama comes, too. Can I call her?” Will pursed his lips and shook his head. “She’ll not be long, little one. Would you like a story to help you wait?” Patrick looked at him in a funny way. “How about I give you a story, big one?”

In the morning it was in all of the papers all over Washington. News of a domestic abuse turned murder spread like wildfire. With the house coincidentally burning down after the incident, there was no picture of the victim to be shone. No body to be buried. Everyone that knew Will knew of his friendship with Regan Hali Meadows, so it wasn’t surprising to anyone else when there was no one to defend Matthew Meadows. Who had shown intense amounts of remorse for what happened when being interrogated but complete numbness during trial. He had called Will’s house a dozen times to get told no one was at the address anymore. Seattle believed their best lawyer had left out of broken heart, unable to even leave the house without expecting to see Regan Meadows at his latest case for her husband. She’d always been so supportive of him. She was his best friend.

“Matthew Meadows, imprisoned for domestic abuse, manslaughter, possession of marijuana that is still being counted. Held without bond. 25 to life.” Will read aloud at the cafe table. The woman across from him shook her head and nursed the baby with the bottle. “Such a shame. I feel horrible for the woman that died.” A tiny, knowing smile graced her red lips as her eyes hid behind shaded sunglasses. “She died with honour, didn’t she?” The woman nodded. “I believe she did die. She got out, she got her escape and her heaven.” Will leaned forward to kiss her and take the baby from her. “Much like us, right?” Regan Alyson Mead nodded. “You were brilliant. I’ll love you even more if you go and get your son to see what’s taking him so long.” Just at that moment, the now five year old who looked just like his mother ran up behind Will to be picked up. “Patrick Lee Turner, you are getting much to big for this.” Patrick grinned, wrapped his arms around his father’s neck. “Sorry, daddy.”


	49. Vapid as a Night Out in Los Angeles

Meets Regan after knocking over her dog and caring for it

 

"Alright, that’ll be all for today. Meeting adjourned. I am requesting those needed be here an hour before court to go over paperwork." Will knocked his knuckles against the podium to officially declare the meeting adjourned. Instead of all other meetings however, a sigh didn’t escape him afterwards to relax. He still had meetings with judges and witnesses and the shop owner that had gotten broken into by his client would be some time next month. She had been having some financial issues with her shop after this and feeling bad for it, Will had sent her a letter through his office telling her to please take her time. When things got better, he’d be more than happy when things were fine with her. He had never met the woman face to face, but he always wanted these things to go peaceful. Fights in courtrooms terrified him to no end.

Will stiffened just thinking about it and the sudden arm slung around his shoulders satisfied nothing. “Relax, Turner, meeting’s over.” His friend and partner Matthew Meadows shook him to try to relax his boss. “For you, sure. I still have people to meet with.” Will rattled off the list to prove his point when Meadows asked in disbelief. “Okay, so, I’ll stick around and then after we top off with the foamiest drink the bar has to offer?” Will narrowed his eyes and shrugged out of the hold. “Is that all you need to judge a drink by?” Meadows laughed and didn’t answer despite how serious the question had been. Will thought it was tasteless and adolescent, but whatever. A drink would be good to take off the edge.

The edge didn’t stop building either for the rest of the Saturday. He was running for district attorney so on top of the eight thousand cases that didn’t stop piling up one after the other, he had to schmooze the same people he was going to fire sooner or later. Will had learned faster than the lane that men in this town were terrifying if they knew their trade well enough for power. One wrong move and a janitor could have Will shipped off and never lawyer in another town again. Just as his cases, everything needed to be done peaceful. It was what he was known for and if anything happened to tamper with his job, he wanted to go out this way.

Meadows got a few drinks in Will but not enough for Will to evenly acknowledge how drunk he was. He didn’t think it was that much, but knew he shouldn’t have driven. None of this recollected in his hazy mind, because that’s all it was. Foggy but nothing that could be damaging. As soon as car bumped, he slammed on the breaks unsure if he’d hit a speed bump or worse. Getting out of the car, stumbling he had to kneel over seeing the little furry thing in front of his tire. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” The dog whimpered as she was coaxed into her abuser’s arms, as Will connected it in his mind. He had abused this dog. He had to take care of her now, which he hadn’t minded in the least. She shouldn’t have been out on the streets, but he shouldn’t have been driving drunk.

Seeing no visible evidence of a capability of a broken bone or any other major injury, Will took the little one home. She continued to whimper, whine, howl, as he bathed the mud off her and wrapped her in a warm towel. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” He picked up the red collar she had on her and didn’t see any name or return address or any of it. She was a runaway, but there would be a home looking for her. “I don’t think I’ll name you yet. If I name you, I’ll get attached and then your people will come and when I won’t call anymore, it’ll just be awkward.” He laughed at his little joke while he set out a whole bunch of folded blankets and pillows from one of his spare rooms for the little dog to sleep on. “I hope you’re potty trained, little girl.” He explained what he was doing with the newspaper. Will looked curiously to her when she looked intuitively at the piano. “Shall I play you a song to sleep?”

It was safe to say that only a few days with her left Will completely attached to the little dog he had accidentally taken into care. She had healed so quickly, save for the limp here and there when she walked but through a lot of his own made physical therapy, she worked through that too. Now she had just wanted to be carried when they went out for walks because she had become the most spoiled dog in the 90210 area. They were out for one of these walks whenever he saw a flyer. Then another, and another and another all along his sidewalk. The little one he had just affectionately called ‘Girl’ was named ‘Rosie’ and yes, she did have a home. There was a phone number that seemed familiar but Will couldn’t place it. Upon calling it, he remembered easily.

"You’re telling me you hit a dog last Saturday, took it in instead of taking it to the pound, and you’re telling me it just so happens to be the Shoppe owner that we are are going against dog?" Meadows recited the whole ordeal back while watching his friend feed Rosie out of the palm of his hand. "Sums it up, yes." Will ruffled her ears when she took her medicine so easy. "Do you realise how this sounds? She’s going to think you kidnapped her dog to win a case, William." Meadows accused, but there was a little smile at the end of that sentiment. "What?" Will stood with the dog in his arms to bring to the couch to sit with him. "Ransom note. You have no way else to win this case. It’s like a gift from God, you hitting this dog." Will covered the dog’s ears like she understood. "You’re sick. We’re not very good lawyers then if I need to sacrifice a dog to win a case. Isn’t that right? Yes it is." He began to baby talk the pup, her tail wagging happily. "I’m just saying, it’s going to look a lot better than her rival lawyer just so happening to pick up her dog."

Will walked into Regan Mead’s shop alone and spotted her as soon as he looked at the counter. Not that he knew it was her then, but she was the only one among the three working that brought him to the tower of cakes and not running out the door. If he’d met her in a bar, he’d buy her a drink. If he was in court and won, he’d wink to let her know he noticed her. But he was in her territory. On actual business that could go as bad as Meadows had thought or as good as Will hoped. She was filing through her mail and after clamping her hand over her mouth, Will froze. He felt like he was going to be sick. He took off outside the door before he could be appropriately be spotted and questioned. He dialled the number as fast as he could.

"Hi, yes, this is William Turner and I need to talk to you." He could hear very faint sobs like she was hiding it over the phone. "Yeah, no, it’s okay. I’m dropping the charges, okay?" Will shook his head even though she wasn’t there. "No, no, no. I need you to listen. I have your dog. I’m outside your shop. Come meet me please?" He heard a scoff and he furrowed his eyebrows. The woman he had wanted immediately not five seconds ago came around pissed off and hurt. "You’re a real piece of work, you know that? This isn’t funny. Is this how you’ve been winning cases? Why you told me to take your time?" Will shook his head, waving his hands in front of him to clear the tainted air between them.

"No, no, no, no, see it’s not like that. I hit your dog!" He was smiling like that was better until she acted like she was going to slap him. "No, not like that. I didn’t know it was your dog. I didn’t know it was anybody’s dog. I was going to return it to you and I had told this demented former partner of mine how, y’know, it was weird how I accidentally hit the dog of someone I’m going to be in court with. I promise, it’s less sketchy than it sounds. Please, just come to my house. She’s all healed and I have her safe. I promise." He steepled his hands in front of him like he was praying to her to understand. "I’ll be the judge of that." She untied her apron and tossed it back inside, declaring she’d be back.

Regan questioned him the whole ride to his house. “She really likes Ricky Martin. I taught her how to dance to it. She doesn’t like baths, but she likes the warm towels. She likes the dog food, and is really good with taking medicine I’ve been giving her.” He caught a smile from her before she looked out the window. “You taught my dog to dance to Ricky Martin?” Will gave her a smile anyway while he parked in the driveway. “You want to see? She does it whenever I had a bad day at work. She’s really good at telling.” Regan raised an eyebrow at this. “I know.” His smile faltered, remembering the thing about getting attached quickly. “I know you do. I hope she’s awake now.” Will mused just as he heard barking from her window, the curtains shaking crazily as she tried to fight with them to get through to see.

"Hey, Girl!" Will knelt as the dog weaved through his legs, rubbing them to mark her as his again and trotted to her real mother. "Hey, Rosie, I missed you so much." Regan told her as she picked Rosie up to examine her thoroughly, despite the licks from her dog. Will went over to his stereo to give the two of them a minute and played the only song he had in. He came back to see Rosie bouncing around on her hind legs to show off her new ability. "She’s really good. She likes the piano too, maybe. I just know it puts her to sleep." Will shrugged, chuckling awkwardly but feeling a little more comfortable when Regan smiled to her dog then him. "So what are we going to do about this demented partner of yours?" She asked, finding a place on his sofa when Rosie hopped up there for her nap. "Fired. He’ll be tossed in jail if I say the word, which I will. I don’t guarantee he’ll get very long but it’s something."

"I have apparently become a little bit infatuated for you. How am I supposed to fight against you when all I want to do ever is jump tables to move strand of hair from your face?" Will watched as Regan bit her lip, then Rosie licking her hand to make sure she was alright. He had just spouted this information all of a sudden while they were busy not doing any work at all. "I don’t know what to tell you, Mr Turner." She sounded actually apologetic and eyed him with caution as he moved closer to her. "How about I just… don’t? Then I can take care of you as much as you want." Regan shook her head, "I don’t want. You to. I don’t want you to." She began to stand up until he followed her, holding her wrist gentle in his fingers.

"Let me take care of you." He repeated, tightening his hold on her hand against his better judgement. "I have to-" Will brushed his thumb against her wrist when she stopped talking. "I know what you’re going to say. That you have to go. But I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay. Let me just, once." She didn’t move as he wrapped his arms around her when she set Rosie in another chair. "Meadows is in an institution. Rosie is all healthy. You’re the only one I want to take care of. Please, don’t go." She rubbed her face. It had been a week since the last time they were in this same situation after he told her he loved her. He had sworn he’d never bring it up again, but he couldn’t help it. "Okay," She breathed, relaxing in his hold and turning around to face him. "If you still feel the same way after I tell you something, then okay. I’ll let you take care of me." Will nodded in agreement to her deal. "If you kiss me first. So that you know for sure there is nothing you can tell me right now that will make me want you less." Regan honestly looked like she was about to cry, but granted him his deal as he did hers.


	50. Safe in My Arms, You're Only Sleeping

Loses contact with Regan and finds her years later working in a strip club

 

“I have to go before Whitney gets hurt trying to take care of it. I need to stop Meadows before he recreates Seattle. I need you here to give me something to come home to. I’m so sorry. I love you so much. I’ll come back just to you and we can start our lives the way we want being absolutely safe. Please, Regan, understand that I am going so I know you’ll be safer for doing it. I’m so sorry I created this mess. Wait for me, baby, I’ll come home to you and never go again.”  
Texts stopped as soon as he couldn’t anymore. Letters and calls followed shortly after with no explanation. There wasn’t one that wouldn’t hurt her. Will knew it was wrong to do this, but he figured she would be better this way. Each time he tried to pick up the phone, the line was cut. Or his text messages were declined from insufficient funding. Something would go wrong each and every time and without Regan there to tell him it was okay, they were okay, he began to spiral again. Help in part to the woman that brought him into this life. Elizabeth told him on more than one occasion it would have never worked out with Regan. “I love the girl, I do, but it just doesn’t work. You’re not even from the same century. How could you two possibly have been meant for each other?” She’d say over tea in the mornings. “Besides, I need you here. Do you think your father would have wanted you to do this?”

Will would slam his hands on the table, all diplomacy he had worked on before Regan now replaced with independence from his namesake. “Before or after he died, mother? Father’s been gone three years now. Make matters worse, you were at the funeral with that awful politician. He the reason Whitney can’t see her daddy anymore?” That had been a part Will blamed that he hadn’t talked to Regan either. Something happened and his father wasn’t allowed to come ashore anymore. Everyone pinned it on Elizabeth’s probable infidelity to her husband, as per the legendary curse. Elizabeth at hearing her son would stand so suddenly the brandy she had been drinking would topple over causing her to become irate. She would swing a palm to his face, missing in her drunken stupor, then sit down to cry. “See what you do to me? You push and push me until I almost hit you. Why can’t you just take care of me like a good son?”

Thus would begin the first of five years that Elizabeth cut off his ability to talk to Regan and monitor his letters to Whitney to see if he wrote about her. He was stuck in purgatory with no way in and no way out. Nothing but the slipping memory of Regan’s perfume. Her eyes would burn tears out of him when he got drunk enough to get her on his mind. He knew he had hurt her. If something happened, he wouldn’t know. All he could do was screaming, swear on his knees and puke the contents of his stomach over the second floor balcony he on more than one occasion thought of jumping off of to see if he broke a perfect bone if Elizabeth would care about him still. He was a child locked up tight all over again. Just a lot more drunk, a lot more regrets, and nowhere near any smarter.

The autopsy ruled her death a numerous amount of things but the bottom line was she had accidentally caused it to happen to herself. "This happened before, but somehow she had come back to us." The death of Elizabeth, even if it were not permanent, would cause Will the Second to not be able to come back. The funeral was small, possibly from everyone thinking for as long as she lived in Port Royal she was a harlot. Whitney didn't go to the cremation or the spreading of her ashes on the ocean but she showed up at her old childhood home that night. 

"Woah, looks like someone died around here. Where's mom?" Will gave his sister a disgusted look as she came through the door. "Answers your first question. Didn't you get my letter? I told you a thousand times it would be soon. Did you just come here to laugh? Have some fucking respect, Whitney." He slurred in hatred, and thankfully Whitney knew that wasn't directed specifically towards her. "Will," She spoke calmly, daring herself to step forward and place a hand on his shoulder. "I have not received a letter from you since you left. Have you gotten any of mine?" She asked the second question so hesitantly he was a little afraid to answer he hadn't. "I've been staying with Regan."

Will's heart dropped in fear and he felt himself go pale. The lump in his throat pushed hot tears that thinking of Regan hurt always brought. Or, as of late, just thinking of Regan at all. "Okay." He said quietly, waiting for Whitney to continue. It surprised his sister, his seeming calmness. There was no prattle off of questions on how Regan was, what happened, any of that. There was fear and tension in the air now but that was it. "She moved to California after she graduated. She doesn't know about mom or dad and she really didn't want me to come down here. She didn't say it out loud, but I know she's afraid." Will pursed his lips and looked down at the dinner on the table he made but wasn't going to eat. "Are you hungry? I have-"

"I know what it is. Regan has made it every year on January 17 and June 24th. She thinks I don't notice, but I do." Will sighed and turned away to pretend to get a glass of water so his sister wouldn't see his face. "William." Whitney stepped forward again, this time not afraid so much as concerned as she turned him around and let him lean on her shoulder. "Mom's not here anymore to stop you. Sh, I know, I know. It's okay. You need to go home now, Will. It's been four years and I believe Regan still needs you. She still loves you." Will was fighting to hide it, but the tiny droplets that were left on her shoulder didn't lie. He couldn't pretend anymore.

"She's doing better now. I know she is. We were toxic for each other from the start, weren't we? I lied and kept things from her. In Seattle, you had to tip her off something was wrong and we were engaged for fucks sake! She hates me. I can't do a goddamn thing about it." Whitney watched him shove her back and storm upstairs to his room. She followed him up and knocked on his door. "You didn't get closure. Come back to California with me. You are not staying in this house to shell up. I already bought your ticket anyway." She took it out of her jacket and slipped it under his door. "I'm leaving in the morning. Those are nonrefundable. Don't screw up, Will. You haven't disappointed anybody that's worth it yet, but if you don't come see Regan then you will disappoint me." Whitney was lying, but he was none the wiser. 

Will dragged himself to the airport with nothing but the clothes on his back and Whitney. He didn't see himself being able to stay for very long at all. He had booked some hotel that Whitney assured him was far away from where she and Regan lived at just in case. Of what, he didn't know that either. "How is her shoppe doing?" Will asked for little conversation while they were in the taxi on their way to somewhere. "What shoppe?" Whitney asked and they left it at that. Why hadn't Regan started her own business? What on earth could she have been doing that she was half as passionate about?

"You're over her, right?" Whitney asked out of nowhere. "Yes I am. Why?" He lied, uneasily as she was able to. "Because you're stressed. So I think you should go to this club that's opened down by Rodeo Drive. Pretty good. Very high class stuff, you're style really." She motioned to his wearing a suit in the middle of May. "We can see Regan in the morning or afternoon or whatever. That way if she does still hate you, you'll be on the next flight out anyway. No hard feelings." Will nodded. "If she still hates me." He agreed and a thought entered his mind for a split second. Why would Whitney want him to go to California so badly if Regan did hate him? Closure, he remembered. Just closure so he and her friend could both just get on with their lives. 

Whitney gave him directions to the club and sent him on his way, saying something about catching up later. Which surprised him because she could always be seen in these places. Walking through a velvet rope didn't tell him what kind of place this was, nor did he connect the cages hanging from the ceilings with no one in them. Yet. Will went to the bar and got his drink, hanging around there to not go and sit somewhere awkwardly. "Hey, kid, better get a good seat now. Rose is about to perform. She's the best in the house. Everyone shows up for her. I hear she entertained the governor of California on a trip to Bermuda." Will narrowed his eyes in confusion at the sudden information from gossip, but let himself be lead to a table with this person. 

It started with a silhouette of all the girls, the spotlight shining over all of them as if it was excited on its own then zeroed in on the one in center. The men chanted her name, Rose! Rose! Rose! loud and over the DJ as he formally introduced the young woman. Will hadn't been struck so instantly by the figure of a woman in such a long time he thought he was going to pass out for a moment. He must've been gaping as the still shadowed person walked forward to her position because the man next to him closed his jaw. "Beauty, isn't she? My best girl." He smiled proudly, but Will didn't notice still watching her. 

The lights of the club went out for a moment as she danced quickly then went back to standing next to the pole. Then just as if every star in the universe was woken up by how beautiful she was, every light in the club was right on her. Some heavy metal rock song played as she spun, danced, did every move right on point and money rained praises on her as it covered the runway. She was golden up there on that stage. Will let himself believe he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life. Nothing connected for him anymore.

Until she got on her hands and knees to crawl seductively to the end of the catwalk. His jaw dropped but in a different way. He knew her. He knew the curve of her back, the tattoo behind her ear and on her thigh. The one she had gotten for him. He took out the highest dollar bill he had on him and a pen and slipped it onto the stage, making sure she had seen the tattoo on his hand he had gotten for her. If she had seen it, she didn't show it. Or she chose not to. Still, as Whitney had said, he needed closure. And he sure as hell was going to get some form of it.

Will had sneaked to the back of the club where all the girls' dressing rooms were and then there was hers. Separated from the others who would never measure up to her in his eyes. They gave him flirtatious looks, knowing he had money from the design of his suit. That's all they had ever wanted. Not her. Not his woman. Not the one that held his heart so delicately once before. He wondered where she kept it now. He knocked and heard her call that it was open. He then froze. What the hell was he supposed to say? What was he going to do? 

"Hey, I said you could..." She made up his mind for him and stopped when she seen his face. "May I help you?" She gave him her best smile. "Don't fake smile me, please, I beg you." His eyes were burning again. She curved her lips inward and looked away from him for a second. "What's your name, stranger?" Will mimicked her by avoiding her gaze for a moment before looking back to her. "Can I come in for a moment?" He asked. She hesitated, clearly, but stood back to let him in. He waited until she shut the door to stand in front of her and take her little soft hands in his. He started to kneel to be on his knees ready to beg and plead with her, just as her own tears spilled over. "Don't, don't do that. Stand, it's okay." Will shook his head, thumbing her tears away before continuing with what he was doing. 

"My-my name is William Wetherby Turner the Third. Four years ago, after a trip to Seattle with Regan Hali Mead, my then fiance, I broke her heart. I know I did. I broke her heart to save her life. I went to the Caribbean that I called home right in front of her. That was one of the few times I lied to her. When I went to Port Royal, I took care of what I told her I would but I did not come back like I also promised. My mother told me and told me and told me that Rea-Regan and I were not meant to be together ever. Without my h-heart to convince me otherwise, just my h-head, I be-lieved her. I di-didn't k-keep my other promise that I made Re-Regan that nothing would ever sep-separate us. And now, I'm h-here in f-front of h-her. Ask-asking....b-begging h-her to f-f-forgive me. Th-the only thing I kept from th-that day was that I st-still love you. You are in my heart and my soul. You are everything in this earth that will ever mean anything to me." 

Regan thumbed away her own tears she had accumulated from him begging the whole way through. She knelt to face him, helping him to stand and wiped away his tears too. "Don't cry, Turner, don't cry over me." She spoke like a mother comforting a child with a pain she couldn't heal herself. "Can I hold you, Regan, please?" She nodded, but he was certain Regan just felt sorry for him. "Why are you here, now?" Regan asked as he held her as close as she could be. "My mother died and Whitney came to get me and bring me home." He explained, sighing with the most contentment when she ran her fingers through his hair. "Why are you here?" He asked, still not letting her go. "I'm so sorry about your mother. I work here." Will shook his head, holding her tighter knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Not yet, please, just a moment longer so I can tell you I'm not judging you." She relaxed in his hold and moved to face him. Her face all beautiful like those mornings when it was just them two. No makeup, nothing but love that had refused to die. 

"You weren't here to tell me otherwise." Regan stated and let him place his cheek to hers. "I don't have anything to forgive you for, William." She told him as he sounded like he was choking back tears again. "You came back, didn't you? Just like you promised." He nodded, now clinging to her so she wouldn't be just a dream that he'd have to wake up from again. "If it's any consolation, now there is absolutely nothing for us to fight through." He said, and felt his heart swell with fear when she sighed. "We can't go back to how we were. Four years, Will. I love you just as much as I always have, but how am I supposed to know if you're going to be there in the morning when things get tough? I can't live that way." She was hurting just how he was dreading she would.

"I told you that I believe we were meant to be together. That no matter when or where in time, I would find you and I'd love you no matter what. For always." Regan nodded and whispered forever back to him. "I'm willing to do anything to get you back to loving me. To go as slow as you need me to. I will do anything in this world for you." He pleaded and she covered her face while leaning on his shoulder. "That's just it. I still love you. I don't have to go back to loving you, because I never stopped. I saw your hand. I saw what you wrote in your stupid writing that was too similar to that sheet music you left behind. I wanted every man that walked in here to be you and then you show up out of nowhere. You are a dream again that I'm scared I'll wake up again from." 

Will stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shirt. "I feel the same way. Except, I want to ride this dream out for as long as you want. Prayfully for the rest of my life. It will always only be you." He whispered to her until she removed herself from his shoulder and looked to him. "Let me take you home and tuck you into bed. I have a hotel that I'll stay at if you don't want me at yours and Whitney's place." Regan shook her head, her fingers tightening on his sleeve. "No. You can stay with us." He waited in her dressing room while she went to find her clothes. She came out in his old shirt and a pair of her own shorts. Will hooked his arm around her waist and lead her out. 

When they got to her apartment, he followed her to where her room was. She was so tired she hardly made it up the stairs. "Come here," He stood in front of her to pick her up and just as before, she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I can walk." There was the slightest teasing in her voice, he almost missed it. "Not with me." He laid her in her bed and pulled the duvet over her and sat at her bedside. She patted next to her and flipped the corner up. "You need sleep too." Will smiled slipping his shoes off and curling in next to her. "Are you really going to sleep in that suit?" She asked, reaching behind her to feel he still had it on. "I want you to be comfortable, too." Will pulled his shirt off and she adjusted to run her hand up his chest. "So beautiful." She smiled a little up to him just to see his cheeks flush.

"That how it went? Our first night together?" He asked, slipping his arm around her waist when she moved it there. "More or less." He leaned over her, tucking her hair out of her face to kiss her cheek. "You kissed me goodnight a little more to the left." He inched little by little, trailing kisses all over her face until he reached her lips and didn't leave them until he was gasping for air. "I don't want to go to sleep." She said a short while later with her ear to his heart. "I'll stay up all night with you so when you wake up, you know it's not a dream." He offered though in all honesty he was afraid of the same thing. When she woke up in the morning to hear him tell her good morning, she kissed him again just to make sure. "You sleep now and I'll take care of you." Will smiled and hugged her tight. "We have a lot of days of doing nothing in bed to catch up on." He commented. "I love you, William darling. I really do." He kissed her temple then her lips. "I love you, Regan dear. For always and siempre."


	51. My, My, My, Whiskey and Rye

Regan walks in on him during a ‘private time’ before they got together

 

Oh god.

This shouldn’t have been a surprising thing anymore. He had been dreaming about Regan every night since her birthday, had thought about her while awake before that. These feelings should have gone away whenever she left out the door when he had told her he loved her. His mind shouldn’t be thinking about the million different ways he could hold her or if she would like being touched this way or that. Naturally in his mind she did. Regan in his subconscious certainly never minded anything. Though he still couldn’t help but think about if she would ever come back, just like his own little fairy tale and let him be with her on down the line. Until he could get her off his mind, he would continue to live in his own world. One where he and Regan hardly left the bed except to go shower. Picturing her there lessened the heartache of her being gone from his life forever.

Mornings like this were the only things that got him out of bed. He’d go to shower, the water warm enough to cascade down his back as his eyes closed. He and Regan would be off on some vacation but it always felt a little like home. They’d be in an ocean somewhere, alone and she wouldn’t pull away or get scared when he’d go to kiss her. She wouldn’t complain about the sand maybe getting everywhere if he laid her back on a strategic planned towel on the beach where he couldn’t stop kissing her. She never minded that he had to rediscover her every last inch with a touch of his hand and definitely didn’t mind when that touch stayed below her waist. All he could think about after that was getting her to where he was. She would smile a certain way to him when it was over and oh, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to have her again. But the shower would be starting to burn and the only remedy for that was Regan’s nails if he wasn’t as drained as he sometimes was. Not feeling well enough to venture out, he’d go back to bed and continue thinking about her.

It was beginning to become a regular thing and soon enough Will stopped feeling so horrible about it. He had her back in his arms when he thought about her like this. That couldn’t be so bad, right? And soon enough he’d be able to go out and…order a drink and not think about her coming up to him at the bar and maybe he’d say something to her and she’d say something to him and they’d keep talking in each other’s ears until the swirling feeling in them weren’t enough to handle and he’d take her to the bar closet she liked sometimes and have her until they might get kicked out. One day, he’d be able to not think about her. That wasn’t looking to be any time soon, judging by the laundry that needed to be done. Will groaned and tossed it all into a bag to do so at night to save the risk of running into her.

He had developed the habit of when he was thinking about her to displace himself entirely from what was going on. So on one afternoon when he was in the shower as usual, he didn’t hear someone knocking on the door. He didn’t think about the person coming in to hear her name being moaned in the next room. And he definitely didn’t think she would think he was hurt and start to come into the bathroom when he continued saying her name without much of anything else. “Will, are you-oh my god, I’m sorry.” That brought him back to reality faster than anything else on this earth could. Regan covered her eyes, the mosaic blurred shower not showing anything, but definitely gave her a clue as to what he was moaning about. “Rea-Regan? Shit.” He swore under his breath. Will acted quick to dry off and find a pair of pants to wear, fearing she would definitely leave and never come back now.

Regan hadn’t, but she was standing nervous in his living room when he came out in just a pair of pants. “I’m, I’ll just, shirt.” He muttered, hurrying to his room to find one and came back out while buttoning it up. She was still there, arms crossed over her chest. “Do you, um, are you thirsty? I can make you coffee.” He started to go to the kitchen until she spoke up. “I came over to talk to you. About the other day. I guess…that, is in the same subject.” Will poured himself a glass of water anyway, his whole body running dry. They went to the sofa, a sizeable amount of space between them he put there for her sake. “What were you, I mean, I know what you were doing. Why were you saying my name?” Will was terrified she’d asked that, but he figured she did have a right to know. “I think about you when I…and I’m sorry.” She shook her head and took a breath. “I mean why me? I left after you told me what you told me. How do you not hate me right now?” She smiled for a second like she was joking, but Will wasn’t laughing.

He moved just a half inch closer, scared and relieved when Regan didn’t move. “I still love you. I can’t change that. I don’t feel this needing or wanting of you with me to go away easily.” He said, but she didn’t look like she was satisfied with his answer. “I can’t get over you. Each time I think about the day I’ll be able to make a glass of Seventeen or make chocolate chip pancakes without thinking of you, it doesn’t happen. No part of me can accept that you’re not there. At least when I do think about you, you’re here. That’s all I want, Regan. I need you in my life.” She looked away when she seemed on the absolute verge of tears. Will couldn’t help it. He moved closer to her again and hooked his arms under hers. “I’m here. My hands are clean, I promise.” He smiled when she relaxed at the assurance of the second bit.

After a moment she, stiffly, hugged him back. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve never had anybody want me or need me like you do. Not like this.” Regan admitted but it sounded different than a girl saying she had never had a boyfriend before. Will leaned back, sliding his hands down her arms to hold both of her hands in both of his. “You’re a very attractive, alluring, amazing, sweetheart. I do want you. You’ve really honestly got me, Regan. Can we talk? You said you needed to anyway when you came over. Can we about, about us?” He stammered, chewing his lip. “I can’t. Not without you knowing everything.” Will nodded and remained silent for her to tell him exactly why. He cradled her into his chest when she started crying, partially to comfort her, half to show he still cared for her, and a little so she wouldn’t see the disgust on his face and mistake it for repel for her instead of that man.

“We’ll take this so slow that not a thing will feel like it has changed other than we can officially claim each other.” He told her after swearing up and down that it hadn’t been her fault. When he told her it didn’t count, something he genuinely believed, it made her happy. “You still want to be mine after all I’ve told you?” Regan asked and he nodded. “I told you I loved you. That doesn’t come with conditions on if you had a good past or not. It doesn’t make my want or need for you in any way lessen. I’ve been yours for a very long time.” Will promised, and as if she didn’t know what to say, she kissed him. She gave him life through the little simple act.


	52. I'll Be Begging You, Baby, Beg You Not to Leave

Will and Regan somehow end up handcuffed together

The night of January seventeenth was supposed to be the one in which that actually kicked off William Turner’s career. Through a party that got out of hand thanks in large part to his manager, it did not turn put that way. Will drinking was a rare sight to see with of course the exception being his birthday. Any other night, he had gotten himself clean. ‘The anti future-mega-famous-rock star’ his manager would nark on him when they were at bars after a long day in the studio. Will just laughed the teasing off. He never expected a night like this in his wildest dreams. He didn’t have the capacity to.

Men and women alike offered Will drinks all night seeing as it was his name on the host line. A host that didn’t drink seemed suspicious, but he was too annoyed at that point to care. This was supposed to be professional. A night of celebrating a success in album sales. A night, he would think later while washing the alcohol out of his socks, for him not his wife. Theresa was going insane at the amount of people gallivanting around her home. It was the life she always dreamed of but didn’t get because Will played too many free gigs. It wouldn’t surprise Will if Theresa was the reason behind them all being here. “Oh, you do love me!” She squeaked when she saw the cars rolling up suddenly.

Will had gone to the bar for a drink while Theresa did what she was probably born to do. He was far passed caring what Theresa was up to. “It happened. Pfft, five years ago maybe?” He was spilling to the bartender his manager had hired. “I used to love that woman with every last breath in me. I come home and-” Will hiccuped and found himself so hilarious to forget what he was talking about. “That’s terrible.” The bartender said with a frown. They conversed a lot about the importance of water at parties like this. Will found it the most stimulating conversation he’d had with another human being in a very long time and he couldn’t remember any of it.

He didn’t know when exactly he blacked out, but he woke up with a cold embrace on his wrist. He raised his hand to feel a weight pull the cold back down and he obeyed with a groan. He rolled to his side instead and when he went to tuck his hand under his pillow, the weight wouldn’t let him. He grumbled some form of Theresa’s name, thinking it was her forbidding him to have her closer. “Get this fuckin’ bracelet off me.” He whined, wiggling his hand. The chain rattling sent a sharp whirring sound through his head. “Hush.” The body next to him ordered. The tone of her concluded one solitary truth. He wasn’t in bed with his wife. Through the blindness of the sun, Will squinted in her direction.

The woman was still dressed, even her shoes were still on her feet and hair pinned up elegantly. Will checked himself next to see he was still all zipped and dressed. A sigh of relive made him feel like he was going to vomit. But nothing on earth made him feel as horrible, could make him feel as horrible, then when he seen what was on his wrist. A pair of bright, cold, hard, shiny metallic handcuffs only elite police officers would have. But he knew she wasn’t in law, at least not last night. The rose tattoo behind her ear confirmed a flash of a memory. This was the bartender he had spilled his heart out to. What was her name? She moved to lay on her back. “Regan.” He easily remembered then.

Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered for a moment before squinting shut then opening to see him. “Hi. Uh, I’m Will.” He knew how awkward this was, but nothing prepared him for this. Regan paled and jumped back while covering her already covered chest. He lunged forward, grunting in pain as she took his wrist. “What is going on? Let go of me.” She ordered, but he could hear a tone of pleading deep in her voice. “I would if I could, but I have no key. You can check me.” Her eyes narrowed in something akin to fury. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She turned violently to get off the bed, continuing to drag him all around. “Ow, ow, ow, okay, look, you’re going to have to wait and stop and listen to me.” Will tugged in the chain to do the same to her. She muttered in pain under her breath, but did stop. “Just bear with me, okay?”

Will got her to calm down enough so he could as well and brought her downstairs. She stood by as he made coffee around the mess and handed her a cup. “How do you take it?” He asked, looking for Theresa’s creamer. “Black.” She stated, not calm, but not mad as hell anymore. They worked to be able to sit down without spilling on themselves or each other. “I want out of this just as much as you. I will not hurt you, I swear this wasn’t supposed to happen. Not this, not the party or anything.” She shifted to use her free hand to drink. “I have security cameras in the house. I’ll figure out who did this and who has the key. Okay? You’ll be home in no time.” Will smiled and finally she did too. He remembered that smile and wanting to kiss her last night. How holding her was his only goal the rest of the night.

“I have to be at work tomorrow. This has to get fixed.” Regan urged when they were back upstairs where he kept the security control. “I’m off today and tomorrow. I’ll do whatever I can for you.” He stated, finding her a chair so she could watch the tape with him. Which basically was just Will hitting on Regan over and over. “I know that guy.” Regan pointed at the person who had gotten too close for comfort to them last night. “I’m sorry.” Will apologised when he saw himself touch her arm. “I don’t know what I said to you there, but I’m sorry for that too.” He said again while becoming more and more ashamed of himself. “Wait, go back.” Regan brushed off then stopped him. “That guy did it when you had my hand. I would know him again.” She sighed in frustration. “It’s okay. I’ll call my manager for the guest list and you can go through the video looking for him again.” Will planned, sliding over so he could have the phone while she took the computer.

They sat there for going on eight hours while she looked and he repeated names. Meanwhile as a different plan, Will had a pair of pliers to be shipped overnight. “If anything, I’ll have to go to work with you. When the pliers come in, I’ll be out of your hair.” Will promised. “They’re all looking blurry to me now.” She rubbed her eyes, continuing to go over every single face now that they were out of names. “Take a break. There’s menus in the F file, order something.” He rolled his chair to go with her and stick by her while she ordered whatever. “Get another plate for Theresa.” Regan nodded and did so, making sure there were no tomatoes after hearing him emphasise the distaste. “What the hell is going on in here?” The very sound of her voice filled Will with fear and loathing. “That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Regan spoke up.

“Not you. You. You’re letting some stranger drag you around our house? How is that supposed to make me look?” Will pursed his lips, unintentionally dragging Regan when he stood to face his face. “Baby, baby, baby, it doesn’t make you look anyway. We’re going to fix it. Promise.” Will slipped Regan his cards while he kissed Theresa. “Dinner will be up in a minute. Why don’t you go get ready?” He smiled, hand over her bottom as he casually pushed her out. “Where’s my check?” She turned around to ask. “I’ll give it to you in the morning. You’ve still got store credit, right?” There’s huffed, but nodded. “Fine. It’s whatever. We both know you don’t love me anymore. You won’t buy me something nice, why shouldn’t I be able to?” Will swallowed hard, staying put so he wouldn’t hurt Regan any further. “I do love you. In the morning, alright? Before I go into work.” He swore, and she left unsatisfied. “Thank you.” He told Regan, taking his cards back. “No problem.”

They passed out on the sofa together after dinner. They had talked about how Will met Theresa, the last time Regan even thought about dating anybody. It was just a thirty minute talk, but he was certain no one on earth knew him better than Regan did anymore. He was beginning to get used to having her in the morning asleep next to him. He liked her there and on more than one occasion thought about what it would be like if she wasn’t forced to. A near fourteen hour relationship alone yet he liked her far more than he did his wife. They learned about each other. He had to go to work with her the next morning and Will had never worked so hard in his life. Regan worked a self owned bakery with just one other girl even when there were a thousand different customers with a million different orders. They’d made spills and he didn’t know how to make eggs or anything but she made it seem like that was okay. She didn’t get mad at him or yell at him or anything he was used to getting. Will felt more like a person with Regan than he ever had.

“And did you see those muffins? I think they liked the extra bits of strawberries.” Will beamed, proud of himself. “Those were cherries, but yes. I think you did just fine.” She agreed, smiling up at him. They walked back to his home were cars were parked in the drive. “Oh, god.” He groaned. “What is it?” Will shrugged, then saw his package on the front step. “No telling. You want to do something tonight?” He asked, stopping suddenly. “What did you have in mind?” He thought for a minute while they tiptoed to retrieve the pliers. “I have a room at the Regal. We could hang out there.” He offered, sneaking back to go on walking. Regan looked hesitant to answer either way. “We can watch movies. They have desserts I didn’t make. I like to go there when I’m supposed to be home. I play the ballroom a lot.” He elaborated to make it seem less creepy. “Let’s try to get these off first and go from there.”

They were disappointed to find out that the pliers Will ordered would barely cut roses, let alone steal industrial handcuffs. After Will punted them along with the box into the ocean, they continued to walk. “I need a shower.” Regan commented as if just realising she was still wearing the same outfit she’d worn to his party. “What are we going to do now?” He asked, drained while handing her his card to check them in. “Single or double, Me Turner?” He held up his wrist. “Single it is. Smoking or non smoking?” Will and Regan both answered to different things, he smoking she non. “If I can’t shower, then you can’t smoke.” She gambled and he complied a lot easier than if she were Theresa. “Here are your keys, check out is eleven. Enjoy your stay, Mr and Mrs Turner.” Will was too tired to correct anybody but Regan did. “I hate him.” She told the concierge, while letting Will rest his head on her shoulder.

“Regan? Honestly, what are we going to do?” Will asked, sitting in the floor while she leaned over the tub wash her hair at least. “I don’t know. What do you want to do?” He sat for a minute thinking and after she started to cause scratching on his hand from tugging him, he shifted and helped her wash her hair. “Get you to stop pulling me for one thing.” He explained when she stiffened. “I won’t hurt you.” He promised and very hesitantly kissed her shoulder. She rose slowly, wrapping her hair in a towel and turned to face him. They looked at each other for a long time and Will thought were it not for his phone to be ringing he might’ve kissed her then. But he didn’t. Not yet. “That was my wife. She heard I’m checking in here with you. She yelled a lot, but she wants a divorce.” Regan looked honestly sorry for a second. She was about to say so until he cut her off when he pressed her lips to hers like his life depended on it.

She helped him rip the sleeve of his jacket to be able to get it off as well as his shirt so he could step into the shower and she could help wash his hair for him. “I’ve known you just over a day yet I don’t want to let you go.” He admitted while the water poured between them. He could feel her smile against his chest. “You smell awful.” She answered after a minute and found the soap. “Wait.” He paused, wiggling his hand when he felt it slide. “This might hurt, but I think it can slide off now.” It scratched massively against his hand while he forced it off, then grunted when it finally did. “Oh my god.” They breathed in almost perfect unison. He had to look away while she did hers, unable to see it hurt her. He coddled led her into him while she fought with it until it slipped off. Will picked her up immediately after she turned the water off and brought her to the large bed just to be closer to her. “About what you said earlier? About everything you’ve said to me, actually. I won’t hurt you either. I trust you and I dint know why, but I do trust you enough to be here with you. That means a lot to me.” Will continued to be leaning over her, but it was for nothing more that night than to kiss her. “You’re beautiful and I might be a little in love with you, Regan Mead.”


	53. The Times I'm Living in Lately

Will celebrity spokes person/large donor to the charities in which Regan founded.

 

The sun was shining outside. The skies were blue, there wasn't a cloud for miles it seemed, and birds were singing. For some reason things always seemed better outside to William Turner on days that he would need to make a public appearance. He had a reputation for being a philanthropist for a reason. He'd donated large portions of his salary over the years and while it seemed to do minimal, the children appreciated it greatly. Even if his girlfriend did not.

Theresa sounded like a villain whenever she spoke about politics that after a Will they both agreed to leave work at work. This saved him from getting into trouble and her getting angry. If Theresa got angry no one was happy. She was the president rule of his own dystopia by taking the money Will wanted to put into a fund and buying some tacky art for their living room. But Theresa was his schmoozer. Without her, he was convinced he wouldn't have a career anymore. Her business was her business. How Theresa did things, they left out of dinner conversation. 

However, Will had apparently done well enough in her eyes to attend today's party and give a large donation. All he had to do was finish this case and he'd be happy. Looking out the window, he looked like he wasn't paying attention. A tick he'd picked up from a mentor he'd had, he developed the ability to do so to get through cases. He told his clients to not get worked up over anything the opposing accused. It made them seem disinterested and thus far had worked. They just assumed he was a lucky slacker. "We the jury find the defendant not guilty." Like clockwork. Will hugged his client, agreed to discuss the bill later and ran out of the courthouse and into his car. 

He drove down to the park where the invitation said the celebration would start about an hour ago. He had talked to their people and let them aware of that he had court. Will was supposed to speak today and give money to one of the kids. The surprise he had was that the same prize money would be granted to all of the ones in their situation. Homeless kids. Foster kids. Adopted kids. He'd searched high and low for those that needed the money he had too much to know what to deal with. Will didn't want anything else but to help them. 

Will had never met the person who was over the charity events, or charity for that matter. He just knew she was a former foster child herself and he liked that. Somehow more than he felt he probably should for whatever reason. Perhaps that it was she had a grand understanding of what was going on in and around the botched system that was foster care. He imagined her to be smart. He heard she was pretty and kind to the children but just a little closed off to others. Will just knew he had to meet her. That excited him most about today, if he was being honest. 

"It is with the highest honor that I grant the money of the Mead Memorial Fund on behalf of all of us at Turner Law Offices to a young mother. She came here a few years ago to give her children a better opportunity and has confided in me the hardships she has faced. She is the first recipient of the $10,000. It's not enough to pay her back for all she has done for her children and all she will do, but we hope it will help the finances. The second recipient is a young man who I had the gracious happenstance of meeting in a cake shoppe one afternoon. He told me that he didn't have the greatest life. He's been in and out of foster homes, unable to stay in one, but has the greatest heart I have ever met. On behalf of Turner Law Offices as well as Mead Memorial Fund, I William Turner grant this young man who wished to remain anonymous, $5,000. Thank you to Ms Mead, the park organizers, and all of those attending today to help assist those enduring hardships." 

Will stepped off the platform, exhaling a breath he'd said his whole speech in that he didn't realize he was holding. He'd been so nervous he was going to accidentally say someone's name that didn't wish to be announced. Everything had gone smooth as far as he was aware and he hoped Ms Mead had liked it as well. He came to find out she was reading to a kindergarten class and would be late as well. Will's heart warmed. He had never been excited to meet anyone in his life. Regardless of how horribly he felt like he was going to be sick. 

Those that had given the speeches that afternoon as well as the largest donors were invited to a dinner. The arrangement was beautifully aligned on a buffet. Whoever had done it deserved a medal or something. Those that were there were asked to wait a moment while photographs were taken it was so glorious. "I don't want to tell you how to eat, but that'd be better with this if you want to try it." A young woman to his left recommended. "Thank you. It looks too good to eat." He commented, immediately regretting it at how silly he sounded. "Thank you." Will looked up to see her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes just looked like he was home. "You did all of this? I hope Ms Mead is paying you enough." He chuckled, awkwardly.

"Not a dime." She went on, going around to the other side to help someone. Will staggered to make it less obvious he was waiting on her. "Your speech was brilliant. Is she paying you enough?" She asked after directing the person to her designated table. "Volunteer. I couldn't take anything for doing this. My favorite time of the year. Is it alright if I join you or are you going to make me go to my own table?" He didn't mean to grin, but he couldn't help it. "You have to sit at your own table, but I'll join you." He chewed his bottom lip to stop from smiling any brighter. 

Will, along with the few other that had given speeches, were seated at the front of the room at a long table. He would be directly to Ms Mead's right, but the woman sat in the seat designated. He furrowed his eyebrows, watching her as she poured her wine then clicked a fork against it to gain attention. "I am so sorry I'm late. Thank you all for coming out to help in my cause." Will's jaw dropped a little as he understood. He had always been under the impression Ms Mead was...well, older than most. This woman was young. Vibrant, even and so adored by everyone in this room. Not that it seemed to affect her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't realize who you were, Ms Mead." Will apologized as soon as she was finished and went back to her meal. "Regan is fine and it's alright, Mr Turner." They went on talking easily. She traded plates with him after seeing him push his hardly touched plate when he realized there was tomato in it. "No, you don't have to." He assured her but she did it anyway. "It makes you uncomfortable and that makes me look bad." Regan gave him an excuse and he traded easier with her. 

He was attached at her hip most of the rest of the evening, but she didn't seem to care. Someone asked him if he was Regan's date and he couldn't comprehend how badly he wanted to say yes. The times he did leave her side was to answer the phone. "Everything okay?" Regan asked, meeting him outside to keep the conversation private seeing him. "My girlfriend. I have to go. When can I see you again?" Part of him wished she would say as soon as he got rid of his girlfriend. "I will drop by your cashier's check for today personally tomorrow at your office." Will shook his head. "Keep it. I really don't want to be paid for this." Regan shifted her weight to the other foot, crossing her arms over her chest as wind blew by. Will had his jacket around her before goosebumps could form on her arms.

"I have to give you some sort of compensation." She continued to debate with him, choosing to ignore the action he had done for her. She did seem grateful, deep somewhere in those eyes of hers. He could almost feel that she had liked the gesture in some form. Will had never felt such joy flush over him. "Coffee Saturday? We can...talk about having another event soon." Regan looked through her purse and handed him a business card. "That works. Drop by anytime." Will had to laugh when he read the card. The same place he'd met one of the fund winners. "It's a date." 

Will made it a habit to go by Regan's cakes shoppe almost everyday for either lunch or breakfast. More often than not, after he and Theresa had a fight as well. He was sure Regan could tell when that happened because she'd give him some sort of smile that was different when he came in just happy to see her. More and more people began to speculate if Will and Regan were together seeing as they were together so much planning more events. At the events, they were introducing each other to people that could benefit in the future. Will was never as happy with Theresa as he was with Regan.

At the third event a few months later, Will had brought a gift for Regan to thank her for everything. That's what he'd explain, but he had heard it from her uncle Casey that it was her birthday though she didn't like to talk about it. Theresa wasn't happy at all with this new woman having money spent on her as well as all of her boyfriend's attention. She demanded to be his official date at the next event. With no reason to disagree, Will had no choice but to agree. 

Theresa wore the most revealing dress she could and Will knew for a fact that it wasn't for him. She was well aware of the fact at how much money these people would have. Still, she showed off who she was with and got upset when someone asked Will where Regan was. "Off somewhere unimportant, I'm sure." Theresa interrupted, placing a hand on her date's chest to claim him taken. "Oh, there she is." The person looked passed Will who as soon as he spotted her, let go of Theresa entirely. "Regan," He greeted, the most genuine smile on his face. 

"Oh, this is her?" Theresa spat, furious Will wasn't paying attention to her. "Yeah, this is Regan." He admired, still in awe that she was here. He couldn't have been paying less attention to whatever Theresa was whispering in his ear. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked then turned to Theresa when Regan nodded. "That man over there has three penthouses in west L.A." Will fed to his fixing to be ex girlfriend if everything went alright with Regan. He had no way of knowing, but he couldn't live with this agony of if or if not. 

Will followed Regan to the kitchen and into a closet when he asked for somewhere quiet. "Are you alright?" She asked, pulling the door to. He sighed, terrified that she was going to hate him after this and never want to see him again. "I'm with you. Of course I am." He started, feeling relief as she smiled. "That smile. I could be going through hell and see that smile and oh, Regan, my world is on fire." Will stepped closer to her and hesitantly touched her cheek for a moment then withdrew. "I have a gift for you. To say thank you." He took the elongated box out along with the necklace. "You didn't have to get me anything." He motioned for her to turn around. He draped it over her then hooked it, moving her hair. 

"It's beautiful." Regan acknowledged and he lowered to be by her ear. "You told me. This is the first in a line of necklaces where all the proceeds go to your fund." He turned the jewel over to show her the M for them. "Remember? We made this together." Regan turned around to face him and hugged him close. She started to draw back but he held her tighter. "Please, just...Let me hold you for a minute." She stayed, but didn't relax. "I won't be the other woman. I can't be." Will cupped the side of her face, keeping an arm around her. "You are the only woman, Regan Hali. Theresa's just pissed because she's not you and doesn't have my attention anymore. You are everything to me." 

Regan was as close to him as she could be at the moment and as bad as he wanted to kiss her, wouldn't dare until she made it clear it was okay. "I'm not walking on glass around you. I'm not scared. The only thing I'm afraid of is going to bed knowing in the morning you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore. I'm only me when I'm with you." She was smiling, almost against his lips if she breathed a certain way. "Is this why you wanted me in a closet?" He grinned, nodding only when his lips were pressed to hers.


	54. I Bet You Would Have Done the Same

Will is a consulting detective and Regan is his new partner

“Sleeping with the milk man. Well, not so much sleeping getting done while her poor husband was around, isn’t that right? Your husband didn’t like it did he? I bet he even knocked you around once or twice. You finally got tired of listening to the truth.” William Turner smiled to the woman in question sitting in handcuffs. She glared up at him through her eyelashes. “Turner.” The detective inspector Jay Lestrade warned his consultant. Will raised an eyebrow and looked from his boss to the suspect. “Am I wrong?” The young woman started what sounded like sobbing. When she looked up to her audience however she was laughing. “That bastard deserved it! I haven’t done nothing he didn’t deserve!” Will nodded and sat down in front of her. “Oh, I’m sure. Loveless, get her lawyer in.” He ordered to his partner.

Everyone in the room looked at each other to figure who was going to remind Will this time his partner, former partner, fled the country. “Theresa isn’t here, Turner. She quit.” The woman in front of him sobered. If Will didn’t know any better he would’ve sworn she was sympathetic. “That how you know?” He nodded. “Aside from being the smartest man in the room.” The woman cackled, throwing her head back in amusement. “Alright, take it easy.” Will’s boss stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “You’re done here, Turner. Call you if we need anything else.” He groaned, rolling his eyes as he stood. “You’re getting boring again. Find me a partner that isn’t.” He waited for Jay at the door after he gave them instructions on detaining her for court. “How many applications are in?”

Jay sighed and took out his cellphone. “Three. All old ladies believing they’re applying for secretary work. Where are you going?” He called after Will who started heading down a different hallway. “You screwed up the requirements, moron. I’m going to find my own partner in a mirror or a lake.” Jay stated to call something else but seeing Will go into the shooting range, thought better on it. It was clear to him that Will was mad at himself for saying Theresa Loveless’s name. He would be off the clock for a few days to drink or drug the burn off. Which would make him tougher to work with than usual. Ever since the breakup, Will had tarnished his reputation and gotten fired from the agency. The only reason Jay could have him back was that Will worked for free and it wouldn’t cost them a thing. He didn’t need a secretary. Will needed a person that would put up with him and set him back where he needed to go.

Will shot relentlessly at the target marked black and white paper. This was his believed weakest link. He couldn’t get back on the force if he was a horrible shot. “Look, if you’re going to do that at least hold your wrists still.” He heard over the last gunshot went from his pistol. He removed the earmuffs and looked at the target next to his further back. He started to make some comment about it until she fired off, one after the other straight through the red X’s. “Nice job, Rookie.” He commented and kept his wrists locked as she asked. “Don’t shoot with your eyes closed, either.” He heard her say. Will never noticed it, but that’s exactly what he did just as he pulled the trigger. He pictured the man Theresa Loveless had found richer and better than him to run off with. Never the same person as that was always the in solved case. After shooting off twice with his eyes closed and wrists locked, he got better. The third and final bullet was his first perfect in months and it was done exactly as she had instructed. “Better.”

The woman walked around the dark glass separating them and smiled up to him behind safety goggles. “I thought that had to be Turner. All I hear about you is how bad you are.” Will missed half of what she said and had to pretend to look a little offended. “I’m not awful. People just talk when they shouldn’t.” She gave him a look at that then laughed when he looked genuinely apologetic. “Yeah, that happens. You were shooting like you were mad though. Jay on your case?” Will shook his head and followed her out when she started to go. “Is that a joke?” She grinned, but it looked like about an inner joke to herself. “Are you laughing?” He felt something he couldn’t pin down before it spread to his every vein when she smiled to him. “What is your name?” He asked, continuing to follow her all the way to the bus stop. “Regan Mead.” Will liked that name more than anything else in the world at that point. “I’m William Turner.” Regan didn’t take his hand when he offered it. “Pleasure. See you tomorrow?” He nodded and then stood in front of her before she could go to the bus. “Where?” She put her weight on her hip as she crossed her arms. “Here. Work.” Will nodded again. “Okay.”

Will watched her go onto the bus before he turned around and ran into the building. He didn’t stop running until he was upstairs and inside Jay’s office. “I was talking to my wife.” Jay informed him when Will hung up his phone. “Daisy’s fine, Pam’s fine, everybody’s fine. Who is Regan Mead?” He rambled off and got irritated when Jay didn’t answer fast enough. “Regan Mead, Jay, who is Regan Mead?” Jay gaped and leaned forward on his desk. “Regan Mead is Casey Mead’s goddaughter and niece. She is an FBI agent on work here investigating foster homes and you are not to touch her.” Will sat cross legged in a chair. “So, I can’t have her?” Jay raised an eyebrow. “Have her for what?” He stood again, pacing with his arms crossed. “With me when I do things.” He mumbled under his breath. “No, William, you cannot have her.” Jay declined and began to shoo the young man out until an idea struck him. “But she can have you.”

The next Monday morning, Will was almost skipping along the sidewalk towards the foster home. A little faster when he saw Regan standing on the steps. “Morning.” He greeted, bumping into her side as he passed her going up a few steps more. “Do not be late again.” She warned him, handing him a coffee. “What’s in this?” He opened the tab to try and smell anything in it. “Nothing. I take mine black and didn’t think about it. I’m sure there’s sugar or something in the break room. Which I do need you to check out anyway.” He still wasn’t paying much attention to what she was saying specifically. He liked her voice and how her lips moved and her hair whipping about in the cool January wind. “Where are you from?” He asked and liked the look she gave him anyway. “Seattle. Why?” Will tugged on her sleeve. “You’re going to burn up in this.” He explained and started to take it from her. “It’s fine.” She brought it closer around her.

They entered the foster home and a woman came up to them. “Welcome to Southern California Home for Children. How might I assist you today?” Regan started to introduce herself until Will hugged her waist. “We’re looking to adopt, my wife and I. I have an appointment.” The woman motioned for them to follow her and Regan withdrew from his hold. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked him in a little annoyance. “C'mon, Agent. You think they’re going to tell you anything real if you say you are here to expose them? I thought you were smarter than that, Theresa.” He accidentally said and she looked up to him. He stopped and closed his eyes to take a breath but she held his arm. “It’s okay.” Will faced her and continued walking. “You’re not mad?” She she shook her head. “No. Should I be?” He didn’t say anything but continued on. They smiled and played couple without talking about anything more personal. They had the foster home shut down by lunch and decided to go out.

They continued going out for a few more weeks, every other day whether she had cases or not. Regan became the only one Will would talk to the same way on bad days as he would good days. He didn’t call her Theresa anymore and started calling anybody else Regan. There was no secret to anybody at the agency that he was moved on and very possibly falling for her. She didn’t set him straight, she didn’t raise her voice. She didn’t coddle him, but she did let him hold her arm when she seen he was nervous. He told her about the story with Theresa and she told him parts of why foster homes were her department. He met Casey once or twice for dinner if his and Regan’s work decided to go a little later. They were connected at the hip and everybody saw it, Will felt it, but if Regan didn’t make a notion of it. He didn’t mind. He just liked her being the specific person that made him happy.

“Regan. We got a call-” Jay came in to tell her until Will hushed him. Tonight was going to be one of the late working nights to get ready for all of the court cases they were going to need to do for the homes. “I just put her to sleep.” He stated proud of himself and placed her jacket on her. “I’m sorry, but William, this is urgent. We just got a ransom.” Will felt his blood run cold before pump with adrenaline. “Who is it?” Jay looked to Regan and pulled Will out the door to hand him the note. “It’s Casey.” Jay explained before Will could read it. “He wants Regan.” Jay continued and Will sniffed the paper. “No. She wants me. Keep Regan here. I’ll go to see if Casey is really there. You keep that woman safe or I’ll ruin you.” Will pointed towards her and Jay looked worried. “Please, Jay. I’ll go and get back before she wakes up. We can tell her when I get back so she won’t need to worry about Casey.”

Will got in his car and drove to the one place he knew this note was trying to direct him to. He parked at a hotel and walked as casually as he could to the concierge desk. “Has a Madame Loveless checked in?” The man smiled and looked on his computer. “She is expecting you in the pool room. We will take your bags, Mr Turner.” The man handed him a key to just the door to the pool. “Enjoy your stay at the Regal Palace Hotel.” Will turned and walked down the hallway, feeling the heat from the room douse him in nervous sweat. He’d never felt so scared. He’d never felt scared, period. But this wasn’t about or for him tonight this case. Theresa had taken someone important to Regan with intentions to hurt her knowing it would hurt Will. She could hurt him all she wanted to, but Regan didn’t deserve this. She deserved the happiness and world on a string he could never completely give her. He never thought he’d be able to give this up. But for her, for Regan his friend, he would to keep her safe.

His phone rang just before he opened the door, just when his hand was on the handle. “Will? Regan is gone. I-I couldn’t lie to her and tell her everything was fine. She’d heard you gone and is on her way.” Will turned to look behind him, but saw no one there. He stepped backwards into the pool room and every light but the pool lights went out. He heard a large splash and looking up saw someone running on the second floor balcony. “Nine one one. Eagle view.” He told Jay and hung up. Will couldn’t see anything around him, the light emitting from his phone doing nothing for him. He felt a stab in his arm and turned around to put the person in a chokehold with a gun to their throat. “Show yourself!” He yelled to the echo and the lights turned on. His vision was blurry, but he recognised the body in the pool. “Regan!” The person in his hold called and they faced each other. “Casey?” Will felt his heart drop at the realisation hit him in the gut.

Will dove into the pool and collected Regan in his arms, keeping her head above the water as he pulled her to the edge. “Get away from her.” He hissed at Casey when he started to kneel. “No, you don’t understand. I thought you were…” Casey stopped seeing as he didn’t know who exactly he thought Will was. Will pumped Regan’s chest, then held her nose closed to blow air into her mouth. “Come on, Regan, please, lovely, please.” He begged with each pump. He ignored the footsteps and heels being dragged against the concrete floor. “William,” Jay tried to sway when Regan wasn’t waking up. Will looked to him and saw Theresa and the concierge in handcuffs. He reached for his gun until Casey put his hand over the younger man’s. “Priorities.” Casey advised just like Regan did with him. He nodded and continued trying to make her breathe. She coughed up water and gasped for air, hugging his neck when she seen it was him.

“I’ve got you, I have you.” Will promised, bringing her into his lap and rocking her gently. He fumbled for his gun as she practiced breathing on his shoulder. It was her to stop him this time. “Not worth it.” Regan told him. “She hurt you. How did you get here before I did?” She looked up to him with that same tired smile he came to adore. “She threatened to hurt you if I didn’t get here in time.” He cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing against it gentle. “I’m not leaving you, Regan. Hold on to me.” She wrapped herself around him as he stood to carry her, Casey following. “I’m glad you’re alright. I was so worried I was going to lose you.” Will watched them both look like they were going to cry. Another part of her that he didn’t know that was only shared between the two of them. She set her feet on the ground to go hug her Uncle, letting Will keep his hand on the small of her back. She said something to Casey then turned to Will. “I love you, Regan.” She smiled and leaned into him when he kissed her. “I love you, Turner.” She beamed up at him.


	55. Tell Me if You Need a Loving Hand

Regan suffers sever postnatal depression after the birth of their first child

 

“It’s going to be a girl.” The woman had told him as he and Regan went out shopping for baby things. “We haven’t gone to the doctor yet to see.” Will informed her with a polite smile. “Twins, I’d say.” The woman continued, but he didn’t pay any mind to it. “We shall see, I suppose.” The woman’s smile faded a little as Regan came back from the bathroom. “Oh, I’m sorry. Keep her happy, William.” His brows furrowed as he looked to the woman. “I intend to.” He didn’t realise he not once introduced himself until the woman was gone.

"Push, Regan, I need to push." The doctor was telling her 14 hours into her labor trying to get the second crowning baby out. "I think we’re going to need to Caesarean." The doctor told a nurse who began to get everything ready. "Baby, sweetheart, you’re doing so well. I’m right here." Will cooed to his wife, stroking her hair back to get it out of her eyes. "I can’t, Will, I can’t. Something’s not right. I can’t do this." She pleaded with him and he didn’t know what to do other than kiss her. "You can. You’ve brought one beautiful girl into this world already. You can, Regan, I’m here." She started crying more, heart wrenching sobs and a nurse gave her another shot for pain. "I love you. No matter what if something happens to the baby, I won’t stop loving you. But the doctors won’t let that happen. They’re going to take care of her."

Seven hours later, after a total of 21 hours in labor, Katerina Whitney and Alison Hali Turner were born. Will stayed next to Regan to watch over his wife. In her sleep she was frowning. He moved to sit next to her, continuing to stroke her cheek as he’d done during the too long birth. He hated so much that he was the bottom line person to put her through with it. If he could have done it for her he would in a heartbeat. Another scar to add to her collection. Put there because of him. Will raised the blanket to see it until she held his wrist and looked up to him. “It’s not pretty. Please don’t.” She asked him, her eyes watering. “I won’t. Darling, sweet, beautiful, Regan.” He leaned to kiss her, but she didn’t kiss him back. “I’m too tired.” She told him, the world’s smallest smile on her lips. “I love you.” She told him instead.

A nurse came in the next afternoon at Will’s asking. Regan hadn’t eaten anything. She hadn’t slept, she hadn’t moved. “Not eating is understandable at this stage, Mr Turner.” The nurse assured him outside of the room. “The not sleeping might be from having not held her babies. I’ll see if they’re ready and we’ll try that.” Will nodded, ecstatic about the news as he had only been able to see them through the glass. He went back into Regan’s room all smiles and sat down next to her. “They’re going to bring Katerina and Aly to see you.” He spoke quietly to her, rubbing her back. “I don’t want to-…I can’t see them.” She denied and created a space between them. “What? Regan, luv, I think it’ll make you happy.” She sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. “It’ll make you happy. I just need to sleep.” Will stood to go to the opposite side and face her. “Okay, okay. We can see them when you’re ready.” Will took both of her hands and kissed them, but she just turned away when she got her hand back. “Fine.”

The nurse brought the babies in and Will told them Regan wasn’t ready. “Do you mind if I talk to her?” The doctor accompanying the babies asked. “Of course not. Pertaining to what?” The doctor looked to the nurse. “Just to talk, make sure everything is alright. Would you please wait out here?” Will shook his head. “If something’s wrong with my wife, I should be in there to support her.” The nurse placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s just for a minute. Why don’t you and I go feed your daughters? I bet they’re getting hungry.” He felt hurt. He was having to choose between his wife and his children. The babies were alright now, but Regan wasn’t. He couldn’t just leave her. “Please tell her I’ve not gone? That it was your idea to have the talk in private?” Will was getting angrier with the doctor who just agreed and went on. The nurse took him back to where the babies were being kept to show him how to hold both twins at once.

"Mr Turner, we have reason to believe your wife is in a postnatal depressive state." The nurse told him as they practiced changing each daughter. "What are you talking about?" He considerably slowed as he lifted Aly to his hip. She nuzzled into his shoulder and Will had to wonder if she knew Regan's perfume. "Sometimes we believe it is just a case of 'baby blues'. We have reviewed her charts, her history and the lineage she gives us does show some signs that would lead to it. The doctor wished to speak to her alone to develop a better understanding." Will shook his head as the nurse handed him Kat to practice holding them both. "No. Regan would tell me if something was wrong." The nurse sighed and took Aly to feed her after seeing Will got the hang of it. "She might not know. Perhaps she doesn't understand. That's what we're here for, Mr Turner. To help her understand." 

There was nothing about this that Will liked. They were talking as if he didn't know Regan well enough to recognize what was going on. He should be the one that made her feel happy. He was the one that should be taking her home right now and starting their life like they talked about when she found out it was twins. It was towards the last few months that things had gotten different. She stopped baking, but Will had just thought she was being more careful. She would cry sometimes and again he didn't think it was anything major. The more he thought about it the more the signs the nurse was describing were there. Oh, god. 

The nurse lead him back to Regan's room when it was time for Kat and Aly to go to sleep. They were so easy to get to nap. Will had Kat to lie down and all he had to do was stroke his thumb down her nose to soothe her. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered closed just like Regan's did. Aly already had the dark head full of hair that was sure enough going to be long and wavy just as her mother's was. When they got back to her room, Will told her all of this. She smiled a little bit and took her husband's hand. "I told you that would make you happy." Will cupped her face and kissed her, far beyond caring who was and wasn't around. "They look just like you, darling." 

Tears came to Regan's eyes and she turned away from him. "It's alright. You don't have to worry, I'm right here." The doctor shook his head. "There is nothing for you to worry about, Mrs Turner." He agreed. "I'll leave you two to talk. If you're feeling well enough, you can go home today but we do need to schedule appointments to check on you now and then." He stood, gathering the nurse and left to leave them alone. "I'm sorry, William. I don't know what's wrong but something's not right. It hasn't been this bad." Will wrapped his arm around her, being careful not to touch her stomach. "I won't leave you." 

Regan broke then. He didn't understand what had clicked for her, but he knew better than to question it just yet. She covered her face and Will moved them, having the sudden fear she was going to claw at her skin. "Regan, look at me." He continued to speak to her as he always had. She was fighting him for her hands back, but the longer he fought the more she relaxed. Discovering she could hide behind her hair, she looked away from him. "Let me just go home. I can't stay here." Regan pleaded him. "We can go home. I'll have a nurse gather our babies and we can go home." He smiled, not happy at all rather than hopeful. 

She avoided looking to them the enter way there. The once she did, she started crying with her hands shielding her face. Will didn't fight her at all. He didn't know anything to do other than let her cry. Her hands were shaking when she was unbuckling to get out of the car. He took one of them and kissed it. "Go get some rest. I'll put the girls to a nap and come check on you." She nodded, taking a breath. "Thank you." Regan went fast as she could when she was handed the house keys. Will watched her and took out his phone. "Hey, hey Whitney. Everything's alright. I just need to ask you a huge favor."

Will let Regan stay in bed all day and only worried a little when she didn't say anything when Whitney came by that night. He knocked on their bedroom door and went into the room after saying it was him. "Is that Whitney?" He noticed the pain pills at her bedside and felt cold. "It's me." He mumbled and opened them, revealed that the seal was still on beneath it. "Whitney's downstairs. I showed her how to take care of them so I can take care of you for a little while. Regan, I need you to talk to me. Seeing you hurt like this, I...I don't know how to help you. You tell me everything, but the doctors are saying that you have this kind of depression. B-but you're not telling me anything. Baby, honey, you are the only reason in this world I'm ever happy. Tell me how to help you feel that way again. Tell me what's hurting, sweetheart." 

Regan hadn't looked at him the way she did then after seeing his wet eyes. She sat up and for the first time in months since she'd been hurting, she cried on his shoulder. "I don't know. How can I tell you when my body isn't telling me?" Will wrapped his arms around her, close as she could be without hurting her. "It's okay, it's okay." She shook her head, her tears stopping her from speaking something coherent. "Breathe, baby. I need you to breathe." She sat up and choked on her own air trying to do what she asked. "I've got you, I'm right here. I'm not leaving." She again started to shake her head until he cupped her face. "Yes, Regan I am." Regan took his hands in hers and squeezed them. "But you won't be." Her voice cracked the same time his heart did. 

"What are you talking about?" Will hugged her close again and she turned away from him to sit in his lap for him to have her closer. "The doctor and I talked. It's in my blood. My birth mother left me with Sid who left me up for adoption. It's destiny. That's what I'm afraid of." He hugged her closer and kissed her neck. "No. No, Regan, it's not what's going to happen." She looked over her shoulder at him. "How do you know?" Will laid her back and pulled the covers over her. "Because you and I have something your mother and Sid never had. We have intimacy. We connect. I'm above and beyond attracted to you in every way a person could possibly be. You're sexy. You're brilliant. You're smart. My, god, Regan, you're the most caring and passionate person I will ever know. The only thing that's destiny is that you and I are meant to be together."

She gave him a look that he was aiming for by telling her this. "Why are you giving me half your wedding speech?" He held her chin and raised it for him to look at her again. "It was true then and it's true now. We are for always and siempre. I will never stop loving you. We're going to raise the most beautiful children on the face of this earth. We're going to have crazy sex in every closet in every building we go into. We're going to teach our children what gets food out after the best food fight. We've got so much to do together, I am not done with you yet, Regan Hali." Regan smiled what felt like the first one in far too long. "Okay."


	56. I'm Cold as the Wind Blows, So Hold Me in Your Arms

Fairytale AU: Will and Regan are in an arranged marriage

Queen Elizabeth Turner of the Caribbean tucked into her larger chair that was supposed to be next to her husband’s in the dining room. Her son was on the opposite side of the table and had been for the passed few hours. Everyone had been waiting for her to arrive but at this point they were hardly surprised. No matter who organized this stupid meeting she would always be late. ‘Welcome, mother.“ Will greeted in the most unsatisfied and sarcastic tone he could just to annoy her. "If it were not for you, we wouldn’t be here.” Her son raised an eyebrow and laughed under his breath. “You’re blaming me for receiving an arranged marriage you have been whining about since I became of age?” He looked to the person sitting next to him searching for approval. Getting just a nod satisfied him just as well.

“Alright. Let’s get this along. I need to meet some friends in half an hour for drinks.” Will decided, ruffling his fingers through his hair and leaning on the file he’d been giving instead of looking through it. “Madame de Chagny, 16, France.” He pulled a face and shook his head, his plan for doing them all this way to not need to go through with this. They went on and on going through so many portraits that they were all beginning to look the exact same to him. A debate struck out that he slept mostly through on if he was truly ready for this kind of responsibility or not. He smiled to himself, thinking if only they’d known it was him that was truly running everything. “Quite, quite. I have an easier solution. We’re having a New Years party. Just invite all of these women and I’ll find someone.” He didn’t like it, but it stopped the bickering.

The next few days were spent making sure their home looked as best as it had since possibly his sister Whitney became the first woman in a Knight’s Court. Will didn’t even think the party of his previous almost marriage was so thought out and put together. The failure of that personal relationship and the withdrawal of her family’s support of the kingdom was what lead mostly to this arranged one. Elizabeth was refusing to make any connections that weren’t worth her while and thus had lead for her people to hate her. They seemed to like Whitney and Will however and that kept them from being killed. A party was rare in their home but he hoped it was going to work something out so he’d be able to continue his life without his mother harping on about something meaningless.

Will had certain qualifications that were not being met and while rejection felt bad enough for them, he really did hate it. The dances he had with women that night were just as mindless and mediocre as going through the files. He was dancing with photographs of women who didn’t understand what exactly they were invited there to do. The guilt was continuous seeing as he wouldn’t tell any of them. How could he tell a woman on the first date she was a guest so one day soon possibly he could take her away from the life she lead? From everyone she loved? Sure there was visitations, but that was all they were. Then there was those who played up everything they could so they weren’t able to disguise the fact that they were there to marry him. To gain all of the glorious Turner fortune that was rumored to be Will’s and only Will’s aside from what he set aside for Whitney if she ever came through. “Excuse me, please, ma'am.” He bowed, kissing an Italian girl’s hand and left towards one of the servers.

“Long night?” A young woman at the bar asked him, then said goodbye to her company. “A little. I haven’t seen you around here before. Where are you from?” He passed her a drink that she took gladly when he shown he had the same. “Northwest. What about you?” Will gave her a look, but thinking she wasn’t serious just played a long. “Here mostly. What is your name?” She looked confused when he answered where he was from. “I’m Regan Mead.” He thought he recognized that name but couldn’t place her at all. “Can I trouble you for a dance?” Will asked a few moments later after they got to talking about what it was like being here. She didn’t mind, but had wanted to meet the host. Will decided he wouldn’t have to tell her and they could have one good night together. “You can.” She agreed, letting him lead her. “I don’t dance often.” She warned him, but the way she felt against him he didn’t believe it. “I can teach you.”

Will hadn’t had the best social life in the world, but he knew compatibility when it happened. Something was warm at how Regan slipped into him. She didn’t say anything about it when he danced slower than everybody else to the point where they were just standing there swaying. “Can I show you something?” He asked breaking their silence. She looked around then up to him. “Sure. I do need to dance with the host at some point though.” Will smiled and with his hand on her back he ushered her out. He discreetly waved the guards away who shut the doors behind them. “I was surprised to know you haven’t heard about me.” There was something about her voice when Regan spoke just then that didn’t settle well with him. “I could say the same to you.” He answered with a knowing smile but she didn’t look to understand.

“What brought you here? To marry the host and exploit his riches?” She shook her head. “My King asked for an audience with Queen Elizabeth. Apparently when she heard they had a daughter, she extended an invitation.” Will pursed his lips in thought. “Do you know what they wanted to see her for?” Regan crossed her hands over her arms when a breeze came through. Will took no time to give her his coat which she hesitantly took. “The educational system in my Kingdom is the best in all the land and, no offense, especially here. You’ve got control of the waters on and below the equator.” He knew what that business trade was and hated the feeling of doom and gloom that clouded into him. An arranged marriage would solve that quickly. Who on earth would bring a young woman here with those intentions and not tell her? “We’re here.” He greeted to change the subject as he shooed away more guards.   
Will had brought her to the gardens, pointedly taking the pathway that lead to the rose part of them that had always been his favorite. Regan’s jaw loosened just slightly enough so that her lips could part in momentary awe before she closed them. A small, porcelain doll hand dawning a Rose ring covered her mouth and Will suddenly felt like he shouldn’t have brought her here anymore. “Miss Mead?” He called for her attention as she stood in place to look at every shade a Rose could possibly be. “Did you do this on purpose?” There was a tensity underlying her voice that worried him. “Yes? I thought you might have liked to get some air from the ballroom.” She looked at them all one by one with a look on her face he couldn’t decode. A mix of longing and anger, patience and annoyance. Something want right here at all it felt like. Then Regan turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him.

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the son of Her Majesty the Queen.” She drew back to face him as he nodded slowly. “William would be just fine, though.” He smiled but it left when she turned away. “I didn’t want to tell you because I was worried. Everyone I’ve danced with knew me and there’s so much pressure to choose one to marry soon that when I meet a decent woman, I needed to breathe. I’m sorry. I’ll make sure you’re Kingdom and Elizabeth come to some sort of agreement before you must leave.” Regan took a deep sigh before turning back to face him again. He could see clearly the hurt that she was trying to hide. “I understand. It’s a little different in my Kingdom, but I do understand the need to be forgotten about.” She crossed her arms over her chest and took a step forward. “I didn’t know I was sent here to possibly be married to you until we were talking earlier after it.” She looked ashamed of herself and he couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance to hold her close.

“Were I to choose you, would that be alright? Believe it or not, the time I have spent with you has been the best time of my life. Nobody now, here or far, knows what you know. I’m not asking you to be my wife, rather my partner. My, my friend.” Will could have sworn she went a little pale hearing that and wished he could just take it back. “Can I ask you something first?” He nodded, “Yes of course.” She looked passed them and when he looked over his shoulder a man was standing there coming closer. “If he comes over, don’t leave me.” Will didn’t have time to question her before the man was standing next to them. “The guards said you were here. Hello, Prince William. Have you been entertaining my Regan?” Will saw him start to reach for her and before he could pulled her closer to him when he saw that brief look in her face. “She is a sweetheart.” The man smirked and winked at Regan. “Every diamond has their price.” Will shook his head. “Not a found one. She is to be my wife which concludes any argument on if you should own her or not. Regan is a person, not an artifact.” Will began to take her away when the man put his hand on his shoulder.

“A father owns the daughter before the husband does, don’t you agree?” Will narrowed his eyes. “Nobody owns anybody.” The man pointed an accusing finger at the woman in question. “I paid a high penny for that woman, she is going to be mine in the name of King Phillips.” Will drew his sword and held Regan behind him. “In the name of Queen Elizabeth, Miss Regan is on her land and therefore holds the hierarchy. She will not hesitate to banish you on terms of treason. Her King William Turner III shall have you on counts of mutiny. No matter what you do right now, this woman is mine.” The man searched Will’s face down the extended sword. “Fine. I shall see you soon.” The guards came by then to escort King Phillips away and Will turned to face Regan. “Are you alright?” She nodded. “My answer to marry you is yes.”

The next few weeks was spent primarily keeping Regan safe by Will standards which bottom line meant he wasby her side more than anybody. She had a separate room from his even after they were married and his mother designated her Princess. They did become friends, best friends Will thought, but that might have been because it was always the other they had as company. She told him how King Phillips was her father and was that man the night they met. “It was a very dark time of my life, the first few years after I was born. My mother wasn’t the Queen then nor is she the Queen now. King Phillips has other children I’ve not met. I was only brought out by his Knight, Jason, to orchestrate…business matters.” She told him one night when they were alone in now her rose garden, his wedding gift to her. “I will never hurt you, Regan. I care about you so much all I want is to protect you.” Will promised, squeezing her hand.

Will was is his room when the door knocked. “Enter.” He called and Regan’s only lady in waiting came through, sending his blood running cold in fear. “What is it, Aly? What’s wrong with my wife?” His voice only elevating out of being so scared. The lady, along with her husband and Will’s teacher Lee who had been with him, escorted him to Regan’s room on the other side of the large castle, another gift he’d given her was complete control and order over the western half of the stone building. “She’s just asking for you, Will.” Lee encouraged while knocking on the door. Before Regan, aside from family Lee and Aly were the only ones close enough to Will to calm him by his name. They were his family just as much as he had asked them to be Regan’s, giving her all the care they could. He went into her room to see her pacing in a night gown. “What is it, Regan, what’s wrong?” She came forward to him, her arms going around his neck.

“I’m here, I won’t leave you.” He promised and stroked his fingers through her hair. “I had a nightmare.” She mumbled into his shoulder. “Do you want to talk to me about it?” He asked quiet as he could to soothe her. She told him how she was afraid Jason or Sid was going to come after her and if Will tried to stop them, he’d get hurt. He adjusted to be able to face her, his forehead against hers. “I would fight for your safety.” She shook her head, looking like she was about to cry. “I don’t want you to get hurt.” Will cupped her face and felt so nervous when he touched his lips to hers. “I won’t leave you. I’ll always come home to you.” He promised, cutting her off from saying anything else when he melted into her. She kissed him back, holding him as close as he was holding her. The same time she asked him to stay with her, she was smiling a little more from him saying he would the same time. He curled in around Regan as she faced him and kissed her again. “How do I tell you I’m so happy to be in love with my wife?” She giggled and put a finger to his lips to stop him from pointing it out. “Like this. I love you. I feel safer here than I ever did in my own home. You’re my best friend, which I never have admitted to anybody.” Will nodded, understanding exactly. “But with you, everything has changed.” He finished for her. “Very good, luv. ”


	57. We Found Love in a Local Rave

Discovers Regan’s not husband is having an affair

The only thing that could be seen were the bits and parts of people dancing between the flashes of light as Will helped Regan celebrate her bachelorette party. He made certain that they stayed close to each other as the crowd got rough. They were laughing, drunk and having the absolute time of their life. He couldn’t be happier for Regan that she found somebody she wanted to marry. That’s what he’d told her anyway when it became apparent the two were going to be taking their relationship further. She had looked at him questionably when he said the same thing in the same tone to her when Regan asked him to be her Man of Honour. No one on earth knew he was in love with her. He just believed everyone had these thoughts about their friends once in a while.

Tonight Will had gotten the addresses mixed up on where they were actually going to go, but Regan hadn’t minded it. She suggested they tried this club just once. “Gives us a new place to come back to when I need my best friend.” She encouraged with a smile. He had to as well remembering a time when she would refuse to say that about him. “I’m going to get another drink!” Regan yelled next to his ear and he still barely heard her. She was pressed against his chest just for a second and didn’t move his hand when he held her waist. “Nonsense. You’re on my tab tonight.” Through the flashing lights he could see her neon smile. Will hugged her close under his arm while they went out to get to the bar. A quieter place, surprisingly enough, on the other side of the double doors.

His eyes were shamelessly locked on how her shirt was clinging to her. A combination of the beer someone poured over them and sweat from how elbow-to-elbow they were with anybody else. He could just imagine how well he looked. He had gotten double the alcohol from covering her the second time when he caught it happening out of the corner of his eye. Regan stayed into his side and they laughed their way to the bar. “Sunday is the big day.” He brought up from nowhere. “No bringing that up tonight. It’s just me and you.” She grinned like she knew something he didn’t. “Does that mean I get to take you home tonight?” He teased in her ear. “If I tell you no, are you going to leave your key with me?” She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Will smiled and hugged her close again, rubbing her arm as it hooked around her. “Then you’re taking me home.”

Regan rolled her eyes and hopped off her barstool. “I gotta run to the bathroom. I’ll be right back so we can go home. We’ve got free music and better Seventeens.” She raised her drink to clink against his, downing and turning to go. “Stay safe.” He smiled to her and watched her leave. He felt happy for the first time since all of this started. Like they were teenagers again and he had all the time in the world to tell her he wanted something more between them. Will was smiling as he signed to put their drinks on a tab. He was smiling when he asked for another shot while he waited. What made it burn down to the pit of his belly when he turned around was seeing him. Regan’s husband had another woman on his arm. At first Will didn’t think anything of it seeing as she was really doing the same thing. But Regan didn’t pull Will close like that. Will didn’t make Regan look at him that way, much as he really wanted to.

“Will! What are you doing here, kid?” Luke called to him as he went over to break up the couple. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re getting married in two days!” He hissed under his breath. Luke’s ‘date’ snorted, pulling in his arm. “You’re paying for the whole night. Don’t you want to have fun?” Will narrowed his eyes. “Give me one good reason I don’t fucking take you out back and leave you there to rot.” Luke smiled, all arrogant and all like he had the upper hand. “You wouldn’t hurt Regan. She loves me, remember? I’m the one she chose.” He felt his chest burn and knew he was right. “Our little secret, right?” Luke winked, smacked Will on the shoulder and left with his laughing date. He heard his name being called over his shoulder and groaned, rubbing his face.

“What’s wrong?” Regan asked joining him back at his side and pulling his arm over her shoulders. “I’m…” He sighed then looked over her his shoulder to where Luke and his date were no doubt doing obscene things to each other in the cover of dark. “Burning up. Let’s get you home.” She finished for him and lead him out. He didn’t say anything as his mind raced the whole time. A man had gotten Regan and was hurting her without her knowing it. How could they do that to her? Someone so…suddenly very attractive. And smart. Sweet, and oh, god was she the sexiest woman in the world. Yeah, who would give her up? “What are you looking at me like that for?” Will came to then. Her laugh as she asked the question rang through him. A song that would be stuck in his head. “You.” Her features softened. “Let’s get you to bed.”

Regan deemed him too drunk after that comment to have a Seventeen of his own but let him make her one. While he did, she played his radio and he watched her dance a little. “You’re beautiful even when you’re drunk.” He mused, bringing her glass to him. If she heard him, she made no notion of it. She took it from him and set it on the counter. “Dance with me.” He felt guilty. Will knew exactly how Regan was going to be hurt and had no clue how to tell her without hurting her hisself. He swallowed the lump in his throat and complied. “What’s wrong tonight? It’s like you’re not even in the same room as me.” She looked so distraught, he didn’t know what to do. “I’m just tired. I think I’m going to bed.” He kissed her forehead, taking her hands in his to remove them from around his neck. Something changed the second he touched her hands. She looked at him, they both knew she knew he was lying. “I need sleep.”

Will avoided her the rest of the night and just lied in bed until the next afternoon when they’d have to go to the rehearsal dinner. Luke’s date was his brother’s wife. Her name was Camille and Regan asked her last minute to replace Will’s sister Whitney as one of her bridesmaids. According to Camille who was incessantly talking and talking about the night before, her affair started before Regan and Luke met. Will turned to look at her. “You understand he badly you’re screwing up several lives, right?” Camille placed a hand on his shoulder. “Regan is lucky to have someone who actually loves her. She’ll need that when Luke leaves her.” Will shook his head, denying to believe it. “Mmh. Clean out the bank account and everything when they’re married.” He crossed his arms and shifted his weight. “You won’t tell. You’ll hurt Regan. You can’t do it.” Camille pointed out and as bad as it hurt, she was right.

He left the rehearsal dinner before Regan did and was drunk out of his mind when she came home. “Where did you go? I missed you. Casey brought a gift for you.” She smiled going to hand him the box until she saw his face. “I don’t like Luke. I can’t fucking stand that bastard.” She gaped and stepped forward to place her hands on his shoulders. “Start talking. What is bothering you?” Will moved closer to her and hugged her waist. “I could love you the way you deserved to be loved. I might be a screw up, Regan, but at least I’m a screw up that loves you.” She slowly pulled away and took his hand. “Okay, okay. You’ve had too much. Let’s get you to lie down. Where is all of this coming from? Has Luke said something to you?” She asked taking his stumbling frame and laying him on the couch. Trying to, until he pulled her to her room. “It’s not what he’s done to me. It’s what he’s doing to you.”

Regan stopped then in front of him like he’d slapped her. “What, what is he doing to me?” She gave him a tight lipped smile. She didn’t stop him when he picked her up and rolled on the bed to stay close to her. “Since when do you lie to me?” Will asked, burying his nose into her neck. “How much do you know?” She asked, now holding him tight. “I know enough. Baby, how long has this been going on?” Will moved to be able to face her now seeing the hurt in her eyes. “Long enough.” She muttered, looking down to the tiny space between them. “I found out six weeks into our…since we started seeing each other a lot. He wanted to have sex and when I told him no, he said he wasn’t afraid of getting it from someone else. A woman called three days later asking for him and asking me if I was one of his girls.” Regan curled more and more into herself.

Will shrunk down to face her better and only moved up to press his lips to hers. It took her half a second to kiss him back, her fingers running through his hair. “Let me love you.” He mumbled between kisses, feverishly going to her neck. “What about tomorrow?” She asked, but didn’t pull away from him at all. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll take care of everything.” Regan nodded, holding him close as he held her. “Okay.” She stayed with him the rest of the night. He continued to talk to her and kiss her if she started to get too sad. Late into the evening, she let him kiss her for the sake of just wanting to. When she told him she wasn’t ready, he understood and told her he wasn’t going to try anything until she was. That Regan was always the only woman he could ever be with. Picturing anybody else before just felt wrong. It was always her that he had been so in love with he couldn’t comprehend until that night just how much.

“Casey, it’s me. We are going on her honeymoon trip and she wants to see you before we head out.” Will explained into his cell phone while Regan changed all the trip information. “By the docks, yeah. We’re leaving before they were planned to, but you have time.” He handed Regan the phone. “He wants to talk to you.” Will explained and kissed her sweetly. “Hey. I met this guy. I think you’ll like him.” She smiled to Will who was finishing up everything for their cruise. They talked for a little while longer while he pulled her in close as she sat with him. “Alright. I love you, too.” She bid into the phone before hanging up. Will kissed at her cheekbone and continued to hug her close when she smiled. “He’ll meet us there and promised not to tell a soul that I’m leaving.” He nodded and only moved to finish packing. “Does Luke have any information that you might’ve shared with him?” Regan shook her head. “He tried to, but he could never get my PIN number.” He grinned when she did, finally in on the joke. “Are you ready, Ms 0117?” She came over to kiss his cheek. “If you are, Mr 0524.”


	58. If We Should Ever Do this Right, I'll Never Let You Down

A year and a half after losing his wife, Wills son sees how heartbroken he is and tries to get him back dating

William Turner clicked the desk lamp off as he collected the files left over from the day to be put up in the morning. Of course, he could have gone home hours ago. Though the babysitter Carolyn was already paid for to take care of Patrick. His son was a vision of his mother. A heartbreaker who looked like a sweetheart, all brown wavy locks and dark smoky dark almond shaped eyes. He would be the man Will would warn his daughter about, if he had one of course. Had his wife not passed away, Will feared that’s exactly who Patrick would have turned out like. But no, Patrick wouldn’t be like his mother or father it hurt to say. Odds were, he’d be like Carolyn. Will couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent more than an hour with his son aside from sleeping under the same roof.

The therapist said it was guilt from having something great from something so terrible. If Patrick was fantastic, why wasn’t Theresa? The friends Will used to have before he blocked them all out discussed at the funeral among themselves thinking Will couldn’t hear said it was survivor’s guilt. The car crash should have killed Will. He was the one drunk driving after all. Late at night when he struggled to think about things he hated, Will knew exactly what it was. It was Patrick’s scar right above his left eyebrow. It was the nightmares that woke him up just before 2:37 in the morning that rushed him to Patrick’s room. Tragedy hadn’t locked him out. It was the chaotic voice of his late wife that screamed in his ear over and over that it was all his fault. It was always Will’s fault.

“How was he tonight?” Will asked, quiet as could be on his cellphone. “Listening to the radio for his daddy’s song.” He swore under his breath, rubbing the stubble that had been growing around his mouth. “Shit, I’ll call it in. Tell him to keep listening.” They hung up before Will could remember to scold Carolyn for letting the five year old stay up so late on a school night. He hung up and turned up the radio in his car to wait for the cue to call, hoping to his less than lucky stars that he hadn’t missed Saturday call in’s on the station he and Patrick listened to before about two years ago in 6 months. “Hi, my name’s Patrick.” He heard the little voice on the radio and almost wrecked in shock.

“Hi, Patrick. How old are you, sweetie? I think you might be our youngest listener at this hour.” There was sympathy in the woman’s voice Will wished she would get rid off. It wasn’t like he was a bad father, even though he wasn’t a good one either. “I’m five. I’ll be six in July!” Will quickly checked the calendar to make sure he had the date marked. “Where’s your parents, Patrick? Mom or dad around?” Will groaned in shame listening to his son explain where they each were. “I’m sorry to hear that. Who’s there with you?” At least there was a better answer to that. “Oh, that’s good. What did you call in for?” Patrick hummed in thought, Will dreading what he was going to say. “I wanted to request a song. My daddy usually does on Saturday’s, but I think he’s gonna work late tonight. He does sometimes.” Will was almost on the verge of tears as the radio host remembered, also acknowledging that it was later than usual when the call came.

Patrick was asleep by the time Will got home, paid Carolyn and sent her home. His son woke up when the bed dipped and immediately went to his father’s lap. “Hey, buddy. Daddy’s home.” Patrick wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, leaning all of himself into him. “I missed you, daddy. I cleaned my whole room, did you see? Just like you used to. Can we clean together one day? Maybe for my birthday?” Will sniffed a little, hugging his son tighter. “Maybe tomorrow?” Patrick beamed looking to his father, bright eyed as they would go then deflated. “Uh, I can’t.” Will gave him a look. He stood, keeping Patrick on his hip as he took him to the kitchen. He set the little boy on the countertop and went to the fridge to get a juicebox for the both of them. “Explain, I’ll give you one.” He bribed, getting a pout and a yawn in return. “I, um. I called the radio people daddy.” Will raised an eyebrow. “I know, I heard you. So, why can’t you help me clean tomorrow?” Patrick took in a deep sigh, rolling his eyes until they landed on the answering machine. “They called back.”

Will, confused, helped Patrick off the counter after giving him a drink and went over to the box. 87 unread messages were flashing on the box. “I can’t sleep with that stupid thing ringing all night.” Patrick complained. Will sighed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to either tonight in case it was something from the office. Which wouldn’t be the case, seeing as he was always the last one out. Will pushed read to start listening to them. He took Patrick into the living room and played one of his favourite movies to help put him to sleep. “Daddy? Are you going to meet any of those girls?” Will shook his head as one of the women drowned on an on about her begonias. “That’s dangerous, Patrick.” He pulled a face Will wasn’t quite sure he was capable of. “Then how are you going to meet anybody, if you don’t take chances? How does anybody meet anybody?” Will knew Patrick was fixing to go to sleep. He always got dramatic when he got too tired. “How about we pick some and you go with me? I’ll teach you all about it. Plus anyone who dates me has to date you. We’re a double package, aren’t we kiddo?” Patrick nuzzled into Will’s shoulder, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. “You’re a package, daddy.” He said with a yawn and went right to sleep to the sound of some woman’s cat chorus.

Patrick picked 20 numbers for Will to date in the course over a few weeks. Each Saturday night and if Will didn’t show up to take Patrick with him, Patrick stayed home from school. Carolyn didn’t like this deal at all and made damn sure the man paying her was there. They agreed to meet at a pastry place downtown near the shopping district. A very successful cakes shoppe Patrick loved coming in with Carolyn. “Carrie buys me chocolate chip pancakes and the lady likes to hand make them for me personally.” Patrick stated in reference to what he called Carolyn. “Do you think she’ll make me some too?” Brown hair shook crazily as Patrick answered. “Nope. She likes me best. She likes my freckles. Maybe she’ll like you, too.” Will felt his chest drop and soar at the same time. Theresa mocked Will all the time how he needed to have his freckles removed somehow. She was distant went it became apparent the skin condition was the only thing physically Patrick would inherent them. It meant the world to Will that Patrick had a different opinion on them.

“Regan! I’m home!” Patrick yelled through the shoppe the second they went in the door. “Patrick, don’t yell.” Will scolded, hoping Carolyn hadn’t let him do that. “Regan’s my girlfriend, she doesn’t care.” He beamed and pulled his father along when Regan came around from the back. Will hoisted Patrick up onto the barstool. “Patrick, that’s not-” He started just as a young woman was coming towards them with a glass of milk. She knelt to face Patrick easier. “I haven’t seen you in awhile. Has your daddy gotten time off?” Will cleared his throat and the woman stood, knocking the air out of him the second he saw her eyes. “He’s got a date or something.” Patrick standing on the swirling barstool was the only reason Will looked away. He found himself pleading she was the one with lots of cats he was here to see. “Oh, that’s good. Hi, I’m Regan.” She greeted, but Will was the one to offer a hand. “I’m Patrick’s father. I’m Will. Patrick’s father.” He cursed himself for repeating it. “We’ve got packages!” Patrick bounced in his seat and Will felt himself pale. “No, that’s not, that’s just something he’s made up. Like that you’re his girlfriend.” Will chuckled awkwardly. “She is! I can kiss her when I want, right, Regan!” Patrick leaned, putting all effort he had into puckering his lips until Regan gave him her cheek. “Just one, I have to go back. Oh, I think that woman is waiting. For her package.” She nodded in the direction. 

Will turned to receive an extended hand in his face for him to kiss it seemed. “Hello, I’m Ophelia!” Ophelia introduced, then continued in the loudest voice he was sure she could muster. “Are you William?! Oh, I’m so happy to meet you! I’m sorry to hear about your wife!” Her face was honestly sympathetic, but Will wasn’t going through this. Looking over his shoulder to Patrick it seemed he agreed. “Actually, I’m here to apologise. I’m going to have to reschedule, I promised Patrick we’d spend today together.” He spoke quietly, hoping she’d take the hint. “Oh, well, that’s fine! Business doing pleasure with you! Call me!” She flicked her scarf around her shoulder, evidently making sure the cat hair from it went into his face. “Sorry, daddy. I thought she was just loud because she got excited.” Patrick apologised, his mouth covered in chocolate syrup. “Not your fault, kiddo.” Regan brought them more napkins, wiping his face herself. “Thank you, girlfriend.” He puckered his lips again to give her a chocolate kiss.

“I’ll keep it there all day. I’ll message Carolyn a picture at the end of the day to prove it to you.” She promised, wrapping her pinky around his tinier one. “Carolyn’s not working today. It really is just me and him. You can message me if you’d like.” Will offered, leaning on the counter looking very similar to when Patrick did earlier. “I don’t have your number, Mr Turner.” He clicked his tongue against his teeth like that hadn’t crossed his mind. “Then I suggest you keep the receipt.” He slipped it back to her with a smile spread across his face. “If the message doesn’t go through, call me. We’ll get it worked out.” He watched her smile and didn’t want to move from that spot for the rest of the year. “Smooth, daddy. We’re here to find you a girlfriend, not have you stealing mine.” Patrick poked him in the stomach just as Regan went away. “Maybe you can teach me your game after nap time.” Will said, holding him as he took him to the car to go home.

Every date continued on exactly like the first, more or less. One was too loud, one didn’t speak at all, one wore almost nothing which Will didn’t like to have around his son in a family place. None of them were right and after a while, Patrick began to not care if they just stayed and hung around to talk to Regan. She did message that picture and Will had half a mind to save it. He hadn’t gotten drunk as much since that day and on nights he did, it wasn’t as many glasses. He came home from work before he was actually on schedule to see his son again. Patrick was happy. Will was happy. All based on an hour a week with one person. She wove her way into his mind, making it unable for him to go a lunch break without calling her. “Hey, would you like to have dinner? I mean, with me? W-with, Pa-Patrick will be there too. And Carolyn. And people from my office. Just, I mean, I got promoted and it’s this dumb thing if you don’t want to come you don’t have to. It’s a party. Wear whatever you want, I don’t care. But, people are going to be dressed up if you want to do that whole thing. I won’t if you don’t. It’d be cool! Or something. Okay, bye.” Will hung up his voicemail then fell to the couch.

“Hello?” He groaned in answer without checking. “Are you going to invite me over without telling me a day?” Will grinned ear to ear at hearing her voice. “Whenever you want right now. Oh! The party. The party is, uh, I have it written down.” He jumped over the back of the sofa to get to his desk faster. “May 24th. Can you come?” There was a brief silence on her end and Will felt a panic freeze his veins. “Yeah, I can be there.” Regan didn’t sound too sure of it and he worried more. “If you don’t, it’s no big deal.” She repeated that it was okay and that she’d be there. They talked about his latest worst date ever at her shoppe just yesterday and then what they were going to wear and if she should bring anything. “Your smile. That’s all I want you to bring.” Will blurted into the phone, wanting to melt in his floorboards as soon as it was out but she said okay.

 

Will went on his next date all dressed up just to be able to pick Regan up after, leaving Patrick at home. The woman noted how he was overdressed and she seemed perfectly fine. They talked about the weather as they strolled through the park and how they’d both lost someone in horrible ways. They talked about how their kids were doing in school and wondered if the kids had known each other she was a delightful human being and if Will didn’t know Regan was in the world, he might have pursued it simply for the friendship of it. But with Regan, it was different. Regan was vibrant and easy to talk to and she got along with Patrick before she got along with Will and he thought she was sexy in such a way no one else could pull off. He thought about Regan when he would see a rose because that one time she stood next to him she wore rose perfume. He thought about Regan when his sheets were just out of the drier and warm because Regan talked about how she wasn’t cold because her shirt was still warm from the drier. He thought about Regan when Patrick made a smile out of his Cheerios or when he wanted pancakes for breakfast. Regan had him locked. The issue was, he didn’t know if she wanted him too. Or if she ever wanted anything to do with him that way.

“You’ve already met her, haven’t you?” His date asked him when they were saying goodbye. When Will didn’t answer, she nodded. “It’s okay. I have too. It’s why I asked for the park. He walks his dogs here. I’ve known him since we were kids. Just, my daughter hasn’t met him.” Will smiled empathetically. “My son talks a lot about not liking the girlfriends I had before his mother, my late wife. Just because they don’t date me now. That’s why I had him come on dates with me this time.” He remembered the conversation they literally just had yesterday. “Where is your son for our date?” She examined the absence. “He’s at home. I’m having a party tonight. My, uh, crush I guess is meeting me here.” She looked past him then back to him. “She’s beautiful.” Will turned around to see Regan all dressed up in a nice dress. He said goodbye to the girl he was with as she went to go meet her dog walker. “How’d it go?” Regan asked while Will fought to cancel everything and just take her home. “Not it. Lovely girl, though. Shall we?”

The party was for him, but Will spent the entire night after greeting everybody out on the balcony with Regan and a bowl of fruit. She didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t like the spotlight like this and just wanted peace and quiet. The party ended but they were still in the same place just now with wine to go with their dinner. Will told her the story of exactly how Theresa died. “She fled the country on my dime after leaving Patrick in my arms. Three other guys showed up to that hospital and I was the only one stupid enough to believe he was mine. When she came back, we were fighting drunk and driving with Patrick in the backseat. I wrecked the car, the doctors told me it was a miracle he survived. After that, I didn’t care whose father he was, I was going to be it. Somewhere along the way, I just forgot about that promise.” She didn’t move or speak, just took his hand when his fingers wouldn’t stop fidgeting. “I’ve never told anyone that before.” Regan in turn told him everything about herself she felt he should know. She looked surprised when he laced their fingers. “You’re beautiful.” Will told her, just as Patrick came in rubbing his eyes. “I had a nightmare.”

Regan went with Will as he carried Patrick to the master bedroom and tucked him in. Patrick reached for a hug from her which he of course received when she sat down on the other side of him. They stayed right there with him, Will singing a lullaby until Patrick went to sleep. Will dimmed the light and took Regan’s hand as they went back out to the living room. He went to the kitchen to make her a plate of actual dinner that he planned to pick off of and curled into the couch with her. He played Patrick’s movie Will hardly watched from being too enamoured with watching her eat. “You know, you lied to me, William Turner.” There was a tone of amusement in her voice but he didn’t know what from. Regan turned to face him and he made it his mission to kiss her enough to get her to stay. “You are an excellent dad. You haven’t given him up yet. You took means to keep him fed and healthy. You’re good to him. You need each other.” Will leaned forward for his cheek to be against hers and whisper. “I want to do the same for you, Regan. No more dates. Nothing but you me and Patrick. You’re what we need. All I want.” He kissed her shoulder and her neck between each sentence until she met his lips in a cavalcade. A mess of words exchanged, but smiles were placed when they understood exactly what the other said. Okay? Okay. I won’t hurt you. I love you. I love you, too.


	59. Tomorrow You'll Be Worlds Away

Meets Regan after he begins to work for Lee’s law firm

 

Growing up, William Turner didn’t have many heroes or anyone he idolised. The man that should be a young boy’s hero, wasn’t around and it just took Will until his twentieth birthday to forgive his father for that. Teachers didn’t pay attention enough for him to be enthralled about anything academic and his piano teacher kept him playing the same children’s songs each lesson. The men of his home looked down on him and wanted his mother so there was nothing heroic about them. He never thought about heroes or idols when he got to California, thinking them childish and he was not a kid anymore. Four months fighting in California, bouncing around every firm from the coast to the border, he finally landed what felt like a permanent situation. The pay was lesser than what Will had wanted, but Lee Mead was there.

Will put Lee so high on a pedestal there was no way anyone could have measured up to him. He didn’t know what it was about him, he just clicked instantly. He was charming, he was friendly, he loved his family, and he and Will had gotten into law for the same reasons. They weren’t politicians, though Lee could be. They wanted to take care of the people the government snubbed. The war veterans, the teachers, the students working triple jobs to pay for student loans. When Lee was in the courtroom, he didn’t raise his voice once. He was calm and gave a performance that wowed his silent audience. Will would have worked for free the rest of his life if Lee had asked. Lee never made him feel condescended when they spoke. He talked to all his employees like they were the loveliest people he had known.

"Will?" Lee asked for, coming around the door visibly in a hurry. "I hate to ask you, but do you mind working on some files for me? I need to get roses before the flower shop closes." Will grinned, proud Lee had asked him. "Sure thing. I’ll separate the ones that need your signature." He assured the curlier haired man. "Great, oh! My daughter is coming by with something, just let her in my office and tell her to hang about. She won’t hurt anything." Lee waved his hand and Will nodded again. Lee didn’t talk much about his family, but he said enough to make it evident they were his number one priority. He missed one of the most important cases Will had ever seen because his daughter had done something and Lee wanted to celebrate it the whole day. They didn’t try to rearrange anything. The Mead’s were each other’s most important case. Will loved that.

No matter how much he loved his job, Will grew bored fast with filing because most of it did require Lee’s signing. It was running late and he was falling asleep when the door opened. He assumed it was Lee as no one else had a key to his door except his daughter. Though that thought didn’t click in his mind until he felt a small hand on his arm to wake him up. “You’re drooling.” The young woman pointed to a piece of paper he had slept on. “Am not,” He argued though the evidence was against him. “I’ve been here for an hour. I brought you coffee.” She set the extra cup on the desk next to him. Will rubbed his face when he yawned. “Why?” He mumbled, taking a drink and happier than anything it was black. “To keep you awake while you work.” She answered though it wasn’t what he meant. She made herself at home on the sofa, yawning herself. “No, I mean, why did you wait for an hour?”

She shrugged, picking up a baking magazine off the table. “Dad got caught in traffic. He says he’s sorry, by the way.” Will furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding who this woman was. “No worries. What time was his appointment?” She looked up to him, the confusion on her face now too. “He didn’t have one. How many flower shops in L.A. require appointments? I need to stop by there and see how well that’s going for them.” She laughed and he smiled, going back to his work in half sleep. “Regan!” He remembered, making her jump in her seat. “William Turner?” She guessed and he stood to go sit next to her. “No, yes, I am, I mean. But no, you’re Regan Mead aren’t you?” She nodded slowly. “Dad told you I was stopping by. Should I wait in the lobby or something?” Will shook his head and almost took her hand to bring her back. “No, no, he did. I was just expecting someone younger. He talks about you like you’re a little girl in pigtails.”

Regan shook her head. “Fixing to be college graduate.” She clarified and for some reason his smile just got brighter. “I should say the same thing about you though. I would’ve put you as some old man.” She laughed and he didn’t want her to stop. “Just twenty four. Already college graduate. Dean’s list, two years ago, UCLA.” Her eyes went wide in amusement. “That’s where I’m graduating from! Maybe I seen you around.” She chuckled, but he shook his head. “No, I would have definitely remembered you.” Will didn’t realise he had said it aloud until he noticed it had been a full minute of them just smiling to each other. He liked her. So much so that he wanted to hold her and never let her go. If she was anybody else’s daughter, he might have. But she was Lee Mead’s daughter. She might as well had been a Queen he couldn’t get close to.

Lee came back to witness the silence of them just seemingly content with looking at each other. Will didn’t feel anything awkward about the silence until his boss cleared his throat. Was it really that long Will had been here with Regan? That didn’t feel like any time at all. Will and Regan stood and he almost held the small of her back to lead her to her father. She was so warm and bright he just wanted to touch her hand to make sure she was a real person and not some angelic thing. Or maybe she was both. Either way, she had enchanted him beyond the point of return. He liked her more than he liked breathing air and he was terrified if she left she’d never come back. “I’ll see you around, Turner?” She waved when she finished her business with Lee. He took her hand by means of shaking it. “I will remember you next time.” Will promised her with an ordinary smile to his face while his thumb brushed along her wrist. She didn’t say anything other than squeezing his hand and giving him a knowing, perfect, smile.

Will lost his breath each time he thought about her after that and everything he had done wrong. He drooled on office papers, didn’t know who she was, hardly said a word to get to know the poor girl he stared at for five minutes, flirted with her without knowing a thing about her. He was now ‘that creepy guy who works in my dad’s office’ to her. He had screwed everything up yet he still wanted to see her again. He stayed late every night for a while after that one to see if maybe she’d come by and hopefully he could make it up to her. He had dinner with Lee and Aly sometimes for this same reason until they informed him she had gone back to school. “But she’s fixing to take finals, so she’ll be home soon.” Aly assured Will when he slumped in his chair. He smiled more than he meant to at the thought of her coming home.

Regan came by Lee’s practice much more after her last final was over and she had graduated perfectly with recommendations. Will made up the five minutes of silence when Lee was in court and Will stayed out with Regan. He listened to her talk about the things she had liked and things she’d missed about school. She was talking about a teacher in particular she didn’t like when she stopped suddenly. “You probably don’t want to hear about this.” She granted him, playing with the lunch he had brought for her. Will created a little space between them so when he moved her hair, it would look like nothing. “If it bothers you, luv, it bothers me.” She smiled and continued about the teacher. Regan moved closer to him as the wind started blowing. He took off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders.

They were in the same position on the sofa in Lee’s office a few weeks later after having had spent more hours in a day together. They met for lunch as much as they could and he’d have dinner with her, Lee, and Aly. Will couldn’t stop wanting to hold her close and kiss her and tell her everything in this whole world that would get her to feel the same way. Hope filled his every inch when she arrived and told him she came to see him specifically. “Lee is going to ask you to be his partner.” She stated, curling onto his shoulder while he finished eating off her plate. “How do you feel about that?” Will asked Regan. “What do you mean, what do I think? It’s what you’ve always wanted. I’m proud of you.” She looked up to him, her arm wrapping around his waist. Will lost control of his hand he thought as it decided to run his fingers through her hair. “Are you cold?” He asked in a quiet scared whisper. “I can be if you want me to be, but you don’t need an excuse.” She explained as she moved to sit sideways in his lap. “Should Lee come in I do.”

"Why?" Regan asked and he could just see she did so to hear him say it. "Because I like you. Way, way more than I should. And if I get caught falling for you, Lee will hate me and fire me and forbid me from seeing you again. I don’t want to lose you or him." He held her closer, the fear making his blood run cold. "What if I liked you? I don’t know how much more than I should is, but I think it’s the same how you feel about me." He watched Regan smile as he nuzzled her nose with his. "I love you, Regan." Will admitted. She nodded, brushing her lips against his.

"I knew I felt the same. I love you, William." He felt her happiness and love for him pour into him when they kissed. "I’ll take care of Lee." She broke apart to say before meeting him again. "If he fires me, I’ll just come work for you." He teased, trailing kisses to her collarbone. "Cleaning, fine. But no baking and burning down my shoppe." He finished a mark on her, under the collar of her shirt to keep hidden and facing her again. "Deal. You’ve replaced everything I ever wanted. It’s all you. I just want you."


	60. You Just Need to Breathe to Feel My Heart Against Yours

Will is killed walking home with Regan one night and sees her as ghost while she is put in danger

 

"There is nothing in this world that could make me happier than right now." 

Strike one.

"I know. And I'll always be right here for you."

Strike two.

"We're safe now. We're married and we're safe and there's nothing to harm us anymore we can't handle." 

Strike three. 

Will felt nothing at first as the initial shock struck through his abdomen. Nothing at all when he felt the blood seeping through his white shirt. Her shirt, really now for almost seven years when she had kidnapped it. They had laughed about it when the shirt found it's way into his luggage and he promised that she would be wearing it by morning if anything at all. They were on their honeymoon in the Caribbean. They were married and everything was supposed to be safe for her. Will felt no pain for a good second. Nothing but cold blood on his hands that felt so similar to the rain he had gotten Regan sick in that once on their first date. Suddenly he felt the comfort he only ever did in her arms. He tried to move in to them, into her when he saw that beautiful face.

"Will!" Her third scream, maybe fourth, he understood he wasn't in rain. The blade in his body twisted when he tried to hold her closer. Those weren't raindrops illuminating her face. She was no where near him. She was in a galaxy all her own and he was waiting for her to join him in hers. That wasn't right. Why was he waiting for her? He never brought her closer when they were sad. He always moved closer. Why was she turning into starlight in the distance? Why was he so cold? Why was he so...Why was he so...Regan. I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. I'll...I'll..No. I'm coming home to you. You're not safe anymore. 

There was a whirring going through his brain and he finally felt pain. It grew louder in his ears and his whole body was frozen in place. Roses came to his mind and he didn't know why. They were a lot better to picture than looking at the darkness behind his eyelids. My name is William Turner. I like roses. I love roses. I love roses so much I can feel them in my chest. I can feel them all over my body. He couldn't remember much anything else, so tired and drifted back into a deep sleep, letting the darkness hold him. That made him so angry when he couldn't feel the roses. He fought his body to let him stay awake. Each time he felt himself drift, he felt the rose stab him in the stomach. They wanted him awake too and he listened to them. 

The next time he woke up, the roses were gone and instead of warm darkness seducing him to sleep, he was able to open his eyes. The only noise in the room was a defibrillator on his mouth. He didn't like that. His body writhed in pain and he couldn't feel himself breathing. He wasn't breathing and he needed to be he had to get up and go. He had to find Whitney and ask her what happened. Whitney? Whitney, tall blonde, sister. Yes, she would understand. "It's not time yet, William." A voice told him and his vision went blurry when she went to mess with something that knocked him out again. "I'll get you when he's ready. I love you." She told him and he felt his blood boil with hatred. 

Will twitched his fingers with ease and then moved his arm. Pain shot through his body, but he pushed through it. Something wasn't right. He needed to get out of here. He needed answers and he wasn't going to sit here and wait for anything. Blinking a few times, the blurriness went away and dropped to his cheeks. He raised his hand to the long blonde hair and pulled it down. "Ow! Fuck, Will!" She swore at him and attempted to strap his hand down on the bed until he grabbed the needle in her hand and pressed it to her thigh without breaking skin. "What the hell is going on with me?" She faced him then and he knew that face. "You were stabbed.You died and came back three times over the course of six months. I have Regan under surveillance but I-" Will looked confused then. "Regan?" 

Whitney froze then and took a step back. A loud bang sounded from somewhere and she leaned in close to him. "Don't move if you want to live." She instructed and turned the needle on him just as he taught her when they were kids. He went back under to sleep much easier, letting his wonder. He began to dream. He was holding a woman, he couldn't see her face, but his chest filled like when he thought about roses. She was soft. She held him while he discovered her body. "Come home. I can't do this without you." She told him, and he promised her he would soon. He started to look to her eyes, needing something from her specifically that her eyes could give him. 

A bright light woke him up before he could see anymore of her. He groaned, partially from the hurt inside his stomach. He was sitting upright, tied to a chair and his sister was opposite of him. "Alright, Will. First I need to figure out what you do and don't know. What is the last thing you remember?" Will thought back as much as he could and he shook his head. "I don't know. I keep thinking about roses, that's all." Whitney nodded and brought out a file. A picture of the woman he dreamed of a lot, he believed, wearing a shirt too big for her and sitting at the piano. "Do you know this woman?" He flushed pink seeing her tattoo, heart warming and his vision blurred again. "I don't know her name. I need her." Whitney took a deep breath and moved closer.

"She needs you-"

"To come back home. I know, she told me." Whitney looked confused. "How'd you know that and don't remember her?" She asked like it wasn't a question but a demand. "I dreamed about her after you knocked me out." She pursed her lips and looked at her hands. "That's all she said at your funeral." Will sniffed a little before the tears fell from his eyes. "I need her, Whitney. I need to see her. I need to go home to her. I need to meet her." It was Whitney's turn to cry, but she wiped them away before anything more happened. "Her name is Regan and she is your wife. You were on your honeymoon when you were attacked and kidnapped. As far as Regan knows, you are missing. We had a funeral for you. Do you remember Matthew Meadows?" 

Will felt his heart crumble hearing about this wife he couldn't remember. He liked what he dreamed about. He hoped that she was how he dreamed about so that it was her-Regan, he was remembering and not someone else. He hurt that he was doing this to her. At the name of Meadows, he felt anger build up in his stomach. "You have to remain calm for that to not happen." Whitney advised seeing her brother fight to compose himself. "Of course I remember Matthew Meadows. Why? What's he done now?" Whitney suddenly got very uncomfortable, nervous even, as she shifted in her chair. "He's after her. She has no idea and I intend to keep it that way. I need your help to protect her. After the funeral, I tried to tell her there was a chance for you to be back. We got into a huge fight and she won't see me anymore. I need you to let me in." Will furrowed his eyebrows. "How can I do that if I don't remember?" 

"The doctor I had brought in said the amnesia won't be here for too long. Your body has shut down and your brain is restarting. We just need you to get better. Quick." She untied his hands and helped him stand. "Get you back to physical shape you were. I'll do everything I can to make you remember." She encouraged and Will shuffled along with her out of the ward and into a gym. "Why can't I see her now?" He asked and she handed him two light weights and showed him how to work without hurting himself. "You really want to fight Meadows when you can hardly stand?" Will took a deep breath in and a slow breath out to try and work his stomach. "You're healed. All that's on you is a scar.We just have to get you back to living with and getting you better."

It took Whitney six weeks of extensive training on him, twenty one hours a week, to get him ready to fight again. During that time he started to remember the tiniest of things and when she tried to get him to start working with her to protect Regan, he would deny saying the little things weren't big enough. He would dream about her and would tell Whitney the gist of it, never going into detail, and see if it was a memory or something that he wanted. More often than not it was just something he wanted as far as she knew. Then one night when he dreamed about telling Regan something didn't count, Whitney and he both felt that was worth trying. They were ready.

According to Whitney, Regan lived off of the money she and Will made while he was alive. She sold his practice when she felt no one would be able to take his place at the law offices quite the way Will had. She stayed in the flat that they bought together. Nothing there had changed since before he and Regan had gone on their honeymoon. "What was the wedding like?" Will asked on their way to the airport. "Perfect. I have decided to never get married because all the love someone can have the way you and her love is contained in yours and her heart. The picture of the way you two looked at each other was, and probably still is on some, every news paper in California. What is it?" Will shrugged. "I don't think we should go on a plane. Regan doesn't like them." Whitney gaped and they looked at each other. "Close." 

Will felt so cold going down the road that felt like looking at something through an opaque shower door. Whitney took out a music player and handed it to him. "Why do you have this? It's Regan's." He stated so easily, he didn't even realize he had. "She gave it to me. She said it was yours." Will shook his head. "No, it's Regan's. I found it my first day of school back at the Academy." Will pressed and she nodded. "Okay. You can give it to her then." Whitney parked the car and Will paled. "Not yet. We survey the area and protect Regan. Here's what we do-" Glass breaking pulled him from his planning and he bolted out of the car. 

He went around to where the window had been broken and waved for Whitney to go inside. "Please,for the love of God be careful." She warned him before going in. Will climbed up the fire escape he remembered putting in with Regan to make their home safer. He heard the burglar alarm he put in after Rosie got out coming from the garage. "Who's there?" He heard a voice that sounded to melodic and enchanted his heart too much to not be his Regan. He stayed put outside their bedroom window, his body hardly out of sight. He could see her hand press against the glass, her wedding ring, engagement ring, and ring he gave her when they started dating all on her hand. He looked to his own, not seeing any ring just the cursive letter R that formed into a rose on his wrist. 

Will stood just as she turned around and there stood Meadows who paled seeing William standing outside the window, looking like he was floating. He swore in Spanish and backed out into Whitney. "Whitney? What are you doing her?" His Regan sounded so scared and Will raised a hand to stop Whitney from killing Meadows then and there in front of her. "This is the man who attacked Will." He saw Regan's fingers ball into a fist and he took her hand in his. "He can't hurt you now. I'm here, Rea. Just as I promised. For always and siempre to protect you." He told her and she shook horrifically. "He's here. I can feel him." Regan told Whitney and Will frowned when she thought he wasn't real. 

Will wrapped his arms around her and she gasped for breath seeing his arms. "You can't be here. I need you to move on so I can." Every fiber of her being was still shaking, her voice so much more as she lied to him. Will turned her around to face him and Whitney took Meadows out of their room. Regan trembled when she touched his face, actually able to and then down to where she saw him be taken from her. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He told her and brought her closer into his arms. "How is this possible?" Her voice was quite and she let him lift her, her body wrapping tight around him as he carried her to bed. 

He told her about the first time he woke up and the smell of roses kept him fighting and he understood now that was because of her. He told her about Whitney caring for him and how he didn't remember Regan were it not for her. He told her every last little detail of every dream he'd ever had of her and she told him how she asked his picture all the time to come home. "I shut down, Will. I don't know how many dreams I've had exactly like this. I can't handle another waking up in the middle of the night and you gone." Will shook head, his fingertips snaking up her shirt to touch her. "I can tell you as sure as anything that there is nothing in this world that can ever rip me from you. I have fought so very long to be right here. I'm afraid that I'm dreaming. If that's the case, then neither of us should ever wake up. If I do, if I wake up every morning without you, I'll keep coming home to you. That is my promise. That is my vow to you. We are meant to be together, regardless of what happens. I am yours, Regan Hali Mead."


	61. Call Me Selfish, I Understand

Regan is leaving to go to London for a new job and Will still hasn’t admitted his feelings for her

You could have saved me. You could have saved me.

She whispers to him. Her voice echoes throughout his mind. He is searching for her, his glimmer of light to let him know he’s not in the dark. All around him are shadows of London buildings growing and he is afraid that they are going to swallow him whole before he can find her. Something is going to happen, he can feel it in his bones. This has happened before when he didn’t get to her in time. He can hear in his mind and that still doesn’t make him feel any better. She yells for him, but just like every other time he has this dream, he wakes up without getting to her in time. Will can feel her shaking his shoulder but he knew what would happen. He would open his eyes and she would be there just like always. He can down now and she knows this. When he sits up, he rests on her soft shoulder covered by the sleeve of his shirt she had stolen long ago. “I’m here. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Regan asks him even though they both know his answer. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” He apologises, moving the duvet for her to crawl in with him. “I was already awake on a conference call.” He strokes her hair like she is the one frightened. “How did it go?” She didn’t say anything for an actual full minute. “It went okay. Goodnight, William.”

Will would never tell her the dream out of fear that it would bring up the one thing she had always been afraid of. He didn’t ever tell her that after London he had tracked the devil down and made sure Jason never hurt anybody else again. Will had stayed up with Regan for a long time after that night in London hating everything on him. How had he been so stupid? How could he have let her go alone? He should have called like he wanted and not moped about his room while she was getting hurt. She didn’t even tell him she did. Which he understood, he truly told himself he understood and she did tell him weeks later after his birthday. But Will had toxin in him. He made himself forget that he loved her which was impossible but she deserved that. She deserved someone who wasn’t so goddamned fucking stupid and weak to tell a girl they liked her.

So here they were, four years later. He a graduate and less than aspiring lawyer, she finishing a culinary degree. Will wasn’t quite sure what the conference calls and business things were for, but they didn’t discuss work much at home. Unless something was wrong, but he trusted her to tell him. They connected on a deeper level, but that was to be figured when they spent so much time together. They had saved each other’s life at one point or another. He kept her happy as he was able to so she wouldn’t leave. If she left, he wouldn’t have a reason to stay clean anymore. He didn’t know where he would be if Regan hadn’t mentioned once she didn’t like smoking. He knew for a fact it wouldn’t have lead him to here, to be with the woman he was so in love with it hurt to look at her some mornings. When she was walking around in her pyjamas still and working in breakfast they could have before rushing off to their jobs. He wouldn’t leave before kissing her cheek, his hand on her side but never on her waist. Sometimes he would hold her hand if they were out just to keep her close by. She never seemed to mind.

She stopped making breakfast the morning after he woke from his latest nightmare. Will didn’t think anything of it. He knew that if something was wrong she would tell him. Unlike himself, Regan is stronger than any woman alive. She looked at him for a minute when he was examining the kitchen like she had hidden everything. “I woke up too late. I’m sorry.” She apologised to him and before he knew it, he was crossing the room to hold her close. “Do not worry about it at all.” He assures her and feels cold when she doesn’t hug back. “Okay. I have to get going.” She removes herself from his hold, quickly letting him kiss her cheek before she runs off. Usually they have coffee and talk like the best of friends they were. A red flag still doesn’t go up, even when this continues for a couple of days. She is gone a lot more, staying out later and leaving earlier. She is also working home a lot, somehow. She remains specifying that everything was fine and he lets her have her space. He butters her toast for her and she isn’t hungry anymore. She doesn’t have time for dinner or a movie. Will takes into account that he is hurt because she has no time for him. She has time for something, someone else.

Will decides that it is time to tell her. Maybe things are going bad at work and she needs something more than friendly pat on the back. He doesn’t know what he expects to happen, only what he wants to happen. That she stops leaving him alone with idle hands and too much time. He invites her to dinner and she agrees, something that surprises him. “When?” She continues on the conversation he had halted in shock. “Wednesday?” He offers, instead of saying January seventeenth. He is too afraid she has plans on their day and doesn’t want to ruin it. She purses her lips, perfect lips he wants to mold his own into, and blinks a few times before nodding. “Here though, right?” She clarifies and Will smiles happier than he’d been in awhile that she’s finally having a conversation with him. He begins planning. Or, giving the green light on plans that he had been making for months. Possibly his whole life while he waited for her.

There is a small table pulled in to the living room and Will has candles lit that makes him think about her somehow. He spent fourteen hours on a two person entree so it would be perfect enough. He is happy. He is excited, even when the minute dawns thirty minutes passed the time they had agreed upon. He doesn’t mind, she’s just busy. It is when the candles are melted down and it is dark outside that he begins to worry. He decides to call her just in case. He has to call seven times before she answers. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to make dinner tonight.” She says and he smiles. “I know. I did. Remember?” There is a moment before she speaks again. Her voice cracks on the first word. “I mean any dinner.” His smile falters, his chest tightens and he has to remind himself to breathe. “That’s okay. I can do it for us.” He strangles out. “Where are you? It sounds like you’re on the interstate.” He comments after a too long pause. “The airport.” Regan answers and he uses the doorframe for support. “Wh-why?” There is a sigh on the other end of the line.

“You were right. The bakery was doing well. They want to expand to Europe and need me to stay there to make sure everything goes right.” His keys were in his hand and he was in the car speeding by the time that she was finished breaking his heart. “You were going to go without talking to me?” He had to fight to not be angry, eyes burning and he almost wrecked. “It’s easier this way.” Her voice has gone quieter but it brings him back to reality. He can make it hard for her. He is going to make it too hard for her to leave without a goodbye. “Easier for whom, Regan Mead?” He let’s his voice raise so she would understand how not easy this was going to be. “I can’t say goodbye to you, Will.” She admits. “Then don’t.” He is standing, out of breath from running across the terminal. “What are you doing here?” He steps forward, cupping her face with one hand and holding her waist with the other. “To stop you. Or make you wait long enough so I can go with you.” She tries to pull away, but for the first time he holds are still.

“I can’t let you go to London. Not alone. Not without me.” She stops fighting long enough to look at him. “I can’t have you taking care of me all my life, William.” She tells him, but something is grating in him that she is sorry. She doesn’t want to go alone either. “You are wrong, Regan. I am meant to take care of you. I am meant to be with you. If you go without me, if you leave me alone, I won’t be able to live without you.” His eyes are watering and that’s when her features soften. “I love you. I’m in love with you in a way that can I can only ever be yours. You are my other half. Everything I can’t do, you can. You complete me. You are my smile, my heart, my soul, my everything in this world. Please don’t leave me.” She kisses him, thumbing away the tiny water droplets as they spill over his eyes. It takes him a second but he soon does kiss her. For a moment they look like a real couple that had just been reunited. He kisses her as much as he can like she is going to actually leave her. “I love you. So, so, much. I understand why you’re scared of my going, but I do have to. You can come with me all you want.” Will shook his head. “I took care of him a long time ago. It’s not that, it’s just I don’t want you to leave alone.” Regan looks at him in surprise. “You-” He cuts her off with another kiss. “Made sure he won’t hurt you.” She nods, still holding onto him. “I’ll take care of you. I love you.”


	62. Honey, Now Take Me in Your Loving Arms

Meet when they wind up working at the same place

There were a few people who believed Will had hit rock bottom and there were those that considered him to be living the life. He was always introduced as ‘that guy I told you about’ or the who 'takes gigs where he can get them’. One way or the other he wasn’t completely happy. Being the static noise for a strip club wasn’t exactly what anybody dreamed of doing. Nobody was there to see him and those that came up to him between breaks (when the real show was going on) asked what was wrong. “Are you okay? Do you need help? Let me buy you dinner.” They would ask him and Will would politely decline. Once someone offered to get him in at the homeless shelter and he had to fight to point out the fact he lived in the Club. He had made enough money to take care of himself from there and just that day had been sort of promoted. He played less, but had been moved to bartend.

Will could understand from there where this idea his job was perfect. It wasn’t the loud music, it wasn’t the girls dancing around in those outfits. As always, it was a woman. They never spoke much, but he knew her stage name to be Rose and she didn’t have a favourite drink. She took whatever he made her and slid drinks she was bought for him to pour out and remake clean. He hated watching her dance for them what was supposed to be privately. He had a small television behind the bar to watch for things getting out of hand. He liked her quite a lot, more so when she broke a finger once and a hand another time. She was the strongest woman here but Will still felt protective over her specifically. Even if she was one of the more experienced girls and therefore most valuable. He heard rumours the boss had taken her in as a fetish when she was sixteen but he didn’t like to believe that. He remained quiet during those times to keep Rose from getting in trouble.

For whatever reason, one night after her show she was at the bar and talking to him. “Can I have the off the menu thing?” She asked for and he smiled. “What, you think I don’t have that thing memorised?” He paled and shook his head. “No, no. No, no. It’s just you never ask for anything specific.” He rambled off. She waved a hand in front of her to clear his mishap out of the air. “Don’t worry about it, kid.” He chuckled, handing his drink to her. “Kid? I’m older than you are.” She shrugged and motioned for him to come closer. “I’m off the clock if anyone asks for a private show.” She whispered in his ear. She had to keep it secret because they both knew she wasn’t supposed to ignore offers. Rose was a high dollar girl to men in these places if word got back to the boss it would be good for nobody. “What are you doing here, then?” He asked, but she turned away when another person came up. Will tended to them and they went to the end of the bar to be alone. “I’m thinking of running away.” She commented turning back. “I’ll go with you.” Rose smiled and went on about her way. She stopped and came back next to him. “Do you have a room here, too?” He took his key out and slipped it to her. She gave him a smile that became is reason for breathing instantly.

Will went upstairs, the same floor as the male strippers but he swapped shifts with a female bartender when they went on later at night. Saturday’s they would tend together, both make and female would perform in variety. He removed the wall vent cover for his spare key and knocked to let her know. She didn’t say anything but he heard her call for him when he cracked the door. “It’s me.” He assured her, locking the door behind him and going to sit beside her on his bed. “We didn’t get caught.” He told her, pulling the sheet over her shoulders when she felt cold. She sniffed and moved to lay on her back. “Did he ask for me?” She was suddenly paler than the moon. “Did who ask for you, Rose?” He placed a hand to her forehead. She squeezed it tight but more with the intention to hurt him. Or protect herself. “Please don’t call me that.” He curved his fingers over hers soothingly. “What do you want me to call you?” She sat up, taking her hand back from him. “My name is Regan. Can you turn the air off?” Will furrowed his eyebrows and raised his hand slightly. “I won’t hurt you, Regan. I just want to check your temperature. You’re burning up, Regan.” She quickly clamped a hand over his mouth. “Do you want to get us killed?” He shook his head. “I’m fine. I’m going to my room.”

She fumbled out of the covers and almost fainted before she reached the door had she not fell towards him. He caught her in his arms and she became too week to fight him. “I won’t hurt you. I’ll take care of you. I’ll pay you to stay here.” Regan fidgeted just barely when he laid her down. He went to the kitchen, warming a cloth and soup. “If boss finds out, you’ll get hurt. Let me take care of it.” He pointed out and sat down next to her. “I’m sorry.” He apologised for raising her into his arms so he could spoon feed her. “As soon as I’m better, I’m out.” She decided stern and he nodded. “Anything you want.” Will assured her and without relaxing at all she let him continue what he was doing. “I think it’s just a cold, Regan dear. I do want to take you to the doctor.” He moved her hair from her face. “Whatever.” She mumbled, pushing his soup away and curling intones chest instead of the bed. He laid her back, pulling all the covers around her. “Good night, pretty girl.” He pressed his lips to her temple for a second before moving to sleep in the recliner.

Will woke up to see her walking around his kitchen on his shirt and boxers instead of the outfit she danced in the night before. “Regan?” He called for her attention and she looked over her shoulder to him. “I won’t be long, I’ll just make you breakfast and go.” She coughed into her elbow and he pulled her away from the kitchen. “Not going to happen.” He decided and she raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Just, I think you should stay. I will call Boss and tell him I’m taking you out for a week. I’ll pay every dime.” Regan sighed, placing her hand on her forehead. “I just need rest, not to miss a week of work. I don’t think you can afford me on your salary.” She attempted to walk around him but he just stepped in front of her. “Name your price.” Regan pursed her lips. “One grand a night.” Will nodded and went to his check book. “Ten grand for the whole week then?” She scoffed and put her weight on her hip. “Okay, I’ll humour you. Where are you getting the extra three from?” Will wrote out the check and sealed it in an envelope. “Because you are double whatever you want to price yourself as.” She sighed and watched him pick up his cell phone. “Yes, I’m ready to pay ten grand for a week to take Rosa out. Thank you, sir.” He spoke with a thick Spanish accent.

Regan still didn’t look amused and she looked whiter than the night before. “I have to go out. I can’t be confined to this room.” She continued to fight. Will cupped her cheek, looking intently into her eyes as he checked her temperature. “You’re still warm.” He debated calmly with her. “Please stay, Regan. Please let me take care of you.” He asked, stroking her cheek and she pulled away. “Quit touching me like that and fine.” She laid back down in his bed and curled under the covers. “Warm me.” She muttered and he looked confused to her. “Turn the stove off and warm me, you’re going to do something here.” She continued to beckon him and he laid down next to her. “Have you never spooned anybody?” She pulled his arms around her. “No, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I thought you just said not to touch you.” Will reminded her. “Not when you do…forget it, I’ll warm myself.” She moved away from him.

At some point in the night a few days later on Wednesday she had rolled over to hold him. It was the first night they had passed out together in bed. When he woke up to this, his heart stopped. It would be okay if he 'accidentally’ did the same thing. He shifted just slightly, as careful as he could and wrapped his arms under hers. Regan shifted into him, her fingers pressing into his back. “I don’t want to go.” She confessed to him, possibly thinking he was still asleep. “You’re still sick, you can’t go.” He muttered against her shoulder. “If I don’t go, you will.” He shook his head. “I won’t go if you told me not to.” She twisted the ends of his hair between her fingers. “That’s not fair to you.” She argued. “I would do anything for you.” He promised. Regan started to say something else, but once he started to rub her back over her shirt she rolled away from him. “Do whatever you want to. Not to me, but for yourself.” He stayed silent, keeping the inch between them for her sake. He remained there, watching her breathing slow and listen to the congestion in her chest. “You’re all I want.”

The days after that they were mostly silent to each other. He figured it was best for him to go back to sleeping on his chair. Will hated she stopped fighting him to feed herself. She was stronger, able to, but maybe that was because she knew as well as he did he loved her. He had convinced himself he was good for her. At least good enough for right now until she was able to get out of this place. With him. And they could run away. Together, maybe. And she would never wake up crying at night from a nightmare she wouldn’t tell him about. He hated her hurting from them, but liked Regan when she was person to him. That she let him see her hurt, down to her most vulnerable core. That she was still able to not be strong all the time. She would rest her head on his shoulder or hug him to wake him up. He would give her tea or coffee that she drank while he would hum in her ear a song that made her cry. She promised him it was a memory that made her emotional, not that song. Sometimes, if she was tired enough, she would sing the words to him. He began to see her confessions to him as affection instead of friendship. They couldn’t be more. She didn’t do relationships.

A week to the day of their agreement Regan had declined being ready to work and Will didn’t force her to. She acted differently when he was talking about the new lady bartender Hannah that would work with him tonight. “Is she cute?” Regan asked and Will nodded. “I think so, yeah. Her birthday’s a month after mine to the day. Isn’t that weird?” She grinned and nodded. “So weird.” She agreed and pulled him to hug her. “Don’t bring anyone back. I’m not ready to get in trouble tonight just because you got some girl hot.” Will laughed and flushed, kissing her forehead. “I’ll come home to you. I still have an obligation, remember? You don’t feel near as hot as you did a week ago.” She fixed his tie, looking like she was avoiding his eyes. “Regan? Is everything okay? Are you feeling bad?” He placed a hand on her stomach and she pulled away. “Just fine. Why?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m leaving.” She continued when the silence was too long. “You…you are? Why-when?” He stammered, voice cracking under pressure. “Tomorrow morning.” She turned around to face him, maybe she was going to explain but he didn’t care. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her. “Will-” She tried to continue until he kissed her full on the lips. “I don’t care where you’re going, I want to go too.” She smiled and nodded. “You can go with me to 116th and Broadway if you really want to.” Regan explained and he lifted her above him. “What are you talking about?” She cupped his face, wrapping her legs around him. “I made enough money thanks to you to open my own bakery shoppe. I can leave. You were scared I was going to leave you.” He flushed pink and she pushed her nose to his. “That’s not going to happen. You’ve got me feeling like I can’t go without you now, Will. You’re the only one who has known who I am for a very long time.” He kissed her lips, taking in everything she was ready to give him at the moment. “For the record,” He began, laying her back on the bed. “I do know your birthday is a month to the day before mine. And no one is prettier than you, Regan.” She laughed, hitting his chest then kissing him again.


	63. Tell Her that I Love Her, Tell Her that I Need Her

Meets Regan for the first time at Whitney’s wedding

“ You are cordially invited to the wedding of Whitney Elizabeth Turner and Matthew Brady Meadows June seventeenth at two pm in California. If you do not attend, I, Whitney Turner, will come to the Caribbean and drag your ass back with me. Not my fault I am marrying before you. All my love, Whit. RSVP right now so I know if I need to send my maid of honor after you.”

Nothing seemed right about his sister getting married to Meadows and it had little to deal with that it was before him. Will hadn’t spoken with his once best friend ever since the incident near five years ago. During that time, they had gone their separate ways and somehow along the line Meadows caught back up with Whitney. The young couple had issues when they were much younger, but she swore it was just the wrong time for them then. “Meadows didn’t understand how to let go of something you had won.” Whitney told him over the phone one afternoon. “Then what makes you think he won’t fuck a marriage up when you’re my sister?” Will had countered and they fought for a minute before deciding it was best to not talk about Meadows with each other anymore.

Will had thought they would date and, no offense to his sister, but Meadows would eventually find someone else. That’s what had happened every single time and yes, they had all been much younger then. But Whitney was smarter than this. She was clever above everything else since she was fourteen and the thing with Meadows started. Will didn’t understand what had changed. Aside from a comment here or there, he decided to let it go unless or until anything came about. Whitney making him the best man would allow him to hang on Meadows like a leech. More so, at the bachelor party. If anything were to happen it would be then. Everybody Will had grown up with had a last hoorah before getting married. Most of them, their wives still didn’t know about it. That night was tradition and Meadows liked opportunity.

“Okay, so, I can’t come pick you up at the airport. I am getting some last minute things done.” His mother told him just as he called to see if she was or not. Whitney getting married was the best thing to happen to Elizabeth since the daughter’s birth. Will wasn’t surprised his mother was here and not back at home. As long as Elizabeth remained sober, that would be fine. Another job he found himself mentally adding to the list of things to keep checking on for Whitney. “It’s no big deal. What hotel is it again?” He asked, having never receiving any information other than to be in California a week before the wedding. “Regal Palace. The whole wedding party is staying there.” Elizabeth sounded excited that she was paying for all of this. “Great. I’ll pick up my suit and head over.” He was fixing to hang up until Elizabeth said something. “Bachelor party is tonight. Whitney doesn’t want to be hungover walking down the aisle.” Will furrowed his brow and looked at his watch. “Cutting it close. Fine.” 

Had Whitney been marrying anyone else on the planet Will would have just stayed in the hotel room and not gone out at all. Jet lag had always hit the hour after he’d be in the destination when time changing caught up to his body. He’d be a drag tonight, but at least he’d be there to make sure. “Will! Answer this door!” He heard pounding and was actually thankful for the alarm clock. “If you don’t quit I’m going home and taking a nap.” He threatened, but instead being scolded at Whitney hugged her brother. “My maid of honor is working on the cake with your mother. I need you to do me a favor.” She asked of him, still not moving. “What do you want?” He asked with an exasperated sigh. She swatted at his shoulder to stand at an arm’s length. “I’d like you to make sure he’s okay. I heard he was drinking, starting to at least.” Will pursed his lips and she really believed he was going to tell her no. “Alright. That be all?” Whitney shook her head. “Walk me down the aisle?” He smiled and pulled her back to hug him. “You should’ve lead with that. Of course.”

Whitney gave Will the room number that the groom and groomsmen were staying save for Will. She had been smart enough to not put the two in one room. What he didn’t know, was why she put him in a double. She wouldn’t put him with Meadows and they decided it was best if Elizabeth stayed with Whitney. Will didn’t think she would put one of her bridesmaids in the same room as him. He settled on fighting it out later and just deciding that Whitney wanted him to have a room he could breathe in. With no one to make it messy and he could have control over something. Because as far as he knew, all his job was is to show up. And, making sure the groom didn’t get cold feet but that was a job he set himself. Knocking on the room two doors down from his own, Will found that was a good idea indeed. That his own intuition was in the right place.

There were no women, but Meadows was drunk out of his mind and on drugs Will didn’t know how to count. A lamp had been knocked over and one of the groomsmen was passed out with a owl figurine in his grip. “The hell is going on in here?” Will had opened his mouth to say, but it came from a female behind him. “Uh oh. Mommy’s home.” The Owl figurine snickered and Will turned around. “Nothing, baby doll.” The unmistakeable gruff voice came from the high groom. “You’ve got Whitney worried sick. You get kicked out of here, she’s going to be pissed.” Will threatened and Meadows looked up. “Oh, no-oh-oh-oh way. The prodigal brother has returned to save us. Tell me, William. What holier than thou spiel are you going to give us today?” Meadows scorned at him, stumbling when he tried to stand up just to collapse on the bed. “Keep it down in here.” He warned again and was told a string of slurs before a reminder about the bachelor party before he went out, leading the young woman with him.

“Sorry about that,” They both said a variant on in close to the same time. “Are you the brother? William?” She asked and Will nodded. He didn’t care what name she called him. Just that it sounded good coming from her lips. “That would make you a bridesmaid?” Will guessed as she typed away quickly on her cell phone. “Maid of Honor. I’m Regan.” She put her phone up and gave him a smile. Polite as it may have been, he liked it nonetheless. “So you are the bridesmaid then. How long have you known Whitney?” He asked just to keep those lips moving. “Just two years. She works in my shoppe.” Will understood then. Whitney had gotten into some trouble and she bounced back to her ever so happy charming self after someone had given her something to do other than a body. “Thank you.” He said, hoping she knew what he meant. “It’s no problem.” Regan shrugged off going back to her phone. “She needs to see you again before tonight.” She relayed what was on the text to its real receiver. “Would you walk with me?”

Whitney’s room was literally three steps from Meadows’s, but still Regan walked with him. “It’s us.” Regan called opening the door and heading on in. “Oh good, oh good.” Whitney was breathless as she walked forward to the two of them. “Okay, I have some things that need to get done that if you do while I’m taking care of the banquet hall, I’ll love you forever.” Will furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand to Whitney’s furrowed. “What are you going to be doing?” He asked. “Making sure everything’s decorated and straight and the catering is done and that the flowers are right and not to tall and the forks are silver and not plastic and-” Will clamped a hand over her mouth. “Stop talking. You’re under house arrest. You’re going to sleep and get this fever down.” Whitney’s eyes went wide and she shook her head against him making her nod. “Don’t argue with me.” Will looked to Regan with his easiest smile. “Alcohol from the mini fridge, please, will you?” She gathered what he asked for while he ushered her to lie down. “Go to sleep, little one.” He coaxed, handing her the bottle and seeing nothing but a toddler drifting off to sleep. Will held a finger to his lips and walked Regan out. “We can take care of this stuff. Right?”

They went down to the banquet hall where lights like Christmas were strung above and around the walls. There weren’t many tables, but they had used the extra space to create what would be the dance floor at the center. Will walked around to make sure everything was straightened, meaning clean, while Regan checked on the buffet table as well as the servers. “Everything’s fine on my end.” She came back to report to him. “Everything’s fine here, too.” Will declared, fixing a twisted napkin then clicked back to meet her center if the dance floor. “Are we going to be expected to dance?” She asked when they were going away from it. “I’ll ask you in secret so you can say no if you want.” He promised. “And if Whitney wants us too?” Will stopped in front of her and offered her his hand. “Then I want you to trust me.” Regan looked from his hand to him, unsure or uncomfortable he didn’t know. Still, after a moment she took his hand.

“We talked about moving out to California all the time.” Will told her as they were still dancing with a space between them. “But, as you probably know by now, Elizabeth isn’t right in the head all of the time. I stayed behind, Whitney left.” Regan looked up to him then and he understood exactly how many inches he’d have to move to kiss her. “You must miss her.” She sympathized, the air from her words sending a chill around his neck and down his spine. “Very much. I miss that she’s not little anymore. I miss that she’s a country away. I miss fighting with her. This arrangement works for nobody.” At some point, she squeezed his hand a little tighter. He blinked a few times and she continued to. “You could stay here.” Regan pointed out. Will nodded, not wanting to say much more on the topic knowing he’d want to ask California or her arms. Both warm and a place he’d found home in the two hours he’d been with them.

They went back upstairs not too long after the silence seemed to make her uncomfortable enough to leave. Regan told him she would say yes if only he asked and he promised he would. He wanted to ask her again in the elevator and again in the hallway where she would go to Whitney’s room and he to Meadows’s for the bachelor party. The night consisted of them being too passed out from drinking and drugs at two in the afternoon to do actually anything. The door had knocked and Will sent the stripper he didn’t even call for over to Whitney’s room. At least then there would be less a chance of Meadows sleeping with someone else other than his groomsmen. At about three in the morning, Will was convinced they weren’t waking up and he wasn’t going to sit there anymore until they did. He stood and stood outside the door of Whitney’s room to hear not much going on there either.

Will was in his room half dressed from beginning to change when the door separating his chosen half from the other slid open. A deer in the head lights, he stood and only got scared when Regan got scared. “What are you doing in here?” She asked, far more anxious than any anger. Will knelt for his pants and pulled out the key card. “Whitney told me here.” Regan took a deep breath and turned away. “I’ll go sleep in Whitney’s room.” She decided and before he knew it, he was cross the separation and taking her hand in his. “You have more right to be here than I do. I’ll go. But first…do you want to hang around for a little while? I’m not near as buzzed as I need to be after today.” She gave him the same uneasy look as when he offered his hand earlier to dance. “Just a few drinks. Not to get drunk with.” She bargained, but once they started and got comfortable enough with each other, it didn’t last. Nothing happened other than they passed out in one bed together. She was gone in the morning when he asked her to stay.

They, more so Regan specifically, avoided each other like the plague for the next week. They got their work done enough for Whitney to have a better sleeping schedule and Regan did go to Whitney’s room instead of her own at night. Will saw nothing of her and almost had himself convinced she had indeed left them all for good had she not been at the rehearsal dinner. Still, he never went to talk to her or she speak to him and they remained on opposites sides of a whirlpool. In the same exact circle, but not meeting each other for very long. He slowly stopped worrying about Meadows, though that thought never left his mind. But Regan was always there too. She gave him reminders to breathe each time he looked at her, to smile when she did even if hers held no real emotion. Will held the expectation of a possibility of ‘them’ too high and not being around her anymore eroded that ivory tower piece by piece.

 

The day of the wedding was hectic. Will didn’t understand why any bride classified it as their happiest when all they did was worry and freak the hell out about how to hold the bouquet for pictures. Will being brother, best man, and one to walk down the aisle, he was there for every little aspect to hear what was going on in her mind. Regan, being best friend, maid of honor, spirit sister, was there as well. What they didn’t count on was that Whitney had found time to figure out they were so weird around each other. “There’s a close that I kept the presents in. Will you two go get them?” Whitney calmly asked and seeing as she wasn’t stressing over it, Will and Regan didn’t argue. They never had, just kept their complete silence. “What bags are they in?” He asked while searching the higher shelves. “Colors are black and red, take your pick.” She answered and he had to stop to look at her.

 

“What?” She asked when it was apparent he was staring. “You talked to me.” He explained, still in awe but from far more than her speaking. Regan was all dressed and ready to walk down the aisle right then. The red dress, her hair and makeup done. “You’re not supposed to do that, y'know.” He commented without realizing it. “Do what?” She paled like she had done something wrong. “Be more beautiful than the bride.” He answered and smiled, caring little for it anymore. “I’m not that beautiful.” She denied and almost fell had he not straightened her. She had been standing on the stool and the only way he’d seen fit to stop her from getting hurt was holding her waist. “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” He assured her, taking her little hand and helped her down. She created a space until they looked at each other. “You’re the most beautiful woman in the world, Regan.” She avoided his gaze and he believed he knew why. “I won’t hurt you.” He promised, holding her cheek. “I trust you. I don’t know why, but I do.” She whispered like the walls were going to spread it around town. “I think you know why. I think you know it’s because I adore you. That I would stay in California all my life if it meant seeing you again. I think you’re scared, but you don’t have to be. If you are, I want to hold you until you are okay.”


	64. I Need You to Need Me

Meets Regan for the first time when he is seated next to her on a plane as she is about to go on her honeymoon

“Alright. Alright, alright, I got it. I’ll be on the next flight out. Look, I gotta go if you want me there tomorrow. Okay, bye.” William Turner hung up his cell phone, tried to at least, when the stewardess gave him another warning. He hadn’t gotten the hang of the infernal contraptions in the three years he’d gotten his. Being a lawyer in Los Angeles, it was as required about as much as a law degree was. Today marked the first year he hadn’t spent at home for the holidays and he promised his mother he’d come as soon as a flight was available. However, there were many earlier dates than January 17th but he didn’t want to go home so early. He didn’t want to at all and if it hadn’t been for his sister coming home again Will wouldn’t have at all. Whitney refused to make business again in California and made her brother come out to see him, like it or not. If she had been anybody else asking the answer would have been an easily firm no.

Will was getting settled in for a long flight when he heard the bickering of what could only be described as a flustered husband and nervous wife. Dealing with abuse cases the most in his line as District Attorney, Will had developed a sense to know the different tones of arguments. He had to know so he could how scrutinise them in the court room. In all his years however, this particular argument, specifically the woman’s side, had never caused such a swirl within his stomach. Something was different, somehow he knew that without even looking at them. The arguing finally subsided and a woman, the woman, was now standing next to Will. He stood, effectively stumbled over his own feet until she reached a hand to stop him from falling onto her. “Sorry about that.” He apologised knowing he was red in the face. “It’s fine.” She assured him and she showed strength in her voice, but hesitated to take her window seat. “Would you mind if I swapped with you? The window seats were all booked up when I scheduled.” She nodded, relief replacing the pale she had gone.

“I wouldn’t mind. I’d be happy to.” She agreed and moved to let him slide back in. He was going to let her have her peace and quiet, but he couldn’t. She was back to looking afraid in the time it took for her to sit down. Will took out his music player along with a pair of headphones and offered her one. “I’m not a fan of listening to the turbines.” He explained, but the way she looked at him it was like she knew he was trying to help. “If I fall asleep, you can take them both if you want. Here.” He offered the device for her to choose. She still seemed hesitant and Will felt like he was coaxing a child out of a closet during a thunderstorm by telling them it was safe. He was safe. “Ricky Martin?” She questioned in disbelief. Will chuckled and looking over her shoulder at it. “Guilty pleasure from a phase I went through.” She smiled a little and played it while she continued to scroll through. “I’m Will by the way.” He introduced himself after realising he hadn’t. “I’m Regan Mead. I mean, Regan Meadows.” She corrected himself and Will started to ask her about it until a man came by. “Matthew Meadows?” Will remembered and the two men stared at each other for a minute. 

“You two know each other? That’s weird.” Regan commented, still not moving and still listening to the music with him. “We grew up together.” Meadows answered before Will could. “Going back home, are you?” Will asked, standing and taking out his ear piece. “Honeymoon with my wife. Think I did better than you, eh, William?” Meadows smirked and turned around to sit in front of them. Will turned to look at Regan who looked just as confused as he was. “We were best friends when we were younger. Kinda like brothers until I dated the girl he wanted.” Regan nodded as Will explained, though he could just feel she knew he left a bit out. They settled into their seats and Will leaned to whisper in her ear. “If you have any problems on your honeymoon, call me. I’ll meet you.” He scribbled down where he was staying and handed it to her. “That’s where we are staying, I think. The Regal Palace?” Will smiled and then realised how close he was to her. “It’s beautiful. You’ll love it.” He told her then moved back. The plane shook slightly when they landed and by reflex, his hand went over hers. He pulled his back, quite slowly, but she didn’t appear to mind as much. “It’s okay.” She promised.

Will hadn’t intended to indirectly follow them, but they were going to the same places it seemed like. He watched Meadows drape over Regan the entire time and Will couldn’t help but imagine that she didn’t like it. For someone on her honeymoon, she hardly looked at him and kept pushing his hands away when he tried to touch more of her. She was beautiful, and sweet and she deserved to feel how Meadows was wanting her to feel. Her tanned skin, that long glorious hair, those wide brown eyes that held his attention on their own. Her arms stayed crossed over the chest Will tried to not look at for two long, but she was beautiful. Regan deserved far more than whatever Meadows was giving her. She above all else in the whole world deserved to be happy 100% of the time and from the looks of it! her husband wasn’t upholding his half of the vows. The few times Will saw them kiss she pushed him away when he was the one getting happier. He didn’t know what to do other than reassure Regan of his promise on who to call if things went wrong.

He was coming back from visiting his sister when he decided to stop by the bar. Seeing Regan at the end of it alone made him think of a few reasons to and also why he shouldn’t. He placed himself a barstool away from her to let her have her space. “Long night?” He asked her and she looked at him. He could see her vodka glass still full, but that meant little. “You have no idea.” She shook her head and he moved closer when he got his drink. “Where is your husband?” Regan rolled her shoulders to answer she didn’t know. “Under a maid by now, probably?” She guessed looking at the clock on the wall. “That lasts two minutes, maybe I should get back up there.” She excused herself, but stumbled when she stood. “Woah, there.” He caught her and she stayed leaning against his chest.

“You’re a beautiful woman, Regan. Let your husband stay busy, and I’ll take care of you just as I promised.” She looked up to him, still leaning against him. “I won’t let Matthew touch me, but I think I kind of like it this way.” She poked at his arm and he watched her examine him. “I’ll listen when you say no. I’ll stop when you want to.” She giggled, then put a finger to his lips. “No one has ever listened to me. Why would you make me think you would?” Will didn’t understand what she meant by that but thought better than to question her. “I don’t want anything from you except your happiness.” She scoffed at that. “You don’t even know me, why would you want me to be happy?” Will shrugged and Regan got off her barstool. “You’re human and you deserve everything in this world that’s good.” She almost fell back until he caught her waist. “You’re too good for your own good, Mr Turner. Nothing will work between us.” He raised his eyebrow and walked her out of the hotel. “You’ve thought about ways in which it would?” He teased and she shoved at his side. “No! I’m married.” Regan furrowed her brows at him, continuing to let him lead her.

They arrived at the beach, not seeming to mind they were more or less alone to be under the moonlight and sit next to each other on the beach. “This way, your husband won’t catch us starting our affair.” He explained. She cautiously sat down when he created a space again. “We are not having an affair.” She corrected him, though this time not as stern. “We could be if you just said the word.” She took a breath and looked from the ocean to him. “I like to know my mistresses before I take one.” Regan just smiled and it brought him closer to wanting her. “How long are you staying here?” She narrowed her eyes to examine him. “Two weeks?” He nodded and picked a shell of the ground to give her. “I’ll see you again, then. I’m yours whenever you call.” She shook her head like she didn’t believe him. “Why are you trying this hard to get me to cheat on my husband?” Will curled his fingers around her little hand and was surprised she didn’t immediately pull back. “I don’t want Meadows to hurt you.” Regan suddenly paled and stood. “Goodbye, Will.”

After one day of no call, Will began to worry. After day two passed when he didn’t so much as see her, he began to fear. On the seventh day when someone knocked on his door at two o'clock in the morning, he thought it was a fire. He hadn’t stopped worrying about Regan, he just began to accept that she wasn’t interested in him at all and that if she needed something he wouldn’t be the first to call. Seeing her in her torn night gown, makeup going down her face, he had no other emotion save for whatever needed to be felt to pull someone into his arms and shut the door behind her. “You’re safe, you’re safe here.” She hugged his neck tight and let herself cry silently into his shoulder. “I didn’t know where else to go.” She sounded apologetic it broke his heart. “Tell me, when you’re ready. Only when you’re ready.” He set her down on the chair at the desk and kept his hands in hers. “He found out about that night at the beach. He locked me in our room.” She took her hands back to shield her face and he went to his knees in front of her.

“I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you. I’m leaving the door locked, but just to keep him out okay? If that bothers you at all you unlock it. He gave her the key to the door. "You can sleep here. I’ll take the sofa.” Regan looked up to him then when he stood. “I don’t want to kick you out of your bed.” She declined. “You are not. I’ll tuck you in, stay with you until you fall asleep.” He promised, taking her hand and leading her the two steps there. He opened his suitcase and stood back. “Wear anything of mine you want. I’ll have your nightgown fixed and-” She shook her head adamant for him to not. “I don’t want to remember tonight.” She shuffled through his clothes, carefully seeing as it was all neat and angled in a specific way. Regan took a shirt and pyjama pants then went to the bathroom to change. “Do you mind if I shower?” She asked before stepping in. “I don’t mind. Do you want something to drink?” She shrugged. “Sure.” He stepped forward to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay now. You’re safe with me.” She licked her lips and took a breath before she spoke again. “I believe you.”


	65. A Smiling Face, A Warm Embrace

Regan is Will’s therapist

“I need a doctor here! Someone get me Mead stat!” Will could hear the people in white clothing yelling around him, but he couldn’t see them. He could see a light. He could see the speckles on the hospital ceiling. He was cold and his body was reacting to the gun shot without his mind recognising anything. He wasn’t even sure he was in his own body. One of the people in white was telling another, or maybe she was trying to talk to him, that his body was in shock. He wouldn’t feel pain just yet. Just as she said that, he cried out as each and every one of his nerves lit on fire. They got him into surgery. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was an angel leaning over him. “We’ll take care of you.” She promised and through his pain he wanted to kiss her. It was a little bit funny. A kiss of death. One sweet little act before everything was gone. Will could hear his own EKG stop. He heard it when it started again, when his body got the energy to continue fighting. He could see her smiling in relief. They gave him as much medication as they could before he would go under in sleep with promise of waking up. Not soon, but he would.

According to the white board when he woke up, it was four days later after he had been shot. He thought so at least, but he couldn’t be exact. Will only had the date stuck in his head. Today was January seventeenth. People had just gotten back off of holiday break. Kids would be entering the third week of second semester. He looked around at his room. There were a few flowers, he suspected from his employees. For a brief flitting moment he let himself think that the woman he had dreamed about had been around. Will understood how much that gun had hit then. He had read A Midsummer Night’s Dream once too many times. “Oh, you’re awake!” A bubbly nurse came in through the door. “Wait right here. I’m going to go get the doctors and nurses you’ll be seeing a lot of.” She chirped and was out quicker than he could exhale. He settled back in his bed, feeling weak all over. Will was alone for a moment up until a team came through. “Hello, Mr Turner. How are you feeling?” The head doctor asked. “Weak.” He answered, voice dry. “I’ll get you some water.” The nurse that had come in earlier promised and out she went. “That’s very normal. You have been asleep for awhile.” The doctor assured him, not that he had been too worried. “Do you remember anything?”

Will didn’t feel too right saying the woman, though that was the truth. “Not really.” He answered instead. “Trauma does that. Some get their memory back, some don’t.” The doctor sat down on the edge of his bed to be at a personal live with him. “You were shot during a court case against the mafia.” The doctor explained. “Very brave for you to take them on.” Will smiled curtly. “Any who, you are on strict bed rest. Your office is aware, and they said you needed a vacation anyway.” The doctor chuckled but Will failed to see the humour. The doctor cleared his throat and went on. “You’ll have physical therapy to work out how to move again with this wound. It disrupted your spine, but I see no foreseeable problems in the future.” Will furrowed his eyebrows. “Disrupted?” The doctor nodded. “Missed by a centimetre. You’re lucky to be able to walk. Or that it didn’t…” The doctor didn’t need to finish that sentence. “Your physical therapist will also be a kind of therapist. She’s highly qualified to do both. She does a lot of work on war victims, people with depression and thoughts of suicide. Our rates have gone down, thanks to her. She’s also the woman that saved your life.” The doctor said proudly. “She should be here right now to meet you. She must be on call.” Another doctor stated from the back.

“So sorry I’m late.” The woman from his dreams swirled in through the door. She didn’t wear white, she didn’t look apologetic. The doctor that had been sitting with him stood. “Nice of you to join us, Ms Mead.” They all looked to her. They were all as captivated as he was. She was a shining bright light. She was warm. She was real. She had just asked him something. “I’m sorry?” He asked her to repeat her voice. “I asked if you’d mind if we spoke alone.” She smiled. “I would like that very much. Can I have your name again?” She looked over her shoulder and waved them all good bye. “Regan. Regan Mead. You can call me whatever you like.” She granted him. Will extended his hand to her. “I’m William. Turner. You can call me whatever you want.” She shook his hand and didn’t mind when it lingered a moment too long. “I’d like to get to know you. I was the one who oversaw your physical condition when they brought you in. You are in good health. We just got to get you back up.” He liked it when she was the one speaking to him. She gave him the can do positive doctor attitude but made him feel like a real person. He could hear music again. “What should we talk about?”

They spent every last little second together that she didn’t have already invested into a phone call. He was in the bed rest for two weeks before they deemed him ready to walk, but Regan pulled a chair up to sit next to him while they went on for what felt like hours. She had wanted to talk about the past and vital moments in their lives. He told her how he couldn’t think of anything aside from what this would lead to. They both went to UCLA and she told him about how she got into this line of work instead of her would be culinary work. “There was a time in my life I wasn’t so happy. My teacher recommended I go to a meeting here and well, the rest was history.” Will frowned and shifted to her. “I wish I would’ve known you then. I couldn’t guarantee that I could make you happy, but I would’ve taken you to the meetings.” She smiled a little and shrugged. “It is what it is. You are one of the few that offered.” She granted him. “I like being with you.” He admitted. Regan looked at him for a long moment before standing. “Let’s get you into some clothes and try walking.” She changed the subject and went over to the box of extra clothes. The hospital had given him a great sweatpants and sweatshirt combo. “This is attractive.” He grimaced.

Will could dress himself, but she had to stay in the room just in case. She helped him stand and adjusted his waist band lower so it wouldn’t be on his wound. “You’re warm.” She pointed out, placing her hand to his stomach. “Are you feeling okay?” She looked up to him and he nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay. Should we, can we go now?” He needed air. She was strangling him in such a way that felt so good and hoped no one noticed along the way. “We’ll take it slow.” She got his wheelchair and had him sit in it. “Just in case it gets too much.” Regan explained when he grumbled about it. He hadn’t sat this straight up since he woke up and had to relax after she took a few steps. “Are you okay?” She asked seeing him adjust. Will nodded, placing his hand on hers. “Is this okay?” He asked, looking up to her. “If it makes you feel better.” She smiled to him encouragingly. He could hear the hesitation in her voice so he didn’t keep it there too long. Regan seemed to have caught that he heard that. “It’s not to do with you. I promise.” She told him when they were walking. He had struggled to get the limp out if his walk and continuously got winded when she got him on the treadmill. “You’re doing very well. If you want to stop, we can stop. We’ll do this little by little every day until you don’t need me to stand by anymore.” His heart must’ve stopped when she hinted at that because Regan gave him a questioning look. “I’m okay.” He promised, making a note to stop thinking about this. About her.

A few nights later Will was awake during sleeping hours when his door opened. “Regan?” He called in surprise seeing her. “Yeah, sorry if I woke you up. Just doing my rounds to check on people.” He waved her in when she remained in the doorway. “Come on in. They’re usually all asleep by now.” He moved over and turned the television down. “Breakfast Club?” She guessed and he nodded. “Molly Ringwald weekend on this station. Been waiting all day for this one. You can sit with me?” He offered when she looked nervous. Regan was never nervous. Very secure in herself, very protective of her past when he asked, but never nervous. He straightened and placed a hand on her back after she sat down with him. “You can talk to me, too.” Will reminded her. Usually when he said that she would laugh it off. Tonight, she leaned against him. “I have nightmares sometimes. It’s no big deal.” She attempted to wave this one away. “You’re lying. You’re hurting. You’re my best friend. I care for you very much. Talk to me. You don’t have to be afraid alone.” He pressed though a nagging voice in the back of his mind was telling him to stop. “I can’t.” Regan shook her head. “Stay with me? I get nightmares. I need you, too.” She nodded and started to get up to go to the chair until he tugged the hem of her shirt. “Here. Right here.”

Regan had told him she would stay in the hospital bed until he went to sleep. He was okay with that, but come morning he had never in his life felt happier. She was on his shoulder, an arm leisurely draped across his waist. He could feel the air from her lungs tighten his own. It was far too early for anyone else to come in and catch them. He was soon to be ready to leave, but having never spoken about anything personal to Regan as his therapist they feared he would cripple when he got home. They wanted to keep him to not see him again for that. Will had delayed that for a reason. Going home meant no more Regan. That would be the hardest part of all of this to get through. He hadn’t lied when he said she was his best friend. No one else other than his sister had cared so much about his well being. He couldn’t tell her what hurt about that, because he knew she wouldn’t reciprocate it. She didn’t need him the way that he wanted her. He could see how every one of her patients would feel this way about her. No matter how much Will convinced himself that it was deeper, that it was different, it wouldn’t be. Regan was just doing her job. That’s all it was.

He was holding her as close as he could to pretend it happened in his sleep. He felt her stir, her breathing pitch change as she woke up. He thought she did at least. She didn’t pull away or wake him up or anything to signal it. “You’re strong enough to go home.” She whispered to him. “I’m really not.” She traced a hand down his chest. “I’m not not feeling well.” He told her before she could ask. She began to remove her hand while his own went to her stomach. “Are you feeling okay? How did you sleep?” She looked up to him and his heart shattered. This woman was never going to love him. Her eyes looked as though she had been in tears and he was never going to be the one to stop them. But, they were alone for now. He could pretend for just half a second longer. “Beautiful, beautiful, woman. What is hurting you?” He cooed to her, running a thumbnail along the outline of her eye. “No one has ever treated me the way that you do. No one cares about how I am, but it’s all you ever want to talk about.” She looked down like she was ashamed of feeling this way. “I don’t think me worrying about you is going to go away through a few therapy sessions.” He muttered. “Me either. About you.”

Will sat up straight bringing her with him. “You taught me how to walk again. You taught me how to breathe, how to talk, how to do everything that was lost on me that I thought I couldn’t do anymore. You vanquished all my self doubts. I can live again because of you.” He held her head under her ear where she kept the rose tattoo hidden during work. “I don’t want to find out how to go on without you.” He admitted, leaning closer. “It’s not very easy being without you.” Regan agreed, placing a hand on the back of his neck. “I’m afraid of leaving this hospital and never seeing you again.” He went on, pushing how far he could go. “You don’t have to live in fear.” She didn’t move when he was close enough to kiss her. “Neither do you. I want to hold you when you have nightmares. I want to bring you your coffee. I want to take care of you when you’re taking care of everybody else. I want to be your safe place.” Regan’s lips curled into the smallest smile he had ever seen the Queen of Hiding Emotions make as she looked at his lips. “I think you already are.”

“Alright, baby, I think that’s the last of it.” Will pulled her along, still with a slight limp in his step but he didn’t necessarily need help walking anymore. “Nope. There’s just one more.” He popped the p as she had taught him to do during one of many nights together. “What else could there be?” Regan smiled to him and let him hold his palms over her eyes. “It’s something I think you’ll like. I’ve made it my own special project to do while you were at work.” He soothed her worries about being blinded. He understood why. He understood everything there was to know about why she did the things she did. Just as Regan understood everything about him. She had erased his doubts of her never loving him in one quiet morning after another as they fought to get out of bed. “Alright. Open your eyes.” He removed his hands to show her a kitchen larger than their first apartment when they moved in together. “Do you like it?” He asked and she gave him a smile that was marked down as his favourite. “It’s perfect. I love it.” As Will showed her that he had definitely gotten everything that the finest kitchens in the world contained, he couldn’t help but think being shot was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He just hoped the ring in his pocket was a better starter for something perfect.


	66. Moods That Take Me and Erase Me

Will is playing in a bar, about to give up on music when single mom Regan convinces him to make a demo

William closed the piano down when it was time over for him. He crossed the sticky floor and made his way to the manager’s office at the back of the bar. Theresa was hounding his ass for her check worse than ever this month to go shopping and what they were paying him to play wasn’t cutting it for her. She had called him over and over while he was playing and didn’t stop until he answered after the show. “Get a pay raise, go back to law school, or don’t come home. Those are your choices.” She had called to say and hung up before he could get a word in edgewise. She texted him saying she meant it, making sure he understood his options. He liked Theresa. She deserved to be happy, too. If this was what it took, this was what he was going to do. His conditions weren’t getting any better anyway. Will needed this.

“This is the last time I’m coming in here to complain.” Will threatened and the boss looked up to him. “I’m going to have to call you back. The diva is here.” She hung up the phone and propped her feet up on the desk. “Your girl not putting out again? What’s going on, Turner?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “That is none of your business. Even if it was, it’d be better managed than this shithole you call a bar. All I want is my piano tuned. That’s it. Do it or I walk.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Fine. I don’t need you anyway. You think you’re the only starving artist in California, babe?” She asked rhetorically with a laugh. Will pulled the chair up and sat down in it. “I need a raise. I need it. I’m asking you as my friend.” She sighed and shook her head. “Then I’m taking this as your two weeks notice. I can’t afford it. You’re not getting it.” Will followed her out of the office. She tossed him the key to lock up. “Nice knowing you.” She waved to the bartender finishing cleaning the dishes and Will went back to his piano. “Are you staying here tonight?” The bartender asked him. Will shrugged. “Theresa gave me an ultimatum. Guess I’m going back to law school.”

Almost as soon as he decided this, the door swung open. “We’re closed.” Will announced and heard the woman sigh in exasperation. “Dammit. I told my boss I should’ve left earlier.” Will turned around to look to her. Heels attached to legs that went all the way to hell and passed Avalon. A long coat wrapped around her, something provocative underneath Will could see from the wind swirling around her rained out hair. “Are you alright? Tony, get her a drink.” He left off his piano stool and brought her to the bar. “Your regular, Regan.” Tony grinned to her. “Regular?” Regan nodded, tucking her hair in behind her ear. “I come in after my days, nights I guess, off. Piano music helps.” Will sat down on the barstool next to her. “Helps what? There is no way you could have been in here before tonight. I would’ve noticed you.” Will smiled, swirling in the loose barstool. “Cute. Nice line.” She rolled her eyes and took another shot. He chuckled and ordered one for himself. “Well, if you’re here for the piano music, you’re going to have to search elsewhere. Piano guy is quitting.” He shrugged, nodding as Tony looked skeptical. “Why is he quitting?”

“Piano’s put of tune, floor is never cleaned, girlfriend needs her money.” Regan eyed him and took another drink. “You can’t tune a piano or mop the floor? Sorry to say, but your girlfriend sounds like a pain the ass.” Tony laughed and choked on his water. “Comes in every night for the tip jar.” Tony explained and Regan looked back to Will. “What does she buy with out of tune piano money?” Will shrugged and swirled his glass around. “Whatever makes her happy.” He could feel her looking at him before she hopped off the stool. “Tell you what. I’ll tune your piano, if you play me one song.” He wanted to tell her yes. “I can’t do it for free.” He denied. She reached into what looked like her cleavage and procured a five hundred dollar bill. “This is all I can give you.” It was the most amount of money he would make all month. “You just carry around this much to give away?” She smiled and Tony turned away. “No. But I think you’re good for it.” They went over to the piano where he played a scale while she fixed it.

“Which one is your favorite?” Will sat down and showed her all the songs he was directed to play. “None of these look like it.” She hummed the one she was looking for and he flushed. “That was an original. Not written down.” She nodded slowly. “That’s the one I want to hear. And you have,” she looked at her wrist then his watch seeing she wasn’t wearing one. “Five minutes.” Will began to play, softly enough to listen to her hum along with him. Before long, they could both smell bleach from Tony mopping around them. They played and played together until she remembered the time she hat set. “Shit, I gotta go.” She grabbed her purse off the barstool and started out the door. “Wait, wait!” Will called after her seeing the weather. “It’s snowing, you’re going to freeze. Let me drive you home.” She bit her lip and looked out the door. “Please. Just to thank you.” Regan looked like she was going to give him a million reasons why that was a bad idea. “Only because I don’t know when the next bus is coming and I need to get home.” Will smiled, tossing the keys to Tony. “Got it.” Tony agreed before William could ask or explain. “Owe you one!”

Regan slipped into the passenger’s side and took out her cellphone. “Dead. That figures.” She leaned against the window and closed her eyes. Will reached into his pocket and offered it to her. “Use mine.” She looked to him, keeping her eyes on him as she took it. She flinched when he reached forward. “I won’t hurt you. I’m just turning the heat on. You look cold.” He assured her. “Left up here.” She pointed at the red light and he nodded, leaving her to make her call. “Hey, Darlene, I’m on my way home. I know, I know it’s late. I just lost track of time. Look, it wasn’t- fine. Quit. I can find someone else. You’re not the only babysitter in California.” She hung up his phone after that and covered her eyes with her hands. He had caught the word babysitter and his heart sunk a little when thinking about where the father was. “You’re doing a really good job.” He decided to say, just to comfort her. She shook her head and they remained in silence after that aside from her telling him where to go. She kept his jacket on when he walked her to the door. “Thank you.” They said in synchronization. “Uh, no thanks needed. Can I maybe see you again?” She had the look of figuring how to turn him down again. “If it’s…personal. I can wait.” He went on, just as his phone rang. “Probably the girlfriend. You should get that.” Regan found her scapegoat, going inside when he looked.

Weeks had gone by and she was all he thought about. He didn’t shut up about her to Tony during closing who kept asking about this whole quitting thing. “What if she comes by and I am not here? I have to see her again.” He beamed around until he saw Tony lean forward. “There’s something you should know about Regan.” He sounded warning, but Will still smiled. “I know. She has a kid. That doesn’t bother me.” Tony sighed and shook his head. “She doesn’t have friends. She doesn’t have anybody other than her and that kid. You and me are the only constants she has. Except for her…customers.” He scrunched his face. Now Will was curious. “Why do you say it like that?” Tony shrugged and wiped down his bar. “Just think you should get to know your crush a little more.” Will scoffed and shook his head. “Not a crush. I have Theresa.” He pointed out and Tony didn’t argue with him. They heard a car honking outside and Will went to give Theresa his check to cash and put in the bank. “Regan works at the Cat Scratch Club. Pay her a little visit.” Tony advised when Will came back. “You think it bothers me? I work at a dive bar.”

It took Tony awhile to convince Will that what Regan did was something different without going into too much detail. He walked, saw the dancers and didn’t think much of it. He took a seat at the bar with the rest of the loners while a bachelor party seemed to be going on at the main floor around the cages and poles. “Hi, yeah, I am looking for Regan?” Their bartender shook her head. “I don’t know who that is, sorry honey.” Will turned back around and scanned the crowd. He was about to go out when he saw her entertaining. “Regan?” He breathed her name so light under the hard thump of the music contrasting his on another level. “That’s Rose. I advise you to call her the same here.” The bartender whispered in his ear. He walked over to Regan, Rose, but froze when she saw him. He could see her upset, see her heart tattered from where he was standing behind the strobe lights. Will didn’t know what to do. He went out, got in his car and sat there staring at the men and women coming out from the club. Men were zipping their pants, their shirts poking out of them and getting snagged. Hair was ruffled, shoes were untied. All he saw was that they were all with Regan. It shouldn’t have bothered him so much. He shouldn’t have hated it beyond reasonable doubt they didn’t care how many kids she had at home. All he cared about in that moment was her. All her favorites, her likes, her dislikes. All of her. He needed to see her.

Will didn’t go back and for a very long time Regan didn’t come back to his bar. Not until one night, around middle of February. After Valentine’s day, he knew, because he couldn’t help think that her inventory would be filled that weekend. More than once the idea of men touching her made him wretch. Anger. Spite. Jealousy. Tony had been right. His crush on her was deeper than it should be and he did need to get to know her. Regan sweeping into the bar just as she did that first night took his breath away. The way they looked at each other, both knowing what was beneath her coat. “I’m going to go clean the bathrooms.” Tony dismissed himself. Will stepped closer to Regan bringing her to the piano with him. “I have something for you.” She swallowed, taking a document from her coat pocket. “I worked hard to get that for you. I don’t think you should quit music. You’re very, very talented.” She explained as he read over the paper agreeing to let William cut a demo of his music. “Did you…?” He didn’t know how to ask, but she understood. “No. I put aside the money I could. I just don’t want to not be able to hear you play.” Will brought her to sit down with him. “Why?”

“It reminds me of my…happier times. I didn’t always want to be a stripper.” She smiled ever so lightly. “What did you want to be?” He asked, placing her hands on the keys to play with him. “A baker. It’s stupid.” She tried to laugh it off. “You should be a baker. I’ll help you.” She looked to him and he realized how close in proximity he was. “I wanted to keep what I did for a living a secret. You and Tony are really nice to me. I thought if you found out…” He shook his head again, cutting her off. “I would never judge you, Regan. I’ll make a demo under one condition.” She didn’t move when he leaned closer to her. “Quit your job. Let me take care of you and your child.” She exhaled a deep breath. “You don’t even know me.” He wrapped an arm around her to place his hand on hers. “I don’t know you, but I want you all the more for that.” He sang as they played. “You won’t want me when you get me. Nobody does.” She challenged, keeping her eyes locked on the keys. “You have suffered enough and warred with yourself, it’s time that you won.” He continued on. He didn’t think he broke her, but he did do something enough that she leaned against him.

“This is why I need you to make a demo. I haven’t felt this safe in a long time. Patrick has only ever slept when I sing that song to him.” Will smiled and nodded. “Neither have I. This happy, this warm.” Regan looked up to him from his shoulder. “What about your girlfriend?” He shook his head. “Gone after I saw you at the Club. Never happy, never warm, never safe. Always wanting more that I didn’t have.” He explained and she sighed. “I have a lot more than she thinks I do. You know what I am going to do with it?” She shrugged, shook her head. He used her fingers to count them off. “Move you and Patrick into a place that is safe. Buy you a bakery that you don’t have to work nights in. Buy you anything else you might need.” He could feel her smile. “I can take care of myself.” She reminded him, lacing their fingers and he squeezed them tight. “You don’t have to.” He leaned to kiss her cheek and she pulled away. “Let’s see how Patrick likes you first.” She eyed him, but gave him a wink as she stood to lead him to his car.

Will pulled back the covers and slipped into bed, not even thinking about anything else it was so late in the night or early in the morning. He felt a shift in the bed and an arm drape around him. “Welcome home. I missed you.” He heard Regan say and he groaned, rolling over to face her. “I didn’t mean to come to your bed.” He apologized, but she moved closer. “I think we have reached that stage. Eight months of you gone on tour is not happening again.” Will smiled and held her tight. “All thanks to you. You and Patrick are all that make me happy anymore.” Regan looked up to him and he could see her in the dark. “Patrick asked me last week when daddy was coming home.” Will fought back the smile as hard as he could. “What did you say?” He asked and she pulled the duvet over them. “I said you’re not his father, but I don’t think you would mind him calling you that.” Will shook his head. “I love it. As much as I love you and missed you way too much. Next time you ask me to cut a demo, I’m telling you no.” He beamed and kissed her until their lips were swollen.


	67. When It was Hot, It was Summer, And

Prompt: Is the best man for the person Regan is marrying

“You’re so pretty.”

The most common phrasing passed along from Will’s lips to Regan’s ears had lost its meaning after so long of her hearing him say it. He had said it this time, she was surely to pass off as, because she brought him breakfast. But it was more than that to him. She hadn’t fixed her hair just yet. Her makeup was halfway done. Her clothes weren’t even on straight. She rushed her mornings each and every day to make time for breakfast with him. “You always say that.” She pointed out with a shake of her head. He extended his arm for her to curl in with him. “You haven’t proven me wrong yet.” He grinned, taking the fruit from her pancake stack. She would then try to get him to eat something more, calming he nodded it more than she did. In college together they would food fight it out. With work now and Regan being late once to her own shoppe, they had just resulted in fighting until they could agree to disagree. “You should stay home with me today. Help me clean something up. I write better when you’re here.” William leaned his ahead against hers to mock her height. “Write me a song to work to.” She smiled, looking up at him. He pushed her hair back. “Perfect. Deal.”

Will and Regan had yet to go anywhere to a place they weren’t asked how long they’d been together. They answered the obvious six years and then explained why it wasn’t romantically. Or, sexually, in Will’s case. Heaven knew he was hers in every other aspect. Last one included if she ever wanted or made a notion of it. He couldn’t pressure her. He didn’t have the ability in him to. Pressuring Regan would run what they had. And it was special. He knew that to be true for them both. She had never brought anybody else home, but neither did he. Any dates they went on might have lasted two weeks at the most. To his knowledge she had yet to be heartbroken over a relationship ending. He certainly wasn’t. When that happened, the other single or not, they went out to a quiet dinner alone in their table they pretty much owned by now they reserved it so much. Will became a partner with that restaurant to be able to get it when he wanted it. He knew that made Regan happy, the consistency. Which was why Luke made him very, very nervous from the get go.

Luke enjoyed spontaneity. He had travelled around the world, backpacked across Europe, done everything Will told Regan they could do when she said the word. Apparently Luke told her better because that story came up every single time he came over to the house. She never stopped him. She always listened. Her kind heart warm and big enough for the both of them. He didn’t know it was serious until a month passed by and they were still together. He was in his room when Regan denied moving in with him. He understood just how easily she could be taken away from him. She was breaking his heart each and everyday. He wondered if Regan knew that because she stopped bringing him up around William. Or maybe she just thought that he didn’t like Luke. None of that would matter at all if this was the one and Regan fell in love. And Will hated being home alone after these thoughts got into his mind. “Turner.” Will answered his phone after realizing it was his manager. Again. “William! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day. Listen, I have a tour for you to do. Eight months. Can you do it?” Will looked to the picture of himself and Regan on his desk. “Let me make sure everything is safe here, first.” He could see his manager roll his eyes. “Fine. Cover it with Regan, get back to me ASAP.” They hung up the phone and he didn’t call Regan just yet.

He didn’t call Regan at all until it was three hours past time for her usual time to get home. “It’s Saturday night, she’s probably out with friends.” He told himself when she didn’t text him back, or hadn’t been at all. A nervous feeling in his gut ate at him until the door opened and she came swooping in like she was in a rush. “Regan! Where have you been? I was worried sick.” He almost ran to her and she opened her loving arms to hug him too. “I’m so sorry. I tried to call you, but Luke, I have something to tell you.” She brought Will over to sit on the sofa with him. “Will, he asked me to marry him. And he wants you as his best man.” She was smiling, but she wasn’t happy. He could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. The way she had his hands in hers was like when she woke up from a nightmare. “That’s…congratulations.” He choked out through the knot in his throat. “I have some news, too.” He fiddled with her fingers then rubbed her arm. “My manager has fixed me a tour. Eight months.” Her face mirrored how he felt about her being engaged for a brief second. “William!” She cheered, hugging his neck. “I’m so proud of you!” He held her, fearing it would be the last time.

The way that Luke proposed wasn’t right. On the jumbo screen at a basketball game during halftime. To get it on tape, Luke explained to Will as they arranged some things for Will to be at the wedding. “Yeah, yeah, that’s, no, that’s…” Horrible. He trailed off in his own thoughts. “I’m just excited to see her in a dress in a little bit of makeup.” Luke commented and Will shoved it down to him being jealous that it didn’t feel right the way he said it. “Speaking of which,” Will looked at his watch. “I’m meeting her for the dress. I gotta go.” He went out and Luke stopped him. “Make sure she picks out something,” Luke motioned on himself to simulate breasts. “Uh, sure.” He furrowed his eyebrows and left. He walked down the block to the dress shop Will had good business with the owner. “Hey, I’m looking for Regan?” He asked the lady at the front desk who showed him the way. He stopped seeing her in one and clamped a hand over his mouth. “Will! Come here, stand next to me so I can see how this looks.” She outstretched her hand. She was faking being happy.

“Where is Casey?” She sighed and helped him up on the stage. “He started crying and doesn’t want to see it until the day.” Will didn’t blame him at all. “You’re beautiful.” He pushed her hair back to see her face, but all he could see was what Luke wanted to see. “This is all I need you for, so I’d like to get this done today. When do you leave me?” She asked. “Leave. When do you leave?” Regan clarified herself with a smile and flutter if her eyelashes as he stepped down. “In the morning. I have time for you. I always do.” She nodded, turning back to the mirror. “I know. I want to show you the other one and I’ll be done here. Do you want to do lunch?” She asked him and he nodded. “Of course I do. Our place?” Regan said that was fine and followed the worker back to the dressing room. Will sat down in the chair, rubbing his face. He was nudged shortly after with a tissue box. “Not too often I see fiancé’s in here.” The boss commented. “She’s not mine.” The woman nodded, in understanding. “I know. She loves you and you love her. I can see that clear as day and so can everyone else.” Will stood, crossing his arms over his chest. “All she talked about with Casey was you. Her best friend being there, her best friend cutting his tour short to be there. Her best friend, William Turner, helping her.” Will couldn’t take it and excused himself to the bathroom. This was worse than he thought.

Eight months later with a call or a text every single day, Will was back in California to watch the woman he loved marry someone else. “Welcome home, Mr Turner.” The driver stopped by the church to let an already dressed William out. “Not home yet.” He had just an hour before he had to walk down the aisle. He had just an hour to figure out how to not drink himself into oblivion to go blind and not watch anymore of this. Luke had apparently fought with her on everything. He wanted a party. A big one with all the pomp and circumstance that Los Angeles had to offer. He took out his phone, staring at the picture of him and Regan. I am here. I’m home. I missed you. He texted to her and didn’t think to get a reply back. I wish I could see you right now. Will smiled at his phone. Soon. You look so beautiful. He didn’t get a reply back from that one, just a small letter x. He smiled at his phone for a very longtime. He thought long and hard about telling her then and there. By the time he decided one way or the other, his name was being called to get in line. He was too late.

William stood behind Luke and listened to him talk about seeing the dress Will helped Regan pick out. “I didn’t like it, so I took it back and got her another one. Fits her better.” Will laughed under his breath. “You’re a piece of shit.” He blurted. Luke was looking at him when Regan began her decent down the aisle. Tight mermaid style dress that showed more of her than Will had ever seen in their years of knowing each other. Her hair was up, she was pale with fear and Will could see why. The make up covered the scars on her back, but she knew they were there. She smiled, eyes watering directly at William. “I love you. You’re beautiful.” He told her, but no one else other than Regan and Luke seemed yo hear him. She blinked a few times, looking down to hide she was fixing to cry. “The couple has agreed to write their own vows. Regan would like to go first.” The priest motioned, giving her the microphone so the right hundred people around them, if not more, could hear her. He handed her the paper she had written that would end Will’s life.

“I woke up this morning and realized I was in love with you. All the traveling you’ve done, all the traveling you’ll do, I hope you know that you can always come home. It took me so long for my head and my heart to catch up with each other before I make such a big mistake. You called me this morning, two wherever you were, just to tell me how pretty I looked. I thought how funny that my best friend thinks I am pretty when my fiancé doesn’t.” She set the paper by her side to look at William, her crowd murmuring. “You are the only man alive who has ever made me feel so safe. So beautiful, so loved, just from the way you look at me, William.” She handed back her microphone and Will pushed forward. He shed his jacket to wrap around her before holding her tight. “You and Casey never approved. It should have been my first sign.” He rubbed her back, a privilege he believe he had earned from learning who she was. None of this was. She wasn’t comfortable here. “Let’s get you out.” She nodded and he shielded her with his jacket from all the flashing cameras. Casey was their shortly after to guard her other side. “Glad you made it.” He welcomed William. “Me too.”

Casey blocked her dressing room door as William kept her close. “I was so scared he was going to take you.” He confided in her and she looked to him, done crying over feeling so silly for agreeing to this whole mess. “No one takes someone from you if they don’t want to leave.” He smiled brighter and kissed her red lips. He opened his lips readily for her to take everything she wanted. He moaned, separated when presumably Casey knocked on the door. “I gotta get you out of this dress. Where is your reception one?” He asked and she shook her head. “Luke thought it would be sexy of we changed together, so his room.” Will scrunched his face and helped her out of her wedding dress. “Come home and you’ve already got me cleaning up after you.” He teased, but she looked apologetic. “Uh uh. Don’t do that, please, don’t do that face. You did good, baby, so good.” She held his arm. “I love you, too.” She promised him and he stopped rushing to get her out of there to hold her face. “Very much so. You’re so beautiful. Let’s get you home and hibernate for a few weeks.”


	68. I'll Wish I Was Home Once Again

Regan is the babysitter for Will’s kid(s)

“You left your children with a male nanny?” Whitney emphasised from the other end of the phone line. William could see the disgust on her petite face. “Not like you left me with much of a choice, Whit.” He reminded her of bailing at short notice. “I checked out Neville’s references down the letter. He’s very strict, a former Marine.” He said, proud of himself. “Great. What time are his drills over? Maybe I can pop in after lunch.” Whitney narked in her most sarcastic tone of voice. He knew she just loved her niece and nephew most in the world and wanted what was best for them. He wouldn’t doubt if she knew she was what’s best for them. "Look, I gotta go. Enjoy your vacation.” He bid into the phone. William hardly had gotten up the steps to his office, to his peace and quiet, before his phone rang.

Rosalie and Katerina were his pride and joy. Left on his doorstep by a distraught Theresa, he had taken care of them every single day for the passed four years. They were two halves of his four piece heart. The third filled by Whitney, the fourth he talked himself into believing it was his job. Before them, William had quite a reputation of being married to his job. Now, he granted his male employees with a fraternity leave just in case something like this happened to them. He was no longer as demanding on them. Rosa and Kat had called him the superhero once and he couldn’t go back to owning Hell’s Kitchen any longer. The threat of them coming in to see him giving such dominating orders honestly scared him. He needed his children to believe in and love him above everything. Else, he wouldn’t be able to go into work. Starting when they were two this had become a popular trend. They became hellions and William struggled to understand why.

Twenty minutes after he got off the phone with his sister, William was paying Neville for the two hours he managed before the Princesses unleashed their hellish fury William never saw. “Alright, alright. Daddy’s home, little girls. What on earth did you do to poor Mister Neville? I thought we liked him.” He questioned while they cleaned up their mess. “You liked him, papa.” Rosa, the far more vocal of the two, argued. “He wouldn’t read me Jane Eyre.” Kat cried into his shine until he picked his bashful little girl up on his hip. “You’re too young to read such big things, baby girl.” He adjusted her little glasses and pushed her blonde hair back. Kat had gotten the poor eyesight, Rosa inherited the damn spots and made them beautiful. They both looked like their mother. “That’s why I wanted Mr Neville to read it to me!” Katerina whined as though he didn’t understand. “Where is Perro?” He looked around, suddenly worried for their little family pet. “Kat’s room. Neville thinks we are him. He scares easily.” William sighed, exasperated. “You sound tired, daddy. Go nap.” Rosa pushed his legs to leave the room. “I’m going to go work. Get this mess cleaned up.”

William took away Rosa’s dancing class and Katerina’s eleven copies of varied Bronte novels she couldn’t even read as punishment. Both pitched a fit in their own way, Rosa crying outside his study door, and Katerina holding her breath at dinner. “When is Whitney coming home? I’m running away to live with her.” Katerina decided when she’d enough of eating without breathing. “Is that right?” Will looked to her dark as night brown eyes. She nodded with her chin on her shoulder. “Rosa, luv, if you have stopped the crying you may come and eat now.” He called towards her room. “I don’t want to eat.” She answered, still pouting. “If I catch you up at midnight eating, you’re not going tomorrow either. I need to talk to you both.” William threatened and smiled at Rosalie as her feet padded into the kitchen vigorously. He got off his chair and lifted her onto the barstool she very well could’ve done herself were she not in such a sour mood. “I did talk to Whitney today.” Will said when Rosa started eating her sandwich. Something simple that he couldn’t screw up. “She misses you both very much. And she has called someone to come watch the two of you tomorrow she thinks we all might like.” Will smiled, promising to his girls. “What is she like? Is she pretty? Is she nice?” Rosa rambled off her priority list. “Will she read to me?” Kat asked her criteria. “Her name is Regan Mead. Whitney thinks she’s pretty and nice and we’ll see, Katerina. Eat your carrots.” He took one from her to eat himself.

Early the next morning William was woken up by the knock on his apartment door. He slipped quietly out of bed, swearing at the seven in the morning time on the clock as he left Kat and Rosa to sleep in his bed. He smoothed his fingers through his hair and didn’t bother getting properly ready. It was probably just a neighbour with his bulk mail again. “I’ve told you time and- you’re not Ms Sanchez.” William tied his robe around him, though he was in a shirt and pants he still felt exposed at the pretty young woman on his doorstep. “I think I have the wrong address. I’m looking for William Turner?” She looked at the slip of paper in her hand. “No, yeah. That’s me. That means you’re Regan, right? Would you mind waiting here while I-?” He trailed off and ran into his room, just,per over chairs and changed quickly into a proper suit to meet her in again. “Shit,” he cursed himself remembering he shut the door in her face. “I’m so sorry about that.” He panted, opening the door again.

 

“Please, come on in. They’re still asleep.” William pointed in the direction of his room while Regan surveyed her surroundings. “I don’t know how much Whitney told you.” She said. “I’m just a babysitter. Not a maid or a chef unless it’s to the kids.” Will paled seeing how nasty his apartment was. “Oh god, no. I just, I didn’t expect you so early. Most sitters who know about my girls come in after I’ve gone to work.” Regan nodded, seeming to take his words into consideration. “But, I mean, today I am working from my study. It’s just down the hall, but it’s a better commute than when something goes wrong.” He chuckled awkwardly. “If.” She corrected him. He nodded, making a mental note to bribe the daughters to be good to this one. William was still admiring how warm she made the space between them feel when he felt a tug on his pants leg. “Is this her?” Kat whispered while Rosa pushed through to greet her. “You are pretty. My name is Rosalie. I’m the oldest.” She introduced herself. “Katerina is the youngest.” William held the nervous little one on his hip and brought her forward. “Rosa and Kat. Your aunt Whitney has told me so much about you two.” Regan seemed like a different woman around his kids. He liked it. “Te vas a quedar en casa hoy , papá?” Katerina asked him. “Él dice que es.” Regan answered, catching the three of them by surprise. “But I think we’ll have too much fun to notice.” She winked.

William felt nervous all through not working very well. He had gotten through seven calls without pausing to soothe a screeching child or firing an impatient nanny. He hardly heard a peep from them until Rosa came to get him for lunch. He left his paperwork alone to see the kitchen like something from Martha Stewart catalogue. “Regan made cookies and lunch!” Katerina chirped in her loudest voice. “Inside voice, Kat.” Regan asked of her and the little girl didn’t threaten to eat the dog for being told what to do by someone other than Will. She complied. “Sorry, Regan for being loud.” She apologised. Will admired how she understood what for. “Can daddy have a cookie?” Rosa asked without a spot on her lightly tanned skin. No markers, no paint, nothing but the clothes on her back. “I’ll leave daddy some if he wants after lunch.” Regan showed him where the extras were before the kids got to it. “I actually came in here to see if I can talk to you for a minute, Miss Mead?” She nodded, but first so easily got the girls to clean up safely while she talked with him.

“I very much hate to ask you this, but it is imperative.” William began when they were in the living room. “You are doing so very well, better than any sitter I’ve had, and therefore I trust you with them.” Regan crossed her arms over her chest. “You don’t have to lecture me, Mr Turner. What is your point?” She hurried him along. “I’m going to have to work very late catching up on things I’ve missed from having to come home. Along with that, the election this year, and this case on Saturday, I am begging you to stay the night.” His face dawned then in exhaustion and pleading with her. “I don’t mind staying until you get home, but why the whole night?” She asked while she shifted her weight to her hip. “I don’t want you driving home so late and surely tired.” He admitted as he looked to the ground. He hadn’t seen it, it was gone before he looked at her to check, but he was certain Regan had given him a smile. Honest and warm. “I make no promises. We’ll see.” His eyebrows knitted together when she winked teasingly at him. The gust of wind from her doing so knocking the air from his lungs. Not since he smoked had they burned so much for something.

William stumbled through the dark apartment at near four in the morning tired as he thought Regan might be. That was all his work night involuntarily consisted of, thinking about her. She had been with them just a month, spending the night on some cases when she had correctly guessed he went out for a drink and would smell a bit more like whiskey than the Superhero his daughters thought he was should. He would find water and Alka-Seltzer on his nightstand the morning after. More often than not he wished he was awake when Regan did that so he could kiss her and she would just think it was a drunken act. That way he would get over this slowly growing crush he felt for her day in and day out. His Birthday was coming up, Whitney would be coming in, and he had nothing on his mind other than doing something for Regan. She was the best at her job, the greatest chef she claimed not to be, the most human to him that he had ever had aside from Rosa and Katerina. He hardly knew the woman that plagued his dreams and slipped her way into his speeches when he thought he saw her in his courtroom. She was never there. She was home taking care of the kids.

“Regan?” He called for her when she had just put the kids down for a nap. “William.” She answered in a voice that sounded like the words to an old favourite song. “My Birthday is coming up soon. I was wondering if, I was wanting to know if you had any plans?” He asked then added, “I want to make up for the day that we don’t talk about.” Referring to her birthday. She came in with a tight lipped smile and sat on the corner of his desk like she knew she was his perfect distractions from all stress. “I do. I have a date with these two girls I met recently. I’m going to go over their house early in the morning, give them breakfast in bed. We might go to the park for lunch.” William must have looked as upset as the story made him, but she laughed. “Their names are Rosalie and Katerina, maybe you know them? You have on my schedule to work that day. It’s not Christmas so I don’t mind.” Regan explained, placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s on your mind, Turner?” She looked to him with eyes that had him convinced she was worried. “Um, Whitney is coming in. So you don’t have to work. She watches them, it’s something she does.” Regan giggled, but stopped as soon as he smiled at it. “But, I was wondering if maybe I could take you to dinner? To thank you for all you’ve done.” She hopped off his desk to kneel down next to him. “You want me to spend my day off working for you, with you?” She clarified and it made him nauseous to hear her work out a reason to say no. “Sure. But no alcohol.”

 

William had never been so happy and drunk in his entire life. Regan didn’t drink more than what he made her at a bar after dinner, but she didn’t seem to mind if he did. He climbed onto the bar countertop and stepped onto the barstool next to her to get to her faster. “You’re going to break your neck!” She laughed at him when he toppled into her. “My bitchy ex girlfriend owns the place. You sue her ass if I break my neck, okay?” He called over the loud thump either from the music or in his head. He leaned himself against Regan, wiggling his shoulders to be closer when he could feel her warmth. “Can we go somewhere quiet? I really want to be with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and nobody else.” She stood him up and he held her hand as they went out of the bar. “Where do you want to go now?” She asked him in a quieter voice. “Can I just follow you around? You’re goin’ places I wan'to be.” He hiccuped and outstretched his arms. “I’m cold.” He pouted and smiled bright as he could when she let him hug her. “God, you’re so warm. You’re like a little thing. What are they called? I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I don’t want you to leave me, too. If you left, I’d be sad. I’m always sad when I have to leave you. You’re so pretty, did you know that? I wish I didn’t have to pay you to stay at my house.” He leaned into her when she rubbed his back. “I think it’s time we get you home, Turner.”

Whitney was grinning ear to ear seeing her brother sloppy drunk. “Man, oh, man. What did you do to him?” Whitney took him from Regan’s arms. “I don’t want to go with you. I want to stay with Regan.” He grumbled, clutching onto her hand. “Is that tequila?” She laughed when Regan nodded. The two of them helped Will shuffle to his bed where he laid down. “Can you stay with me?” He asked Regan. “Until you fall asleep.” He sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “I won’ hurt'chu.” He shook his head adamantly. “Sometimes I have nightmares. Sometimes I get scared. All the times I want you there, Regan bear.” He smiled at his own little nursery rhyme. “I’ll be here until you don’t need me anymore.” She promised and he adjusted to rest his head in her lap. She quickly raised him up to her shoulder at least. “I want you to trust me, Regan Regan.” He mumbled against her ear. She didn’t say anything, nor did she move away until he fell asleep against her. She laid him back and pulled the covers up over him as she did for his children most nights. “Does daddy have a bad headache again?” Katerina asked, bringing in the water and the little pill. “He’s sleepy.” Kat nodded and set her nightly gift to him on his nightstand before crawling over and kissing his cheek. “Alright. Back to bed. I’ll read you some more of your book.”

“Good morning, Prince Charming. Regan already took the kids to school.” Whitney sipped her coffee as loud as she could. “Oh, can you not do that this morning?” He asked of her as the ringing began getting louder. “Not really.” Whitney escalated her voice. “I set you up with the perfect woman and you go and get smashed and leave her to not only care for your children, but now you. I hope you pay her enough to put up with your shit.” She had that tone of disapproval. Just the same as when William told her he was going to marry Theresa. “Look, it was on accident. I don’t need you playing matchmaker, alright? Certainly not with a babysitter. You should know Regan better than that if you’re going to set me up with her.” Whitney nodded slowly, drinking her coffee to let him come to the realisation himself. “You should know that she takes her coffee black and she is left handed and she’s so wonderfully intelligent and gifted in the kitchen. You should know that I don’t make her do anything because of this boundary someone made her put there. You should know how frustrating she is with me, but my god, she’s so perfect with my kids. Or, you damn well knew all of this and live to see me want someone who won’t want me back.” He accused of her, despite the incredible pain throbbing in his skull. “Morning, Regan. Have a nice nap?”

William turned around and went white as his shirt Regan was wearing. “I thought you were taking the kids to school?” He asked and went sick seeing maybe she did three hours ago. “Yeah. I was up all night trying to get the wine out of my shirt. Whitney said you wouldn’t mind.” Regan pulled at the end of her sleeves. “Did she now?” Will turned around to see Whitney’s smug little told you so grin on her face. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He apologised as if it would blanket everything he had just confessed to her. “We’ve spent six months together. I think if I wanted to tune you out, I’d have learned to do so by now.” Whitney made an excuse to leave the room, knowing neither had heard her. They were too lost trying to figure each other out. “I don’t remember much of last night. I do know that I’ve not woken up from a hangover I regret getting so much. I finally had gotten this wonderful, smart, talented, beautiful woman to go out with me and I blew it getting drunk. I ruined my chance before she could break my heart.” They stepped forward to each other.

“Maybe she would have done the same if she wasn’t too worried about getting you back home.” She admitted, biting her lip. “I would never break her heart. I can’t hurt her. I can’t lose her. I just want to hold her on the couch and call her when I am at work to tell her how much I think about her. I want to kiss her and…Should I ask for a second chance?” He stopped himself before Regan got scared. “Ask for it and finish that sentence.” She encouraged him, letting him take her into his arms. “Love her. Care for her as much as she has cared for my kids. I just want you to be with me, Regan.” Her bit lip formed into a smile. “I thought I already was.” Regan granted him his second chance. “Whitney? You’re taking care of the kids today. I’m taking Ms Mead- where do you want to go? Aruba? Jamaica?” She pushed her fingers through his hair. “With you. Just out is fine. I need you to promise me one thing.” He lifted her and she wrapped he legs around his waist. “Anything, Regan anything.” She cupped his face. “Spend more time with your kids, less time drunk.” William nodded. He didn’t know what reason he had to drink unless it was to celebrate how close she was. “Promise. Kiss me.” She met his lips with her own, making him decide to call in sick to spend time with her locked away in his room until it was time for him to go pick up Rosalie and Katerina.


	69. All I Need

AU Regan working for Preppy / Rich Kid Will

“Señor, Turner? It is time to wake up now. Your mother and sister are waiting down at breakfast.” William’s latest maid gently shook her technical boss’s shoulder. “What time is it, Robin?” He inquired, unfazed at all about needing to be up. “It is seven. Your wake up call.” Will reached for his mini calendar and tossed it to her. “What day is it that explicitly said for you to not dare come in here?” He heard the rustling of the pages as she got back to January. “Sun-Sunday’s.” Robin understood and bowed realising her ignorance. “Get out. You’re fired.” He decided without moving. “But, but, you’ve paid me through January already after I took Raven’s place.” Will raised his hand uncaring. “You’re fired. I can’t have your idiocy in this house. How am I supposed to know if you are properly taking care of things?” He heard the maid start to begin her argument. He sat up facing her and opened his mouth to yell. “You are dismissed, Ro.” Whitney stated gently from the doorway she was leaning on. Robin exited the room after hugging her young mistress and leaving. P

“You can’t keep this shit up, Will.” Whitney dragged him out of bed and shoved him into the walk in closet to force him to get dressed or starve. “I’m not having you stay here being taught by someone who cannot heed to my one request. Will you let me out of here?” He banged on the door, but his sister leaned against it. “Promise you’ll call and apologise.” She told him in exchange for letting him out. “I’m not going to do that. Let me out, Whitney.” Will continued to knock against it. She stayed leaned against it, despite him being just a little stronger than her and knocking her off the door he was ramming it so hard. Seeing he was dressed, Whitney rolled over his bed to hide as he came out. “Whitney?” He called, knowing she wasn’t too far. She got behind him and jumped onto his back. Will flipped his tiny assassin over his shoulder so she would land safely on the bed. She kicked at him, grinning as they fought. “Stop fighting you two!” Their mother stated, coming in and pulling Will away. “You’ll hurt your sister. Come, Whitney. We have to get you fitted for your party dress. Will, go and eat and stay out of trouble.” Elizabeth instructed them both. “I’m choosing my own maid this time.” Will called after her as he chased Whitney down the stairs. “Fine! Just stop running in the house before she gets hurt.”

Whitney leaned bored against her brother as he dismissed each and every candidate for actual stupid reasons. William wouldn’t tell her any reason at all why he was so nit picky about it. In her eyes, it was just someone who woke him up. But Will was starting to get home later and later and would soon be spending days away from home and Whitney was starting to want to leave more and more. She needed to be watched and kept home. She had to have the best of the absolute best. “We only have a few more that think they can deal with you. I am going to go outside.” Whitney tried getting out of. Will pulled her back down by her shirt. “Not a chance. You liking him or her is very important to me.” His fourteen year old sister complied with his sixteen year old self. “Regan Mead, fifteen. She’s our youngest.” Whitney read off the application. “Not much history.” Will pointed out. “Fifteen, cut her some slack. You can come in, Regan.” Whitney called for her.

She was the most beautiful girl Will had ever seen, no exaggeration. She came in, looking a little nervous but hiding it very well. Will couldn’t cross to sit next to her instead fast enough and ended up stepping on the coffee table. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you, Miss Mead. I’m Will.” Regan scanned him up and down while Whitney snickered in the corner. “You’re what’s running all those people off?” She asked skeptical. Will couldn’t tell if she was teasing or not, but he liked it. “I guess so. You’re very young to come and work here for me?” Regan didn’t look as if she wanted to comment on that. “We offer full benefits for you and your family,” Will started to explain until she looked at him. “I don’t need that for my family crap.” She stated sharply. “I apologise.” She amended herself. “It’s alright, Miss Mead.” Will promised, not going to bother her about it. “Would it bother you to live here instead of commuting? You didn’t give much information on your application for us to give an opinion.” He motioned to Whitney’s now empty chair. Regan kept her hands folded neatly. She had the very neat and clean appearance a general interview recommended. She had done this before. “I wouldn’t mind that.” She complied. “My conditions are do your job, don’t wake me on Sunday’s, and keep Whitney home.”

Regan’s first test run was to collect Whitney and have her ready for dinner. Every single night, aside from Saturday nights, Will was waiting for his sister. Tonight, she was there and looking decent by the time Will got down the stairs. “Don’t you look cute.” He teased her seeing Whitney in a dress Elizabeth fought her to wear. “Shut up. Regan made dinner. It’s really good.” She commented while shovelling food into her mouth. Will raised an eyebrow and worried Regan to be taking her job too far in connecting with his sister. “Don’t you dare. Just be quiet and try it before you nark on her.” Regan came through then and set his food down in front of him. “Are you going to eat, Miss Mead?” He asked, testing to see if she would dare sit where he wanted her to be. “After the two of you have. Your mother is eating in her room tonight.” Whitney looked to Will who hadn’t even taken a bite yet. He stood and went to his mother’s room and brought the untouched tray of food into the dining room, dropping it to the table with a loud slam. “Elizabeth is not permitted to eat in her room. She passes out, the candle falls into her spilled liquor.” Will instructed Regan. She stood back, but raised a brow at him. “And?” She challenged him. Whitney and Will both looked in shock to her. “And what?” Will crossed his arms, just to have Regan repeat the action. “You are my boss. You gave me a situation now tell me what to do about it. Clarify. Calmly.” Will scoffed and looked to his sister who smirked. Will did as she told him.

“Wake up, William. You have five minutes to get downstairs and eat before it gets cold. I won’t reheat it.” Regan told him the next morning. She only had to do it once to prove her point when he went down six minutes after she said. He complained and fired her for it and she yelled right back at him asking who was going to make his lunch if she left. Regan was the last at this agency in Port Royal before he would have to elevate his pay to bring in people from out of town. She was all he had to keep Whitney here. The two girls clicked instantly. When Regan was finished with a job Whitney would take her out for drinks. Whitney would only and told Will that Regan wouldn’t on the job. As for Will, he and his newly hired were very timid around each other when he stopped fighting her. He wanted to figure her out and Regan wouldn’t let him. She kept her distance and made everything professional. Younger than him, stronger than him, better than him. Will wanted to know every little thing about her that she could possibly share. Over the slow course of a few months he needed nothing more than for her to stop working and be with him because she wanted to be.

Will came into the kitchen very late on Saturday night to get dinner he had missed. “How was it?” He heard a gentle voice come up behind him. He turned around to see Regan for the first time in uniform. They hadn’t made her wear it, Whitney explained it made her feel uncomfortable. “How was what?” He brushed off. She narrowed her eyes at him like he personally offended her. She took the tiny bag of his physical addiction out of her pocket. “Pure. Really good stuff.” Will stepped forward and took it from her. “You go out and get high and leave your baby sister behind to not pick up bad habits. How well did you figure that plan would go, William?” She accused. “No, no, that’s not it.” He tried to explain, but a sharp pain went to his chest. He clutched at it and drawing back, saw blood. “Shit, what happened?” Will shook his head and waved her over. “Help me to my room.” He instructed her, but she placed him on the sofa in the living room instead. She made a careful incision in his shirt that he ended up ripping apart and removed. “Tell me what happened.” Will told her everything after she gave him pain medication to make him sleep so she could work. “I work to provide for her what my mother cannot.” He caved into admitting why he needed Regan to stay. “I need you.” He squeezed her hand before sleep took over him.

Will woke up in his own room with his shirt off before Regan got there. He stayed, still very sore, until she came in. She was quiet as she pulled back the curtains to let the sun pour into his eyes. “Morning, beautiful.” He called her and she looked pale faced to him for a moment. “Morning, Will.” She sat down next to him and checked his bandages. “Am I not beautiful?” He pouted at her. She rolled her eyes at him and left no comment. “You’re beautiful enough for the both of us.” Will grinned, trying to entice her to open up to him. Regan stayed quiet even until he winced at the newly applied medication. “It’ll be over in just a second.” She promised, blowing cool air on it. “It’s Sunday, Regan.” He commented and she looked at his calendar, pursed her lips, and sighed. “I’ll gather my things.” She moved to stand and he reached up for her. “Don’t go, come here. Please.” He added what she made him learn how to say. “It was your one rule.” She continued standing and facing him. “Please sit with me. Please.” Will repeated. She helped him sit up and moved next to him, keeping her safe distance. “I really like you, Regan.” He began to confess his intense growing attraction for her. “I like you, Will.” She smiled, but it looked awkward with how she said it. “No, Regan. I like you in that I haven’t had this connection like I do with you. I like you so much it drives me crazy.” She stood, saying she can’t, and went out without listening to him further explain that he believed to be growing in love with her.

Will didn’t hire anybody other than agents to find Regan when Whitney said she went missing. The house was quiet, aside from the patter of feet. Food didn’t taste the same. Air didn’t feel right. He left his ‘work’ so she wouldn’t have to see him like that again. He was getting better and away from drugs so Regan would like him a bit more than as her boss. Whitney promised to not leave, but he didn’t believe her. She stood waiting for something by the window often and she would be gone later than usual. Nobody meant this much to them both. Whitney didn’t have a sister anymore. Will didn’t have the one person he would dare say he loved that wasn’t family. That wasn’t Whitney, actually. Regan taught him how to cook, but he didn’t want to without her. She taught him to get up and out of bed, but at sixteen he felt his life was ending without her around. This little fifteen year old thing had strung herself around his heart and kept squeezing the longer she stayed gone. Will couldn’t believe she had just walked out on them with no other word besides her confessional about can’t do something. He had no idea what she could mean by that ant grew increasingly afraid that he possibly never would. He didn’t do much over the next several days that dragged on and on.

William was sitting at the piano bench which was a place he hadn’t been at since he was younger. It had been just a little over a week ago since last he had seen Regan and he wanted to get back to doing things he liked that a future Regan would be proud of. They had to meet again. He didn’t believe someone like her could come into his life, have this kind of impression on him, and just leave. Will just needed to get back to his life, his own self, before he drove himself crazy with trying to summon her back to him. As he sat playing, he heard a knock. He didn’t say anything to allow them in. If it was Whitney, should would anyway. “You play beautifully,” not Whitney’s voice said to him. He turned slowly, eyes watering as he couldn’t believe it. His heart almost busted out of his scar he was so happy. “Regan!” He went to her quickly and hugged her tight. “Please, please, don’t let this be a dream again. If it is, I don’t want to wake up.” He muttered as he continued holding her. “I’m here. I think we should talk. Whitney said you weren’t doing too well without me?” Will shook his head and brought her to sit with him at the piano. She never hugged him back, but he didn’t care at the moment. He was just happy his missing heart had been found alive. “I don’t like living without you in my life. No part of me wants to.”

Regan smiled a little and didn’t hold his hands when he took them into his. The little smile remained on her lips as she said she needed to have a talk with him if she was going to stay again. She got a little happier explaining one family, her last namesake. Then it graduated to sorrowful tears from her where she let him hold her and cry into his chest when she explained the place she went after that. Will let her cry while telling her how much it wasn’t her fault. Nothing was her fault and he didn’t believe anything could be. She didn’t believe him on that, but it was okay. He would take time getting her to believe him. “You have a home here. Please stay. If not for me, for Whitney. Please, please, Regan, I don’t want to lose you again like that.” It was as he was begging her that she finally wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll stay. For Whitney.” She promised with a little smirk that went away when she let him kiss her. “You can sleep in my room.” He teased and smiled when she did as they kissed again.


	70. So Happy Together

Will has a stalker fan who threatens Regan 

“Oh, William. I can set you free. I can feel your soul in these songs. We match. We’re meant to be together. We’ll be together forever. And ever. And ever.”

Will left the stage that night after thanking everybody for coming out to support and immediately went straight to his dressing room where he knew she would be waiting for him. Opening the door, he smiled to her sleeping frame. They had been together long enough where she stopped waiting up for him so long as the door was locked and guarded. He sat down next to her and stroked her soft waves back. She opened her warm eyes and smiled. “Hope I didn’t wake you.” He leaned forward to kiss the cupid bow upper lip. “You’re always more than welcome to wake me up.” He liked to stay for a minute longer than necessary to give her the comfort he was protecting her. “Your fans are waiting for you, William.” She reminded him and he held the back of her head. “You’ll always be more important to me, Regan. I don’t care if the Queen or President is out there.” He told her this every single time that at this point it was almost redundant.

It so happened that this night that he wanted her to go with him to see his fans. The set list had gotten screwed up and he was so terrified that all they were going to do was be upset with him over it. He needed Regan to coax him into going just the same as she had done at his very first gig. Years ago when getting engaged was just a promise to stay together and not actually planning a wedding as they were now. They knew when one needed the other. Regan worked for the better part of his early career and had enough employees and recipes to take off now and again to travel with him.

Will’s first continental tour had separated them for eight months, a new venue every other night. After that he had made the decision to not tour unless or until she could go. His fanbase hadn’t suffered from it despite management claims. They knew that he wasn’t going to work right unless under his own terms. Will had fired his first agent when they wouldn’t let Regan near the creative process. Everybody that worked with him after that understood it wasn’t Will or Regan, or Will and sometimes Regan. They were partners. They were a package deal. They were inseparable. She was his therapist, his muse, his reason for being in the business in the first place. The label needed her, too.

They walked hand in hand with Regan promising the fans weren’t going to be upset when his agent came up to him. “Will, Isla is here.” His agent said and usually that was no big deal. His only fan Will knew by name from her following him. Not just on the continental tours, but even when he travelled the world Isla had gotten backstage passes. Sometimes even when there wasn’t supposed to be any sold. “Alright. I’ll take care of her first.” Will told him with a smile. His agent looked between him and Regan both. “She is demanding Regan not being there.” Will squeezed her hand when she was about to agree, knowing she would say it was fine. “I thought you had made an agreement with her lawyer that Regan was allowed to be in the room regardless.” He argued, furious now. “We had. Whenever she buys tickets at the set amount. However, Isla has come in today with a ten thousand dollar ticket and her lawyer has decided this is a loophole.”

Will looked to Regan who had the fakest smile he had ever seen on her throughout this whole ordeal. “I love you.” He reminded her and kissed her lips, taking in her rose perfume. “I’ll wait for you in the car?” She promised and he hugged her that much closer. “We’ll go home and tuck under the covers.” She continued when he didn’t seem to want to go at all. “You’re going to have to stop talking for me to go.” She giggled and swatted at his chest before he could call her out on it. “Vamos.” She pushed him on and he watched her out the door with his agent before going on into the room.

Isla was alone relaxing on the bubble chair that her lawyer specified be in this venue for her ‘back’. Will wasn’t an idiot. He had taken classes formulated to being a lawyer just in case this hadn’t taken off while Regan took culinary classes. He knew her rights and this was taken far beyond the requisite. “William!” She squealed like a child and jumped up to hug him. “Hello, Isla. How are you doing today?” She grinned up at him and bounded back to sit in the chair. “What took you so long? Is she here?” Isla grumbled, crossing her arms. She didn’t look a thing like the thirteen year old four years ago, but the attitude never grew up. “Yes, Isla. My fiancé is here. She’s getting ready to go home.” Isla frowned, standing as she crossed her arms. “I bought out so we can spend some time together.” Will furrowed his eyebrows. “Isla. Where is everybody?” The younger girl looked to him and smiled. “I wanted to be alone with you. Like we should be.”

Will stood and checked his watch. “I need to use the restroom. Would you wait here for just a second, please?” Isla huffed and sat down in his chair. “I suppose. Don’t take too long.” She agreed and he went out before the last syllable left her mouth. His agent came forward, looking to be in a hurry. “Will, something’s wrong with Regan.” He felt his stomach lurched and looked back to the dressing room. “Bring her to me. Keep her guarded. Isla bought everybody’s ticket that had a VIP. She’s the only one here, it won’t take long.” He hurried the agent off and started back towards the dressing room but Isla was right behind him. “Is something wrong with Regan?” He paled and shook his head. “No. She’s strong. She’s a fighter. My fiancé just left something in my dressing room.” He ushered the girl back in.

“I don’t like her. I think she’s a bitch to you.” Isla answered so easily. “You shouldn’t be mean to her. What has she done to you?” She scoffed and opened her photo book. “I know you love me, Will. You play your songs for me. You looked at me and I know you want me.” Her voice dropped to attempt some sultry tone he was afraid of. “I play my songs for all of my fans.” He lied, knowing very well he played them for one person in particular. Isla stood and handed him the album. “Just look at this? I think you’ll be happier if you understood what is going to happen when you and I are together.” She placed it on the table and didn’t wait for an answer from him before leaving.

 

Will followed her out to see if Regan was close and spotted the two girls down the hallway. A confrontation was happening and Isla’s voice was growing louder before she slapped Regan across the face. Guards appeared to drag Isla away when they saw Will angrier than ever coming for her. “Regan.” He called for her to look up to him and brought her into his arms. “It’s okay.” She lied and he scooped her under her knees to begin carrying her to his car. “No, no, no.” She fought, placing her feet on the ground and pulling him away from the vehicle. “Baby, baby, what is it?” He held her paling frame. “Mr Turner? I think you’re going to want to see this.” His agent came from behind them.

Isla’s photo album had Regan cut out from and replaced with herself. Regan stayed against his shoulder where he kept her close. “Take this to the police.” He ordered and then turned the car. “What’s in the car?” He asked Regan who looked to his agent to speak for her. “It’s human hair dated a few weeks ago. The caption is when you cut your hair. There are eyelash flakes that claim to be Regan’s. There’s a doll head modeled to look like Regan with the eyes blacked out and stitch drawing across the mouth. A red marker across the throat. I’ve called the police already and they are going out to the last known address for Isla Fisher.” Will pursed his lips and kept Regan close. “They won’t find her. I know where she is.” He took out everything in the box in the front seat of his car and then got a lighter from his agent to light it all on fire.

“I’ll protect you.” He promised Regan. “I won’t let you get hurt.” She fought with him when he started to go alone. “I need you to tell the police everything that’s happened.” She shook her head and got in the car anyway. “You and me.” She reminded him and Will took her hand. “Siempre.” He promised and began the drive. “How do you know where she lives, Will?” She asked a few minutes later while trying to get ahold of the police. “You won’t get a signal down here. Remember in college I took forensics? There’s only one breed of rose that grows in this area. I know. I wrote a paper on it.” He smiled to her and she just gave him a look. “When Isla started getting strategic was around the same time I stopped officially answering fan letters. She would send me rose petals that I would recognize eventually.” He explained and Regan looked confused.

“Each stalker has a set trait that they use to show they know you more than anyone else in this world does. They think it’ll give them some advantage, like they love you and so they found out all these little details about you no one else can really know. Isla has sent me rose petals every day. Not the ones I have in our bedroom or in the bath on our days, by the way.” He assured, squeezing her hand. “Is that how you know it’s the same girl?” She asked, still trying a signal. “Couple of weeks ago when I was bored I was on one of my fan’s pages to see if everything was going okay. I found my college essay posted by an Isla who claims I saved her. She said how she now grows these rose petals because I liked them so much and if I came lived with her we could grow gardens of them if I wanted to.” Will pursed his lips and stroked his thumb across hers. “You and I both know that’s not right.” He winked and she smiled just a little.

They arrived at the address Will had gotten letters from to see bushes and bushes of the roses he had written about. “I’ll go in. You stay here.” He asked with a kiss to her lips before leaving without an argument from her. He went up to the door and knocked twice. “Isla? It’s me. I got away from Regan. I’m home.” He told her, creaking the cabin door open and seeing no lights, but candles everywhere. Petals filled the floor as much as he could see and he continued looking around for her. He stayed behind the wall as he opened a door to another room that was open and felt a mixture of nausea and heartbreak.

In the room, there was the shrine he had expected of himself. The Regan half of the picture Isla had chosen had been scratched out until it was white with red letter x’s where the eyes were meant to be. Will had taken a lot of pictures on his own, there was no way she had to use these of him and Regan. Yet every frame there they were. He looking as he did and Regan with blacked out eyes, red letter x’s, everything to make this look like a horror film. Pictures of him from every angle every day for the past six months hung in black and white on a clothes line. One hundred and eighty pictures of him doing things he was so used to now would be scarred in the back of his mind as something sinful enough to be exposed. “Hello, William.” He heard behind him in a voice trying to sound like Regan. He turned around and saw in the dark, in the blue lingerie, she could almost look like Regan’s sister had they been the same age.

“It’s me. It’s Regan. I snuck out here to meet you. We can be alone here and won’t have to worry about that girl.” Isla told him and Will stayed frozen in place thinking about what to do. I’m sorry, Regan. He thought to himself, hoping by some divine intervention she would be able to forgive him for what he was about to say. “What are you wearing?” He asked as distasteful as he could and searched his way for the kitchen. “I picked it out for you. Don’t you like it?” She followed him and he dropped glasses on the floor behind him until he ‘could find the right one’. Will threw his head back laughing as loud as he could, hearing the insincerity in it himself but hoping she didn’t. “We haven’t loved each other in ages, poppet.” He took a swig of her vodka. “I don’t understand!” She suddenly screamed, starting to come for him until she remembered the glass on the ground.

“What do you not understand? I don’t love you. You stopped loving me first, remember?” He argued back with her and had to fight like he didn’t see Regan standing behind her. “I swear to fucking god I will kill the bitch that is now standing between me and you. We are made by soul to be together.” She threatened, braving through the glass and Will squeezed his eyes shut just as the loud bang went off. Regan dropped the gun and he went around to bring her into him. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He cooed into her hair and brought her out. “I…I called the cops when I got cell service. I thought she was going to hurt you.” She told him and he kept her close. “No, no, no, please don’t be apologizing. I shouldn’t have let it linger long enough for you to feel you needed to defend me or yourself.” He attempted to comfort Regan while she shook her head.

“How did she get my clothes?” Regan asked her while they were sitting in the car. “Those are the ones that ripped last on our anniversary. I was going to throw them out.” He explained and she nodded. “She was so close. She knew so much.” Will could still hear her trying to convince herself that this was right. “It’s over, baby. It’s over.” He kissed her temple. “Whenever I saw her with you it was like looking in a mirror. It was so dark how did you know it wasn’t me?” He buried his nose into her neck and traced her upper lip. “I would know who you were if I went blind. I would know if I were deaf. I know you better than I know anything in this entire world. The only thing I know better is that I love you and I’d do anything to protect you. I’m so sorry you had to do the protecting tonight.” He kissed her shoulder. “I will always do what I can to keep you.”


	71. If You Found Her, Even You Would Know She's Mine

Will is misinformed that Regan has been killed, falls in love with someone else and meets Regan five years later

The streets were warm and wrought with the scent of freshly paved asphalt. The paint had hardly been done yet, but it wasn’t too difficult to figure out which side was whose. A one way street should not have been here anyway, Will had argued in court. There were a lot of things that shouldn’t have been there that cool California night. A drunk driver for instance. A man who should not have been driving in the first place. Taking away a man’s license resulted in nothing but taking away someone’s life. As always, as Will had learned in therapy, never just someone.

Some people’s someone was their little sister, circa 1981 they still needed therapy over.   
Some people’s someone was their mother, circa two weeks ago.  
Some people’s someone was their best friend in the passenger’s side prom night.

Will’s someone had been his wife. Well, not his wife. They filed their taxes as single filing jointly and got their mail under Mead-Turner, their names in the phonebook. Everybody had their story and sometimes Will told his a lot more times a week than others, a lot less than others too. The therapist said the dreams would fluctuate. There would be really good dreams that ended up just being bad ones in the morning. They said the ones where they witnessed it over and over again would be the worst but he found it not so. Seeing the same nightmare consecutively again and again helped him. He grew to be able to find how to tell if he was dreaming or not. He learned how to wake himself up during the good nights. The ones he couldn’t, he would go to therapy. This cut down his visits to three times a week instead of seven.

The next step in healing was the finding something to replace it part. This was the part that angered him. The anger stemmed from his depression, the therapist had said, but in Will’s logic he was rational in being angry. There was a man who had lost his wife in a drunk driving incident six months ago and talked about marrying his new girlfriend soon. Will had known coming in that everyone would deal with things differently, but this was the part that sent him out walking to save from a fight. He couldn’t stop thinking about it day and night, day and night, drinking gallons of tomato juice, day and night, day and night, burning down the kitchen, day and night, day and fucking night. If the man from therapy had loved his wife the right way, then he would be grieving too.

When Will told his therapist that the world would never let him grieve, the therapist had asked why. “It’s going on without me,” He said in frustration. “Do you want it to stop with you?” She asked him and he shook his head. “I want the world to not forget Regan Mead. I want to move on, but I don’t want her to hate me for doing so. I can’t disappoint her.” Will told her while pacing around the hardwood, counting his steps one way and then the other. He stopped asking her why she wrote that down months ago. “If you can’t take care of yourself for yourself, might I suggest you take care of another?” She offered and sat back watching his eyes water. “I got rid of the dog after. I couldn’t look at Rosie without thinking about how I told Regan when we got her how good a mother she was going to be.” He commented, sitting down and far more easily taking the tissue box now than he had eighth months ago. “Would you mind seeing me out of a professional setting, Will?”

Emma came by his house to keep where they were going a surprise. Seeing each other in her office for over two years now, he was allowed to call her by her namesake. She became his support system as she was for many people. When she was off the clock she took him dinner and made sure he had been eating. There was nothing to them going out for a lunch on a Sunday, but Will couldn’t help but think there was some ulterior motive to this outing. He started to go to his car when she grabbed hold of his sleeve to bring him along with her. “Nope. Mine. Tinted windows are better for surprises.” She beamed, long blonde hair going behind her shoulders as she turned towards the car. “I’m not in the mood to be kidnapped today, Emmalyn.” She gave him a sour look at the use of her full name. “Come along, Wetherby, we haven’t got all day.” She grinned without use of another word.

They sat by themselves on a park bench despite the rain while she pulled out Tupperware from a lunchbox. “I know you don’t like home cooked meals, so all of this is take out.” She promised and gave him a handkerchief along with a cloth napkin. “Just in case.” She comforted and he stubbornly took it. “Was this all you wanted to do today?” Will asked after they both seemed to be finished eating in silence and a light laughter from her when he fumbled trying to eat the food while hot. Emma shook her head. “Nope. Just buttering you up.” She shimmied in her seat, excitement bubbling from her and making him so nervous. “For what.” He continued his monotonous tone with her he always had so skeptically. “You shall see.”

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Katerina repeated over and over and over when she learned that it made Will smile more and more with each passing day. The three year old had saved his life tremendously more than any amount of therapy had. He didn’t take her in immediately. That day with Emma after their Sunday lunch made him complete again when he had obligations. She had set him up to play piano for the kids at the adoption agency and after he fought back the tears remembering the night he proposed to Regan, he felt her with him pushing him to go. He could just hear her telling him that everything was going to be okay. And that had happened. Things had gotten better.

“Hello, my love.” He picked her up out of the play pin she was surely far too big for. “Song, daddy, song!” She chirped, bouncing on his hip before squeezing his face hard as she could between her hands. He hummed her lullaby that he had renamed when Katerina had liked it so much. Therapeutic, Emma had called it. Whatever it was, it kept him asleep more at night. Well, as much as he could with a little one who had gotten her days and nights mixed up from the time change bringing her over from Europe. Katerina Claire was the light and love of his life. He couldn’t be any happier in his current state. He had even gotten a night job to play music for a little jazz club. The pay was horrible, the floor was outrageously sticky from the grotesque cleaning, but it was a job. It was something to do. And Emma really liked that he was cleaning himself up. So regardless of anything personal, it was making somebody he cared about happy.

Will’s phone rang while he was dancing Katerina around in her leg braces. She was born needing surgery on them and her family hadn’t had the finances to do so they gave her up. He scooped her up in his arms and never let her go. The surgery had been a success and she was estimated to be able to walk within a couple more years. Keeping her active kept him active and alert to keep her safe, which circled right around back to keeping him safe. He hadn’t had cocaine in going on five years and hardly had a touch of wine with dinner. Even on Saturdays he couldn’t be bothered to take back in any vices. He had his little family that was his support group. He was okay.

“What does little girl say to taking the bus to the park today, hmm?” He asked her and she squealed her answer in absolute utter happiness. Will packed up her wheel chair just in case she got tired and he couldn’t hold her too long. She didn’t mind it so much at all. He set her on his knee and the folded up tiny chair between his knees to keep it out of the way. She sat still while he looked out the window. She sat still when he went cold under her little touch. She started to wiggle when he wasn’t paying enough attention to her, his gaze following the woman who looked so familiar walking down the street. Almost. Almost. So, very close. “Daddy!” She screamed in his ear when he looked far too sad for her taste. He looked to her, placing a finger to her lips. “Why so loud?” He hushed her and she kissed his cheek to make him less sad. “Love, daddy.” He smiled. Better.

“Emma, can you watch her tonight? I have to meet someone.” He called her on his phone while rolling Katerina around. She had fallen asleep not too long after arriving, but was fussy when he tried to take her home. He let her role around a little more before trying again. “Sure thing, babe.” She agreed. They spoke a little more about the technicalities of it being a date or not. Convincing her it wasn’t, they began to talk about other things. The weather, how work was going, how it wasn’t going, a little bit of everything else. Nothing that seemed to matter anymore. He almost wished he didn’t talk to her anymore. Will was better. Yet there was something in him that wouldn’t let him do it. He needed her now, like using a crutch long after the bone had healed believing walking wasn’t happening anymore. “Daddy, leave.” Katerina called to interrupt.

Will couldn’t begin to think about the last time he had been in a place like this. He had thought it was wrong to, but five years of sexless relationships had rendered him desperate. He scoffed at the thought of the word. He’d passed desperate a very long time ago by asking Emma out. The trick of dating your therapist was that it was breeching work to become personal. By the law of moralities Emma stopped seeing him and referred him to another therapist. What was he meant to do? Explain everything that had pained him all over again? He never went and a long, long fight about it that resulted in Katerina crying to break it up, they inevitably did. He wasn’t hurt over the fact and she agreed he wasn’t ready to house something deeper unless it was Katerina. She decided to stick around as his friend to talk to and take care of Emma as needed. He needed a fix. Something that wasn’t going to hurt himself, or Katerina or Emma. He needed the one thing that all of his guy friends recommended to a broken heart, nee, bad break up. He needed to get laid.

Saying it aloud was a lot more difficult than he had figured it would be. He thanked his lucky stars that no one here would ask him a thing. All they cared about was the money in his pocket. For all that he was worth, he could spend a night, his money, on something for himself. Just one night. Just one night to get it out of his system and he would need nothing else for the rest of his life other than taking care of the beautiful girl waiting at home for him. The place he had chosen was in those parts of Los Angeles where a wrong hand gesture would end up horribly. He wanted to go where absolutely nothing would come back to haunt him in the morning. He wanted to keep things quiet. A place so loud, so bright, so full of absolute life, for just one night. That couldn’t be so bad. Right?

Will didn’t have time to think about it while he waited in the blue room in the back. So dimly lit he thought but that would be okay. Heels clacked, heel, toe, heel toe, as sharp as the clock on the wall in the waiting room during Katerina’s surgery. Queen played over the stereo for the dancers outside, but he could feel her breath send shivers down his spine while removing his jacket. “It’ll be warm soon. I promise.” He heard her say a little closer to his ear before kissing there. He closed his eyes to keep from seeing her, letting her do whatever she wanted with him until the breathing got heavier. He turned around to face her, cupping her face in his hands. “Can I kiss you?” She nodded and let him lead her to what he wanted. “I’m yours.” She leaned back behind her to flip the lights off. He didn’t know who that was for but it was fine with him if it was for her.

He pinned the fact that he liked her laugh while attempting to button his shirt back up on that it was her craft. She was trained to do whatever he wanted. That was why the act had felt far more beautiful than it was on the outside. Through the outline, she started to put his jacket back on him as well. “I’m warm enough. Keep it? I’ll come back and get it.” Her smile lit up all of Los Angeles. “You’ll have to see me after hours.” She bargained and he nodded. “Perfect. Give me a time and I’ll be waiting for you.” Will was suddenly shot back to being angry at the man in therapy for moving on so quickly. Adopting was one thing, Regan had known he wanted children so very much. Dating would be a different. “Actually, I can’t. Go ahead and keep it. Call it a gift.” He opened the door and pulled back the curtain to leave before diving any deeper. He didn’t pay attention that he went out the back door instead of the front where he had been parked.

Will leaned against the brick wall and leaned over to catch his breath. He thought about Katerina’s laugh. The first time she called him daddy. The way her eyes light up in the mornings when she sees her apple juice all ready for her on the counter. How close she was getting to walking. If he searched for a smoke now, those things would slowly spiral from his grasp and be taken from him. He couldn’t lose everything in his life all over again. Hearing the back door open behind him, he rubbed his mouth and turned to walk towards his car. “Hey. Take your jacket. I really can’t keep it.” He heard her say and turned around to deny it again.

Those lips were his lips. Those eyes were his eyes. Behind his blurring vision, he was screaming but he didn’t know if he wanted it to be true or not. He couldn’t hurt this badly all over again. He choked on his own sobs and ran into a car to set off the alarm. He shook as he continued to back away from her. His stomach hurt as he leaned over and retched to get the pain of loss out of his system. “You can’t be. You can’t be. You can’t, can’t, can’t do this to me again.” He pleaded the woman who was too good to be true, stepping forward in her stilettos, her own voice shaking too much for her to speak. She reached her tiny, delicate hands for his to help him stand. He grasped at them like they were his last breath of life. “Please. Please forgive me.” She finally said out loud.

“I don’t understand.” He panted his breath without caring that he needed it to slow down else he would pass out. Will tried to scratch at his own skin and she pulled his hands further from his arm. “Please, just put me out of my fucking misery if you’re going to be gone again in the morning when I wake up.” He begged her, looking up to her with tears drowning his eyelids. “I can’t do that. I can’t let you go again.” He continued, shaking his head and looking for the sign that this was just a dream. Wake up, dammit, wake up. He fought with himself and pulled her closer to him until she fell into his lap. “I’m here. I swear, I’m right here.” She promised, keeping his hands held tight in her own. It always amazed him how strong she was when he was at his absolute weakest.

Regan let his breathing soothe out before she would talk to him. Will didn’t let her move out of his lap, terrified she would drift into dust. “Five years. I almost died during the week you didn’t love me. What made you think I could live this long without you? Why did you never come back to me? What the hell did I do to you?” He cracked, finding he wasn’t done crying as he thought he was. She began crying to and that hurt far worse than anything he experienced. “I couldn’t until it was safe for you.” She told him, her voice so low he instantly forgave her more by the second. “Sid came after me. He told me he would kill you if I didn’t go with him. I was afraid that he would if you ever came after me. I had to die to save you.” The back door opened and he held her into his shoulder to stop from whoever it was going to take her from him.

“Sid died last month. I came back to California two weeks ago with no money and no home. The owner of the club found me almost dead on the streets. I thought it was you coming to take me home. I didn’t know where you were or how to find you.” She shook her head and Will brought her face up to look at him. “I’ve been nowhere but home and the adoption agency. I play piano for the kids sometimes. Sometimes I go to the park with my girl.” Regan nodded, then looked to him. “Your girl?” She asked and he continued to bring her closer to him. “I fell in love with her when I met her in Europe. Her name is Katerina Claire. She’s my daughter.” She pressed her lips to his and they kissed until their chests were bursting with fire in begging for air and desiring for it to never ever end.

“I was so afraid you’d find someone better than me. Someone that wouldn’t hurt you.” She broke apart and he gave her time enough for two breaths until he kissed her once more. “You are the one person who could never hurt me and the only one who could ever hurt me. I forgive you. Come home to me.” Regan nodded, staying close to him when he stood them up. “Will she like me? Your daughter?” She asked when they were on their way home. “As much as I do. As much as I always will.”


	72. This Night is Flawless, Don't You Let it Go

Will and Regan meet for the first time when their children make friends on vacation

“Look, I’m not saying you have to live in the house or whatever. I’m just saying that I think it’ll be best if you can get along with my mother and Maureen before the wedding.” Theresa spoke on the phone with her future husband. Will was in his Los Angeles office, cradling their sleeping five year old resting on him. He had just gotten back from her school after Theresa ‘forgot’ to pick her up. He knew she had been off celebrating their engagement, as she had been almost every day for the past two months. Hell, Theresa had been celebrating something ever since they had gotten together. With or without him, she wouldn’t have noticed.

Will assumed the affair had started at or around the time Rosaline was conceived. He definitely had no proof that it wasn’t his kid but following their history, Rosie definitely wasn’t. As much as it had bothered him during the pregnancy it sure didn’t the second the little was born. Clear skin like her mother, along with her brown eyes, dark colored hair, and enchanting enigma there was not really a way to see anything other than Theresa in Rosie. With Theresa gone all the time as soon as she was able, it had been Will or nobody. Mrs. Loveless hadn’t cared for Will since Theresa had gotten pregnant out of wedlock. Maureen was pissed over Will taking Theresa to California with him and leaving her alone with their mother. Will proposed to shut them all up.

Theresa had cared for Will’s opinion on their wedding as much as she cared for his opinion on anything else. A perfect Caribbean getaway with more pomp and circumstance than Port Royal had ever seen. Everything had to be big and bright and loud and eccentric. If it wasn’t the best on the line, Theresa didn’t want it. She hired wine tasters to make sure the drinks were at their peak. The caterer was the only thing that wasn’t really the most expensive thing in the world. Will knew the only reason Theresa had gone with the bakery was that someone had said something about it. She fired the expensive caterer and Will could feel his wallet stop cowering in fear. “It’s our money, now William!” She had fought with him and he was too far done talking about their money versus their security to keep talking about it.

Will had opted for taking Rosie along with him when he left California to go ‘home’. He was worried of what would happen to the child had he left her alone with her mother. He didn’t want another person looking after her. He hated the idea of Rosie becoming acquainted and having a better relationship with someone else rather than her own parents. At least with Will taking care of her she would be fed and bathed and loved. Rosie didn’t like flying in the slightest, but she didn’t cry. She whimpered mostly when she caught a glimpse of an open window. When he tried to take her to the bathroom she had almost gotten motion sickness. The stewardess let Rosie stay in Will’s lap so long as it kept her from getting sick.

Rosaline hated Port Royal with the fire of a thousand suns. It was too hot. There were too many people. The ocean water smelled really bad. The sand was too hot on her feet. He started to pack up her toy box when he heard her laughing. Will looked back to see a little boy showing her how to build a sand castle to make it less hot. He took a deep breath, glad to not have to carry her fussy self back across the threshold to the hotel they were staying at. “Daddy, daddy, look! Patrick showed me how to make a starfish!” Rosie called for him to come over and see. Will stood back up after just sitting down and taking his phone with him to get a picture of it. “Es hermoso, mija.” He told her and she gave him a toothy grin. “What’s that mean?” The little boy asked and Will looked to him. “He said it means it’s beautiful.” She explained, leaving off the other half of that. “Can I help you guys?” Will asked and they both agreed. 

“Patrick, are you bothering these people?” A woman, not too far from Will’s age, came up and sat next to him. “No, mama. Rosaline didn’t like the hot sand so I made it not hot for her.” He smiled, brown curls waving as he squinted to his mother. “You can call me Rose if yah like.” She fluttered her lashes at him and Patrick snickered. “Very pretty name for a very pretty girl. I’m Regan.” Regan said the first part to Rosie and introduced herself to Will. “I’m Will. Rosaline is my daughter.” Regan ruffled Patrick’s curls. “Patrick is mine.” He looked to his mother with the same squinty expression as before. “Am not.” Regan rolled her eyes until they landed on Will. “Adopted.” She corrected herself for Patrick. Will felt a smile form from his very core until it spread across his lips. 

“What brings you to the Caribbean? Family vacation?” Will asked a little while later as he and Regan let their kids play. He offered her a drink just to get a little time with her. Ulterior as his motives were, he didn’t care. It was nice, her company. “Not really. More like work. I’m catering a wedding and couldn’t find a sitter. Bride’s not here yet, but she’s put me up at the Regal Palace.” She pointed over her shoulder where the beach front hotel was. “What did you say your last name was?” Will asked, praying and hoping this wasn’t the woman. “Mead. Why?” He pursed his lips and sighed. “I’m William Turner. Future Mrs Theresa Loveless.” He explained with an extreme disinterest in the topic. “I see.” Regan nodded and things got quiet for a bit after that. “I don’t want this to sound how it might sound. But would you like to join us for dinner? Patrick and Rosie are getting along to well and after the flight I need for her to be easy to put to sleep tonight.” 

Regan and Patrick joined them for dinner, breakfast, lunch, brunch, or a combination of the four for the remaining part of the week. Through the venture Will learned that he liked Regan. Saying that he liked her more than he liked his bride to me wasn’t saying much, but he realized it also meant a lot. How on earth could he spend the rest of his life with a woman where there was no connection at all? Especially when he felt so…something to Regan. Just the way they talked about everything under the moon. How he felt her under his skin. His first thoughts after their first dinner together slowly morphed into wondering what Regan was doing for the next six months. If, after this wedding, they would be able to see each other again and again and again. He used Rosaline as an excuse, but she was just as enchanted about her friend as Will was with Regan. 

Through some higher power Will had convinced Regan to bring herself and Patrick up to his and Rosie’s room. They ate dinner and before long were passed out on Rosie’s bed together. Spending the past straight month with her, Will was comfortable with pulling down the alcohol tonight. “Nothing too strong.” He promised. “Just something to ease our nerves about Theresa coming tomorrow.” He promised her. “Cheers.” She raised her shot glass and he clinked theirs together. She joined him on the sofa and after quite a few more shots, he was holding her close. “Your arm is so soft right here.” She told him and he smiled. “You should feel right here.” He took her hand to lace in his. “Smooth, Turner.” She looked up to him. “Can I tell you a secret?” He asked and she nodded, looking like she was about to fall asleep too. “As long as you don’t move.” 

“If you told me not to get married, I wouldn’t.” Will admitted to her and she chuckled. “Why would you not? You’re in love.” She asked. “Because I’m not in love probably. Maybe because I totally dig someone else.” She laughed a little more at him. “I’ve felt more for you than I have for my fiancé ever since I met her.” He tried to explain it without admitting that he liked her so much. “That’s not possible. Patrick is the only guy that cares for me.” Will shook his head and brought her closer to him. Finding that uncomfortable, he laid down with her. “I care about you. So, so much. I can feel it. Right here.” He directed their hands to his chest. “See how you feel in the morning.” She brushed off and he let it go to let her sleep. 

Regan was still in his arms when he woke up the next morning holding her just as tight against him as he had last night. He kept his breathing steady to even out his heart rate. He was afraid it would beat so loud throughout his entire body it would wake and scare her. She was warm in his hold. She was soft to his touch. She was stirring when it began to rain outside his window. The thunder shook her closer into him. “It’s okay.” He told her sleeping soul, stroking his thumb against hers. He heard the pitter patter of at least two feet and sat Regan up with him. “Mama?” Patrick called for, making Regan wake up before the sound left his mouth. “What is it, Patrick?” She looked for her son who came around with Rosie’s hand in his. “Mija, what’s wrong?” He outstretched his arms for and got down in the floor for her to come to him. “It’s storming.” Patrick explained and Rosie sniffled. “Rose is scared like you get, mama.” Patrick pointed out. “My love, my love, my love.” Will soothed Rosie, rocking her back and forth. “Can Patrick stay for a minute? I wanna watch a movie.” She asked Regan who looked to Will. “I think that would be okay. I’ll make us some breakfast.” 

It was the first day that Regan and Patrick had spent the entire day yet it felt like their millionth. When Theresa walked into what was meant to be her and Will’s honeymoon suite to see him holding another woman, she was looking at a family and she knew that. The only thing she did, the only thing she could do to hurt Will enough, was that she went over and picked Rosaline up. “Mommy!” She cried in happiness and Theresa hushed her. “Quite.” Theresa instructed. “What is that?” She asked Rosie who gave her a sour look. “Patrick. He’s Regan’s son.” Theresa scowled at the young woman and like Will could sense it, he woke up. “Theresa, what are you doing?” He stood in a hurry and reached out for Rosie. “Taking my daughter. Enjoy your new family.” Will felt sick and took after her. “No, Theresa, you’re not taking my daughter away from me.” Theresa snapped around, almost dropping her daughter. “She’s not yours. You have no right to her.” Will looked to the direction Theresa was passed him. “Regan, take Patrick into Rosie’s room, please.” He begged her. “I think we should go.”

Will felt his world begin to fall apart so quickly. “Theresa you are not taking my daughter.” He called after her again. “I’ll give you all the money you want. Please, for the love of God give me my Rosaline.” He begged his fiancé who stopped them in the elevator. “We marry. No prenup. I divorce you. You get the girl. I get the money.” Will nodded, eyes watering seeing Rosaline actually understand what was going on. “I want to go with daddy.” She told Theresa as she started to squirm. “No.” Theresa told her, ignoring her wails as the elevator closed. Separating them. The doors opened to reveal Regan and Patrick standing at concierge desk checking out. Theresa set Rosaline down and pulled her by her hand along to march over to Regan. 

“In case it wasn’t clear, you’re fired.” Theresa shot at Regan who looked to Rosie. “Why do you have her?” Patrick asked and Theresa gave him a sour look. “She’s mine. Why are you with this girl?” Rosie glared up at her mother and tried to shake her hand from the grip. “Patrick is my friend. Leave him alone!” She yelled and Patrick began pulling on her free arm. Theresa pulled Rosie back, not enough to hurt but enough to make Patrick fall backwards. Regan grabbed the woman by the arm and drew a fist back to make contact with her nose. “Don’t you ever lay a hand on my son again.” Distracted by the fracture and pain, Theresa released Rosaline who ran scared behind Regan. “Mija!” Will came from the stairwell and Rosaline took off towards him. “It’s over William Turner! You two can go to hell for all I care!” Theresa stormed out of the hotel lobby, followed by security. 

 

“Daddy.” Rosaline sobbed into her father’s knees before he picked her up. “Te amo, my love. Te amo. Patrick, are you hurt?” He knelt to face the child. “No, I’m strong.” He flexed his muscles to show them off. “I think mom might be.” He whispered to Will and Rosaline gigged to be put down. He released her and stood to face Regan. He took her hand in his, all sincerity and worry in the world filling his eyes as he held her hand to his chest. “Are you hurt?” She shook her head. “I can take care of myself.” She told him and he poked her lip. “I think you did get hurt a little. I should kiss it better.” He pressed his lips to hers when she didn’t argue with him.


	73. Dragon Tales and Water is Wide

Wigan taking their kids on their first vacation

“Goodnight, Boston. Thank you so much for having me tonight.” Will bowed as the curtain closed down around him for his show to be over. He hadn’t expected it to run so long, but he hated leaving a concert with no encores when they were chanting for it. Any other time he would play on an on, but tonight was special. And not at all because it was his last stop on the continent tour. The next time he was on the road would be for a weekend drive to a month long vacation. Unlike the last time he had gone on a personal trip was to get married and have a honeymoon. They could have taken their first trip as a family long ago but he and Regan, his actual wife Regan, decided it would be best to take them when they were old enough to remember.

Will didn’t stop for autographs or press or talks with his manager on the way to his dressing room. He took the key out that only he, his manager, and the woman behind the door had a copy of for her safety. Will and everyone had a verbal agreement that Regan was top priority. He didn’t think she believed him on this, but he made damn sure everyone else lived by it. If he didn’t feel Regan was safe he wasn’t performing. A venue in Vegas learned that the hard way and spread rumors that Will was just another arrogant diva. His manager released the true statement on Will’s behalf, along with Regan that the club who had hired a babysitter to watch the twins while Regan was on stage for five minutes wasn’t sober and had smoked around them. Will’s sister Whitney began to take care of them at home after that.

Tonight was the first night in 4 years that Patrick and Alyson had come along for the sole purpose of them leaving sooner. He knelt in front of the twins asleep curled together. “They fell asleep during their lullaby. I told you I could hear you from here.” Regan teased him from the floor where she was refolding the clothes the twins had packed themselves. “At least they’ll sleep and won’t cry the entire way like they did when we went to Casey’s last Christmas.” She sighed in complete agreement. “If they develop an immunity to sleep medication when they get older, I’m blaming you.” She caught the sock he tried to throw at her. “How much of a fight did they put up to bring Rosie with us?” Regan zipped the little suitcases and stacked them on hers and Will’s. “I almost caved at around hour three of Alyson wailing for her.” He chuckled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. “You’ll be able to sleep in the car. Snuggled up close to me.” He grinned and she rolled her eyes at him before going to collect Patrick while Will carried Alyson.

“When should we wake them up?” Will asked as the driver told him they were nearing their destination in approximately thirty more minutes. He sounded about as excited for himself as he had been for their children. Regan sat up and adjusted Patrick in her arms. “I am not waking them up before we get there.” She shook her head and they laughed at each other. He for her being wary about them crying the whole way, she for him almost waking Alyson he was bouncing so much. “Don’t you dare wake her up, William Turner.” She warned him and he hugged his daughter. “I’m not, I’m not.” He waved her off. Regan shook her head and looked back at the tinted window they couldn’t see out of anyway. “We have arrived, Mr. and Mrs. Turner’s.” Will looked to Regan for permission and she nodded. “Despierta, mija. Estamos aqui.” He shook her arm carefully until her Regan eyelashes fluttered awake behind a fist rubbing them. Alyson grumbled and stretched behind her, hitting her brother on the arm. “Patrick. Wake!” She commanded him. “Where are we, mama?” He asked, nuzzling into her as he looked doe eyed to her. “Daddy has a surprise, mijo.” The twins looked at each other with the widest grins in the world.

The driver opened the door and the look on Alyson and Patrick’s faces were exactly what Will and Regan were hoping for. Living in California, there was never the slightest chance of snow. The coolest it had ever gotten in Los Angeles was in the eighties. They were quiet for a lot longer than Will had entirely thought they could be. “Snow, mama, snow!” Regan nodded, holding him on her hip. “That’s exactly right. Do you like it? What about you, Aly?” She turned to her daughter as Will was teaching her to catch snowflakes with her tongue. “’ook, da’! Ih melt-ed!” She kept her tongue out as she spoke to him to point and show. Patrick threw his head back just as his sister had done. “I got one! I got one and it melted, too!” He exclaimed, bouncing in Regan’s hold. “This is a good surprise. It’s like Christmas in July!” Alyson yelled to her mother who furrowed her eyebrows. “Surprise? This isn’t your surprise.” Patrick’s jaw dropped as they looked to each other. “Why don’t we go inside? Maybe it’s in there.”

They walked up the steps of the chalet and Will put a finger to his lips. “Be really quiet. See who answers.” He whispered to them all and knocked thrice times on the door. Very, very faintly they could hear footsteps and a dog barking. “Who’s there?” A deep voice called from the other side of the door. Regan hushed the children when they started to get scared. “It’s just four of us, sir. We are quite cold.” Will answered in the smallest voice he could muster. “State your names!” The voice answered. “Better do it.” Regan told Patrick who shook his head. “Alyson Claire Turner!” Alyson shouted as loud as she could. “Patrick Lee Turner.” He said a little quieter. “Wil-lam, Turn-er!” He bounced Alyson with each syllable, loud as she did. “Regan Turner.” Regan said, just as quiet. “You may enter my castle.” The voice told them and Alyson deemed herself the only one brave enough to open the door. “Casey!” They squealed in unison. They wiggled out of their parents arms and ran into his.

“You have a fierce, monstrous beast hiding in your castle, King Casey.” Will commented when they were all inside and the barking continued. “I’m too scared to go see what it is.” He told them both. “I’ll do it, I’ll do it!” Alyson volunteered, grabbing Patrick by the arm and taking him with her. “That was very creative of you, Casey.” Will thanked for his patronage as they all hugged and waited for the children to make some notice they found their newest surprise. “Regan said it was a present.” A very loud scream came from the back hall and Regan took off towards them, only slowing when the scream morphed into a squealed laughter. “Rosie!” They laid down in the floor with her and hugged their possible favorite thing in the whole world. “Relax, mama bear.” Will came up behind her to hug her as they watched the happiest children. “I think they’re happier about that than the snow.” She commented, holding his arms.

“Can Rosie go play with us?” Patrick asked while they were getting dressed after having been fed enough to go outside and run their newfound energy off. “Afraid not, little one. Rosie likes warmth and if she gets too cold she’ll get sick.” Will informed him. “Like the fish?” Alyson connected and he nodded. “Exactly right.” Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “How will she go potty? We take her outside to do that at home. Is she never going to pee here?” Alyson scowled at that. “Don’t be gross!” Will shook his head. “She’s got her own bathroom just like you and Alyson do.” Regan elaborated, pushing an extra sweater over him. “That’s cool. Come on, Aly! Let’s go!” He decided he was bored with the subject and grabbed his sister’s hand to drag her along with him until she took off ahead.

Will and Regan collapsed on top of the covers that night after getting the kids bathed and dressed and calmed down for bed. They hadn’t bothered changing, too exhausted to move much further. Except closer to each other and hold each other close. “Happy anniversary, Mrs Turner.” He brought the duvet up and over her. “Happy anniversary, Mr Turner.” They had energy enough to kiss each other goodnight before they fell asleep.


	74. Moonlit Wings Reflect the Stars that Guide Toward Salvation

Takes Regan in after she is left homeless when she loses her job at the strip club

The sweet sound of a snubbed out cigarette filled his ears for a brief moment as William Turner remained in his car during a stakeout. Late December proved hell on his lungs and the smoking wasn’t quitting him anymore than he was quitting them. He had never been a stickler for good constants. Security had gone out the window when his kid sister went back out on the ocean. Turner’s had a knack for creating their own death wishes. Not so much for hanging around places for very long. Being in the Federal Bureau of Investigation he got to travel across the country. Generally for vice cases that were turning to trafficking places couldn’t deal very well with themselves. With four houses in close proximity of where he was sent, he felt like he was doing pretty good for himself. This trip had taken him to Seattle, his first time there but he had made sure to be taken seriously. Even if this case was different to most he worked.

The big deal was that drug dealers were taking strippers who tried to escape, harvesting their kidney and packing them with drugs. They would sell the kidneys to doctors for money and leaving the woman, or man as of late, for dead in the gutter. Those that weren’t killed ended up beaten by morning. Will had surveyed the places of business, along with the bloody alleyways where the stone had been stained. “Mess, innit?” His Washington partner, thing, broke his concentration. Will raised his hand to silence him. He knelt to a puddle and pulled on a latex glove. “Get me forensics on the line, the person who examined the kidneys, and those that found the bodies.” Washington nodded and took out his phone. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little more work than you bargained for?” Will sighed, sticking his glove in a plastic bag then wrote on it. “That’s not blood. Meaning your desk jockeys can’t handle their work.” Will shoved the bag in his chest and went on to the car. “How do you know that’s not blood?” Washington asked when they were in the car on the way back to the precinct. “Colour wouldn’t be that bright after this long and it definitely wouldn’t still be there.” Will explained, writing it down in his notepad. “That’s elementary. Never hire someone who skipped blood identification day.”

Washington took him a little more seriously after Will ranted and raved a at forensics about not taking their time. “You have lives on the line here and you are out getting too drunk to function. There is nothing stopping me from hiring your sorry asses and bringing in Bullock.” He threatened, getting in their faces and pointing an accusing finger. “I don’t know Bullock.” One of the forensic guys stammered, earning himself a whack on the arm from his partner. “Bullock is the head of the F.B.I. The only man alive who is more superior than him, the only person alive I respect. Get your shit together before I come back or I’ll make an irritated man fly halfway across the country and fire you in person. Do I make myself clear?” He yelled at them, in drill sergeant tone. Will would be damned if he was going to let anybody treat him like he wasn’t the best at what he did. He was younger than a great deal of people he worked with and had always been thought lesser of. He decided a very long time ago that wasn’t going to happen anymore. He slammed the door on his way out, as much as one could slam a swinging door. “Damn.” Washington shook his head with a laugh as he followed Will out.

Late that night, Washington remained in the car as Will checked for more of anything that would help them that the Washington P.D. surely missed. Or didn’t think was important enough. He was knelt on the cobblestone when his heart jolted at hearing the sound of heels. High heels. Running towards him. He didn’t want to assume it was a stripper, but he was already in worst case scenario. Her jacket billowing out from behind her, she was scantily clad, bruised, mascara running down her face as she took one look at him and froze. “F.B.I. I’m not going to hurt you.” He flashed her his badge and took out his walkie. “Washington, bring the car around right the fuck now.” He ordered. “10-4, Sir, en route.” Washington clicked off and the girl came closer to him. “I am not taking you to a hospital. I’m taking you back to my place. My partner will be there, but you’ll be safe. I’ll protect you.” He coaxed her and she was still shaking so much in the cold December snow. Colder, being in Seattle. “How do I know I can trust you?” She trembled and he put a hand back behind him to stop Washington from doing anything stupid. “You don’t. But I’m very afraid of what can happen to you if you stay out, alone. Where do you live? I’ll take you there and guard your home.” She shook her head. “I don’t have a home.” Will’s face fell heartbroken at hearing this. At that, she took his hand and let him rush her to his car.

He sat in the backseat with her and made Washington drive in silence to Will’s place. A studio apartment in Uptown. “I keep it locked up tight. No one knows the key to get in.” He assured her, but she remained away from him and looking out the window. “That sounds scarier than it is. I’ll give you the key. So long as you promise to tell me where you’re going. I just want to know so I can hear for you on the scanners, worse comes to worse.” She shook her head. “I have nowhere to go.” She stated, and he could hear her trying so hard to sound brave. “We’ll clean you, bandage you up, and give you a home then.” She turned sharp to look at him then. “We? Not just you?” He smiled a little. “Whichever one of us you feel safest around.” He clarified, but she scoffed. “You’re trying too hard, Officer.” She muttered and Will narrowed his eyebrows at her. “What do you mean? I just want you safe.” She took a deep breath in, but it hitched on the exhale. “You want me to like you. I’ve met cops, okay? I know how this thing goes. You want me to like you so I’ll tell you everything. Tragic backstory, the other girls. Then I’ll ask you for help and you put it aside in your little ‘fuckable’ pile to forget about until one of us gets killed.” Will was shaking his head adamantly the entire time. “Like me or not, I did not come all the way from Vermont to have another one of you killed. Keeping you and the girls alive is my number one priority right now.” He argued with her, momentarily forgetting that was his job. “Are you attractive, yeah, I’m sure you are. But I’d much rather call you that when you’re all cleaned up.”

They were quiet up until they got to his apartment and he showed her the two digit pass code. “Nobody knows that?” Will shook his head. “Easiest thing to figure out, but no.” He prided himself on that. Washington stood around as Will worked with the girl to lie her down on the sofa so her injuries could be examined. “What do you want to eat?” He asked her while sitting on the floor to clean her blade cuts. “Lobster.” She said it with a laugh, but Will pointed to the phone. “Order it.” He directed Washington who sighed and followed orders. “I was kidding. I’m not hungry.” She told them both. “Your stomach has been growling since we started arguing. I can’t cook and I’ll be damned if we go out tonight.” He looked to her and she stated back for a very long moment. “Whatever you’re eating.” She decided, but her voice was as soft as it had been. Will gave the order again to Washington and moved up to her face. “You are very beautiful. What is your name?” He cooed to her, stroking the dirt off of her face as smooth as he could to not hurt her. For a second she let him. “I can do that. My name is Regan. I don’t have a last name anymore.” She answered, now looking as if he had hurt her. “I’ll start you a bath.” Will began to stand, but she pulled him back. “Not with him.” She asked for, looking towards Washington as he was still on the phone. Will nodded and placed his hand on hers. “Anything you want, it’s yours.”

She let him stand and go over to Washington. “She wants you to leave.” Will took the phone from him and set it back in the receiver. “Is that so? Does she know she is evidence?” Washington crossed his arms over his chest. “Her safety and trusting one of us is the most important thing right now. She trusts us, she talks. She doesn’t, this keeps happening. Leave.” Frustrated, Washington did exit the door. Will locked it behind him and walked towards Regan. “Is there anything else?” She was sitting on the couch upright, but he still knelt beside her. “I don’t have anything to wear if you want me to stay.” Will pursed his lips and thought for a minute. “I’ll take care of that. Go bathe, try to relax, and I’ll have you clothes to wear, food to eat and the bed ready for you to sleep in.” He smiled encouragingly and helped her stand. “I’ve never been a big fan of men picking out my clothes for me.” She told him and dropped her long coat when he filled the bath of bubbles. She was so thin it terrified him. “It won’t be anything like that. You’ll be covered head to toe, if you want.” He watched her feet as she stepped into the bath. She scrunched her face as the hot water held her inch by inch. “Are you alright? Does it need to be turned down a bit?” He started to adjust it. “I haven’t had a hot bath in a very long time.” She relaxed against the edge and Will smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

Will came back in a good forty five minutes later to see her just getting out, wrapped in a towel. He set the clothes on the shelf and handed her a brand new robe. “I guessed on your sizes. Let me know if anything needs changing or, yeah, if you don’t like it.” He felt very confused about what he was doing now. He held the towel up to shield her body from him for her to put on the robe. “I, I would like you to eat dinner with me. Oh! And I got you toothbrush, and lady things.” He cleared his throat and handed her the bag. “Why are you so nervous? You just saw me naked awhile ago. For the most part.” Will swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering the exact same thing himself. It had been a very long time since he tried dating, it’s true. Regan was very gorgeous. But he couldn’t remember ever feeling this way. Tampering with evidence felt so very good when it was in his home, getting lovelier and lovelier by the prolonging second. He was struck by her. As she dressed in the pyjama pants and long sleeve shirt he had brought her, he was still staring but she didn’t make any notion of it. Not until she looked at him.

“The word you are looking for is sexy. The phrase you are looking for is I’ll get the check. But, let’s go some place private is a good one too.” For a brief moment he didn’t understand what she was talking about. When he caught on, his cheeks flushed and he threw the towel in the hamper. “That’s not it at all. I’ll go get dinner ready.” He turned and went out, shutting the door behind him and leaning against the wall. He took a breath, then a few slower ones for the air in his lungs to circulate his brain. Because right now it was not working right. It was swimming down the drain in the bathroom with her. He had to focus. He had to lock the guys up. He wasn’t in the business of luck and Regan couldn’t be his charm. She was opportune to find out what’s going down in her world, hopefully former world now. No love was going to continue- no love was going to happen. Cutting his finger instead of his dinner had nothing to do with how indescribably perfect she looked walking out of his bathroom. “There is lobster, Christmas ham, some soup for your mild fever, milk, orange and apple juice, wine if you want that, and my personal favourite,” he raised the lid to the last silver tray. “Chocolate pie without the merengue.” He beamed, proud of all he had in front of them. But Regan focused on one little detail: the rose in the little vase at the centre of it all. He held it up, offering it to her. “My peace offering to you.”

Forgetting that Regan was actually evidence, prime evidence at that, was something that very easily happened once they got into dinner and stopped tiptoeing around each other. All he discovered about her was that she dipped her chin when she smiled and oh, god, no one should look sexy and cute at the exact same time. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted them to curl on the coach so he could rub her back or pet her hair while she maybe leaned against him and held him just as close as he was holding her. And then maybe a mistletoe would form from nowhere and they’d both really want to, but be shy about it, and maybe she would make the first move because she knew he was scared of her breaking his heart and that would show that she trusted him as something more. Regan didn’t mind that he needed the sheets as soon as she woke up the next morning. She didn’t tease him for having his books on the table at a perfect angle. She stayed calm with him when he got frustrated when she claimed to not have a favourite anything. She made him coffee, he learned they both took it black. They wrote Christmas cards together for his neighbours, they sat next to each other and learned they were both left handed. She did have favourites. Her favourite thing to do, it seemed, was sitting with him on the sofa. She made a point to whenever they could. Her favourite shirt to wear was his, when their laundry got mixed up. Her favourite place to be post nightmare, he learned a week later, was his kitchen counter top.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, handing her a cup of tea. “You never asked me about that night, Will.” She answered with instead. “I trusted you would tell me when you’re ready.” He answered, but he knew she knew he was lying. Will had forgotten about working. All he did was digest evidence and yell at the forensics guys. They were closer, no deaths or missing bodies since Regan popped into his life. “No one has ever trusted me with anything before.” She picked up the rose from the vase he had given her that afternoon. The second one of the day, the fourteenth since they met. “I trust you so much.” He felt like he was proclaiming his love for her. “I trust you. If I talk to anybody, I want to talk to you. I want it to be here. You can record it, but I want everything to be me and you.” She laid down her conditions, but he didn’t feel the prided joy he had suspected would come when she agreed to tell him. “I don’t want anything else.” He grew closer to her, she held his shoulders.

“William?” She asked, but didn’t need an answer. He was there. Right where he promised to be. “I have never felt so much for another person in my whole life.” He held her face between his hands. The bruising she had come home with now faded, still viewable, but she was still glowing. “Don’t leave me.” He breathed in a hot whisper against her lips. “You’ll leave me back to D.C. before I leave you.” She didn’t move, but she wasn’t stopping him. “Go with me. Stay with me.” He pleaded, his eyes begging her themselves as they flickered up to meet hers. “You’re here on job. Finish that before starting another one.” She advised, but it didn’t sound right. “You’re not a job. You’re my only friend. You’re my only everything.” He assured her, still grasping for some little affection more. “You’re all I have. You leave, I don’t go home.” Regan spilled to him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pressed his lips to hers and she held him there until she kissed him back. Her arms crossed around his neck, her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed and lied down with her next to him. “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.” She slipped her hand up his shirt, down his chest. “I’m here. I’ll hold you.”

Come morning light, Will thought the whole thing was a dreaming. Feeling Regan gone, he was all smiles thinking she was just in the bath. He knocked on the door, no answer. He cracked it open, no Regan. He went to her room, the kitchen, the sofa, gone. Like she had never existed. His heart was struggling to catch up with his brain wrapping around it. “No.” He groaned, heart dropping seeing all the clothes he gave her, all the roses wilted in a notebook he had given her to write down anything she wanted to. He promised he would never read it, but she told him she would never leave. Through watering eyes he went over to the journal. He read about her whole life. Being put up for adoption. Living with a family she loved. Living with one that hurt her. He had kidnapped her ten years later and forced her to work in the strip club. A few months ago, before I met you, Will, that was when I learned everything. I learned about Sid and Jason working together. Abusing me to keep the secret of their drug smuggling. I wouldn’t have my kidneys taken if I kept my mouth shut. I can’t stay with you to tell you this. They’ll hurt you. And I know we just spent a week together, but that hurts more than anything. If I stay with you too long, they’ll think I snitched. I won’t let you be my fault. Please understand.

Her words felt like a eulogy in his hands, dragging him down to slump against the door frame. And then it hit him. Regan had just given him everything that opened the case. The names, the place, all of it. With her going back, it would just seem like he found out instead of her telling him to put her life in danger. “Backup, I need backup.” He called into his phone and hung up quick. The P.D. had a GPS on his cell phone just in case, they’d find out soon enough where he was and where he was going. He hopped into his car, the only bulletproof one he had, and sped the way to the club he remembered investigating a few days ago. They claimed to be missing a girl named Rose. It all made sense now. They didn’t describe her as what Will saw and never clued it together. Had he realised, it would have shown in his face. Regan was smart. Oh, she was so smart to leave him. He just hoped he was not too late for anything else. He parked at the club and went in like a patron. He requested a private dance from Rose to a man he didn’t speak to when he was in here last. He sat down at a chair with a drink and waited. She came over, hair in a wig and all. “You ever leave me like that again, I’m barricading the bedroom door shut.” He whispered to her, holding her tight to him. “I’m so sorry.” She apologised, moving against him to the beat of his heart. “Oh, my love. My darling. Are you still mine?” She nodded and that was all he needed. “I’ll protect you.” He looked over her shoulder to Jason and Sid eyeing them from across the room.

In a very swift motion he pulled the gun out of his holster and flipped the chair back to shield Regan with the table that went with them. “Stay close to me.” He whispered to her, keeping her tucked under him. “Where are they keeping it?” He asked her, arm smoothing her back and feeling less clothes than he met her in. “In the back. I can take you?” She offered and Will pulled out his cell phone. “Call Washington and tell him. I’ll cover.” He handed it to her and used two hands on his gun to shoot at Sid, hitting his leg. “Sid’s down.” He told her and she transcribed it over the phone. “Shots are flying everywhere outside she told him. "Do you trust me, baby?” She looked up to him and nodded. “You’re my hostage. I love you very very much and I will never hurt you.” She gaped at that. “You can’t love me.” He looked to her. “I’d rather say it too soon than too late.” He warned her and she took his hand. “I love you, too.” Will shot the chandelier until it fell down, causing a cease fire for a moment. He stood, wrapping his arm around Regan’s neck and aiming his gun to her temple. “Stop shooting or I’ll blow her brains out!” He yelled like he was serious, but he was terrified of scaring her. “Not her!” Jason yelled the same time Sid yelled to do it. “I’m going to kill the whole fucking lot of you if you don’t pack every ounce of coke into my car.” He threatened. Jason laughed, Will shot the gun from his hand. “I swear to fucking god I’ll do it!”

Washington came from the back then, wounded but with backup as they took down Sid and Jason. Will dropped his gun when the shots were stopped and hugged Regan. “I’m so sorry, baby, I’m so sorry.” She held him, then tighter so as he took her wig off and picked her up to carry her. “I still felt safer with you pointing a gun to me than I ever felt anywhere else.” She admitted and let him kiss her. “Never will it ever happen again.” Will looked to her stomach, just to check. She had a scar and he went pale. “A threat so I wouldn’t run away again.” She assured him and he kissed her cheek. “I’ll take you home and kiss it better.” He carried her away, now that she was evidence for a closed case. Will could have her all to himself if she wanted him to. “Where we barricade the bedroom door closed?” She grinned and he nodded. “And talk about some things, yes. Just know that there is nothing in that notebook or that you can tell me that can make me love you less.” He said that for a multitude of parts in it. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know, William darling. I trust you.”


	75. The Last Night of the World

Will is a solider station somewhere and meets Regan in a strip club

William followed the crowd of soldiers at their latest stop in the Caribbean. The men who had lived here had families waiting on them and ran after Captain gave orders to be dismissed. Will followed along the group of guys who were like him. No family here and joined the army to say they were part of something important. His mother had passed long ago, his father never came ashore anymore, and his sister was off travelling with whoever she was seeing. Whitney cared, but didn’t like seeing her brother unless he was staying home. She was better than he at goodbyes and managed to never even say it. This was fine with him, he didn’t care. As long as her companion was nice to her as the army buddies were to him, he would be fine. He continued walking on behind them to dinner, where he thought they were going. They had been talking so much about how being deployed here was the absolute best. The women, the food, the rum. Life was perfect.

They ended up at a strip bar in uniform, something William found a little arrogant. He hated wearing it out of work. He looked around for their cab with his suitcase to see it gone. “C'mon, Turner!” Scott urged him on, throwing an arm around his shoulders and literally dragging him in. “I don’t know about this. What about Brandy?” Will reminded his lieutenant of his fiancé. “Something you should know about my wife,” Scott pointed towards the stage where a pale girl with black hair was dancing. “She is hot as hell.” Scott went up to the stage, pulling Will along to show off his future wife. “Hey, baby!” Scott yelled and the woman pulled him on stage with her. “The best damn Lieutenant Scott is home!” She yelled and Will watched as everybody stood and applauded. The National Anthem played and Brandy gave Scott a dance there in front of everybody. “Oh, hold up, baby, hold up. I have to introduce you to my buddy, Private Turner. He kicked ass out on the line and damn well saved my life. You got a girl for him, too?” The spotlight went on a reddening, furious, embarrassed Will shrinking in his chair. “Aw, he looks a little shy! I think Miss Rose can help. Rose, can you come welcome our boys home?” Brandy called to the back of the stage. Music played to fill the few second waiting time.

Rose came out, all beautiful tan in a red white and blue uniform and blonde hair he could tell was a wig. She walked in heels that made her taller than himself and smiled at him when she stepped off the stage. “How should I thank you for your service?” She smirked, eyes dark behind makeup and lips red as roses. He wondered if her name was her name or if like Brandy (Candy) she went by something else. “I don’t want anything.” Will whispered, visibly uncomfortable. Rose leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. Let me buy you a drink, at least to keep my job.” Will nodded and felt fire in his body when she kissed his cheek. She took his hand and walked in front of him, allowing Will full view of her barely covered body. She was gorgeous, head to toe. He could see faint scarring beneath makeup that got him curious. Rose ordered him a drink and the bartender let him have it on the house. “Got a name, Private?” She asked, too flirtatious to be honest. “I’m Will. William Turner. What is your name?” She looked disgusted with herself when she giggled. “You know my name!” He shook his head to dismiss that. “What would I call you if I met you anywhere else?” He watched her bite her lip and look around. “Regan. But you cannot call me that here.”

Regan took him back to her private room when he was finished with his drink. They just talked, staying close together so no one would know that it wasn’t anything dirty. She asked him generic questions about how he got into the military and if that was something he always wanted to do. “I imagine it is as much as this job is for you.” He meant it seriously, but she recoiled. “Not that I am judging you,” Will tried to amend. “Just, just that, uh. It was a matter of circumstance. I couldn’t handle my mother’s passing. And I needed out where my sister wouldn’t follow me.” Regan studied his face and only stayed close. “It was either this or lose my home.” She explained. “That must have been hard. How old were you?” She sighed and looked as though she might answer. “I think that’s enough time together for tonight. I have prior engagements.” She turned to go towards the door but was stopped by his arm going around her. “Let me see you again?” He asked into her ear. “I don’t control your life. Just show up.” Regan answered easily. “Not here. Out. I want to go out with Regan.” She licked her lips, avoiding his pleading eyes. “I get off in an hour.”

The only thing Will did for his first month of being home was sleep, eat, spend time with Regan. Every single meal he had after that came from restaurants and cafes they frequented. She would let him know as soon as she was home safe and sound or he would call when he was out of physical training. Regan asked him once why he never went any further than talking. He had no idea why on earth himself, just that he wanted to keep spending time with her. She apparently liked that answer because they continued. It was so easy, and that terrified him. He could not get close to anyone, he was soon to be deployed again overseas. If anything happened to him, he didn’t want to hurt her. He wanted Regan to keep thinking about him as his friend and not about the future they might have. They could have. He decided while they laid on the pier together to watch the sunrise he would finish this next tour and come back to her. “I want you to wait for me. That’s so much to ask, but I need you.” Will pleaded with her. Regan moved closer into his side and put his arm around her. “What exactly am I waiting for, Will? A letter saying you’re not coming home?” He held her tighter. “Just give me something to come home to. A reason for.”

The pain in his chest rang through the world. He had a searing pain in his leg and was beginning to pass out from shock, pain, and blood loss. He could barely hear the guns shooting around him, not daring to cease fire due to his injury. When Scott lifted and took him from the hellfire before snipers in the trees could take him down as well, William thought he was an angel of death. “Please, please, let me see her one more time. I need to tell her I-” Will was laid down in a tent and drifted into a sleep when the morphine struck his veins hard and fast. The nurses listened to him talk to Regan in his sleep, not that they were worried about that. They extracted the bullet and loaded him onto the helicopter with others who were too injured to serve the next afternoon. William didn’t wake up for three days and after seeing Whitney passed out again from the surgical pain. 

“It’s about time. Welcome home, baby brother.” Whitney smiled to him when he woke up longer than usual. “I’m older than you.” Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His voice was dry from being close to dehydration and his head felt like it was about to explode. Whitney fed him a tiny drop of ice and took Chapstick from her pocket to fix him up. “Much better.” He smiled at how chipper she was now. Whitney continued feeding him ice chips until his voice didn’t sound like that. They talked about Scott losing his legs dragging him out of the crossfire and how Brandy was probably pregnant. “She said Rose has not been able to shut up about you. Want to tell me who Rose is? Is this her?” She picked up a dirtied picture of Regan Will kept in his pocket. “Her real name is Regan.” He smiled and Whitney let him have it. “I’ve known her for seven months. We hung out every single day when I last came home. We wrote and called every single second I could when I was gone. I love her. I love her so much.” Whitney smiled listening to how much better just talking about Regan made him feel. “Okay, Whitney, I think I got,” Regan came around the curtain then with bags of food she dropped seeing him awake. “Confession. I met Regan. She beat me here. I’ll let you two get reacquainted.” Whitney grinned.

Regan sat next to him on his bed and kissed him passionately. “I thought I lost you. The way Scott was talking.” Will shook his head and kept her close to him. “I promised you I’d come home.” Will smiled, moving over so she could lie down with him. “I waited for you. I just dance now. I can’t be with anybody without it feeling more wrong than usual. I have everything all ready for you to come home in my new apartment.” Regan explained and he held her tighter. “I’ll need a lot of bed rest.” He teased, but she didn’t seem to mind. “I think I can manage that.” She smiled, pushing his hair back. “I love you. I fell in love with you before I left, but I got scared of the worst.” She nodded, her eyes showing she understood. “I couldn’t admit it out loud and have you leave me, too.” Will brought her closer, fighting how tired he was for another kiss. “I’m yours.” He promised, feeling her go to rest her head lightly to his heartbeat. “I am yours. Sleep, T. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” She moved to rest on his stomach so his wound could breathe. His hand locked in hers, Will stroked her thumb and they both slept together in the first amount of peace since they parted ways.


	76. frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble

Regan is a fangirl of Will’s 

"My next guest is a beautiful every girl's dream come true romance story. She is fan turned girlfriend of his and we wanted to get the story on their very publicised love affair. William Turner and Regan Mead." The host introduced to really nobody and Will kept hold of Regan's hand after convincing her it was going to be fine. She had wanted this to be just his moment, but he wouldn't. They were called to talk together and set the stories straight and he wasn't going to discuss how she singlehandedly brought him back to life by simply existing. Plus Will liked hearing about how much a fan she was of his, even if he exaggerated it a bit. "Let's start at the beginning. How did you two meet?" They looked at each other and smiled before asking "Which time."

"It was meant to be."

It was a rare occurrence that William did a show completely in Spanish when not in a Spanish speaking country. In Los Angeles before he would go on a sort of vacation he decided it would be fun to do on a smaller scale by doing Spanish songs with English breaks or vice versa. It was during this performance that he could see her clear as the freckles on his face. She was front row on the left side right where his vision was drawn to when he played the piano. He watched her when he could, but her singing along to every word was as perfect as anything he had seen. He'd never felt so incredibly happy to have a person there that knew every last little word. Will smiled right at her for just a moment before tearing away.

"I could hardly see, my mind wasn't put together at that point. But I would know her if I saw her on the street."

Her face would grace his mind ever so often. Usually when he was at a bar and his drink was the colour of what he remembered her hair being while a song he performed that night played over the stereo. When he did a drag and saw her face in place of the stripper that was performing, Will thought he might be taking things too far. He didn't think anybody that was a fan of his would work here. His music usually wasn't their kind of thing. He saw this dancer's lips move to keep count of the song she was dancing to and his heart shot up in hope and drove him to the edge of the stage. "Hey, buddy, this show isn't 3D. Sit down." Some guy pushed Will into a chair. "How do I talk to her?" He asked them and the group the guy was with laughed over the music. "No one talks to Rose. She's prize money." His chest dropped, but he was confused. He'd gotten roses that night from a Regan. Granted, it was grasping at straws that this was the same girl, but Will could have sworn. She finished her dance and among the flashing lights that would bring the other dancers out, he saw her going backstage. And he followed.

"She was so embarrassed to see me."

Rose was headed towards a dressing room, but calling her stage name fixed that. She went white seeing him and while that was probably an appropriate response for a stripper being followed, his mind let him believe it was because she knew he was trying to recognise her. "I just want to talk. I'll pay what I need to if you want me to, but I just want to talk." Will explained to her. She smiled while trying to cover herself. "Meet me by the bar?" Rose nodded in agreement and he was almost skipping going back to the main floor.

"He wasn't supposed to be there. It wasn't how I pictured the first time meeting him at all. It was supposed to be after his show in a classier place."

She was covered more, but in nude tones so it didn't look like she was wearing much at all. "You wanted to see me?" She inquired with a much more sultry tone than she had backstage. "You were at my show. Front row, to the left." Will explained, pointing like they were back in the auditorium. "Impressive memory for someone strung out on cocaine." She wiped the excess off his upper lip with her thumb. An act he took for affection. "You knew the word to every single song. I wanted to watch you do it instead." He chuckled looking into the drink she ordered for him. "I am a fan. Come in on ladies' choice night and I dance to Seventeen." Will couldn't tell if she was kidding or not, but that was his oldest song. He didn't even perform it anymore. "It's a date if you tell me it was you who gave me the roses."

"He was there every night I danced for weeks to ask me out after work even though I kept declining. One night another girl tried to dance for him."

Will was sitting in the chair watching her ever so often smile at him specifically. He still went backstage after her show to sneak her money in a rose which Regan admitted she was afraid to deny the cash. On this night, as the flashing lights went off a girl was in his lap. She was sloppy in her movements and reeked of smoke. "Don't, I'm seeing somebody." She laughed and said some slur about who he was seeing not sucking the feel good way she could for him. He was fighting her off, feeling wrong like he was doing something against his and Regan's nonexistent relationship. Arms he didn't know wrapped around his neck from behind felt like home and he clung to them. "He's paid for and uncomfortable. Get out." That was her. That was his girl. He stood as soon as the girl left him and Regan had all the fear in the world in her eyes. "Are you alright? I swear I'll kill her if she made you too uncomfortable. I didn't want to touch you until you were okay, but I didn't know what else to do." He brought her into his arms and she hugged him.

"Our dates were before and after my shows and during other people's performances. We'd like to keep those private."

They were sitting on a sofa having dinner when they had their first kiss. It was almost five months since he'd seen her that first time in the auditorium and he'd told her every single day from the chair dance issue that he wanted to kiss her. She was clearly uncomfortable with affection through touch, he thought. "I tell you I want to kiss you so you know that I like you and care for your beautiful soul a lot." She took another drink from their alcohol that they were having more than dinner. It was after a show and he wasn't too worried about it. "What are you going to do after we kiss? How will I know?" Regan asked, moving into his side. "I'll say Regan, my luv, my darling, I care about you more than anything in this world. After that we'll see." She looked up to him through her long eyelashes before softly kissing him. "Now what do you want?" He shook his head while holding hers delicately. "Nothing I don't want anything from you other than you. Just you." She didn't move when he leaned in again to show her how she should be kissed. She broke apart just as he felt her start to move closer. "I feel like the luckiest girl in the world with the unluckiest guy." He shook his head and held her to show it was okay.

"The first time she told me she loved me, I almost cried. I'm not uncertain that I didn't."

She had woken up in the middle of the night from staying over at his place in a separate bedroom and crawled into his bed after saying she had a nightmare. She was crying as she explained her whole reason for not wanting anything before meeting him. "Regan, it doesn't count. Your first time is going to be with someone who loves you and is going to take care of every need you have in and out of bed. They're going to love you in ways you didn't think possible." Regan placed her arm around him to show it was okay for Will to hold her. "I love you, too." She directed everything he said to him being the person she wanted, wished her first time was with. She kissed him and slowly, inch by inch, brought him closer until it was after and he was holding her. "You're beautiful. I'm in love with you." He promised each scar on her back. Instead of retracting, Will felt her move closer. "I trust you." Regan answered, her ear to his heart.

"When it got out that we were living together, he still put me first above his career. We wanted each other to succeed, so that was an issue for me."

Reporters and paparazzi were all over the front yard like moles digging for dirt. Will kept Regan away from the windows and helped her sneak out to go into work when he couldn't go watch. "I don't want these horrible people bothering you while you're at work." He explained, worried she'd think he was embarrassed of what she did. "I'll stop if you want me to." While that would be ideal, he wasn't going to tell her he wanted her home all of the time. "You're my number one. I think you could successfully enter a culinary career, but I'm not telling you to quit stripping." She stepped forward and hugged his neck. "I am your number one fan. I'll dance just for you if it gets me backstage." He laughed against her lips and picked her up to wrap around him. "I'll find you the nicest culinary shoppe in California. You can control everything and lock up or kick people out when they start bothering you."

“What is it really like going from fan to now we’re all waiting on the engagement announcement? What’s it like being with a fan?” Will and Regan laughed at the topic of their engagement while she wasn’t wearing the ring on the right finger to keep that rumor from happening until after they were married.

“It’s rare now that his career has come so far since we started seeing each other that we don’t get stopped even coming in here. That used to be me, it’s pretty weird. The only difference is-”

“Is that I’d have loved her and believed she is my soul mate no matter how we met.” Will interrupted before Regan could pull the ‘right place, right time’ card again. “As for dating a fan, in this career, that’s what you kind of aim for is someone who will support you through thick and thin. We both needed the same things in a relationship and we both want the same things in the future.”

“I’ll be a fan of his no matter what he does.”


	77. listen out for the phonecall and pray for a flood

William and Regan as super spies (a/n to the tune of this song )

“Jax is tough, but we’re stronger. Mead, you’re with Turner. He’s been briefed on the case and your situation at home. I know you’ll work well together.” Regan looked over to William and gave him the high five he was waiting for from his best friend. He was the only one in the squadron who knew what Regan could and couldn’t handle in the field and the only one she was comfortable working with in situations as this one. He moved over the desk and plopped down on the bench next to her when everyone was dismissed to get to work. “Are we doing the plan we talked about last night?” She asked and he nodded emphatically. They were the best team in the FBI’s special agents district. They handled what nobody else could with no backup. They’d saved world leaders, trillionaire philanthropists, and everybody in between. This was their first time on the Jax Mission and it would be the last time his name was going to be said. Will and Regan’s plan they’d concocted together was air tight. 

“Everybody if I could have your attention, please?” Will called out while standing on a lunch table in the cafeteria. “Regan Mead has just agreed to marry me!” He waited for the cheers before going to kiss Regan’s cheek. “Details, details!” They all asked for. “We’ve been on almost twenty missions together. It’s how we met, it’s where we fell in love, it’s where we sneak off.” Regan nudged his side and wrapped her arms around his waist. “We decided to elope tonight. I’m going to get my dress and I’ll see you tonight.” Regan smiled kissing his nose. “Wait, wait, wait,” he pulled her back and took out his credit card. “Let me buy it for you.” She giggled again and tossed her arms around his neck. “You’re the most wonderful husband already!” Regan squealed before skipping off to go buy a wedding dress. 

Will was in the hotel room when a knock came from the door. He set down his personal phone before going to answer. “Package for Turner and here’s your dinner.” He smiled appreciatively and let the maid bring in the food. He took a picture of the food with his work phone to find it had not been tampered with. He looked at the clock to see it had been thirteen hours since Regan had left to buy herself a wedding dress. William sighed and sat down on the rose petal covered bed and thought about calling her now. He decided against doing so before opening the package he really had been waiting on. 

He ignored what he knew would be pictures of his bride to be hurt and beaten in the wedding dress splattered with blood. He found the bloody phone number and called it. He pushed down the number nine on his work phone in order to call his superior for him to listen on the conversation. “Mister Turner. We’ve been expecting you.” He winced hearing Regan scream for him in the background. Will took a step back and slammed his toe on the bed. “Let her come home, please, Jax. We’ll do anything. I’ll do anything.” He cried into the phone over Jax laughing and under Regan’s continuous yells. “You know that I cannot do that. It’s you who is stupid, Mister Turner. You fell in love with your coworker. You let your guard down.” Will removed what would be Regan’s wedding ring and set it down on his work phone. “Can I at least talk to her? Let me say goodbye to her, please.” 

“It’s so cold and wet and dark here. I’m so scared, Will, please come save me.” She pleaded him and he felt his eyes water. “It’s going to be okay, my love. It’s going to be okay. I’m right there with you. I’m holding you. I love you.” He choked out and cleared his throat so she wouldn’t hear him getting scared out of his mind. “I’m getting you out of there, okay? I’m getting you out of there and taking you far far away and you’ll never have to be afraid again okay?” He rambled off as his heart thudded faster and faster. The phone disconnected. “Regan? Regan! Regan, answer me, please! Answer me!” He shouted into the phone as if it were going to listen to him. 

“I lost her, Sir and she’s going to get hurt.” Will stammered into the phone without removing Regan’s wedding ring from it. “Agent, agent calm down. You and Mead did very well. We’ve got her. We cut the power. We have her. Come see her. We’re down by the pier.” He dropped the phone, kept the ring and ran out of the hotel and fast as he could towards the pier without stopping. He felt as though if he stopped running, something would happen to Regan. He didn’t stop until he saw flashing police car lights and Jax being taken into an ambulance with a sheet over him. An officer tried blocking Will only to receive a punch to the face when Will couldn’t articulate fast enough why he needed in. 

“The connection between Jax’s victims was that they were married to men with money.” Regan explained her and William’s plan to their superior. She had gotten hurt. The prosthetics on her body were meant to protect her but Jax had been a little stronger than Regan’s flesh. “Turner, I need a report.” William was told before he could get closer to Regan to see if she was alright himself.”I punched an officer, I think you need a report from him first.” He admitted and saw Regan bite back a possible laugh. His name was being sworn while he went towards her. “You got so scared.” She chuckled, but quit seeing him legitimately scared for her safety. She opened the green safety blanket they’d given Regan for him to share. “Damn right I am scared. You’re my best friend, Regan.I don’t want to ever put you in a line of danger like that again.” He confessed while she rubbed his back. “You didn’t have to tell me you love me.” 

“What?” Will had forgotten he had said that. He couldn’t even remember why he had. “When you told me you love me. Jax couldn’t hear you. There was no need.” He stood up and faced her when she shrugged like it was no big deal what just happened. He held Regan’s still beaten and bruised face between his hands. He kissed her full on the lips. She brought him closer to her when he jolted fighting back tears. “Look at me. William, look at me.” She directed his eyes up to face her. “I’m safe. I’m right here and the worst is a black eye. You broke my arm in training, remember?” He nodded then shook his head, burying into her chest. “I would never hurt you intentionally. I hate that I did that.” She waved off doctors and officers that wanted to talk to them. “I trust you, Will. I’m okay. I know that if I need you, all I have to do is call. That’s love to me.” Will used his thumb to wipe away the dried blood on her arm. “What if you could just roll over and wake me up?” Regan kissed the top of his head. “Deal. Come on, let’s go apologize to the Officer you punched.”


	78. You Float Like A Feather in A Beautiful World

Is Regan's lawyer in a custody battle

"We the people of the state of California in the city of Los Angeles grant full custody to Meyer Baker, father of his three children." Will smiled, proud of himself for winning another case. Specifically for Meyer, the Baker family being one of his biggest connections. Meyer got him in this business and Will was there before this wife who was only the mother of the third child and even that wasn't certain. It hurt him, being in these situations when he couldn't have kids and seeing the horrid people that didn't deserve them. Will shook hands with Meyer and turned to walk out.

Before he could leave the courthouse, he heard his name being called. Will turned around to see his partner trying to catch up with him. "Hey, you've got someone in there that wants to talk to you, kid. Woman asked for you specifically." His partner gave him a grin to tease him about it. Sometimes, more often on custody cases, women would see him get passionate about his work and the kids and invite him out for drinks. He would humour them, but it never got further into anything serious. He was just too busy for anyone. Will went back in and saw a beautiful young woman sitting on the bench. She had a kid on her lap that couldn't have been more than four. "Are you Regan?"

The woman looked up to him and hesitantly nodded like she was going to back out of it. Regan went to shift the kid onto her hip to stand. "No, no. She looks tired. We can talk here. Are you alright?" He asked, just to be sure she hadn't come for refuge. "I'm fine. I sat in on your case. It's pretty intense stuff. I really didn't think he would get them." She admitted and he smiled at her douse of honesty. Everyone sugar coated everything for Will to keep him sane. It drove him crazy to be coddled like a child. "Well, it is my job. I heard you asked for me? What can I do you for?" The child with her stirred and he watched as Regan kissed her cheek and she went right back to sleep. "I need help with a custody battle. But, it runs a little deeper than that. Can I meet with you in private?" Her voice had gotten quieter and he could just feel how uncomfortable she was. Will nodded, "Of course. Here," he pulled out his business card and wrote his home number on it. "Call me anytime. Okay? We'll take care of it." He smiled and she looked at him in disbelief before returning it.

He was taking a burnt microwaveable out when his cell phone rang. It was from a pay phone, but he picked up anyways. "Hey. I-it's Regan from the courthouse?" Will smiled and nodded at his food. "I remember. Do you wish to talk about it over the phone?" He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible. "I don't think I can talk about this in public. But I'm running out of time on the phone." Will thought for a minute and chucked his plastic in the disposable. He gave her an address that was closest to her to meet him at. Will grabbed his keys and headed out, meeting her outside a restraunt. "Thank you for meeting me here. I'm starving. Are you hungry?" Will asked and held the door open for her. Regan shook her head and sat quietly next to him. They ordered their drinks,the exact same thing and Will got his food. "You can talk here. It's just us." He assured her, watching as she timidly took her drinks.

"The little girl I had with me, her father wants custody." Will nodded, having had expected that. "Where is she anyway? With her father?" Regan had smiled at his first question and then blanched before forcing a strong face. "My uncle, Casey's. She's safest there. Claire doesn't know her father. I've tried to keep it that way, but it's getting worse. He calls the house a lot and he has decided to want custody. And I cannot let that happen." Regan looked heartbroken and scared in her eyes but still held the strong face. She let Will place his hand on hers on the table and didn't react at all. "It's okay. This is one step at a time." Regan bit her lip, taking her hand back and looked at their cups. "I had her when I was eighteen. I met her father when I was eleven. H-he was my foster parent."

Will stopped her there and had his food wrapped up and took her out of there. He got her in his car after explaining it might be more comfortable. They stayed parked and sat in the backseat where she relayed it more in detail to him a little more easily. As much as she could, at least. She'd been attacked when she was eighteen that resulted in her pregnancy. Jason found out about the daughter and threatened he had parental custody over her. "I never wanted anybody to find this out." Will placed a careful hand on her shoulder and was surprised she didn't recoil. "I want very much for that to not be the case. But I'm afraid it can't be as secret as I'd like. Just know you are not alone. I'm on your side. We'll take this one step at a time. May I meet Claire?"

Regan shook her head no. "It's nothing personal." She assured him and he nodded. "It's okay. I understand, but I will need to be seeing more of you." Which they did, very much so. Every weekend after that they were in his office after hours to be alone and had dinner curtesy of him. He even bought Claire food for whenever she decided to bring her. Regan hated it, teasingly so and once or twice brought something she'd made. He learned that she was attending culinary school when she got pregnant and bailed out of humiliation. Sometimes when she confided in him, Regan let Will hug her for a beat too long. In a way, he felt she trusted him more than just as her lawyer.

A few more months later dawned all of his worst fears. There were some that believed Jason had a right to his daughter. Regan caught hell for a lot of it that broke his heart and he took her out for drinks when it got bad. He held her on those nights on the sofa in his office. "One step at a time. It's okay." He comforted her and it was, the next day. More people were rallying on her side and Regan got better with handling it. After the first of what would be four court dates for this, Will met Claire. He'd known Regan well into four months and cared for them drastically more than he could admit. Claire was the sweetest child he'd ever seen in his life. She looked so beautiful, just like her mother.

"I might just hire you to care for her after this." Regan said as she watched Will hold Claire on his side to get her to sleep. Her tone had been light, but as soon as the words left her she deflated. Will set Claire in his room to sleep comfortably and went back out to her mother who had the shield up until he touched her face. "You're a wonderful mother. You did what you believed to be best for her and it. You're smarter than you think." He told her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She'd caught on that he knew what she was really feeling more than anyone else did of he was looking at her face. Will stroked her hair, pressing his lips to her shoulder. "I care for you so much, Regan." She played with the ends of his hair and let him look at her. "You're beautiful." She smiled just slightly and didn't move away when he moved in closer. Her hands moved slowly to cup his face as he noticed her chest rise and fall slightly more. Will kissed the corner of her lips until she craned her neck to kiss him. She moved to sit sideways on his lap and he held her close as he couldn't stop kissing her.

It was lunch on a Saturday and they'd had morning court that got them another date as more evidence turned up and more people had to be called in to question. Claire had stayed at Casey's to sleep in and Will and Regan were laying in his bed. He held her close as she rested on his chest. "Next Saturday is your last court date. You won't need me after it." He spoke quietly as he ran his fingers lightly along her spine. "Maybe it's for the best." Regan answered then moved closer into him. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I want you and Claire to stay." She moved onto the pillow to face him and he looked like a deer in the headlights as he held her waist. "We can't do that," she answered and his heart visibly broke yet he moved closer to her. "Stay," he pleaded against her lips. "Let me kiss you. And hold you. And sing Claire to sleep every night." He kissed her between each sentence, finding her to return them lightly. "I have to get Claire back." Will nodded, now feeling her kisses more assured. "But...yes. Okay. If Claire says okay." Will felt her smile, knowing that Claire had loved Will as much as he had her.

The final court case was the longest day in Will's life. He sat next to Regan unable to hold her if things looked bleak. She kept her eyes on his when she was being questioned and he was sitting down. She looked so hurt, but of course she was. She had to relive each time Jason attacked her and was fighting for him to not take Claire away. When she sat down next to him again, he whispered to her to make it look like business when it wasn't. "You're doing so good. I'm so proud of you, Rea. As your lawyer, you can hold onto me but I can't hold you until tonight." He saw the smile in her eyes that she kept from showing on her face. It quickly disappeared when Jason's attorney called Claire to the stand. Regan held onto his arm and he patted her hand. "It's okay. She's smart. She takes after you."

Will was the one to question Claire first and her face lit up seeing him. "Hi, Will!" She chirped and he smiled at her. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you today? Are you sleepy?" Claire nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't sleep much last night at Casey's." Will nodded and an idea clicked. "You stay at Casey's a lot, huh?" Claire nodded excitedly again. "I used to not. But then mama dropped me off more and more there one day after school. I think she was scared. She was crying when she picked me up." Will's heart cracked so loud he was sure the whole room heard it. "Did you have a good day at school before that?" Claire didn't have to think for a minute. "We had a Valentine's party. It wasn't on Valentine's, though. It was before because Mrs Rhode's baby was sick." Claire used the name of her teacher. Will smiled, proud of her. The jury had been aware that according to phone records, Jason had contacted Regan February 17th. "Claire, sweetie do you know who your daddy is?" Will asked and Claire shook her head, slumping in her seat. "No. I never ever met him." There was a murmur in the crowd. Jason had sworn that he'd been the one at all of Claire's parties, not Regan. "Do you know anybody here?" He asked, moving out of the way. "I know, mama and Casey and you and Mr J." Claire pointed to Jason.

"You know him? How do you know him?" The four year old blanched and held her stomach. "He works at my school. He gives me candy at recess. He said he used to give mama candy." Will furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to Regan who covered her mouth. "How did it make you feel?" Claire shook her head. "I got dizzy. He tried to get me to go to the nurse's without telling Mrs Rhode's, but I told him no. I went to tell teacher first, but I felt better after she took me to get water and sit down." Will felt himself be sick and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did you ever see him again after that?" Claire shook her head again and leaned forward. "Not until just right now." She answered and Will smiled to her despite how he felt. "Thank you, Claire. You're a big, big help." He helped her down as she clung to his leg. Will knelt to pick her up and took her back to Casey. Regan had her face covered in her lap. "Can we take a brief recess?" The judge granted them a break for the jury to go over this information.

As soon as his gavel hit the desk, Regan went to directly to Claire and held her close. Casey and Will took them outside for air as Claire began to fall asleep on her mom's shoulder. Will rubbed Regan's back and she stood closer to him. "I don't know how to thank you," Casey told him and Will wiped the corners of Regan's eyes. "Not yet. Just until after this. Claire did a really good job, just like her mother." Casey had a look that it wasn't what he was talking about, not entirely anyway. "Will you take her home? She should get some sleep." Regan asked, handing her off to Casey who kissed her cheek before taking the child. "Of course." Regan sat on the steps of the courthouse and Will held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. "You didn't know. The teacher didn't know. It's going to be taken care of." He assured her and kissed her temple. "He was going to...My Claire. He gave her drugs and...oh, god." Will rocked her back and forth. "He didn't, baby. Claire knew what to do. She's so smart. You raised her so right. Now, he'll be charged with it. He'll go away for it." He spoke against her ear. Regan covered her face with his shirt and silently cried until he stood her up to take her back in. Will wiped her face and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she kept her face hidden.

"We the people of California in the city of Los Angeles find the defendant guilty in the first degree for the sexual molestation of Regan Hali Mead. We the people of California in the city of Los Angeles find the defendant guilty in the first degree for the drugging of Claire Alyson Mead. We the people of California in the city of Los Angeles find the defendant guilty in the first degree for the attempted child molestation of Claire Alyson Mead. We the people of California in the city of Los Angeles grant sole custody of Claire Alyson Mead to her biological mother, Regan Hali Mead." Regan looked at Will in disbelief as they were standing before throwing her arms around his neck. "Court is adjourned." The judge declared. Will lifted her, her feet coming slightly off the ground. Cameras flashed as one of the most controversial court cases was brought to an end.

Will felt tiny little hands crawling on him before he opened his eyes. He peaked to her and smiled slightly as he saw her trying to be sneaky. He reached under the covers and tugged on his wife's shirt who nodded in answer. "Rah!" He called, gathering the little girl in his arms and sending her into a fight of laughs that filled the whole house as he tickled her. "Daddy! Stop!" She called through her laughter. Will did to hold her sides and raspberry her stomach. Will and Regan had only been married six months, but Claire had called him daddy since they moved in together. "Good morning, sweetheart. Do you know what today is?" Claire shook her head, looking too much like her mother as she fought back a grin. Regan held the covers around her and sat up to rest her head on Will's shoulder. "I think it's somebody's sixth birthday today." She answered as Claire crawled into her lap to kiss her cheek before running downstairs. "Two years since that day." Regan commented and Will pulled her close to kiss her. "Mm, I love you. You're not allowed to think about today like that. Any other day, I'd send Claire to Casey and help you keep your mind off it." Regan sighed dramatically before kissing him again. "C'mon before your daughter comes back in here."


	79. You're the Closest to Heaven I'll Ever Be

Will finding 'his' iPod.

William had only been in attendance long enough to push through parent's week. He'd been walking around, minding his own business and tapped an old piano piece against his thigh. He cursed himself inwardly for doing so. He wasn't any good at all, there was no future in it and he hadn't played in years. He had to get this fantasy out of his head. The words, criticisms, came through his mind clear as day as he reminded himself how idiotic playing professionally could be.

Will was walking back from the gardens, near the roses when he saw a device. He picked it up and turned it over in his hand. He had been culture shocked enough since arriving here, and this was something else. He pressed the centre button and heard noise coming from whatever it was attached to it. He placed it closer to his ear and held it there, hearing the music more clearly. He held it there and repeated the song over and over until he got the music behind it implanted into his memory.

He spent sometime last week looking around the school, so he knew the direction he was going. It took him a few tries, but he finally found the right double doors that didn't lead to the cafeteria or a different wing. He practiced playing the song on the piano. Just to have something else to tap the beat to instead of the old, retired songs he knew. Will stuffed it into his pocket when he got the hang of it and saw a guitar nestled in the corner. He picked it up and played something he'd heard through the hallways once while sitting on his leg at the edge of the stage.

The doors opened, but he was humming along and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. Not until he heard footsteps come closer make her way forward. "Allo?" He called and saw her, hearing her voice as she stepped into the light while he hopped off the stage to greet her properly. His foot had fallen asleep and he slipped slightly, but regained his balance. "You okay there?" She laughed and Will admired her smile. Only because it was from a nice face. Certainly not because she the most gorgeous he'd ever seen. "Just a little wavy. I'm William." He extended his hand, seeing her observe it before shaking it. She was soft to the touch and he lingered for a half second. "Nice to meet you, Will. I'm Regan."

Over only the next few minutes, Will found that it was just them two in the whole world. He smiled for the first time around her and her laugh festered within him to give him pure joy. He pinned it on a shared love of music and let it slide. He got her to sing for him, he recognising it as one of the ones on the device he'd found. He would have sang with her, but her voice with that song just entranced him. She liked playing, he could see it on her face. It took her to a place and he was sure he wasn't even in the room with her anymore. After she was finished, Will found it humbling that she seemed to not usually let herself play and still did so for him. He did the exact same thing for her when he played the song he had on repeat out of guilty amusement. All he knew was that he liked feeling that way. He hadn't been so happy playing for someone, ever. Will just wanted to see her again and couldn't stop thinking up reasons to do so before they even parted ways.


	80. I Had to Find You, Tell You I Need You

When Will is trying to adopt, Regan is the child's surrogate mother.

Will sat in the parking lot of the adoption agency. He'd gotten a call earlier in the week about a proposition that whoever else was involved would rather discuss in person rather than over the phone. He'd understood, having had dealt with a lot of foster parents that way. This would just be another situation that would hopefully end up better than usual. He didn't mind meeting with people all day long. The issue was that it ended to no avail. He checked his watch and pushed his fingers through his hair before getting out.

It was early January, what was suspected to be the better time for starting completely over. Which was the same way he'd started every year for the passed five, when he started trying to adopt, and it hadn't worked. If something wasn't different by the end of this year Will would find some way to move on with his life. He was still thirty. He could still make something of himself. He could play concert halls if he played his music better. Something always had to be done. This little void could be lived with. He hoped so at least.

Hope seemed to be a recurring thing every morning he woke up and dragged himself to these buildings. Will was taken to a room and asked to wait for the other half to arrive shortly. "What exactly is going on here?" He asked, absolutely confused when nothing was going how he was used to. "You've been declined for five years, Mr Turner, for the same reason. We feel that this way, if you and the mother are comfortable with it, it could be easier. You'd have custody by law rather than legal obligation." Will nodded, still lost but saw this as something in a better direction. So he went along. He had his coffee as he waited the few more short minutes until she swept in through the door.

Will had been sitting on his leg and wobbled a bit when he stood. Her hair was going everywhere as the winter wind tossed it about. She fixed it and even though it had been tangled, still framed her face. She was beautiful. "You must be Will Turner. I'm Regan Mead." She introduced herself and sat down across from him as who Will assumed to be her lawyer placed next to her. He smiled warmly to her, nodding and she returned with a fake one. As someone who did that too many times, he could always spot a false smile. "So, have you been over our terms yet?" Her lawyer asked and Will shook his head, going to speak before the person over this whole meeting interjected. "No, no. Mr Turner has only been told to meet here." Will motioned with his hand seeing this was going pretty much without him. "Sums it up." Regan narrowed her eyes like she was studying him. "Could you two give us a second?"

The two men went out of the room and Will stood to refill his coffee. "Would you like a cup?" He offered and she stood to get it herself. They gave each other a look when they realised they took their coffees exactly the same. Which wasn't totally uncommon, but it did feel comforting. "I hear you've been trying to adopt for five years. Must be tough." She commented as they went back to their seats. "Single household, travel a bit for work, bottom of the wait list." He explained and let her talk and tell him what this was about on her own terms. "Travel? What do you do?" She was surveying him and he smirked when he caught to it. "I'm a pianist so for a few weeks out of the year I go where whoever will take me. Pays better than coffee shops." Regan nodded and they took sips of their drinks.

They talked more about each other like two friends catching up after years of not seeing each other. Being with her felt easy and he forgot all about the setting of where they were. His smiles at what she did reveal about herself were genuine, something that hadn't been the case in who knew how long. She was a baker primarily, a month to the day younger than him. When she was in college, she became a surrogate mother on the side when she got pregnant. She kept it very secret, and he didn't have to ask to see she felt ashamed about this. She wasn't a shy person, just not open. Regan explained that she had heard about his case and would like to be a surrogate mother for him. This would be her third child for someone else and probably her last seeing as her shop was doing outstandingly well. She'd made this meeting to be as quiet as possible and he promised that he wouldn't tell a soul. She smiled what he could see to be an actual real one.

Regan's lawyer and the owner of the adoption agency came back in and they all devised over a contract. Which was really Will's written word that he understood Regan's wish to remain anonymous and that he wouldn't speak her name to anyone. After that Will and Regan took separate cars to the hospital at different times for artificial insemination. The hospital was aware of the circumstances and placed Regan under secret filing, also signing a contract that would be the case when she gave birth. Will had so happened to be on his way over to her apartment when she took the pregnancy test. It was negative for now, but Will looked so broken hearted that she assured him that it might just be too soon.

A month later, Regan invited him in and they went to her kitchen. They'd met frequently sense the first meeting, starting at his urging just for coffee. After awhile dinner or lunch plans weren't so irregular for most days of the week. He was sitting on her counter, picking at jalapeños as she went to take something out of the oven. The smell of what they'd had quite often smacked her across the face and she jolted to the bathroom. He got a cold washcloth and followed her in. He held it against her forehead as she got sick and then leaned back into him as she caught his breath. "Well. I was going to tell you over dinner." She revealed and his jaw dropped. Will lifted her and carried her to her room where he rested the cloth back on her forehead. She swatted at him and went to stand. "I've done this before, on my own mind you." She told him with a smirk that faded when she saw his face. Will was staring right at her stomach, his hand raised just a bit and she took it in hers and placed it on her. He locked eyes with her and went pale.

"Will? Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded, before falling to her feet. "I'm sorry, it's just-" He answered, shaking his head as his hands held her sides so carefully. Regan pushed her fingers through his hair and he looked up to her. "We're going to have a baby." He stated and she nodded. "That was the idea, wasn't it?" Will nodded, laughing at himself before standing again and keeping her sides between his hands. "I want to be there. For every last thing. If you've got a craving at two in the morning, I want to go get it. I don't want to miss a thing." He had tears in his eyes he was so overcome with emotion. Regan nodded along with everything he'd asked. "It's your baby. Anything you want."

Will made her go to every single class in Los Angeles that had to deal with pregnancy or giving birth. Regan made comments only to tease him how she knew all of this stuff and there was nothing new. She knew what was normal for her and the only real thing different about Will was the shots and...he really was there every single day. He watched her belly get bigger and took her shopping for maternity clothes. He held her through morning sickness, arriving at her house an hour before she woke up to be ready for it. He knew what smells made her sick and what tastes satisfied her cravings. Through it, they learned about each other. Like how he knew she was getting emotional while they watched The Breakfast Club during her sixth month.

"Regan." He called to her as they sat side by side, eating off the plate balanced on her stomach. She covered her face as Brian gave his monologue and Will moved the plate so he could wrap his arms around her shoulders. "It's okay. He's still right there, see? And I bet Bender helped him make the best lamp ever and got the teacher to replace his grade." He rubbed her arm as she held onto him. Regan nodded, but didn't say anything. "It's okay, luv. It's okay." He repeated so she'd hear it. Regan began to shake her head again and shifted out of his arms. "No. It's not." Will furrowed his eyebrows and looked to her, taking her hands in his. "Yes, Regan it is. It's okay. I'm here. Breathe." He pulled her arms around him to bring her closer. "You're going to forget me, Will. Just like the first family. We were close, like this and they left before I was discharged from the hospital." Will's heart snapped in pieces.

"I would never ever do that to you. I can't forget about you." He rocked her back and forth as he stroked her back. "Yes, yes you can. Easily." She pushed, but let him hold her. "No, I can't." Their words got jumbled back and forth if he could or not until she finally asked why. He wiped her eyes with her thumbs, holding her face close to his. "Because I'm in love with you." He spewed and she stopped. She sniffed and drew back from his shoulder. "I miss you when I'm not with you. You are the most beautiful, sweetest, most amazingly talented woman I've ever met. I've never been this happy than when I'm with you. I love you." One or both of them was inching closer but neither stopped before their lips touched. He stayed that close to her and he wiped her tears with his sleeve. Each kiss he gave her, she returned. "I'm not going anywhere. Not without you."

Regan closed her eyes and held his shirt. "You're lying. I'm not any of those things." Will helped her stand and led her to her room. "You have babies for people. That's sweet. You are very successful in your bakery. That's talent. You're Regan. That's beautiful." He told her as he tucked her in to bed where she asked him to sleep near her instead of on her couch. He agreed, hesitantly seeing as she had said anything back other than him loving her wasn't possible. As bad as it hurt, he pushed through it and continued being with her. A week later, she was in bed and he was up making her breakfast when she called for him. Regan told him the truth then. That the first baby she gave for adoption wasn't because she was a surrogate. Her face when he wrapped his arms around her was one of shock. Will didn't know what she had been expecting him to do, but this obviously wasn't it. He kissed her cheek and told her he loved her again. This time she said it back.

The next three months for them as a couple were easy. Regan bent their contract to let him take her out on her arm to more than just pregnancy places and work. They were in the kitchen getting breakfast together when her water broke. After a minute of him panicking that they had nothing ready, she grabbed his face and kissed him. "Just my bag of clothes and the baby's for he or she to come home in." She consoled him before a very quick contraction came and she made her way to the car. Will rushed to gather the stuff, almost frustrated that they'd gotten unisex colours when he decided he didn't want to know the gender. He called the hospital for them to have a wheelchair ready, that her contractions were insanely close. When he got to the car, he honestly didn't think they would make it in time to the hospital. Regan held onto his hand, stroking his thumb with her own before squeezing tighter.

Alyson Claire and Patrick Lee Turner rested quietly, Aly in her father's arms and Patrick in her mother's as they laid together in the hospital bed in the wee hours of the next day. Aly held onto Will's thumb, humming in her sleep. "Watch Patrick, make sure he doesn't go to the cafeteria and show them how it's done." Will teased, watching as his son nestled into Regan's chest. "That too." Regan smiled and when Patrick released her hand, she brushed her thumb over his cheek to sooth his stirring. "Aly's got your freckles. You'll have to watch her when she grows up. She'll be a little heartbreaker." Regan stated, tears in her eyes as she and Will looked to each other. "Just because I said single household when we met doesn't mean it has to stay that way." He noted and she looked from him to Patrick. "These are your babies, Will. I can't take that from you." She went to say something else until he leaned forward and kissed her. "We make insanely beautiful kids, Rea. Tell me you don't love them as much as I do. They're ours, not just mine. To love and hold and cherish. In sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

Regan had closed her eyes to lean her head back for a second just listening to him, resting Patrick on her shoulder. She opened them when he heard Will shift next to her, narrowing her eyes as he went into his pocket. E handed the tiny box to Aly who was trying to reach for it. "Will, is that?" She asked in disbelief, rubbing Patrick's back. "Not yet. It came in yesterday when you were giving me these." He took the box back from Aly and gave her kisses that stopped her crying and sent her to giggles. "I was going to at dinner." He explained, getting up to bounce Aly to hide how nervous he was. She held tight to her father's shoulder, relaxing it as she was lulled back to sleep. Regan motioned for him to come back and kissed him until Patrick got fussy. "I don't need a ring to stay with you. You asked and I can't say no to you. I know I can, but I can't. Yes, I'll marry you." She kissed Will again and then held Patrick to help him stand on her.


	81. Lights Will Guide You Home

Will was the one to find Regan in London

Will had been transported from Port Royal to London after the funeral, consequently missing the coronation earlier that day. He walked around the city, not having a clue where he was going but needing the air and the drink to clear his mind. Preferably the drink. Then he could go ahead and skip to the next morning. A hang over would have felt a million times better than how shitty he was right now. The ring weighed heavy in his pocket and he was half tempted to toss it into some river. Why he kept it he didn't have the slightest idea.

There were about three people he wanted to see, one he wanted to drink with and that same one who didn't do friendships. Something he was trying to convince himself was a fine thing. It was her life. He didn't have a single, solitary say in it. Maybe drinking alone would be better in that case. Then he could let himself toss every emotion into the back of his throat. He could go on with his life with as little air as was going through him now. The more he smoked on his way to the pub, the more he felt better. Nothing could beat that.

Will passed by an alleyway and very barely noticed her, had it not been for the guy that ran passed him and knocked his cigarette out if his hand. He watched the man go into the bar before he delved in to see what had happened. Will felt himself about to be sick when he laid his eyes on Regan. She stirred in pain, clutching her side and he knelt in front of her, tossing his jacket over her. She spoke, but was so muttered he couldn't understand it. "It's Will. I'm not going to hurt you, oh god, you're freezing. Okay, just wait right here." She pulled on his sleeve and looked up at him. "It's okay." He assured her, getting her to stand. She wobbled for a bit before gaining her balance and leaning against the wall.

After making sure she was okay, he got her to stand just for long enough for him to go into the bar that man ran into and called the police. When he went back out, he caught her shuffling down the sidewalk. He ran in front of her so he wouldn't scare her coming up behind her. "You don't have to talk to any police. Just let me take you out of here." After a minute, she finally nodded. She didn't say or move too much or do anything the whole way back to Will's hotel room. After getting her to lie down on the couch, he rushed for the first aid kit and whiskey, pouring her a shot to ease her nerves. "Raise your shirt up and turn on your side, please." He asked as he sat in front of the sofa.

Regan shifted just barely and raised her shirt to reveal deep scars forming on her back. He didn't touch anywhere on her other than cleaning her up and telling her what he was doing. Regan had her eyes closed with her hand over them to shield herself from him. She flinched when he reached for her wrist and held her hand in his. "I have your sides. I need to do your back." He told her calmly, but she shook her head. "It won't take long. I'm not going to hurt you. Then you can drink and go to sleep." He assured her and she reluctantly sat up and turned her back to him. He'd given her painkillers that had made it easier to move and she was able to raise her own shirt up for him to see the scarring.

A choking noise sounded at the back of his throat, but he continued to touch her slowly, moving the medication around the scarring after he cleaned them. Regan shivered under his touch and he drew back. "No, i-it's just cold." She assured him, the first coherent sentence she had said the whole night. He nodded and sniffed before continuing on, wrapping a bandage around her abdomen. Will stood and went to his room, coming back with his pyjama pants and a shirt folded for her to wear. "You can sleep in my room. I'll take your clothes to be cleaned." She took the clothes from him. "I can't take your bed from you."

Will scooped her up, carefully and cradled her against his chest as he transported her against her protests to his bed. He went out as she got changed and leaned against the door. He covered his face with his hands for just a few minutes. How could someone have done this? Not to Regan. Not to his best friend who he knew was the most amazing person in the world regardless of if she thought or said so herself. He'd never felt so cold in his life and all he wanted to do was go back in there and hold her close. Instead, he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and conjured up a plan. He'd take care of this. He'd take care of her. He had to. Will set the whiskey in front of the door and told her it was out there if she wanted it and that he'd be back soon.

He still had her blood on his white shirt, having not noticed it until he returned to where he found her. It had been touched, no police lines, nothing. There was a few police cars a few feet away in front of that same damn pub Will saw the man run into. He went into it and saw the whole fucking bunch together. Will clenched his fist and sat at the bar, ordering his drink. Time passed by and he got a text from Regan saying some mushed version of goodnight. He replied back and stuffed it in his pocket before taking out his cigarettes. He smoked as he waited. And waited, and waited, until finally the man went out of the bar. Drunk and alone.

Will followed him out and watched as he went into the alleyway and touched where Regan had been. "Aw, Reaggy. You're in for a real fuckin' treat for calling them cops on me." The man sneered and Will walked up behind him, grabbing his neck. "You hurt my girl. Now I'm worse than any fucking cop." Will saw red after that and didn't even realise what was happening until he was in front of his hotel door. He walked in and took his shirt off to take to clean along with her clothes which would be in his room. He opened the door slowly to see the now empty bottle of whiskey on his nightstand along with Regan curled up asleep. That being the case, he changed there.

He sat in the chair, planning to sleep there and he was about that way before he heard her say his name. He went to the bed to see her still asleep and shaking. "Regan? Regan, wake up." He whispered to her as he rubbed her arm. She opened her eyes and caught her breath as she looked up to him. He had one of her hands from where she'd tried to hit him in her sleep and the other held her cheek. With his help, she sat up and hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. You're safe now." He assured her after she had stopped crying. Regan had silenced it as much as she could, but he knew. He could so much as feel her sadness and disappointment in herself for this. He laid her back down and went to go back to his chair until she patted the spot next to her. "Here." Regan had spoken so sleepily he knew he shouldn't have. Yet he still laid down next to her and she moved just a little bit closer. Only so he couldn't get a wink of sleep with her that close and everything that had happened in the passed day. His hope that they could be anything more than this flickered like a light in the fog. Until at some point in the night, her hand found his and squeezed it tight. "I'm here. You're safe." He told her sleeping self. When she answered, it was hardly even a whisper it was so quiet. "I feel safe with you."


	82. Bang, Bang, You Hit the Ground

Sid turns up at the wedding

Will had intentionally set it to be a small reception. His reason being he knew Regan didn't like attention to herself regardless of if this day was traditionally for her or not. They'd sat down together and comprised a guest list of their closest friends and family members. After that, they took care of everything together with him putting as less pressure on Regan as possible seeing as this was a planning thing for a long term. He sent Casey with her to pick out her wedding dress when she was ready for it and paced the whole time he worked on something else because he couldn't be there. As they were coming closer to the official date, she seemed better. When they went to their separate rooms at opposite ends of the hotel the day before the wedding, they gave each other a knowing look.

That night, Will received a text message and headed out to wait in his car. Not long after, Regan met him and they drove off and parked by a lake where they stayed until almost morning. Her phone kept going off, but since Will was with her she didn't pay much attention to it. The sixth time it alerted a text message, he groaned and reached into the front seat to hand it to her. "What am I going to say if they're asking where I'm at?" She asked as he kissed at her shoulder. "That you're fine, you've talked to me that you're okay and just went for air." They smiled at each other and he hugged her close to continue kissing her soft skin. "Two are Casey, one asking where I am and the other saying this is bad luck." She chuckled, shaking her head and typing in the reply Will had suggested before going onto the next few. He felt her stiffen and her face go pale and they both sat up.

"Rea? What's wrong, baby?" He asked as he stroked her hair. Her mouth opened with no words coming out, but pulled him closer around her and showed him the messages. Daddy's coming to take you away. Someone wants to pay a pretty penny for you that you're boyfriend can't top. Will took her phone and pulled her into his chest, rubbing her back. "Nobody's coming to get you, baby." He promised and moved to where he could face her to hold her face. "I'm going to take care of you. You're safe." Regan licked her lips in thought and nodded after a minute. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as the sun came up, what should have been an amazing thing was now replaced with her probably thinking today's either going to be the best or worst day other life.

He drove her back to the hotel and instead of dropping her off at her room, he went in and checked every crevice and corner. Will kissed her once more, promised her it would be okay and hugged her tight. "Te amo." She reminded him, holding his shirt around her as they stood at her doorway. "Siempre." He kissed the corner of her lip and wanted nothing more than to stay right there. He texted Casey and told him he was worried about Regan and asked for him to keep her in his sight. Casey agreed and updated him every hour on how she was. Is it got closer to the wedding, she apparently was getting more and more anxious that after awhile, Will received a call. "Regan, baby, listen to me. Are you listening? It's going to be okay. Casey's not going to let anything happen to you, you know that. All you have to do is walk to me. Just like rehearsals. You can do it, you're so brave, luv. No one is going to touch you except for me." He continued to speak on the phone with her the rest of the time, getting her to laugh just before he had to walk down the aisle.

When he got there, he thought he was going to throw up more than he would have normally. The doors opened and his heart went haywire seeing her. It took him a minute to realise Casey was not the one on her arm and her smile was fake. Will marched forward and the man tried to pull Regan away. "Shut the doors!" Will yelled to the ushers. Regan fought and clawed her way out if the man's grip and met Will who held her close. "He hurt Casey and threatened you if I called for you." Will kissed her cheek and rubbed her arms. "Go to Casey. Do you know this man?" Regan nodded and looked like she was curling more and more into her shell. He brought her face to his and kissed her. "He's my father. Biologically. It's Sid." Will's attention snapped to the man who was being held by ushers, fiery anger in his eyes. "Go to Casey." He told her, his voice grave with anger.

Will grabbed Sid's collar and pulled him outside. After smashing Sid's face into the hotel wall to knock him out, he took the gun out of his coat pocket he'd had just in case and fired four shots into the air for the police to get there faster. "You gave up the one good thing in your life. You don't get to be near her without her permission. I should kill you right here for what you've done to her." Will hissed into Sid's ear who in turn craned his neck and spit in Will's face before taking his gun. He aimed it at Will's ribs when the cops and an ambulance came and turned around to use him as hostage. "Drop it, Phillips! You don't have to do this!" A cop yelled and Will saw Regan alongside a stretcher before turning around and seeing her Will. She ran towards him before cops barricaded her back.

"Shoot me. You're never going to get to her unless you do. With me out of the picture it'll be a lot easier." Will told Sid who huffed at him in response. The gun cocked and he saw Regan fight harder to get passed the cop. "The cops know you, you must have some records. Got some other daughters whose lives you screwed over?" Will pushed and felt Sid begin to shake. "Shoot." Will said and finally heard the gun click, followed by an actual shot from a cop who thought Sid had shot Will. They both fell to the ground and Will pushed out of Sid's hold before looking to him. He wasn't dead, but had been shot in the wrist and the knock against concrete when he fell back hit him unconscious. Will went to his almost bride who wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's Casey?" He asked as he carried her to the ambulance. "He got into a fight with Sid and got beat pretty bad." Regan answered against his neck. "Not as bad as he did." Casey answered from his seat on the back of the ambulance. Will nodded his thanks which Casey returned.

Will looked to Regan who was studying his face while he wiped her tears away. "You knew that gun wasn't loaded." She observed and he nodded. "I only put four bullets into the gun this morning. I shot four times to get the cops here." Regan glared at him and stood back, slapping his face before she hugged him closer to her again. "Don't you ever do that to me again, William Turner." She muttered into his shirt. His hands went across her waist and he placed his forehead to hers. "We do have one more manner to attend to." He reminded her and Casey hopped off the ambulance with his arm in a mock sling. Casey took Regan's arm in his and kept her close as they went back into the hotel where their guests had gathered in a group to figure out what to do. Will went to talk to the priest and he called everyone to find their seats again.

Will turned back around to see Regan walking in with Casey, a million times more emotion than before going through him. He steepled his hands over his mouth as he took her hands and Casey took his place at Will's side for best man. The rest of the evening went off without a hitch, like a real wedding should have gone. At their first dance, Will held her close as she stood on his feet and he took her around in circles while singing quietly into her ear. "You put your life in the line of fire today for me." She told him as if she just really realised it. Will nodded and held the side of her face with one hand and her waist with the other. "I love you very, very much, Mrs Turner. I'll protect you and love you and never ever be disappointed in you." Regan smiled up at him and pulled him to her level to kiss him. "I love you more. I can take care of myself." She teased, resting her head on his chest as they continued to dance in their own little world.


	83. I Should Tell You I'm Disaster

Prompt: Regan was Theresa's best friend

They both entered his life at the same second, both danced perfectly and earned amazing money on weekends. One made it clear she wanted him when she found out how much money in his pocket. The other was beyond different. Theresa the one that claimed him as hers. Rose and Theresa were attached at the hip, Theresa having had taken Rose under her wing to train her. Will didn't know why someone like her worked these streets or danced on some Saturdays. Just that he never missed a show. Theresa made him come anyway and pay to have her just like anyone else. She got mad at him when he just didn't one night and she had to go with some other guy.

"I'm escorting tonight. So go to the club and take care of Rose. Give her a good time, but don't pay for her as much as you do for me. Where the hell are my earrings?" Theresa ordered, marching around. She kissed Will with what he thought was sheer love before she left. "Don't wait up for me, freckles." She winked and sauntered out. Whoever she was escorting was at the door and she kissed him the same way. Will sighed, following her out but going different direction to the club.

He walked in and waved to Rose who was serving drinks before her shift to dance. "What can I get you?" She asked giving him a sultry smile as she'd been taught. "A real smile would be good." He motioned for her and she leaned forward. "Theresa asked me to take care of you tonight. We won't do anything you aren't comfortable with." She snuck him a real smile before they kissed cheeks and she went off to finish serving. They had to so her bosses wouldn't know that Rose would choose her own client that night. Theresa was more evolved and could do whatever she wanted. Rose had to continue to prove herself until her money had continuity. Will was in the business too long to not know the rules.

Will waited in the room, not half as nervous as his first time. Rose came in and snaked her arms around his neck. "There are cameras up to make sure I do my job." She explained with kisses along his neck. He had to fight for his breathing and mind to remain normal. "I know. Toss my jacket onto it. It's why I wear it. I'm not taking your outfit off, just pretending." He breathed into her ear. She nodded and after a moment of them acting in love with each other, she tossed his jacket. "So what do you want?" Rose pulled back, but followed him to the sofa and sat with him. They stayed close to each other just in case the jacket fell. He took her hand in his and they played thumb war out of boredom in the silence. "You're friends with my...Theresa. Longer than I've known her and I don't know a thing about you, Rose."

She gave a slight smile to him and looked thoughtful. "My name is Regan. Rose is my stage name. I'm from Seattle. There's really not much else." Will shook his head and took her hand in both of his. "There's a lot more else. Keep talking, I can pay for all night." She chuckled when she saw him grin and nodded. They talked for hours, well unto passed the time Will had initially paid for. He definitely stayed in that room longer with her than he ever did Theresa.

When they had to go, he unbuttoned then rebuttoned his shirt in different holes. He ran his hands all through her hair, making her laugh light but filling him in his every vein. He unlaced her outfit then took his jacket off the hidden camera before going back to her and fixing it back. Will held her face so his hands covered their lips and he didn't have to kiss her, just get close enough to look like it. "I'd like to see you again out of here." He whispered to her, Regan's hands running through his hair. "I'm off at three. You can walk me home if you buy me breakfast." He withdrew his hands and kissed the corner of her lip to answer. 

As Theresa became more and more vacant with whatever on earth she was doing, the visits to make sure Will was Regan's only client frequented. They just talked and made it look like they'd done what she was hired for. He walked her home, a supposed home, but it was where Regan asked to be taken to. Will found out through the grapevine it was where prostitutes lived. He continued working the underground, getting his drugs where they needed to go. Him and his best friend who he had always called by last name Meadows were the best team. They had always been exactly that sense birth. A team.

On the night things went wrong was the first night in two months, a year that he'd known Regan, that he hadn't seen her. It was the first night some other man would be with her. After his chest had been marked that he was the new leader, he hobbled to the club. The mark signified that if he'd been hurt any further they'd be tracked down. He'd be okay walking in the streets, but he made his way to the club. This was the first major injury, but Will had been hurt before. He worked with the bartender to have a space near the club for him to come to if it had gotten bad. He was always alone when he was there, but Regan so happened to get off work a little later. "Will?" 

"Fucking hell, what happened to you?" She asked, her voice shaking. That and the way she looked was all he noticed. "You were with somebody tonight." He noted and she nodded, before her tears spilled. "I'm sorry." They helped each other stand and Regan walked him to the guest house. "What are you sorry for?" He asked as he leaned against the bathroom door while she insisted on cleaning it no matter how much he said he could. His eyes were stuck on the marks on her. Bruise colored, but not from where she was hit. Love marks, he'd heard them called. Will didn't want anyone to love her like that. Except him. 

Her eyes were red from alcohol consumption and hurt. She sat next to him on the bed upstairs as they talked and he told her everything. "What did you need money so badly for?" Regan placed her hand on his fingers locked with hers. Will gave her a once over and she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "I would've seen you after work." Will carefully wrapped his arm around her and unlaced her outfit. "I'm not going to do anything. I just...I don't like you smelling like other guys. I don't like you being with other guys." He elaborated and she relaxed just slightly. 

He didn't take it off, just showed her to the closet where his stuff was. Regan changed into what she was comfortable in and moved back into bed with him where they were sitting and facing each other. "Stay with me. Don't go back to that place." She was so close to him he could feel her breath on his lips. "I can't." She breathed. "Please. I love you." His voice was begging and she buried her nose into his neck. "You're the only one that...You're the only one that knows why I ran from Seattle. Theresa doesn't even know. Oh god, you're Theresa's boyfriend. I can't be, I can't do this to her." She moved to stand and Will pressed his lips to hers. 

Things went in slow motion right after that as Regan kissed him back. She cupped his face and came back to him, moving carefully like she was going to hurt him. Will had a wound in his chest and Regan Mead was the only human being alive that could ever make him feel real pain. She was also the only one in the world that had ever gotten him to feel. Happiness, joy, love, want, need, all of it came rushing back to him. She was the one to pull back to keep him breathing. His wound wasn't as deep as it was probably intended and with the wrap around him, wasn't as painful as when it had been done. "I'm not Theresa's anything. I'm yours. I've been yours for as long as I can remember. I love you, Regan." He rubbed her arm to soothe her asleep. "I love you, more, Will. I wanted it to be you tonight." He hugged her closer. "It will be. Just you and me, baby."


	84. Weep Like We've Done a Thousand Times Before

Prompt: Single mom Regan winds up As Wills escort to pay her child’s medical bills

Will knew his friends had perfectly good intentions, but this was getting ridiculous. As a lawyer he met with people all the time. If he wanted a date, he could make his own attempts. But no. So, here he sat having been bid on to have dinner with as part of his charity event. He didn’t know anything about this woman, not her age or what she did for a living. Just that her name was Chelsea and he was meeting her at a café. He’d been sitting for an hour and almost left. The woman came in and he would’ve sworn she was the Queen. Not in her elegance, rather her age. She was short, a little hunched over as she hobbled with her cane to him. Will stood as she extended a white gloved hand. “Very nice to meet you, Ms Chelsea.”

She sat across from him, setting her sun hat with the tag still on it next to her. They chatted like great friends catching up. Towards the middle, Will made way to sit next to her. “Aw, it’s so nice to see young men out with their grandmother.” Their waitress told Will and Chelsea ducked a little in embarrassment. He could see a burn mark on the back of her neck. “Oh, no. You’re mistaken. This beautiful woman is my lover. We stop for coffee breaks between our make out sessions.” Will smiled, proudly to the waitress. The light reflected on Chelsea like he’d given her a clean bill of health. “You’re sweet, Mr Turner. Which is why, I have a business proposition for you.”

Chelsea slipped a card to Will and hugged his arm close. “You are tired of your friends setting you up, right? I run a business. It’s an escort service. In exchange for such a nice night, I’d like to return the favour. I’m too old to do so myself, but my girls are darlings. Their Queens of their jobs. You can take them to your business parties, call them your girlfriend or wife and they know to play along. Now, ordinarily men use them for sex afterwards just to get their money’s worth. Seeing as you don’t seem like that kind of guy, I trust you to take care of her. You are not to hurt her. Not emotionally, my girls are conditioned to not get involved. Anything you want to do to or with her needs to be sent to me to account for scratches or bruises. Any that are found that would not come from it, you will be hearing from my lawyers.” Chelsea had been talking while he walked her to his car and then drove her home. Or he thought. By her input in GPS direction system the car brought him to a very nice looking house with men and women lined around.

He learned this was where her Queens lived and where they would be brought back to at the end of the time period. When Will found a long time relationship or ran out of money. He almost made some objection to this before Chelsea called for them. Thirteen well dressed girls in different colours lined both staircases. “Say hello to Mr Turner.” Chelsea introduced and Will watched, in awe, as they repeated. Some turned their bodies when they did, some waved, but one caught his attention. The one in the back that he could barely see, wearing red. She hadn’t even moved her mouth to pretend to say hello. “Regan.” He heard from Chelsea, and then realised he’d been staring at the young woman. The girls went back upstairs and left the one standing there. Will pushed the smile onto his face so that he’d stop gaping at her.

Will didn’t know if he was really allowed to, but he walked forward to meet her in the middle of the staircase. She held out a black gloved hand that he took in his, leading her down. “Mr Turner, I believe you have an event tonight. Regan is dressed and ready to go. Bring her back when you are finished.” Chelsea instructed him, but he was already leading her out. He stopped her before he opened the door for her and wrapped his jacket over her shoulders. “It’s a little cold out. The car should still be warm.” Regan gave him a simple smile and curtsied. “Oh, don’t do that. I mean, unless you want to. Just relax, please. I know that’s difficult to ask. But I promise I wont hurt you.” He assured her, holding her close to him against the slicing cold.

"So what am I to you?" She asked after a few minutes of terrifying silence. "I was thinking a guest. Is that okay? We can leave it up to their imagination. What am I to you?" Regan raised an eyebrow and turned on the radio. "A client." She stated simply, giving him a look when he laughed. "Can I be your friend?" He explained, causing her to roll her eyes. "I don’t have friends, but I guess so for these things. What are you listening to?" She asked with a laugh turning his radio up. "I don’t have many. This is Ricky Martin. I like him. Is that a problem?" She scoffed and shook her head. "If the worst you got is liking Ricky Martin, this is going to be easy." Regan granted him a smile. "So as your guest, I want to know things about you. Just in case your friends ask or whatever." Will raised an eyebrow and looked to her. "I don’t date because I’m married to my work. You knowing I like Ricky Martin puts you a step ahead. What about you?"

Regan shrugged a little while he pulled into the parking lot of a house. Not as large as the one they’d just come from, but nothing to look down on certainly. “I can be anything you like. If you’re into French champagne, I’ll give you French champagne. If you want, I don’t know, a greaser who gets in the mud, that’s what I’ll be.” They shared in a laugh as Will weaved through to get closer to the house. “ID like Regan Mead. If you don’t know who she is, then for right now I want her to be someone who’s at my side. To turn down rumours that we are dating, but make it look like I’m pretty committed to you if that makes sense.” He could see her making mental notes as she nodded and took his hand out of the car. “Why not just be your girlfriend then?” She asked, letting him hold her by the waist to escort her in. “They’ll want a kiss. I don’t want to unless you do.” He answered, easily simple like he were discussing the weather.

The party was already far passed into full swing when they made their way through it. “What’s all this for?” She asked while pressed against him. It was his fault for it, he didn’t want her touching the guy on the opposite side. “The owner throws parties after Christmas to ring in the new year. Safe place to party. Would you like to dance?” She gave him a look like dancing wasn’t something that was supposed to happen but agreed. Will noticed her stiffen and held her a bit closer. “Just relax and count with me.” He whispered into her ear. “No one ever asked me to dance before.” Regan muttered, resting her head on his shoulder for, Will believed, to make it look more authentic. “If I didn’t see it myself, I would’ve never believed it. Who’s the cat, Turner that dragged you in?”

"My partner. He likes cat metaphors and his name is Shira." Will whispered to Regan before his partner came over. She straightened, but stayed against him. "This is Regan." He introduced, watching her extend her hand. Shira raised an eyebrow but kissed it anyway. "A mighty tigress. Plays with her food before she pounces. Nice work, Turner." Shira smirked and about clicked off with a wink. Before he could, he caught Will’s glare. "You’re going to be nice to her. She’s done nothing to you." He threatened, holding her closer to turn her back to dancing with him. "You didn’t have to do that. I’m just an escort." He shook his head and rubbed her arm. "You’re a human being first. No one is going to talk to anybody like that in my presence."

Regan looked up to him and after a second a seemingly knowing smile curled her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “What do you want me to do in return?” She asked into his ear. “Not a thing you don’t want to. I’m going to take care of you, Regan.” He answered easily back into hers. She pulled back, holding his shoulders instead. “I don’t need to be taken care of. Certainly not by you.” She pressed. Will took her hand and led her upstairs. He was sure she wouldn’t let him had it not been in her job description to listen to him. He opened the closet to reveal women’s clothing. “Are you telling me something?” She asked, teasing, but there was a since of honest questioning. He just gave her a look and set clothes on the bed. “Will, I can’t take this lady’s clothes.” Will half smiled. “She’s not going to come back for them, I promise.” Apparently that didn’t settle her any more. He sighed and picked them up to hand them to her hisself. “I’m a widow. She never wore these, they were going to be donated. Take them.”

She looked like she was trying to find some way to apologise. “Don’t. Just change, okay? Whatever you like.” Will went over to pull the other closet doors open, much larger and filled. “Why?” She asked, going in to look around. “You asked me what I wanted you to do. I want you to dress like Regan would dress if I met her in a coffee shop or something. Party’s over.” Will declared and went back downstairs to make it official. Which wasn’t that difficult. All he had to do was say they were out of alcohol and they were gone. They all wanted something.

Will went back upstairs and heard talking coming from the room he left Regan in. Thinking it was Shira harassing her, he almost busted the door in. “I love you too, baby, so much. I’ll be there when I can.” He felt his heart wrench, but whether it was jealousy or sympathy for her he honestly didn’t know. The door unlocked and they almost ran into each other, she going out, he going in. “I’m sorry, sir.” She completely changed, not just her outfit but her personality was so different than just a few moments ago. “Don’t sir me, Regan, what’s wrong?” Will asked, taking her back into the room. “Nothing. When is your next event?” She asked, acting more like a diligent lady than she had been all night. He shook his fingers through his hair while staring at what she was wearing. A tank top and shorts, but no other woman had held his attention like this with less on. “I’ll find out in the morning. Join me for breakfast?” Regan rubbed her arm and looked at the ground. Will sighed and pulled her sitting with him on the edge of the bed. “Look at me, Regan.” He began when she leaned for his neck.

"You’re beautiful, so, so, beautiful. Anything you want, it’s yours. But you have to tell me, okay? Now, what is it? Do you not want breakfast in the morning?" Regan bit her lip and laid down on the pillow behind him. Will turned to face her and pulled the covers over her. "I want to go visit someone in the morning. But I can’t without your permission." Her voice was sullen. She looked about to cry. Will leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You have my permission to do whatever you want while you’re here. Just tell me, okay? Not who you’re going to see, just that you’re going so I know. I’m down the hall if you need anything."

Regan looked up at him in confusion. “You don’t want to sleep with me?” She asked in disbelief. “Of course. You’re not a one night person though. I just want you comfortable, okay? I’ll be the one to wake you up in the morning. Staff takes Sunday morning’s off, but they’ll be around.” She nodded, taking in his words. “I’ll go out in the morning then have lunch with you? You’ll have to go in case Chelsea sees.” Will placed his hand over hers, tracing the side of her thumb to soothe her. “Of course. The phone is at your disposal.” She leaned on her elbow to move forward and kiss his cheek. “You’re not getting everything you’re paying for doing this for me.” She stated, something they both knew. “I can deal with that. Where are we going in the morning?” He asked, pulling his planner out of his pocket and searched for his pen. She pulled one out of his ear. “Hospital.”

Will didn’t ask questions that Regan didn’t make apparent she wanted to talk about. He stated in the car while they went to the hospital that first time and a few more times that same week after it. They went to parties together where she socialised herself without needing him to make excuses. She was a quick learner on how to talk to them. Will learned one night that when she talked about expensive things, she was mocking them. Aside from not needing his friends to set him up anymore, Will liked being with Regan. He liked her attitude and the way she spoke on the phone to the one she loved. It took him only two weeks to realise he liked everything about Regan. From the way she moved around the kitchen so well that he almost fired his culinary staff. To the way that she curled with him in a chair when they watched a movie. She was doing her job, he had to remind himself. Women in her profession made men who were desperate or alone, believe they were in love and paid to keep the charade up. And Will wasn’t either-or. He was both.

So the next time they were on there way to the hospital, he couldn’t help but ask. Regan looked skeptical, but just asked why he’d want to. “We’ve been doing this for a month. I won’t ask questions. I’d just like to meet who this is. So I can be there for you.” Regan bit her lip and let them sit in silence until he found parking. “You don’t have to be anywhere for me. But okay.” She finally agreed. Will followed her to the children’s ward. His first assumption was a nephew or cousin’s child or something, but as he promised he didn’t ask. He followed her to the NICU and his heart dropped immediately. “Regan?” He asked for, his voice as small as he’d ever heard it himself as he reached for her hand. She smiled to him and let him take it. She only let go when they had to sign in and after they washed their hands with antibacterial, soap and water, and antibacterial again.

There were two nurses who said hello to Regan before they even turned around. Will held her right hand so she could peek over and stroke the baby’s cheek. “She’s yellow.” Will observed, quietly so he wouldn’t wake her up. “Jaundice. Really common in newborns. She’s sick. They keep her under lights at night, so I come in the morning.” He looked to her and hugged Regan close, catching on. “She’s beautiful. So…where’s her dad?” The nurses gave each other a look and excused themselves. Regan didn’t say anything, but her eyes welled up and the same time the little girl began to squirm. “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He told Regan and hugged her close. She took a few breaths and as she calmed, so did the baby. “Claire, this is Will.” Regan introduced. “Will, this is Alyson Claire.” He leaned over the the little bed to see her open big brown eyes at him. “She’s the Grand Canyon. Wait a long time to see her and I want to look at her for a few days.” Will chuckled Regan smiled, Claire cooed for attention and it was given to her instantly.

They were on their way to a party a few days later in a comfortable silence while she messed with stuff in his car. “This is a convertible? How did I not notice that.” She laughed, pushing the button and shaking her hair out. “Let’s don’t go this party.” Will offered, watching her enjoy the summer breeze as she moved to sit on the trunk of the car. He laughed when she pretended to be in a parade, waving to people they passed. A cop yelled at her and she sunk down, going to wrap her arms around his neck. “You know other places, Turner?” She teased against his ear. He nodded. “Of course I do.” He grinned, stopping off to grab a bottle of wine then going towards a hill that looked over the whole valley. There were a few other cars parked there and he was going to put the top up until she stopped him. “We’re not doing anything, it’s no big deal.” She shrugged and moved to sit sideways in his lap.

"I had her two weeks before I met you." Regan told him, half asleep against his chest. "So you had a baby and then a month happened and then I loved you. Or something." Will furrowed his eyebrows and she looked to him. "What are you talking about?" He squinted his eyes at her, trying to figure exactly that out. "You had a baby two weeks before you met I. I fell in love with you two weeks after I met you. Two plus two is a month, Regan." He explained, bopping her nose. She buried her nose into the side of his neck, unbuttoning the first few of his shirt. "You don’t even have to seduce me or anything for me to love you." He continued talking, more drunk than she was. "Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to remember in the morning though." Regan laughed and fluffed his hair, turning more into him. "Okay. I’ll try not to."

Will licked his lips and pulled his free arm to let the seat back, sending them both jerking backwards. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just want to sleep. With you and kiss you all the time and a lot. Oh! And Claire’s medical expenses are taken care of.” She’d been smiling to him, just letting him talk until the last bit. “Are you kidding?” Will gave her a look, meant to be nasty but he was so tipsy and exhausted. “I’m not mean, Regan.” He assured her and she shook her head before pressing her lips to his. “Mm, kiss me again my eyes were open.” He asked, pulling her back.

He woke up with the hangover from hell and minus a shirt, but his pants and Regan’s dress was still on. He had to blink a few times to see that those were just barely in tact. He looked to her in the crook of his neck and still looked far too beautiful for her own good. Will was smiling until he pushed her hair and seen the mark. He sat up, carefully taking her with him. She groaned and looked to him. “Hey." She greeted, moving to the passenger's side seat to fix her hair and dress she stopped when she saw the mark too. "I know we didn't do anything last night. But I'm really sorry." He apologised, facing away as he pulled his shirt on. "You paid off Claire's medical bills." She reminded, causing him to fumble with his seatbelt. It came back in flashes after that. His heart racing thinking about it caused his pale face to turn red. "No one's ever done anything like that for me." Will looked down in humble shyness. "No one ever just kissed me. They all want something." He looked to her as she took the words from his mouth. "Can you...come back over here so we can talk?" She smiled and went back to curling in his side.

"My wife left when she didn't get pregnant. She died a few weeks after I found out not having kids was my fault. You're the most serious thing I've had since then. I don't want anybody else." Will relayed to her as they laced their fingers. "I got pregnant by an abusive boyfriend. I didn't want to have sex, but.." He held her tighter, assuring her she didn't have to talk. "I want to tell you. He didn't like that I was an escort, wanted to make me his. I got pregnant, Chelsea let me stay. I had Claire two weeks before I met you. Chelsea took care of him after he induced my labor." Will's heart hurt hearing it as badly as seeing her face when she was talking about it. "I'll take care of you. I'd never hurt you." Regan shuffled a little and hugged him tighter. "You told me last night you loved me." She reminded him, smiling a little as he froze. "I love you too. I just thought you should know." He relaxed, pulling her close to kiss her again. They didn't stop until her phone rang.

Will kissed at her neck while she answered, but stopped when she sat up straighter. "What? We'll be there shortly." Regan took the keys and stayed in his lap as she began driving. "Claire's awake I can take her home." She slowed as soon as the last word left her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as she sped the whole way and up to parking. "With me. You can sleep with me, we'll put a bassinet next to us." She looked to him after catapulting herself out of the front door, knowing how he felt about the NICU and only waited so he could hold her hand. They made their way to Claire's room, Regan not having answered his offer yet but Will didn't mind. He knew getting Claire was far more important and worse come to worse, he would put them up in an apartment. Regan was holding her little girl before Will even finished washing his hands.

As soon as Claire was against her mother's chest, all normal colour and bright eyed, her smile grew tenfold hearing her mother's heartbeat for the first time since birth. "I only got to hold her for a few minutes when she was born." She told Will, but he believed she was really just talking aloud. He wrapped his arm around her waist and when she smiled to him, Claire giggled wildly. "She likes you. She's ready to go home, Ms Regan." Will walked them both outside, knowing Claire should have been in a car seat but wasn't about to tell Regan any different when she held her. "My answer is yes. But only until-" She went to agree when they were at the door until he kissed her.

"Not until. Just stay. I love you both more than I love anything in the world. I love Claire like she's mine. I love you like you've been mine for the whole time you've been with me. I've been yours. Just stay. If you have to leave, wait. Don't give up on us because you know I'm not going to hurt you or leave." Regan smiled and Claire grabbed at the straps of her dress to be lifted higher. "Okay. I won't leave if you don't." He grinned as they sat on the sofa, he holding Regan and she cradling Claire. Before the week was up, Claire had her own room filled to the brim of the best and most of what a baby could need. She had a bassinet in their room and a crib in each room and she still slept in the same bed as Will and Regan. Chelsea called a few weeks into it and told Will she knew he would be attached to Regan. But just enough to where he would help her daughter. Will thanked her and asked her to never call again unless called. Saying Chelsea could have helped in the first place.


End file.
